


The theorem of (In)completeness

by DoctorBarty



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, oh my god they were roommates
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 86,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBarty/pseuds/DoctorBarty
Summary: — Но это же Ньютон Гайзлер, чувак! Брось, — с видом глубочайшего недоверия проговаривает Тендо. — Даже _ты_ должен был слышать о нем.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Тред с фанартами и визуальными референсами:  
> https://twitter.com/doctorbarty/status/990291162996101120

Сказать, что Германн взбешен, — не сказать вообще ничего. Но он может сколько угодно верить в то, что вселенная подчиняется неким своим закономерностям, не имеющим никакого отношения к явлению, именуемому в быту «законом подлости» — в реальности все равно то и дело приходится получать пинки от судьбы. Новость о сваливающемся как снег на голову соседе — ни в какие рамки. Особенно если учесть, что уже давно весна, и только самый жуткий и досадный климатический перекос на планете заставил бы погоду свихнуться до такой степени, чтобы снег выпал в Калифорнии в это время года. «Почему именно со мной происходит это все?» — вопрос абсолютно точно риторический, потому что стоит задать вариацию на тему него коменданту, в ответ Германн получает лишь бессмысленный взгляд и, к возмущению, которое заставляет его задохнуться и гневно впериться в лицо пожилого мужчины, ответный вопрос. «Разве _ваши_ не должны хотеть объединяться?»

Он теряется настолько, что не может даже придумать достойный его степени оскорбленности ответ. Смысла пылить совершенно точно нет, и даже если он имеет дело с националистом, смысл вообще пытаться доказывать, что не все подвержены желанию сбиться в кучу по национальному же признаку. А раз уж он забрался так далеко на запад (или на восток? Принципиальна ли в этом случае разница?), то уж явно не для того, чтобы болтать с соотечественниками и ностальгировать о пиве, даже если в глазах кого-либо из окружающих только этим выходцам из Германии и положено заниматься. Хотя Германна вообще не должны волновать другие и их весьма «ценные» умозаключения, он терпеть не может в такие моменты свой мозг, цепляющийся за подобные мелкие вещи, перемалывающий их на заевшем повторе, словно архаичную зажеванную пленку кассет. Будет продолжать в том же духе — непременно спровоцирует тревожность, а ему только этого для полной радости от жизни не хватает.

Похоже, сегодня просто один из тех дней, когда все начинает идти наперекосяк с самого утра. Германн поскальзывается на ступенях, пока спускается от коменданта; чертову ногу пронзает болью, точно ее режут тонким лезвием вдоль всей портняжной мышцы, и Германн едва проглатывает проклятье. Слабое утешение, что этого никто не видит, и хотя бы гордость не оказывается задета в очередной раз. И все же прихрамывать он начинает куда откровеннее обычного, чем когда забывает о физическом дискомфорте, отвлекаясь на иные вещи. Сейчас даже медленно закипающее внутри раздражение не позволяет ему забыться и переключиться. Хотя стоило бы, учитывая, как старательно сейчас нужно держать лицо, учитывая, что теплая погода с равным успехом вытягивает на улицу что бездельников, что просто решивших уделить конспектам внимание на свежем воздухе. Вот не сидится спокойно внутри. Окно бы открыли, если так хочется дышать.

Германн старательно не обращает внимания на всех устроившихся на обновленно-чистых газонах перед корпусами, словно веря в защитную тактику «невидим, пока не смотришь». Высказаться бы кому-нибудь просто потому, что накипело, но некому. Германн знает, что просто хватается разумом за совершенно незначительные вещи, чтобы не сосредотачиваться на попавшем под определение реальной проблемы. Скорее всего, он просто оказался избалован роскошью жизни в одиночестве в течение практически всего года, чтобы сейчас с легкостью расстаться со свободой, которой Германн, скорее всего, пользуется с точки зрения среднестатичестического студента крайне опрометчиво, расточительно и небрежно. Подумать только, быть довольным тем обстоятельством, что тебе не мешают учиться, вместо того чтобы использовать отдельную комнату для всего, что в Пан Пацифике, по большей части, запрещается (но, как сказал кто-то из русских, строгие законы компенсируются необязательностью их исполнения). И не то чтобы все сплошь и рядом (или хотя бы по большей части) были эдакими кутилами, все же, к счастью, сюда приезжали учиться. Попасть в ПП было трудно, а вот вылетали по щелчку пальцев, особенно те, кто оказался в заблуждении насчет того, что главное — оказаться зачисленным, тем самым доказав свой уровень интеллекта и до самого выпуска обеспечив себе гарантию присутствия здесь. Германн уже и вспомнить не может всех, кто позволил себе такие выводы и, получив весьма доходчиво объяснение, что так дела не делаются, отправился куда подальше. Впрочем, он вообще далек от явления, окрещенного «социализацией», поэтому стоит удивляться, что Германн вообще замечает такие вещи, как сокращение числа однокурсников на десяток-полтора человек.

Если задуматься, Германн вообще особо ни с кем не общается, чтобы называть кого-нибудь хотя бы приятелем, не говоря уже о том, чтобы использовать громкое «друг». Не то чтобы он ни с кем не разговаривает принципиально. Есть, к примеру, Тендо Чои, который на два курса младше, но все же, бесспорно, толковый, хотя, если быть объективным, по большей части их связывает только наличие общего руководителя, у Тендо даже специализация несколько другая. Есть, к примеру, несколько человек с военной кафедры, которых по пальцам можно пересчитать, но и то зачастую с ними приходится разговаривать не по собственной воле, а потому что надо выполнить поручение отца, связаться с кем-то, что-то передать. Достаточно для того, чтобы потом перекинуться парой-тройкой слов, пока стоишь в очереди за ланчем, достаточно для того, чтобы время от времени кто-нибудь предложил ему сходить со всей компанией выпить, хотя Германн отказывается неизменно после того раза, как на его глазах кто-то из Кайдановских выхлебал подряд пять шотов (и вспомнить, он или она это был — невозможно) и сказал, что это пустяки, в то время как ему самому стало не по себе еще на середине первого бокала светлого пива.

Собственное одиночество его, в общем-то, не угнетает, потому что нет достаточного количества свободного времени, которое можно было бы бездарно растрачивать на рефлексию. Германна устраивает его добровольно-принудительная изоляция, еще и потому, что он не строил никаких иллюзий по поводу того, что является составляющими университетской жизни. Образование — да, друзья — ну, можно и обойтись без них, в конце концов, от одиночества еще никто не умирал, кроме пары галапагосских черепах. Или это было где-то еще и не с ними?

Пан Пацифик носит в своем названии еще и дополнительное уточнение «институт исследования океана», но уж в чем Германн решительно плох, так это во всем, что касается живой природы в ее истинных проявлениях. Даже неловко, но, с другой стороны, как он рассуждает, каждому свое. И можно было бы учиться совершенно в ином месте, более подходящем, а не включающем в себя разброс специальностей. Но, что бы ни говорили злые языки, Германна держит в Пан Пацифике лишь объективное признание того высокого уровня, на который стоит равняться всем прочим учебным заведениям. Сплетни же рождаются по вполне понятным причинам, и Германн потратил и сам достаточное количество усилий для того, чтобы заставить их почти сойти на нет, принимая на свою шкуру то, что даже не стало бы необходимостью, отправься он в какое-нибудь иное место. Привилегированность требует жертв. Особенно если фактической и простой, существующей лишь в наветах окружающих, ты лишен.

Германн четко расставляет приоритеты, поэтому даже славная погода не станет для него отвлечением и соблазном лишний раз побездельничать. Совместный проект, который они делают с Техниками и Маршалами (ироничное и, на вкус Германна, не слишком остроумное прозвище выпускников военной кафедры), сдавать всего через месяц, и хотя Германн знает, что он один окажется в дураках, потому что всегда сдает свои расчеты в срок, пока остальные не то чтобы отлынивают, но все пытаются определиться, как будет лучше, а ему приходится потом вносить бесконечные изменения. Вот и сегодня очередная порция для новой светлой идеи Пентекоста, у которого почему-то оказывается наибольший перевес в праве голоса, потребует работы на несколько часов. Германн не жалуется, Германну кажется завлекательным, встретив проблему, решить ее максимально быстро и эффективно, но объективная необходимость делать это не на скорость, а на качество, все же налагает определенный отпечаток на то, насколько сильно он намеревается выкладываться.

Поэтому — привычно захватить с собой ужаснейший кофе из автомата на первом этаже общежития, пожертвовав дышащему на ладан устройству горстку мелочи, пересечь холл к обшарпанному лифту, которым пользуются в основном те, кто упился уже до зеленых чертиков или живет на последних этажах, потому что ждать, пока он соизволит явиться, настоящая пытка, быстрее пешком. Всем, кроме Германна, который в данном случае даже не стоит перед дилеммой просто по факту.

Нога все еще противно ноет из-за глупой невнимательности, но Германн старательно держит спину нарочито-прямо, не желая поддаваться собственной слабости. Он успевает выхлебать половину невкусной черной жижи, пока лифт, громыхая и лязгая, не является вниз, распахивая двери навстречу с характерно кисловато-приторным густым запахом. Жалобу подавать бессмысленно, пока процент недовольных остается неизменным, ничего дополнительно предпринимать не будут. Вот пусть продолжают после такого говорить о мнимой привилегированности. Германн делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем шагнуть в лифт, в котором держит дыхание до последнего, а потом принимается дышать как можно поверхностнее и аккуратнее, пока лифт, ковыляя в неторопливой манере хуже него самого, ползет наверх, пока не выплевывает на самом верхнем этаже. Кампус кажется опустевшим, тишину нарушают лишь его собственные шаги и доносящиеся с залитых солнцем территорий где-то далеко внизу голоса. Обычно такое безлюдье свойственно коридорам лишь во время полноценных летних каникул, но Германну такое даже на руку. Постоянный топот шляющихся отвлекает в достаточной степени для того, чтобы задуматься, что зря отказались от разделения расселения по направлениям, хотя прошлая система была куда более эффективной еще и потому, что схожие потребности в условиях над работой помогали процессу куда сильнее, чем можно было бы подумать. Почему от нее отказались? Потому что идиоты, вот почему.

Германн знает, что при желании мог бы настоять на своем. Потребовать самую крошечную и зашарканную комнату для себя одного, как самый настоящий чертов эгоист, но это означало бы необходимость переступить через все возможные поводы для уязвленной гордости, которая не преминет о себе заявить. Чистая удача, что ему все-таки довелось наслаждаться тишиной на протяжении аж восьми месяцев в этом году, но все же он не настолько удачлив, чтобы эта радость продлилась хотя бы до конца года.

Кофе заканчивается уже на подступах к комнате, так что вообще было бессмысленно тратиться на него. Германн знает, что вниз туда-сюда ходить не собирается, поэтому ему остается только с мрачностью вздохнуть, неловко перехватывая стаканчик правой рукой, в которой и без того зажата трость, чтобы свободной ладонью обшарить карман в поисках карточки-ключа, которая считывает код и открывает дверь. В комнате относительно прохладно из-за оставленного открытым окна, несмотря на солнечную погоду, здесь окна выходят в самую тенистую часть двора, так что и желающих поорать под окнами обычно не находится, и не приходится постоянно чувствовать духоту. Германн закрывает дверь, выпуская из пальцев стаканчик, когда проносит руку над корзиной для бумаг у входа и, подняв взгляд, застывает.

Германн привык к тому, как выглядит эта комната, потому что именно он, а не его соседи, в ней — константа. Он делил ее до этого года с увальнем из числа химиков, который умом не блистал, но был довольно тихим, и весьма заранее составлял расписание встреч со своими любовными увлечениями, спрашивая Германна, не может ли он побыть где-нибудь еще, поэтому в целом их сосуществование было довольно мирным. Вид пустой второй половины комнаты, на которую Германн не претендовал, он выучил так досконально, что за привычкой едва ли обращал внимание на детали. Пустота второй половины комнаты, с закрытым шкафом, голым столом, кроватью без матраса были аксиомами. Проблема еще и в том, что порядок в его собственных книгах, аккуратно организованное рабочее место и безупречно застеленная в течение дня кровать тоже были неизменными величинами.

Правая половина комнаты все так же безупречно-нетронута за маленьким исключением в виде появившегося матраса, подушки и одеяла и комплекта постельного белья в изножье.

Левая — просто кошмар.

Его безликий безымянный новообретенный и претендующий на титул ненавидимого сосед не объявился во плоти, но соизволил дать о своем присутствии самым худшим из всевозможных способов — оставив непомерного размера рюкзак прямо на подушке Германна. От возмущения тот едва ли не прикусывает язык, но в реальности не может даже удержать его за зубами — когда пытается поднять рюкзак одной рукой, что-то весьма опасно хрустит в руке, заставляя отказаться от столь дерзкой и необдуманной попытки. Перевернутый больше из-за своего веса нежели благодаря попыткам Германна рюкзак демонстрирует потертости по всей поверхности клапана; на самом верху грубовато, но ровно пришита нашивка с эмблемой Пан Пацифика, на что Германн удивленно вскидывает брови вверх — выглядит как с формы военной кафедры, но те носят эмблему на предплечье, а не пришивают, куда душе охота. Еще парочка нашивок — чуть ниже, с логотипами, которые могли бы принадлежать музыкальным группам, и что-то смутное шевелится в памяти, избавленной силой воли в свое время от тонны ненужных мелких данных, но так и не вспоминается. Германн откладывает трость на кровать, берясь за рюкзак уже обеими руками, но все равно стаскивает его на пол с трудом. Господи, этот парень таскает там кирпичи. Каким же он огромным должен быть, чтобы таскать эту махину с легкостью?.. С гримасой недовольства Германн, не церемонясь, оттаскивает рюкзак ближе к пустой кровати, после чего в совершенном изнеможении падает сидя на свою, вытягивая ногу и растирая ноющую мышцу.

Подобное вторжение на свою территорию, варварское, без всякого рода ультиматумов, бьет ему под самый дых, действуя на нервы. Германн и сам не ожидал, что отреагирует так остро, но вот оно, вещественное (буквально) доказательство чужого присутствия, о котором его поставили в известность не далее, как сегодня утром. Кончилась блаженная свобода. А он испытывает досаду, как избалованный мальчишка. Всему виной, конечно же, комплекс из дурного настроения и мелочей сегодняшнего дня, предубежденность еще никого до добра не доводила, выводы необходимо делать только на основе фактов. Дало бы ему хоть что-то, узнай он у коменданта хотя бы имя? Едва ли, потому что, как обычно, Германн никого практически не знает, и его искренне удивляет способность отдельно взятых людей держать в памяти имена, внешность да и самые «знаменательные» поступки других, даже не то чтобы знакомых. Вот Тендо к таким относится, он наверняка бы выдал ему полный перечень доступной информации — много ли в Пан Пацифике немцев в принципе, да еще и тех, кому почти в конце года вдруг спешно понадобилось переселяться? Тендо точно знает. Не зря все-таки пошел в Техники, с данными он работать умеет, несмотря на то, что применение подобной способности в таких пустяковых и несерьезных аспектах кажется почти что смешным. Кто во что горазд, лишь бы не во вред.

От простого любопытства никакого толку нет — раз пришел, надо заняться делом. Германн с недовольством стягивает наволочку с подушки, чтобы не забыть поменять ее после, но пока просто откладывает в сторону, пересаживаясь за стол, к окну. Вкратце сформулированный еще вчера план нужно освежить в памяти, пройдясь по желаемым изменениям, которые предложил Пентекост, и уже через пару минут Германн вытягивает из кармана рубашки очки, водружая их на нос и включая ноутбук.

Перевести мысли в другое русло, полностью сосредоточиться на процессе, — это должно помочь отвлечь от бессмысленных размышлений по поводу решений, принятых другими, на которые он повлиять не смог бы при всем желании. Германна успокаивают ряды чисел на экране, потому что с ними он умеет обращаться, потому что он без труда выстраивает их в нужные ему закономерности или соглашается с тем, что они могут ему сообщить. Молчаливый диалог — самая лучшая его форма, все, кто утверждают обратное, просто заблуждаются или не знакомы с иной, совершенной, в отличие от вербальной. Он даже забывает о своей ноге, потому что боль не вписывается в расчеты, для нее просто не остается лазейки в разум. Черты лица несколько смягчаются, и Германн чувствует себя куда более расслабленным, на время выкидывая из головы все, что не вписывается в рамки, сужающие одновременно реальный мир лишь до него одного, пальцев, порхающих по клавиатуре, напряженной работы мысли и светлого, покрывающегося выверенным узором из цифр и букв, листа. Он в своей стихии, его ничто не тревожит, потому что все это остается где-то далеко за порталом, ведущим в иную вселенную, где он может контролировать все, что в ней существует, а если нет — то в какой-то момент обязательно найдет решение проблемы, какой бы сложной она ни была.

Все просто. Все понятно. Это язык, который Германн знает практически в совершенстве, разговор на котором складывается куда приятнее любой беседы на любом другом. Ответы на вопросы ты должен найти сам, притом не мирясь с присутствием излишеств и эмоциональности, не ожидая, что тебе будут лгать, по мелочам или глобально. Разве не идеальный способ коммуникации со вселенной? И, самое главное, Германн еще не пресытился, пускай занимается этим столько лет. Еще нет опаски поддаться впечатлению, что все еще вторично и избито, еще есть чувство восторга, еще есть осознание, что не просто пользуешься существующим вне зависимости от тебя, но что созидаешь — не самым тривиальным способом, но ведь в этом тоже свое великолепие. Физическая суть вещей куда яснее для сознания, чем фундаментальность, абстракция непонятна, потому что не осязаема и даже не созерцаема, но это ничуть не умаляет ее важность, наоборот, придает ощущение элитарности. Даже если с практической точки зрения все равно это не имеет значения, моральную составляющую никто не отменял как явление. Умственный процесс может приносить удовлетворение куда более глубокое, чем любая иная составляющая активных действий. 

Силы размышления отнимают не в меньшей степени, чем они, так что в какой-то момент приходится иссякнуть. Когда несколько раз приходится переписывать одно и то же, это явный знак, что пора заканчивать, чтобы не сделать наотмашь. Краткого взгляда на часы хватает, чтобы успокоить совесть — Германн и без того просидел без отрыва от ноутбука больше трех часов. Способность концентрироваться так долго на чем-то одном, конечно, хороша, но мозгу тоже не помешает перезагрузка, чтобы не наделать элементарных ошибок. 

Упавшее в чат сообщение от Тендо, который спрашивает, не хочет ли он присоединиться к нему за ланчем и обсудить новый вариант модели, само собой решает потенциал не рождающейся дилеммы, сводя его на нет. Они вполне смогут работать с частью данных, на случай, если Пентекост опять решит передумать, хотя чем чаще он этим злоупотребляет, тем больше вероятность, что в один момент Германн его элементарно пошлет и настоит на том, чтобы они договорились на чем-то одном и перестали пытаться вносить изменения — времени осталось не так много.

Ну да, конечно, как будто он сможет возразить Пентекосту, если не будет совсем уж на грани. Потому, что он не желает портить с ним отношения, это для начала. И вовсе не потому, что опасается. Скорее уважает. Возможно. 

Вот опять — вариативность сразу же сбивает с толка. Германн недовольно поджимает губы, сохраняя файл и перекидывая его в облако, открывая общий доступ. Кто-то реагирует почти сразу же, но он не читает сообщение, захлопывая крышку ноутбука и стягивая с носа очки, привычным жестом сунув их в карман рубашки. Спускаться вниз объективно не хочется, но он уже, можно сказать, согласился, раз не ответил Тендо сразу категорическим «нет», к тому же — взгляд быстро устремляется на огромный рюкзак, валяющийся на другой половине комнаты — все-таки можно набраться духу и поинтересоваться, не прольет ли тот свет на личность нового соседа. Предупрежден значит вооружен. Германну нужно оправдание своего плохого настроения и не самых радостных предчувствий. Не то чтобы он станет спать спокойнее, если ему вдруг в лицо бросят предупреждение о том, что дело придется иметь с одним из самых жутких психопатов Пан Пацифика за всю его недолгую историю, но тогда он хотя бы будет готов морально к тому, что кто-то попытается посреди ночи его придушить. Пусть без этого можно было бы с удовольствием обойтись.

***  
Тендо машет ему почти из самого начала небольшой очереди, в которой едва ли задерживаются надолго, но все же кто-то смотрит на Германна с нескрываемым неудовольствием, когда он втискивается за ним, чтобы забрать ланч и переместиться следом за ним за стол поближе к окну. Тендо мало говорит сейчас по делу, но Германна это устраивает, потому что так велик шанс, что он сам затронет нужную тему, поскольку, когда доходит до действий, Германн, смешавшись, молчит, решая, что ему куда важнее показать собственное безразличие к ситуации, чем откровенно беситься, даже если это его искренняя реакция на подлость подобного рода. Возможно, он чуть больше разбирается в людях, чем ожидает сам, потому что в какой-то момент Тендо все же с энтузиазмом проговаривает:

— Слышал новость о том, что ты перестаешь шиковать в одиночестве. Завидую!

… ну или не разбирается.

Германн слегка растерянно хмурится, выжидающе глядя на собеседника. Тендо многозначительно таращится на него, как будто бы это не он тут говорит что-то невнятное.

— Но это же Ньютон Гайзлер, чувак!

К замешательству Германна примешивается еще большая степень непонимания, но, судя по всему в итоге верно интерпретируемая.

— Брось, — с видом глубочайшего недоверия проговаривает Тендо. — Даже _ты_ должен был слышать если не его, то о нем.

Не обращая внимания на довольно странным образом построенную фразу, Германн все же выцепляет еле заметный акцент на слове «ты», что его совершенно не радует.

— Без понятия, кто он, — проговаривает Германн тоном, который полагает полным достоинства, и хотя отголоски мыслей все же дают отдаленно знать, что это заявление не совсем правдиво, он нетерпеливо от них отмахивается. У Тендо же вид одновременно удивленный и недовольный, но позабавленный.

— Ты и правда отшельник какой-то, Германн, — сообщает он, качая головой. — Этого парня даже я с первого курса знаю. Он со своей группой давал раньше по концерту в неделю, на них весь ПП ездил каждую пятницу в Лос-Анджелес. Ну, очевидно, почти весь, — поправляется он, смерив Германна быстрым, но все же не незаметным взглядом. — Маленький? Очень громкий? Абсолютно потрясные татушки до локтей?

Судя по всему, растерянность с лица Германна так никуда и не девается. Если бы ему понадобилась метафора, он бы выбрал сравнение со внезапным попаданием в параллельную вселенную, где существует кто-то, кого в ней знают все, а он, со своим знанием реалий другой, демонстрирует пробел на совершенно ровном месте.

— Да… — тянет Тендо почти мечтательно, так что Германну становится несколько неловко. — Жаль, он не продолжил в том же духе, потому что в ПП все оказались не слишком довольны тем обстоятельством, насколько он самовольно отлучался от занятий, хотя, слушай, мне кажется, что он одновременно мог бы получить штук шесть PhD, если бы у него было время.

Вот теперь, наконец, медленно возвращается память, и Германн с расстановкой проговаривает:

— Не тот ли это… кто был вынужден уйти в Массачусетский, но которого приняли обратно, хотя раньше у нас не было подобных прецедентов?

Тендо, за время паузы успевший набить рот, начинает кивать так активно, что не без оснований можно начать опасаться, что он сейчас подавится, но, совершив чудовищное глотательное движение, он все же справляется без неприятных последствий.

— Верно, верно. Вернулся только месяц назад, его восстановили, но возникли какие-то сложности. Вроде бы на курс назад откинули. Не спрашивай, всей подоплеки не знаю. Его вроде бы могли отправить к нам, учитывая освободившееся место в программе, но вообще-то он биолог, так что без понятия, зачем ему понадобилось бы к Техникам. Возможно, за седьмой степенью, — Тендо посмеивается, но видно, что он вполне серьезно относится к тому, что говорит. — Этот чувак — гений, я тебе точно говорю. И еще и музыку пишет.

Тендо качает головой, как будто пытается уложить в ней все, что только что сказал, но Германн, стараясь скрыть скепсис, только коротко хмыкает. Знает он гениев. Каждый второй в Пан Пацифике гений, либо признанный, либо недооцененный, а другие, совершенно нормальные люди, из-за этого должны страдать.

— Надеюсь, этот гений сможет найти дорогу в комнату раньше, чем в два часа ночи, — все же не удерживается от язвительности Германн, отпивая чай из чашки и обжигая язык, уже в который раз за сегодняшний день проглатывая проклятье.

***  
Как обнаруживается после, гений дорогу найти не может.

Германн засиживается допоздна, как обычно, пока глаза уже не начинают ощутимо саднить, а пальцы не промахиваются мимо нужных клавиш уже с регулярностью. Подавив зевок, он несколько раз смаргивает, глядя на мигающий на экране курсор, а после — на часы. Завтра первой лекции нет, но вторая уже заранее страшит необходимостью быть крайне собранным и адекватным, поэтому нет смысла торчать за ноутбуком еще с какое-то время. Германн снимает очки и устало трет ладонью лицо, отворачиваясь от монитора, чтобы через плечо взглянуть на другую половину комнаты. Рюкзак так и маячит махиной-напоминанием об утре, события которого развернулись неожиданным и не самым приятным образом, начиная со злосчастного электронного письма-извещения о соседе, заставившего его явиться на очную ставку с комендантом, которую он и не надеялся выиграть. 

Германн слегка нервничает по нескольким причинам: потому, что по его представлениям люди, приходящие в поздний час, обычно имеют для того веские причины в виде того, что задержало их не самое невинное и культурное времяпрепровождение. И потому, что не понимает, следует ли ему нервничать, если ничего не изменится. Если есть вещи, должен быть человек. На пару мгновений он допускает довольно безумную и безосновательную, но в какой-то мере вполне осуществимую мысль о том, что все это может быть затеей, нацеленной исключительно на стеб над ним, но если есть предположение, должен быть и исполнитель, а он, хоть убей, не сможет вспомнить, кому так сильно досадил, чтобы нужно было пройти сквозь длинную и довольно изощренную схему изобретения нового человека и даже вовлечения в нее коменданта. Именно последний аспект заставляет обдумать еще более тщательно и прийти к выводу, что нет, это уж точно исключает существование подставного лица. И хотя можно было бы проверить независимо, и в рюкзаке найдутся вещи, а не груда кирпичей, Германна бросает в дрожь при мысли о том, что можно так поступить с чужим имуществом.

В конце концов, ему все же получается угомонить себя мыслью о том, что любому гению он в няньки не нанимался, а потому волен делать все, что захочет. И если тот явится с шумом и гамом, это еще вопрос, кто кого попытается придушить.

В коридорах, как это привычно водится с полуночи, свет приглушен. Германн торопливо возится в душе, привычно рассчитывая быть последним и единственным на этаже, после чего возвращается к себе, перед тем как переодеться, пристально изучая при свете прикроватной лампы шрам на ноге, который снова начинает дергаться, давая о себе знать. Улучшению настроения такие вещи, рождающиеся на физическом уровне, определенно не способствуют, но, может быть, за ночь пройдет. Германн глотает таблетку обезболивающего, на мгновение дающую горький привкус на языке, отставляет на прежнее место стакан с водой и гасит свет, забираясь в прохладную постель. Темнота давит на веки привычным грузом, хотя до сих пор через черный проблесками остаются остатки белых элементов формул — инверсия? Германн не уверен, что когда-нибудь заработается настолько, чтобы позволить себе во сне видеть умозаключения, которые ускользнули от сознания на нижние уровни, и не то чтобы он находит необходимым приносить и во сны все то, что и без того занимало разум в течение целого дня.

В общем-то, Германн рассчитывает на блаженный и спокойный сон без любого намека на сновидения в принципе. Но он готов отказаться от своих слов, когда едва-едва его начинает утягивать в темноту, но тишину явственно нарушает совокупность шорохов. Сквозь дремоту Германн раздраженно успевает подумать, что его заколебали уже просто все, кто пытается ходить в ночи неизвестно зачем, но в следующую же секунду он вынужден резко вскочить в кровати, нашаривая лампу и чуть не сшибая стакан с остатками воды и очки заодно, которые единственное спасение сейчас, что хоть как-то позволяет сфокусировать взгляд, когда темноту разрезает яростно-яркая белизна света, бьющая одновременно по глазам и ему, и вошедшему. Хотя «вошедшему» — это весьма с натяжкой.

Кое в чем Тендо был прав. Его новообретенный сосед действительно не слишком высокий и (предстоит еще выяснить, нормальное ли это для него состояние) весьма взъерошенный, что относится не только к его волосам, но и вообще к совокупности внешности в целом, причем это явление Германн никакими средствами логики объяснить не может. Остальные пункты в поле зрения не попадут, так что остается только нацелить в подслеповатый чужой взгляд свой, сонный и недовольный.

— Приветики! — весьма нетрезво и весьма жизнерадостно проговаривает объявленный гений по-английски, пошатываясь, делая пару шагов вперед. — Я Нь…

Это единственное, что он еще успевает сказать, потому что следующий шаг ему сделать уже не приходится — неудачно оказавшийся под самыми ногами рюкзак самым подлым образом заставляет своего же хозяина весьма картинно рухнуть носом вперед.


	2. Chapter 2

Вой чего-то, поначалу не интерпретируемого даже как музыкальный инструмент, ввинчивается в уши, немилосердным образом вырывая из сна — надо отдать должное, не слишком интересного, но все же на ночные часы Германн возлагает единственную надежду прийти в адекватное рабочее состояние, так что любое посягательство на количество драгоценных минут отдыха он считает варварским. И уж точно врагу не пожелаешь просыпаться под такую откровенно вызывающую вакханалию. Поначалу даже не сообразить, что вообще может происходить, но как только на смену протяжным завываниям приходят басы и отрывистый гитарный рифф, Германн сопоставляет один и один. Что не отвечает на вопрос, чем он провинился перед незнакомым человеком до такой степени, что тот решился мстительно досадить ему с самого утра. Будильник у него такой или что?

— Du spinnst wohl, oder?.. [1] — Германн, садясь в кровати, с невероятным усилием разлепляет глаза, потянувшись за спасительными очками к тумбочке, приглаживает взъерошенные со сна волосы, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на соседе, недовольно щурясь, потому что всю комнату уже заливает яркий свет. Заметив движение, тот тянется к лежащему на тумбочке планшете, регулируя громкость, но не вырубая агрессивные стоны окончательно. Не будильник. Весьма сознательный акт досаждения ближнему своему. Германн мрачнеет, глядя на Гайзлера со всем доступным недовольством, после чего бросает взгляд на часы. Пять минут восьмого. Он издевается, жаворонок хренов. Простите-прощайте планы поспать максимально вплотную ко второй лекции.

— О, извини, — проговаривает Гайзлер без малейшего намека на раскаяние в голосе. — Я думал, тебе все равно вставать.

Германн в ожесточении бьет подушку, обессиленно падая обратно. Гребаные пять минут восьмого. Не сослаться даже на правила кампуса, потому что тишину предписано соблюдать с полуночи и до семи. Во все остальное время — хоть тресни, но тебе делают одолжение, если хотят, или не делают, ворчать можно хоть до посинения.

— Кстати, спасибо, что спросил, мой нос в полном порядке, — продолжает вещать Гайзлер; краем глаза Германн замечает, как тот подергивается под продолжающую играть песню. Совершенно не изящно, но все же с эпилептическим припадком спутать едва ли получится. Германн пропускает упрек мимо ушей — не заслужил тот сочувствия, нечего являться в нетрезвом состоянии посреди ночи, путаться в собственных ногах и запинаться о собственные вещи. Кстати, об этом.

Рюкзак, избавленный от содержимого, валяется посередине комнаты; несмотря на то, что музыка Германна все же разбудила, весьма масштабную операцию по разбору имущества он проспал. Стараясь делать вид, что ничего не рассматривает, а просто так уж получилось, что его взгляду пришлось переместиться в ту сторону, Германн все же задерживает его, отмечая заполненный одеждой шкаф, демонстрирующий часть содержимого из-за приоткрытой дверцы, но до которого так не добрались ни кожаная куртка, ни штаны, ни кожаные же ботинки, в которых Гайзлер заявился в ночи, — все валяется сиротливой кучей на полу рядом. На столе в одной стопке лежат ноутбук, пара толстых тетрадей и еще какие-то не идентифицируемые сходу провода, но в целом в поле зрения — ни одного учебника, так что можно не сомневаться, насколько академические успехи далеко от приоритетов Ньютона Гайзлера. Тендо явно загнул насчет потенциальных шести PhD. В существование или потенциал получения одной степени еще можно поверить, но и то со скепсисом предубежденности.

Германн устало прикрывает глаза, но знает, что не заснет, можно даже не стараться, не снимать очки и пытаться заново заснуть. Дело даже не в музыке, которая продолжает играть фоном, донося до слуха отдельную ахинею на немецком от вокалиста, хотя она, несомненно, существенный фактор, который действует на нервы. Германн чувствует непонятное напряжение, изрядную долю которому добавило пробуждение значительно раньше, чем он планировал, и все, что оказалось далеко не кошмарным сном, и необходимость, возможно, заговорить и сказать, что на первый раз он готов пойти навстречу, но в следующий раз исход подобной сцены может быть крайне некрасивым.

— Schalt’ bitte die Musik aus, [2] — бормочет Германн, повышая тон, но не слишком, потому что спросонья все еще охрипший, и голос дерет горло изнутри. Как назло, всю воду выпил вчера перед самым сном, пока Гайзлер носился еще с четверть часа с мокрым полотенцем, прикладывая его к ушибленному носу. Ну, как носился. Ходил по стенке, отчаянно придерживаясь рукой за нее, не в силах даже начать жаловаться на судьбу и жизнь, потому что в целом полотенце было довольно бессмысленным актом первой помощи, но оно хотя бы весьма качественно закрывало рот.

Вокалист давится на полуслове к облегчению Германна, но вместо того вступает Гайзлер, в голосе сквозит разочарование:

— Чувак, это же классика. Девяносто седьмой, «Sehnsucht»! [3]

Германн думает, что ничто не сравнится с тоской, которая готова одолеть его от перспективы просыпаться под аккомпанемент подобного ужаса каждое утро. Или через раз. Или раз в неделю. Или хотя бы однажды в будущем. Но тут до него доходит другое.

— Warum sprichst du Englisch? Ich hab’ gedacht, dass du Deutsch bist, [4] — проговаривает Германн почти с удивлением. Стоящая у изголовья тумбочка несколько закрывает ему обзор, но на другой стороне комнаты воцаряется пауза.

— Ja… ich spreche Deutsch. Ein bisschen, — слышатся весьма артикулированные фразы, что все равно не помогает скрывать неуверенность, сквозящую сквозь них. — Aber Englisch ist besser hier. [5]

«Вот ведь позер», — думает Германн, не сдерживая презрительного фырканья, которое разносится на всю комнату, весьма красноречиво давая понять о его отношении к подобного рода заявлениям.

«Вот ведь козел», — думает Ньют, гневно пытаясь испепелить взглядом находящиеся в поле зрения чужие острые коленки, обтянутые одеялом.

— Ich glaube wir beide könnten Deutsch sprechen, wenn es niemand um uns gibt, [6] — проговаривает Германн в пустоту, но все же снова садится в кровати, чтобы в полной мере оценить ситуацию и впечатление, которое он производит. Слишком любопытно посмотреть на реакцию, и получает он почти то, что ожидает. Устроившийся в кровати с телефоном, Гайзлер демонстрирует миру вновь взъерошенную голову, на которую лишь наполовину натянут капюшон толстовки, и слегка вытягивающееся от возмущенного изумления лицо. Германн отмечает вдруг, что глаза у того слегка покрасневшие, вот прямо в тон зардевшимся от досады и/или смущения скулам, но мысль уходит в другое русло: не швырнет ли он чем-нибудь, если продолжить его подкалывать?

— Слушай… — начинает было Гайзлер, но, цокнув языком, несколько по-детски гневно складывает руки на груди. — Also. Ich erkenne Deutsch, aber… aber…

— «Kenne», — поправляет Германн, с мрачным удовлетворением глядя на замешательство соседа, который вздергивает бровь.

— Was?

— «Wie, bitte?» [7]

— Ой, иди ты нахрен, — закатывает глаза Гайзлер, валясь на кровать и недовольно блестя на Германна глазами. — Я с таким же успехом могу сказать, что ты не хочешь говорить по-английски, потому что у тебя с ним какие-то проблемы. — Он утыкается в телефон, принимаясь что-то яростно на нем набирать, но Германн, пожав плечами, не парирует, считая, что уже вырвался минимум на пять очков вперед.

— Как, ты сказал, тебя зовут? — не отрываясь от телефона, спрашивает Гайзлер, и Германну стоит труда понять, что обращаются к нему, а не к другому незримому собеседнику, так что сообразить он успевает только через несколько секунд, когда, не услышав ответа, Гайзлер переводит взгляд на него. — Wie…

— У меня нет проблем с английским, — раздраженно перебивает его Германн. — Я Германн.

— А-а-а, — тянет Гайзлер с видом, как будто на него снизошло озарение. — Так вот откуда вся эта любовь к Германии.

Очевидно, это должно было быть смешно, но с точки зрения Германна — это полная бессмысленность, которая заслуживает такого же бессмысленного взгляда.

— Ну, _Герм…_

— Я понял, к чему ты клонишь, спасибо, — проговаривает Германн ледяным тоном, еле удерживаясь от того, чтобы не потянуться к лицу ладонью.

— Я Ньютон, — необходимости в этом нет, но Гайзлер все же представляется. — Но можно просто Ньют, все меня так зовут, так что и ты можешь, если хочешь.

А вот теперь совершенно точно черед Германна осознавать какие-то вещи — наконец-то часть обрывков чужих разговоров обретает смысл, потому что так-то иначе он считал, что речь частенько заходит о каком-то весьма нездорово одариваемом вниманием тритоне.

— С какого направления? — спрашивает Германн больше из скупой вежливости, нежели из искреннего любопытства. Глаза Гайзлера снова загораются, на этот раз огнем энтузиазма.

— Биология и морская экология, — проговаривает он с искренним запалом, который Германн, честно говоря, совершенно не ожидал услышать, втайне рассчитывая на то, что получит отмашку и что-нибудь вроде пренебрежительного «учеба — это полная фигня». — Тут просто потрясающие практикумы, ты бы знал, на какие вещи можно наложить лапы. Я бы жил в лаборатории, если бы мне разрешили, — он мечтательно вздыхает, потом на мгновение задумывается. — Хотя, вообще-то, я какое-то время так и делал, когда на втором курсе писал работу, но кто-то из профессоров случайно наступил на меня с утра и пришлось снова возвращаться в кампус. Или это было на первом курсе?.. Столько всего, даже не упомнишь, что когда было. Ну, знаешь, будь моя воля, я бы вообще выпускаться не стал, надеюсь, мне разрешат остаться после следующего года, когда я получу степень, хотя ты представь, я бы свихнулся пытаться преподавать кому-то, кто на пару лет младше меня. А если старше?.. Это же просто жутко.

Словно не веря самому себе, Гайзлер качает головой, снова взявшись за телефон. Если предыдущие его слова как-то задели Ньютона, то раздражение испарилось с завидной скоростью. С этим можно будет как-то жить. Но есть еще одно «но», которое требует внимания, и Германну хотелось бы не ставить вопрос ребром и вообще он достаточно неловкий, но все же сам собой не разрешится.

— Ты не мог бы отвернуться? — просит Германн нарочито-небрежно, хотя вынужден раздражаться на самого себя за то, что такой простой вопрос вызывает у него самого раздражение. — Мне нужно переодеться.

Гайзлер снова вскидывает бровь, и Германн чувствует, что вспыхивает по меньшей мере настолько откровенно, что можно различить покрасневшие уши. Его это бесит хотя бы потому, что он вообще не считает себя обязанным снисходить до объяснений, а мирное сосуществование вполне возможно, если как раз не делать из мелочей какие-то тотальные и глобальные вещи. Прописные истины, как известно, не для всех кристально ясны. Как, например, та, где ситуация обретает значение ровно до той степени, что ты сам ей придаешь. Германн хотел бы относиться ко многому с легкостью, но обманывать себя невозможно. А другие это чувствуют на уровне подсознания. Поэтому именно из-за того, что неловко ему, он делает себя легкой мишенью для потенциальных насмешек.

— Я в телефоне, Германн, и не собираюсь на тебя пялиться, — сообщает Гайзлер слегка настороженно и с недовольством, причину которого Германн распознать не может, и с пару мгновений спустя все же поднимает на него взгляд, вовлекая обоих в подобие гляделок. Побеждает, видимо, Германн, потому что Ньютон всплескивает раздраженно рукой и, буркнув «Да ладно тебе», переворачивается на бок лицом к стене. Германн выжидает глупым образом несколько секунд, прежде чем снять очки и подняться, прохромав к шкафу за одеждой.

— Скажи, когда можно будет повернуться, — слышится чуть глуховатый голос Гайзлера. — Стенка не слишком интересная, знаешь ли. У тебя тут вообще не на что посмотреть, ты в курсе? Не то чтобы дело было в отдельно взятом куске стены, я сейчас скорее говорю о комнате в целом, но в данном случае это вполне применимо еще и к тому, что я вижу прямо сейчас. За исключением телефона.

Германн прикрывает на три секунды глаза, не веря, что ему приходится внимать этому потоку сознания. И, более того, что к этому придется привыкать. На время, пока он возвращается к кровати и раскладывает одежду, слегка подволакивая больную ногу, Ньютон затыкается, видимо, лишь потому, что нечто его все же увлекло. Но очередное «А вообще-то…» заставляет Германна раздраженно цокнуть языком и попытаться сосредоточиться на том, чтобы включить некий фильтр, который поможет не фиксировать даже мелкие элементы, попадающие под определение вызывающих беспокойство.

Нога еще не подвергалась нагрузке, поэтому одеваться легко, еще можно сгибать ее, как обычно, не без труда, но хотя бы без боли. Белесый шрам на ноге, несмотря на бледность кожи, виднеется со всей отчетливостью. Германн косится на него с неодобрением, пока надевает брюки, как будто тот имеет какое-то отношение к не умеющему затыкаться соседу, который рассказывает про какое-то массовое событие, весьма далекое от знакомых Германну вещей и явлений. Такое не слушать легче, потому что процент вовлеченности сводится к нулю, но все же постоянный фоновый шум кого угодно сведет с ума. К счастью, Гайзлеру даже не нужны поддакивания, он вполне счастлив, болтая по факту и не сталкиваясь с просьбами заткнуться. Что, возможно, опрометчивое упущение со стороны Германна, но он решает, что пока что вполне может и потерпеть. Он в целом полагает себя достаточно терпеливым, вопрос лишь в том, насколько далеко его терпением готовы будут злоупотреблять другие люди.

— … то есть, они вообще не понимали, насколько влипли, — подытоживает Гайзлер, тяжело вздыхая. Может быть, он только что подробно и весьма детализировано описывал причину, по которой явился сегодня ночью и в таком состоянии, может быть, история была вовсе о другом, — Германну все равно. Заканчивая одеваться, он по привычке приглаживает ладонью волосы, и только после этого проговаривает:

— Ты можешь повернуться. — Германн возвращается к шкафу за полотенцем и принадлежностями для ванной, и Гайзлер себя ждать не заставляет — шорох и возня позади весьма четко говорят о смене положения.

— Ну-у-у, — тянет он, — а я-то думал ты тут тотально преобразишься, особенно после этих попыток сохранять интригу. Несерьезно.

Германн поджимает губы и ничего не говорит. Для начала он с некоторое время готов попробовать тактику полного игнорирования того, что не считает достойным своего внимания, если она окажется недостаточным инструментом для активации чужой совести — что ж, весьма печально, придется пользоваться иными способами, о которых он сходу даже понятия не имеет. Сейчас он, возможно, капитулирует слишком уж поспешно, чтобы вообще дать понять, что его такие комментарии не устраивают.

В целом, могло быть и хуже, и Германн рационально это понимает. Если на то пошло, он в принципе считает, что можно редуцировать приблизительно девяносто процентов всех диалогов, что ведут люди, и ничего существенного не изменится, разве что, может быть, кислорода на этой планете станет чуть больше, потому что он будет расходоваться куда более умеренно. Поэтому болтовня — неизбежная привычка, которую искоренить может лишь человек и в самом себе. Но все же Германн упрямо полагает, что если с самого начала у него возникают к человеку претензии, то едва ли это может перерасти во что-то хорошее. Другие либо принимают, либо отторгают тебя, — но о том, что и самому нужно постараться принимать, как-то ускользает от внимания Германна. И высокие материи за чисткой зубов — не самая удачная тема для размышлений. Куда быстрее задумаешься скорее о том, что теперь можно не выискивать причину своего дурного настроения, а просто свалить ее на кучу мелочей, конкретизированных и спроецированных на одного человека. Насколько это честно — вопрос открытый.

За десять минут его отсутствия комната едва ли сможет приобрести вид помещения, в котором разорвалась атомная бомба, но на подсознательном уровне Германн все равно пытается готовиться к худшему, поэтому ему ничего не стоит потратить пару секунд на взгляд, полный подозрения, и облегчение следом. Единственное изменение лишь в том, что Ньютон переместился из-под одеяла на него, но все так же пялится в телефон.

До лекции все еще несметное количество времени, но мысль о том, чтобы сосредотачиваться над своими расчетами, находясь в зоне риска быть обстрелянным болтовней в любой момент, заставляет чувствовать себя несколько неуютно, даже если сейчас Гайзлер кажется абсолютно полностью погруженным в… ну, что бы он там ни делал. Это едва ли надолго. В библиотеке не слишком удобно, таскаться с ноутбуком не хочется, а от руки расчеты писать легко, но постоянно приходится переписывать и тратить просто неимоверное количество бумаги, к тому же, все равно придется перепечатывать, иначе все остальные пошлют куда подальше, даже смотреть не будут, сколько бы блестящих идей там ни было. Германн убирает вещи в шкаф, застилает кровать и методично вытаскивает из ящиков стола нужные на сегодня конспекты и пару учебников.

У Ньютона, честно сказать, вид такой, как будто он не собирается принимать вертикальное положение еще приблизительно сутки, не говоря уже о том, чтобы куда-то собираться. Какой бы ни была причина его возвращения из MIT и уж тем более, кто бы ни разрешил ему это сделать, возможно, второй беспрецедентный шанс оказывается слишком уж щедрым для того, кто в нем не слишком очевидно заинтересован.

Кампус постепенно оживает, порция поднявшихся заполняет коридор, направляясь исполнять утренние ритуалы, чтобы после них приступить к околоучебным. Выходить туда без лишней необходимости кажется кощунством по отношению к самому себе. Впрочем, раз уже собрался, надо уходить, иначе будет выглядеть глупо. Германн закидывает на левое плечо сумку — не самый тяжелый вариант, чтобы сделать лишний раз крюк по кампусу. 

Но есть еще кое-что.

Медленно сопоставляя все факты, Германн приходит к выводу, что Гайзлер пока не имел возможности увидеть его с тростью — и это очередной момент, который заставляет его и нервничать, и нервничать из-за того, что он нервничает, хотя вообще не должен был об этом думать. И это глупо, но это доводит до бессильного почти что бешенства. Черт возьми, всего лишь еще один человек, о мнении которого заботиться совершенно не надо? И все же он медлит, пока тянется к трости, почти запрятанной между изголовьем кровати и тумбочкой. Чертово эксклюзивное орудие унижения и пытки. Доходит до смешного, что он колеблется так долго, прежде чем пальцы привычно обхватывают ручку. 

— Увидимся, Германн. — Покосившись через плечо, он видит вполне дружелюбную улыбку на лице Гайзлера, на которую отвечает кивком. Стоит закрыть дверь, и через пару мгновений из-за нее начинают нестись ревущие басы чего-то чудовищного, по ошибке окрещенного гордым словом «музыка». Германн вздыхает.

С этим парнем соседствовать будет тяжеловато.

***  
Как только за соседом закрывается дверь, можно снова включать все, что душе угодно, на любом уровне громкости, который только душа пожелает, но даже так она не в состоянии перебить мыслительный процесс, который терзает Ньюта с постоянством, достойным любого зануды, вот уже в течение недели. Предательство со стороны самого себя абсолютное, надо сказать, рассудительность никогда не была его сильной стороной, давая о себе знать лишь при случае. И все-таки именно сейчас время расставлять приоритеты и, если не сделать это верно с первой попытки, останется только кусать локти. Ньют помнит, каких усилий ему стоило пробиться в Пан Пацифик, Ньют помнит, как тяжело было держаться на плаву даже раньше, когда многие вещи ему были готовы простить за исключительно высокие результаты по предметам, в которые он был готов погружаться с головой, может быть, даже несколько чересчур. Предупреждение о том, что целую вечность закрывать глаза на промахи во всем остальном никто не будет, было воспринято и отмечено, нельзя сказать, что он пропустил его напрочь мимо ушей. Ньютон просто совершенно искренним образом не ожидал, что дедлайны, установленные на несколько лет, все равно могут заканчиваться с такой неотвратимой стремительностью.

Коротко вздохнув, он еще раз пробегается взглядом по присланному ему файлу с оценками за последний семестр, когда он еще был в Пан Пацифике. Не все критично — средний по профильному с легкостью превратится в сто баллов, если он сдаст на них же последний экзамен, а это даже не вызывает сомнений — разве что он не обнаружит косяк, игнорируемый профессором, и не отвлечется от дела, но с тех пор, как он поскандалил с Серизавой пару лет назад и оказался прав, большая часть преподавательского состава потеряла добрую часть своей спеси и предубежденности о том, что лишь им доступны знания и способность мыслить, а все прочие должны отключить мозг и принимать то, что им преподают, как аксиомы. Не на того напали.

Вот только все же некоторые вещи попадают под определение того, на что невозможно повлиять: к его жалким двадцати пяти средним баллам по математике прибавилось, увы, не столько же даже после полутора семестров в Массачусетсе. Не сказать, что Ньют сбежал туда исключительно потому, что надеялся это исправить, но оставаться там он не хотел — Пан Пацифик ему действительно нравится куда больше, и даже он понимает, что ему сделали глобальное одолжение, разрешив вернуться. Вот только признание своего поражения от этого легче не становится — Ньют понимает, что все будет напрасно, если летом его все же выгонят. Из-за чертовых сорока девяти процентов по предмету, на который он чихать хотел, потому что, как он справедливо рассуждает, есть куда более толковые люди, которые в этом разбираются, да и, если быть совсем уж точными, хотят это делать. Он же к ним не относится. Что не мешает испытывать совершенно невыносимую досаду из-за того, что не добирает всего-то один процент. Это, по идее, лишает его необходимости тратить несусветное количество времени на эти лекции, но придется сдавать экзамен, чтобы хоть как-то попробовать выцарапать проходной. Чего он сделать не сможет, потому что внутренний протест против несправедливости системы отбивает напрочь охоту собраться с мыслями и бросить все последние усилия на то, чтобы не вылететь с треском и теперь уже окончательно.

Сорок девять процентов. Ладно, он может еще пару дней не думать об этом, а потом, как указано в приложении к письме, может явиться на консультацию к профессору — важная шишка, раз не засиживается в ПП, а бывает где-то еще. Ньюту, честно говоря, все равно. Для него статус едва ли что-то значит, и пока он своими глазами не убедился, что человек действительно достоин хоть какого-то, помимо нейтралитета, отношения, он не хочет считаться с социальными статусами. Хотя его нейтралитет по шкале простых смертных обычно как-то опасно близок к откровенной дружелюбности. Ну и пусть. Ньют полагает, что ее до обидного мало в мире.

Второй вопрос, который требует безотлагательного внимания — насколько велика вероятность, что они вспомнят репертуар, чтобы отыграть концерт? Типично со стороны Ньюта было сначала попытаться договориться о возможности воплощения идеи в жизнь, а потом уже спросить непосредственно остальных. Трое вместе с ним из старого состава — что ж, неплохо, тем более что раньше Ньют вообще считал, что коллективы из четверых обречены на неминуемый распад с самого начала. Гитариста же найти вообще по определению не слишком сложно. Куда сложнее найти хотя бы хорошего. Если он им вообще нужен, потому что время, которое несомненно придется тратить на поиски, можно посвятить да хотя бы изменениям в партии. Как будто он не возьмется сыграть соло — все равно их же и писал.

Словом, триумф возвращения несколько подпорчен мелочами и Ньют ловит себя на том, что проигнорировать это искренне не может. Притвориться, как зачастую это происходит, — да. Но устаешь от вечной беспечности, даже если окружающие привыкли видеть тебя именно таким. Вопрос в том, насколько добровольно согласишься мириться с самообманом исключительно ради удобства других.

Ньют недовольно кривится на злосчастные сорок девять процентов, закрывая письмо и отбрасывая телефон в сторону, где тот мгновенно теряется в одеяле. Формально он явился обратно даже раньше необходимого, поэтому лекции, на которые он мог бы сходить, все равно не пойдут в зачет, если его зачисляют обратно только через несколько дней. Что очевидно плохо — пока ему не восстановят доступ, можно забыть о походах в лабораторию, разве что удастся подловить кого-нибудь и убедить впустить его. Но каковы шансы, если, по сути, это весьма тяжело наказуемый проступок. Вряд ли кому-то захочется так рискнуть ради другого. Со всем остальным можно мириться куда спокойнее, но без пропуска в лабораторию Ньют чувствует себя как без рук, и радость от возвращения оказывается весьма неполноценной. Досадно. А он не любит испытывать досаду, потому что эта эмоция с легкостью может перерасти в нечто куда более ядовитое и заразное. Негативные эмоции слишком легко задевают окружающих, даже если те этого не заслуживают. 

В одиночестве быстро становится скучно, да и, по правде говоря, Ньют не планирует засиживаться в добровольном изгнании. Посмотреть, что изменилось больше чем за полгода, с кем-нибудь поболтать. Его собственный курс наверняка подсократился к последнему году обучения, потому что так всегда бывает в ПП, кто-то вылетает, потому что больше не находит в себе силы и терпения постоянно доказывать свою причастность к лучшим — Ньют теперь понимает, что опасно приблизился к тому же самому. Как бы там ни было, ему здесь самое место. Которое придется отстаивать.

Ньют сползает с кровати, рассеянно подпевая и чудовищно коверкая слова; лениво переворачивает босой ногой валяющиеся ботинки, для которых днем, пожалуй, будет жарковато, лучше переобуться в кеды. Им руководит сейчас прилив бесцельной энергии — лишает возможности расслабиться и не думать ни о чем, но в то же время нет четкой мысли о том, на что можно обратить эту свою потребность в действии. Может быть, сообразит на ходу, вдохновившись счастливо занятыми своими учебными делами людишками. Значительная часть из них уже покинула этаж — ну или здесь всегда так тихо, потому что он последний, так что в порядок он приводит себя без спешки и в гордом одиночестве, особенно старательно смотря за тем, чтобы не примять волосы, хотя если бы это ему удалось, это было бы из разряда чуда. Глаза чуть зудят, но с этим жить можно, главное, что похмелье дает о себе знать разве что пересохшей глоткой, но раз он способен болтать, то не все так плохо.

Вернувшись, Ньют рассеянно вываливает из шкафа одежду, пока пытается добраться до одной конкретной футболки, на которую у него сегодня как раз настроение, переодевается с ленивой необходимостью в рассеянной манере. Хотя бы солнце. В Кембридже слишком часто бывало довольно промозгло, это совсем не по нему.

Ньют щелкает по планшету, выключая, рассовывая по карманам куртки мелкие деньги и отправив к ним телефон с наушниками в придачу, берет ее с собой не из острой необходимости ввиду погодных условий прямо сейчас, но потому что рискует задержаться допоздна, насколько велик риск подобного ему хорошо известно.

И все же — Ньют не может сдержать довольную ухмылку, когда закрывает за собой дверь комнаты — хорошо вернуться в Пан.

***  
— Да ты шутишь.

— Зачем бы мне?

— То есть этот сукин сын просто взял и кинул _все_ ради Филадельфии?

— Говорит чувак, который кинул все ради Массачусетса.

— Ради MIT, это большая разница.

— Совсем не большая.

— Но я же вернулся!

— Ладно, Ньют, не заводись, мы тебе сказали, что никто не в обиде.

Ньют недовольно хмурится, подпирая щеку одной рукой, поднимая шот и опрокидывая в себя, морщась, когда терпкий алкоголь обдает горло теплой колкой струей, заставляя рвано выдохнуть. Привкус гадкий, но заставляет бодриться. Они втроем сидят не в самом примечательном баре Лос-Анджелеса, но, не поспоришь, не самом худшем. Тем более, у него есть одно неоспоримое преимущество перед всеми остальными барами не только в городе, но и вообще в мире: ввиду того, что они здесь несколько лет играли, собирая довольно значительную толпу студентов, скидку на алкоголь им делают до сих пор.

— Все равно не понимаю, насколько реально собраться снова, если мы остались без соло-гитариста, — уже раз за третий сыплет соль на раны Элис, отпивая из своего бездонного бокала. — И если ты скажешь, что мы должны переключиться на акустику, скорее всего, я тебя прикончу прямо здесь и сейчас.

Ньют фыркает в самой что ни на есть оскорбленной манере, отмахиваясь от нее.

— Я подумал, что мог бы взять на себя то, что было в его партиях. Переложить вообще не сложно, я это во сне мог бы сделать, — с небрежностью предлагает он, делая знак бармену, что им не помешает еще один раунд. Глядя на скепсис на лицах приятелей, Ньют придает лицу самое отчаянное выражение, на которое только способен.

— Я знаю, что вы заняты этими своими важными взрослыми жизнями, — начинает он терпеливо-понимающим тоном, но Элис давит смешок, что уже хороший знак. — Не буду пытаться уговаривать вас рвануть на SXSW, подумав об этой идее за пару дней до него, как в тот раз, когда мы еле-еле могли сыграться, но в итоге все же выгорело, помните, какая толпа собралась? Серьезно, я понимаю, на мне часть вины, что мы так разошлись, но, эй, вы двое еще тут? Неужто мы не способны на что-то значительное без Стивена?

В паузе Ньют весьма старательно, почти отчаянно смотрит на две пары глаз напротив. В одних читается почти что глубокая задумчивость, другие уже говорят о том, что их обладательница уже пришла к определенному решению.

— Нахрен Стивена, — провозглашает Элис, салютуя бокалом, и Ньют знает, что если уж удалось спеться вместе с ней, он желаемое получил уже почти со стопроцентной вероятностью.

Проценты… Досада до сих пор не отошла на второй план, но выговориться все равно некому. Ньют за сегодняшний день перевидал пару десятков знакомых, но окончательно не отвлекся. Приятели по группе же всегда были максимально далеки от всего, что составляло его проблемы с учебой, так что едва ли стоит их озадачивать и грузить лишний раз. Знает же, что нарвется максимум на сочувствие, вежливое и формальное. Сам вляпался, сам проблемы и решай. Или нет, продолжай откладывать возможные способы решения, чтобы после схватиться за голову, поняв, что завтра экзамен, а ты так и не приблизил свое количество знаний к тем, что от тебя ожидают.

Ну, теперь, по крайней мере, Ньют знает, что вернуться стоило не только ради академических достижений. Они договариваются собраться через пару дней, и Ньют просто не может перестать улыбаться самому себе, как идиот, даже когда остается в одиночестве, потому что нужно успеть на последний автобус, уходящий из Лос-Анджелеса почти до самого Пан Пацифика. Улыбается, глядя на свое взъерошенное отражение в темном стекле, когда уже едет мимо безлюдных окраин. Улыбается, когда автобус вытряхивает его и еще одного такого же загулявшего у территории кампуса, и он бредет до общежития, рассеянно подпинывая носком попадающиеся мелкие камушки.

Ньют честно старается не шуметь, когда заходит в комнату, но, не рассчитывая силу, слишком громко хлопает дверью, мысленно ругаясь на себя. Очевидно, только бездыханным и бестелесным он мог бы не побеспокоить сон соседа, потому что Германн ворочается в кровати и снова зажигает свет.

— Это очень мило с твоей стороны, но я бы справился и в темноте, — вполне искренне отмечает Ньют, стараясь сосредоточиться на положительном аспекте дела, а не принимать во внимание, какая сила раздражения скользит во взгляде Германна. Какая все-таки досада, что тот так бесится.

— Если ты намерен каждый раз приходить так поздно, я отправлю на тебя жалобу, Ньютон, — довольно зло проговаривает Германн, щурясь, как будто не он сам только что врубил свет. — Имей хоть немного уважения. Тишина с полуночи.

— Ты сам ее сейчас и нарушаешь, — резонно замечает Ньют, плюхаясь на кровать и принимаясь развязывать шнурки. — Серьезно, не все из нас могут ложиться в детское время. Могу пообещать тебе, что буду тихо, а ты не будешь меня встречать светом в лицо, как на допросах?

— Ты предупрежден, — проговаривает Германн так же резко, потянувшись к лампе и оставляя Ньюта сидеть в кромешной сгустившейся тьме с одним кедом в руке, бросив напоследок:

— Depp. [8]

Ньют вздыхает.

С этим парнем соседствовать будет тяжеловато.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Du spinnst wohl, oder?.. — Ты спятил, что ли?
> 
> [2] Schalt’ bitte die Musik aus. — Пожалуйста, выключи музыку.
> 
> [3] Sehnsucht. — Тоска. (альбом Rammstein)
> 
> [4] Warum sprichst du Englisch? Ich hab’ gedacht, dass du Deutsch bist. — Почему ты говоришь по-английски? Я думал, ты немец.
> 
> [5] Ja… ich spreche Deutsch. Ein bisschen. Aber Englisch ist besser hier. — Да… я говорю по-немецки. Немного. Но здесь лучше английский.  
> (с ошибкой — «здесь лучше говорить по-английски»).
> 
> [6] Ich glaube wir beide könnten Deutsch sprechen, wenn es niemand um uns gibt. — Я полагаю, мы оба могли бы говорить по-немецки, когда никого рядом нет.  
> [7] — Also. Ich erkenne Deutsch, aber… aber… — Так. Я узнаю немецкий, но… но…  
> — «Kenne». — «Знаю».  
> — Was? — Чего?  
> — «Wie, bitte?» — «Как, простите?»  
> (Германн исправляет на более вежливый вариант просьбы повторить.)
> 
> [8] Depp. — Придурок.


	3. Chapter 3

Пришедшее в пятом часу утра письмо Германн читает первым делом, как оказывается в состоянии держать глаза открытыми дольше одной секунды. О чем жалеет — спешка была ни к чему, а настроение уже оказывается испорченным. Желание закрыть глаза и притвориться, что это был неприятный сон, одолевает с невероятной силой, но поддаваться такому нелогичному импульсу было бы ужасно инфантильно. С другой стороны, ничего он не теряет, и сам виноват, что полез проверять почту первым делом. А желания вовсе не влияют на привычный распорядок дня, немыслимо было бы потакать себе в таких вещах. Германн способен конспектировать даже в совершенно упадочном настроении, то есть пока он в состоянии держать ручку хотя бы исходя из физической возможности, вряд ли что-то является достаточной причиной давать слабину. А после сможет разобраться и с этим делом, потому что чем быстрее начнешь, тем быстрее закончится все неприятное.

Если бы это работало во всем.

Германн косится на сидящего за своим рабочим столом Гайзлера, который качает головой, видимо, в такт музыке, играющей на этот раз, слава богу, в наушниках. Уже четвертый раз Германн становится свидетелем его появления в ночи после того, как последний раз видит его, уходя из их комнаты еще до первой лекции. И если таким образом у него появляются спокойные вечера для работы, не обремененные чужим присутствием, плюс длительных исчезновений Ньютона компенсируется тем, что тот неизменно возвращается за полночь, будит его шорохами и возней, и Германн никак не может избавиться от напряжения, пока ложится и засыпает.

И при этом Гайзлер все равно умудряется подниматься часов в семь, как будто совершенно ничего не стоит быть на ногах две трети суток, вечером выпивать, а утром быть в строю. Чем он занимается — Германн понятия не имеет, но готов ставить на то, что не учится, потому как ни в библиотеке, ни на лекциях его не видно даже мельком. Может быть, пропадает в лаборатории, но даже у биологов должны быть другие предметы, на этом курсе все закрывают то, что менее важно для профиля. А некоторые не закрывают — в таком случае, можно говорить о том, что всё закончится плачевно. Схема известная, но предупреждением иногда не служит.

Поэтому видеть Гайзлера, отчаянно что-то строчащего, весьма удивительно. Германн хмыкает себе под нос, зная, что не будет услышан, откладывая телефон на тумбочку и садясь в кровати. Чужая способность высыпаться часов за пять-шесть его поражает и дарит повод для зависти. Он с первого курса Пан Пацифика забыл, что такое нормальный отдых, а попытки соблюдать режим — буквально единственный способ не свихнуться окончательно. Или вопрос исключительно в выносливости? Не в том смысле, что он слабый, а в том, что другие не очень-то утруждаются выполнять нагрузку, возложенную на них в рамках процесса обучения. Но все это бессмысленное ворчание в пустоту и жалость к самому себе. С нее достаточно проявления на несколько секунд, на этом и решено. Германн хмыкает еще раз, как будто подытоживая это как непреложную истину, затем поднимается с кровати. Ньютон на движение не реагирует никаким образом, а заставить его обратить на себя внимание, чтобы попросить отвернуться, было бы совсем глупо. Так что, поколебавшись, Германн все же встает, стряхивая с себя одеяло и придерживаясь рукой за изголовье кровати. Все еще никакого знака, что его передвижения берутся в расчет. Ужасно, когда тебя опережают на один шаг в намерении игнорировать. Как будто есть разница, кто кому что доказывает.

Германн неловко переодевается из пижамы, скрываясь за распахнутой дверью шкафа. Весьма неудобно, учитывая, что для надевания брюк ему приходится опираться плечом о полки, но из вариантов либо этот, либо рассчитывать на чужую снисходительность и желание потакать в мелочах. В чем Германн сильно сомневается, потому что скорее ожидает услугу за услугу, а он уж точно на месте Гайзлера не стал бы идти ему навстречу после всех этих довольно резких стычек насчет чужих привычек. И если досаду можно демонстрировать лишь на самого себя, Германн все равно не может удержаться от нее, кляня всех и вся, когда довольно больно врезается локтем в полку, неловко пытаясь развернуться, и боль пронизывает руку целиком, словно сквозь нее пропустили тонкий металлический прут. So ein Mist. [1]

Гайзлер продолжает сидеть на одном месте, пока Германн заканчивает одеваться, пока ходит умываться, пока собирает сумку, пока направляется к двери, не бросив напоследок даже формального прощания — какой смысл, если у Ньютона заткнуты уши? Германн бредет по коридору к лифту, ожидая, что тот окажется на этом этаже, но нет, эта тормознутая махина все же используется еще кем-то в достаточной степени регулярно, опять она добирается откуда-то с нижних этажей. Германн глубоко вздыхает, стараясь умерить досаду; если бы можно было повлиять на лифт силой его раздражения, он бы двигался со скоростью, достойной современных небоскребов. Но неудобство одного-двух человек ничего не значит, теряясь за б’ольшим количеством тех, кому до чего-то и дела нет, поэтому и надежду на перемены Германн оставил еще через пару лет после того, как первый раз поднял вопрос о том, не хотят ли заняться этой проблемой. Потерпит еще чуть больше года.

Кто-то за спиной весьма звучно отбивает шаги по коридору, и через несколько мгновений Ньютон, обходящий его со спины, тяжело прислоняется к стене у лифта плечом. Германн несколько удивленно смаргивает — для того, чтобы с такой скоростью переодеться, тому нужно было соскочить со стула и приняться за дело буквально в ту же секунду, как Германн пропал из поля зрения, но скорость — это одно дело, и совсем другое, что Гайзлер даже приоделся. Правда, галстук повязан небрежно, рубашка не застегнута у воротника, а рукава и вовсе закатаны, демонстрируя предплечья, полностью покрытые татуировками, которые Тендо охарактеризовал как «абсолютно потрясные», которые до этого момента Германн видел лишь мельком, да и вообще-то не горел желанием разглядывать. В честь пасмурной погоды Гайзлер прихватил излюбленную кожаную куртку, которую перекинул через плечо, небрежно придерживая ее двумя пальцами. Германн слегка хмурится, вопросительно глядя на него, бессловесно интересуясь, что тому надо. Гайзлер коротко и немного неловко улыбается — быстрое движение уголков губ, взметнувшиеся вверх брови. Есть что-то почти непосредственное и детское в его чертах лица, и Германн ловит себя на том, что задумывается об этом весьма четко. Направление своих размышлений ему ни в малейшей степени не нравится, но, не успевает он обратить свою собственную неловкость во что-то резкое, сказанное просто так, чтобы заполнить молчание, с ленивым громыханием приехавший лифт распахивает двери, проглатывая их обоих со скрипучим недовольством. 

— Подумал, что тебе должно быть скучно постоянно таскаться на лифте в гордом одиночестве, — вполне серьезно проговаривает Гайзлер, вжимая большой палец в кнопку первого этажа. Германн смотрит на него с хмурым недопониманием, но все же находит в себе силы промолчать, а не огрызнуться. Совершенно не дело Гайзлера, скучно ли ему; необходимость лишает возможности выбора в любом случае, но если тот заикнется хоть как-то про безальтернативность, Германн всерьез подумает над тем, чтобы треснуть его тростью. Хотя, ее-то будет жалко, в отличие от чужого лба. Он попробует пересилить себя, если Ньютон хоть чем-то намекнет на ее существование, но этот момент тоже довольно странный — Гайзлер как будто ничего не замечает, не пялится сверх меры, даже не пытается выпытать, что не так с его ногой, при этом не выглядя так, словно его сжирает любопытство, но приходится подчеркнуто не замечать чужую слабость. Германна это ставит в тупик, к такому отношению от малознакомых людей он не привык, обычно всем требуется какое-то время, чтобы перестать хотя бы на подсознательном уровне исключать его хромоту и трость из поля восприятия.

— Ты сегодня рано. — Раз уж они все-таки, возможно, разговаривают друг с другом, Германн может воспользоваться этим, чтобы отвести разговор от потенциально неловких тем. Ньютон чуть ли не расцветает, с неправдоподобной степенью удовольствия реагируя на довольно простую фразу.

— Мои документы наконец-то полностью восстановили, — довольно сообщает он. — Все пропуски, степень доступа. Расписание прислали. Надо еще поговорить с руководителем, чтобы меня определили на какой-нибудь из этих проектов, который делают вместе разные кафедры. И по поводу долгов. Вернее, долга. Ужасно обидно, когда он один, но ты все равно не представляешь, какого черта не смог наскрести проходной по нему. — Ньютон с досадой качает головой. — Видишь, я ради всех этих профессоров принарядился, — он издает короткое радостное фырканье. Германн еще раз смотрит на покрытые яркой краской предплечья, скептически вздергивает бровь, но ничего не говорит. Он готов поставить на то, что знает, кто именно бы воспринял это как вызов, потому что татуировки совершенно не вписываются в шаблон идеального студента, и надо полагать, что не только один представитель преподавательского состава может думать таким же образом. Другое обращает на себя внимание — то есть, если все это время Гайзлер и бездельничал, то потому, что не восстановился? Вот так вот относись к людям с предубеждением, строй выводы, не зная всех фактов. Германн недоволен самим собой за такую откровенно проявленную глупость.

— Знаешь, я рад, что снова здесь, но по одной штуке из MIT обязательно буду скучать, — продолжает Ньютон, перескакивая с темы с легкостью человека, который следит за ходом своих мыслей, но не снисходит до выстраивания логических цепочек вслух. — У них там столько списанного оборудования, особенно у инженеров, что можно баловаться с электроникой хоть все свободное время, они только рады будут, что ты помогаешь им разгребать бесконечные склады. Конечно, лучше военным не попадаться, потому что иначе нехило получишь, но в Пацифике с этим все еще строже, ничего вообще без бумажки не получишь. Я как-то собрал синтезатор, потому что мне было скучно. Без клавиш обычных, но ведь не в них суть… — он снова издает короткий смешок, пока Германн задается вопросом, как можно столько болтать, даже не запинаясь. 

— А ты что делаешь в свободное время? — спрашивает Ньютон после краткой паузы, смотря на Германна почти что изучающе, как будто сам пытается прикинуть, что может быть ответом, но приходит к мысли, что прозвучало это несколько странно. — Не в смысле, что я интересуюсь, потому что в этом есть какой-то подтекст, я просто…

Ладно, это уже неловко. Германн чуть поднимает свободную ладонь, жестом давая знать, что тот может замолчать и перестать оправдываться.

— У меня не бывает свободного времени, — даже особо не покривив душой проговаривает Германн, пожимая плечами. К счастью, даже черепашья скорость лифта означает, что в какой-то момент он достигнет цели, и это происходит прежде, чем Ньютон окажется в состоянии обрушить на него еще пару десятков предложений.

— Глупости, ты просто не умеешь им пользоваться так, чтобы его заметить, — слегка разочарованно проговаривает Гайзлер, протискиваясь в только-только начавшие открываться двери и натягивая куртку. — Ладно, увидимся, Германн, было хорошо поболтать.

«Тебе-то да», — думает Германн, но, что неожиданно, довольно беззлобно, провожая взглядом движущуюся упругой походкой фигуру. Беспечность сквозит в каждом жесте, особенно когда Ньютон театрально ерошит и без того непослушные волосы и лезет в карманы куртки за наушниками, и Германн внезапно остро ощущает собственную оторванность ото всего остального мира. 

***  
По всем закономерностям, когда должно произойти что-то, что ты с большим удовольствием отложил бы на самый последний момент, дотянув до него всеми правдами и неправдами, время, наоборот, стремительно ускоряется, приближая это событие. Германн уверяет себя, что ведет себя по-детски, нелепо, глупо и с предубеждением относясь ко всего одному разговору, но ничего не помогает избавиться от уже зарождающейся тревожности, которая заставляет его сверлить невидящим взглядом стенку, пока он рассеянно занят совершенно безвкусным сейчас ланчем, буквально физически заставляя себя есть, но сводя процесс к механическому, необходимому, но совершенно неудовлетворительному. Без преувеличений, кусок в горло не лезет. Но ему еще бы продержаться до вечера, пренебрегать едой не стоит, даже если такое ощущение, что еще немного, и станет плохо. Надо прекратить себя накручивать, но это куда проще сказать, чем сделать.

Германн нервно косится на часы, неумолимо отсчитывающие минуты и, наконец, провозглашающие, что он и так засиделся, потому что обычно проводит в столовой минут на десять меньше. Он пробирается мимо группки первокурсников, рассевшихся так, что между их стульями и стеной протиснуться можно только с огромным трудом, чуть кивает в ответ на приветственный жест Кайдановской, выбираясь в почти безлюдный коридор и оттуда — к выходу во двор. До нужного корпуса брести минут пять обычным шагом, что в случае Германна занимает раза в полтора больше. Сегодня желающих скоротать перерыв снаружи не так уж и много — недружелюбное небо с большой вероятностью предвещает дождь, и даже слабый и короткий, как это обычно водится, не слишком заманчивая перспектива. Весьма в тон настроению. Германн скептически морщится, перехватывая поудобнее сумку, которая к концу дня кажется все тяжелее.

Дохромав до нужного корпуса, он рад лишь тому, что нужный кабинет находится на первом этаже, не придется тащиться еще невесть сколько. На резкий, отрывистый стук в дверь звучит по-английски разрешение войти, но сам он переключается на немецкий:

— Это я, отец.

Ларс Готтлиб сидит за рабочим столом; не поднимая голову от документа, на котором что-то выводит, как знает Германн, твердым и определенным почерком, он отвечает в тон:

— Германн, я просил тебя по возможности избегать этого обращения, особенно пока мы здесь. — Вот так вот всегда. Ни «здравствуй», ни тем более «как поживаешь». — Подожди несколько минут, я должен закончить. Можешь присесть, если в этом есть необходимость.

Его взгляд по-прежнему прикован к столу, свободной рукой он указывает на стул напротив себя, и Германну ничего не остается, кроме как, поджав губы, принять походящее на одолжение предложение, даже если он рассчитывал на то, что отец прислал письмо с просьбой зайти, буквальным образом подразумевая «зайти» как то, что долго они разговаривать не будут. Стянув сумку с плеча, Германн оставляет ее у стула и садится, тяжело опираясь обеими руками на трость, без интереса поглядывая на открывающийся в окне за спиной отца вид пустого зеленеющего двора. Тишину нарушает лишь тиканье аналоговых часов на стене и шорох ручки по бумаге.

Отец — отражение того, как он будет выглядеть в будущем, разве что лицо его можно назвать еще более хищным из-за того, что нос у него куда более острый, а серые глаза с каждым годом становятся все более ледяными и прозрачными. А так все та же острая линия челюсти и скул, и даже привычка поджимать губы, унаследованная Германном. Сходство его самого едва ли радует, как комплимент слова «Вы похожи» он никогда не принимал.

Секунды тянутся целую вечность, проходит не меньше пяти минут, прежде чем отец выпрямляется, надевает на ручку колпачок и принимается складывать бумаги в стопку, что Германн воспринимает как разрешение заговорить.

— Как все прошло в Цюрихе?

— Бестолково, — откликается отец, откладывая листы и потянувшись к ящику стола, выискивая на этот раз что-то в нем. — В городе дождливо. Каждый второй выступавший на конференции повторяет азбучные истины. Бесполезно. — Наконец, достав из ящика искомое, он впервые смотрит на Германна, демонстрируя ему очередную порцию скрепленных листков. — Получил твою мартовскую итоговую работу.

Германн хмурится совершенно инстинктивно. С ней все было в порядке, насколько он помнит; привычку отца проверять его работы со времен еще дошкольных Германн знает слишком хорошо, и сколько бы она его не нервировала, он ничего не может добиться просьбами не делать этого сейчас, в университете, особенно когда речь идет о главе кафедры, по совместительству еще и основного куратора его деятельности.

— С ней что-то не так? — интересуется Германн настороженно и осторожно. Пальцы снова сжимают трость, он велит себе успокоиться.

— А ты считаешь, что девяносто три — достаточный результат? — спрашивает отец вроде бы спокойно, но на самом деле от его тона весьма ощутимо веет недовольством, которое заставляет Германна неловко поерзать на стуле совершенно инстинктивным образом. — Я тебе еще месяц назад сказал, что теорию пределов ты усвоил недостаточно хорошо, позволяешь себе быть невнимательным в мелочах.

Германн не может поверить собственным ушам, но буквально холодеет, пока отец изучающим взглядом смотрит ему в лицо, так и не положив работу, поэтому похоже это на то, словно он замахнулся и сейчас треснет его листками по макушке, прибавив, какой он несчастный идиот. Что, конечно, нонсенс, руку на него не поднимали ни разу в жизни. Но иногда достаточно и слишком резко сказанных слов. Откровенно бессмысленных со стороны, но до безумия болезненных с точки зрения Германна, который даже не может найти нужных слов для ответа. Он потерял семь баллов, скорее всего, из-за одной-единственной ошибки в расчетах, но так ли это важно, если он объективно лучший не только на курсе, но и в принципе в ПП?

— Я не знаю, что тебе на это можно ответить, — наконец, после бессмысленных гляделок и неприятно долгой паузы проговаривает Германн. Отец издает странный сдавленный звук; если это смешок, то чудовищно невеселый, как будто вместо того, чтобы позволить его себе, он скорее им подавится.

— Девяносто три куда ближе к «B», чем к твоей «A+», на которую ты всегда тянешь, Германн. Если ты решил расслабиться, я не буду вытягивать тебя исключительно из-за твоей репутации, как все остальные, — проговаривает он, наконец, откладывая злосчастный тест и придвигая его по столу к Германну. — Исправишь решение и напишешь подробный комментарий, где и почему допустил ошибку. Тогда в следующий раз, я полагаю, будешь внимательнее.

Германн молчит, забирая листки, густо исписанные его торопливым почерком. Красующаяся наверху оценка жирно обведена в круг, рядом стоит вопросительный знак. От досады у него чуть подрагивают пальцы, когда он запихивает работу в сумку, возясь куда дольше необходимого, потому что чувствует, что против воли покраснел, и не хочет демонстрировать этого отцу. Лишние час-два работы. Низко со стороны отца намекать, что он недостаточно старается. Еще хуже — говорить, что кто-то «вытягивает» его из-за репутации хорошего студента, которую он зарабатывал себе с самого первого дня. Будь его воля, Германн бы хоть фамилию сменил, чтобы их никто не связывал друг с другом. И одно дело, когда кто-то в сердцах бросает, что у него все «нормально» с математикой, только потому что его отец глава кафедры, а другое, когда тот на самом деле лично относится к его результатам со всей предвзятостью, притом не делая даже намека на поблажку, заставляя не выполнять, а перевыполнять все свои и чужие требования.

— С мамой виделся? — спрашивает Германн, желая перевести тему, и выпрямляется, хотя чувствует, что лучше не стало, наверняка все лицо в пятнах. Отец кивает.

— У всех все в порядке. Кроме Карлы. Она снова вернулась домой, поссорившись со своим идиотом, — очередной неопределенный звук, в котором удивительным образом смешивается и недовольство, и сочувствие. — Нет новостей от…

— Нет, — довольно резко перебивает Германн, забывшись, что отец терпеть не может, когда ему не дают договорить, но чем дольше они разговаривают, тем больше напряжение дает о себе знать, так что, возможно, грубость, не худший вариант. Если его выставят за дверь, значит, разговор будет окончен, какой ценой — не важно. — Пожалуйста, перестань спрашивать. Мы перестали даже писать друг другу, ты это знаешь. Ничего просто так не изменится.

Когда он бросает на отца взгляд, тот смотрит на него до тошнотворного понимающе. Германн встает, не спрашивая, закончили ли они, тянется за сумкой. Разговор повернул совершенно в неожиданное русло, и это настолько выбило его из колеи, что вряд ли он сможет продолжать держать себя в руках.

— Занеси работу в течение трех дней, после я лечу в Бостон, — проговаривает отец, отводя взгляд, что уже с определенностью означает, что он свободен. Германн скованно кивает, со всей доступной ему поспешностью направляясь к двери, бросив «Wiedersehen» [2], прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь.

***  
Ньют полагает, что этот день если и не войдет в историю благодаря своей значительности, то должен остаться в его собственной памяти как один из самых знаменательных хотя бы за всю весну в этом году. Ради перспективы триумфального возвращения в лабораторию он смиренно может вытерпеть бесконечную волокиту, связанную с административными делами, хотя откровенно скучает, покачиваясь на стуле в кабинете своего научного руководителя, пока доносят необходимые документы на подпись. Заветная пластиковая ключ-карта со старой фотографией, дающая доступ к лабораториям, оказавшись в руках, уже не выпускается из пальцев, Ньют даже не хочет совать ее в карман, словно опасаясь, что она магическим образом исчезнет, как только окажется вне поля его зрения. С щегольской легкостью расписавшись под знакомыми перечнями баллов и в заявлении, он даже подмигивает секретарю, хотя ее чопорность такая краткая выходка сломить не сможет.

Ньют даже не собирается вникать, на какой именно межпрофильный проект его определили, просто хватает бумагу с перечнем имен и краткой характеристикой работы — может быть, зря даже не думает читать, но по большому счету это его сейчас интересует в последнюю очередь. К этому, увы, добавляется и распечатка с приемными часами для консультаций полу-неуловимого профессора, которую Ньют принимает с максимально кислым выражением лица, слегка приободрившись лишь потому, что может заявиться хоть сегодня, как раз после лекций есть возможность. Правда, «А можно ли как-то договориться» не вызывает закономерного несерьезного отношения, и ему приходится убраться из кабинета поскорее, пока кому-нибудь не пришла в голову светлая мысль поучить его уму-разуму.

На настроение даже не в силах повлиять откровенно поганая по калифорнийским меркам погода. Чего стоит только лицо профессора Серизавы, которому Ньют радостно машет с порога аудитории; он готов поклясться, что тот собирается схватиться за сердце, но Ньют высиживает до конца первой лекции молча и без провокаций, возможно, слишком радостный, чтобы хоть кого-то доставать.

Соблазн закосить следующую ради лаборатории слишком велик, но, взвесив все за и против, Ньют решает, что так слишком уж легко можно поддаться ощущению безнаказанности, и все будет совершенно напрасно, если он опять позволит себе слишком беспечное отношение. Он ценит, что ему дали второй шанс. Лаборатория ждала его столько месяцев, что подождет еще пару часов совершенно спокойно. К тому же, если слегка притормозить и подумать, он ведь еще даже не сообразил, чем именно хочет заняться. С умиленным видом перездороваться со всеми скальпелями и образцами, конечно, хорошая идея, но не слишком продуктивная. Ньют поражается сам себе. Ну-ну, будет продолжать в том же духе — выстелет себе дорогу к рациональной рассудительности. Отвратительно.

И все же он резонно решает разобраться со всеми потенциально неприятными моментами сразу, чтобы после не портить себе настроение. Получит выговор от главы кафедры и список тем, тогда уже и подумает о плане действий, и сколько этому придется уделять внимания и драгоценного времени. Может быть, этот профессор окажется еще и душевнее Стюарта, который читает лекции всему потоку, хотя… Они все одинаковые. Что, с другой стороны, помогает не принимать все слишком близко к сердцу.

Перед тем, как вваливаться на консультацию, Ньют все же дает крюк ради ланча, рассудив, что на голодный желудок слушать упреки о собственной некомпетентности по отдельно взятому предмету он не готов морально. По пути он замечает бредущего через двор, в противоположную от столовой сторону, Германна, но у того такой мрачный вид, что искренне не хочется его окликать, зная, что можно попасться под горячую руку. Сосед уже ясно продемонстрировал, как его легко выводят из себя совершенно пустяковые мелочи, и то, что сегодня он вынес порцию болтовни в лифте, должно скорее служить поводом для искреннего удивления. Вот только выкинуть из головы одиноко плетущуюся фигуру не получается даже тогда, когда Ньюта замечает изрядно поредевшая, но все же отчасти сохранившаяся компания старых знакомых, с которыми он обменивается довольно бессмысленными «привет-как-дела» и выслушивая «ого-ты-правда-вернулся». Улыбается им всем Ньют искренне, но на периферии сознания все равно маячит худая и неловкая фигура Германна. У этого чувака вообще есть друзья? Приятели? Хорошие знакомые?

Ньют не может понять, почему никак не может отделаться от этой мысли, но весь запал торчать среди людей, не то чтобы претендующих на звание входящих в его близкий круг, пропадает, хотя минут на десять они его задержали. Он прихватывает с собой сэндвич и бутылку воды, которую сует под мышку, вытаскивая из кармана сложенный листок, чтобы еще раз проверить номер нужного ему кабинета. О, сама судьба велит, идти не на другой конец кампуса, а относительно близко. По дороге можно даже сжевать сэндвич, рассеянно оглядывая безлюдную территорию. Куда вообще все подевались? Потенциальный дождь спугнул?

Тем более нелепо при таком безлюдье в самых дверях нужного корпуса влететь в кого-то — вернее, этот кто-то влетает в него, не обращая внимания, куда прет, и Ньют уже открывает было рот, чтобы высказать все, что думает о такого рода поступках, когда осознает, сморгнув, что это Германн. Который вблизи выглядит еще более несчастным и несколько загнанным, и Ньюту хватает пары секунд, чтобы оценить симптомы. Знакомая песня, и не то чтобы из разряда хороших.

— Черт, чувак, — проговаривает Ньют, закусив губу и обеспокоенно вглядываясь в лицо Германна, который судорожно хватает ртом воздух, пытаясь тщетно протиснуться мимо него, несмотря на откровенную бесплодность попыток, учитывая, что Ньютон, подняв руку, удерживает его за лацкан пиджака. Германн рвано дышит, полуоткрыв рот, болезненно морщится, глаза расширены. Пытается еще раз вырваться, бормочет что-то невнятное, но Ньют его не отпускает, негромко и спокойно проговаривая:  
— Переволновался. Бывает. Будешь в порядке. Ты меня главное слушай, ладно? Ты в полном порядке, это просто паническая атака, все пройдет, если будешь дышать правильно. Слушаешь меня?

Взгляд у Германна несколько ошарашенный, и Ньют испытывает острую досаду на того, кто смог забрать у него лавры нарушителя чужого самообладания, но уже через мгновение отметает шутки в сторону, потому что это вовсе не дело, когда кому-то плохо. Насколько — еще предстоит выяснить, но, к облегчению Ньюта, Германн скованно кивает.

— Отлично, — Ньют ободрительно улыбаясь, берет того за плечи, аккуратно удерживая, чтобы тот часом не сверзился, если вздумает. — Давай, глубокий вдох, задержал дыхание, выдохнул. — Показывая пример, Ньют проделывает это несколько раз, пока не уверяется, что Германн выглядит слегка более адекватно и, по крайней мере, не пытается больше наглотаться воздуха, доведя себя до гипервентиляции. — Полегчало? — спрашивает он на всякий случай, потому что со стороны делать выводы довольно сложно.

— Да, спасибо… — бормочет Германн хрипловато, но все же ровно. На бледных щеках медленно проступает краска, как если бы он начинал злиться. Хорошенькое дело, если это будет его реакцией на помощь, но, коротко кашлянув, он повторяет уже более твердо: — Спасибо, Ньютон.

— Давай-ка пройдемся, — проговаривает тот, своевольно стягивая с Германна сумку, явно отягощавшую плечо (господи, он что там, кирпичи таскает?), не обращая внимания на его вялые протесты. — Часто с тобой такое бывает?

— Нет, — неуверенно проговаривает Германн, плетясь не без труда, хотя Ньют старается не ускорять шаг сверх меры, понимая, что после приступа паники особо не побегаешь, поэтому неплохо было бы отыскать хоть сколько-нибудь подходящее место для того, чтобы присесть.

Что-то подсказывает, что Германн пошлет его далеко и надолго, если попытаться расспросить, что его так выбило из колеи, так что Ньют держит язык за зубами, вешая сумку на плечо, отворачивая пробку на бутылке с водой и всучив ее Германну, принимающего ее с робкой благодарностью.

— Разве тебе никуда не надо? — спрашивает он хмуро, сделав глоток. Германн вытирает тыльной стороной ладонью испарину со лба, но плечами поводит, как будто ему зябко. Ньют только издает смешок, отмахивается.

— Не, я должен был идти на консультацию, но профессор перебьется, а у меня в запасе еще дня три, как-нибудь потом загляну. Какой же выбор может быть между тем, чтобы действовать на нервы тебе и между тем, чтобы думать о своей успеваемости?

Германн слегка улыбается, тускло и быстро, но все же во взгляде его читается благодарность. Хотя для него самого ситуация бесконечно неловкая, лишь отчасти он испытывает чувство стыда, куда сильнее его действительно удивляет, что кому-то оказалось не наплевать на него. В этом есть какая-то нездоровая доля абсурдности, и все же из всех людей видеть Гайзлера рядом с собой не так уж и странно. Может быть, потому что они еще совершенные чужаки друг для друга, не существует никакого «стандарта», не существует выстроенных ожиданий по поводу другого, ничто не попадает под определение «типичности». И хотя Германн не то чтобы соврал, что подобные приступы паники происходят нечасто, именно из-за того, что Ньютон ничего о нем не знает, признаваться в этом, вместо попыток отговориться и отмахнуться, не так-то и сложно. Противно чувствовать себя слабым, но не так-то и ужасно, если это не подчеркивается жалостью с чужой стороны. Может быть, Гайзлер социопат и просто не способен на нее, но сейчас это скорее вызывает облегчение.

Они сворачивают за угол, где один из внутренних небольших дворов, окруженный зданиями, в основном занимаемыми физиками, он один из немногих, в которых есть скамейки, и это как нельзя кстати. Германн опускается тяжело, Ньютон плюхается с ним рядом, аккуратно ставя сумку Германна по правую руку от себя.

Контроль над дыханием и вода, несомненно, помогают почувствовать себя получше; Германн чувствует себя в достаточной мере собранным, хотя до сих пор сердце дает о себе знать слишком быстрой чередой ударов, которые ощущаются по ту сторону грудной клетки. Ньютон беспечно оглядывается с любопытством по сторонам. Германн делает еще несколько глубоких ровных вдохов, разглядывая дорожку под ногами.

— Знаешь, — с расстановкой начинает Ньютон, — если тебе вдруг нужно выговориться, то я рядом. Но если нет, то, надеюсь, ты знаешь, что это тоже нормально.

— Спасибо, — чуть кивает Германн, поднимая на того взгляд. В понимающем взгляде Ньютона ничего, кроме подобающей доли ненавязчивого участия, как если бы он знал, о чем речь, не понаслышке.

Молчание, нарушаемое легким шорохом ветра по гравию. Наконец-то удается справиться с дыханием настолько, чтобы не держать его под контролем и вернуться к привычному ритму, которым руководит инстинкт.

— Как так получилось, что ты с такой выразительной фамилией так плох в немецком? — спрашивает он вдруг, неожиданно почти и для себя в том числе. Новую улыбку Германн интерпретирует как реакцию искреннего удовольствия.

— Уехал с мамой из Германии, когда мне было четыре. Очевидно, пара-тройка недель в Берлине раз в год еще не залог того, что выучишь нормально язык. Может быть, зря я не настаивал на том, чтобы со мной говорили по-немецки, читать-то могу, но вот разговаривать значительно сложнее, — Ньютон пожимает плечами, словно извиняясь, и Германн ловит себя на том, что его собственные губы трогает тень улыбки.

— Ну, если бы ты болтал одинаково раздражающе на всех языках, это было бы просто несправедливо по отношению к человечеству, — с притворной рассудительностью проговаривает он, и в первый раз Ньютон позволяет себе полноценно рассмеяться. Качая головой, он переводит взгляд на собеседника и отмечает, что черты лица Германна становятся куда менее резкими, если тот расслабляется — скорее психологический, нежели реальный физиологический аспект восприятия, но все же он имеет значение.

Первая капля падает на дорожку прямо перед ними весьма неожиданно. Присоединяющаяся к ней вторая перебивает Германна на полуслове, пока он пытается предложить переместиться под крышу — получает прямо по макушке. А дальше уже было бы бессмысленно считать. Омывающий потоками здания и дворы весенний дождь пробирается под одежду, заставляя ее липнуть к телу, и через шум потоков воды можно различить лишь два голоса: один, неистово ругающийся на немецком, и другой, полный энтузиазма, подбадривающий и сбивающийся на хохот.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] So ein Mist. — Вот дерьмо.  
> [2] Wiedersehen. — До встречи.


	4. Chapter 4

Возможно, в какой-то момент Германну повезет, и он очнется от затянувшегося правдоподобного кошмара. Возможно, если повторять себе утверждение, что все события лишь дурной сон, достаточно долго, то это действительно станет правдой. Возможно, сейчас он тратит время попусту, думая о таких вещах, когда по-хорошему надо разлепить глаза и придушить Ньютона Гайзлера голыми руками, а потом спланировать, как бы выставить произошедшее несчастным случаем. Германн издает нечто вроде нечленораздельного рычания в подушку, морщась и хмурясь, поднимает взъерошенную тяжелую голову с нее через пару мгновений, чтобы немедленно захотеть упасть на нее обратно.

— Классная прическа, Гермс, — сообщает жизнерадостно голос Гайзлера, перекрывающий кого-то, вопрошающего поверх сопровождения, уйти ему или остаться. Если бы подобное исходило из уст его соседа по комнате, для Германна это даже не было бы вопросом. Он недовольно морщится, приглаживая волосы, сквозь слегка расплывчатое ощущение мира все же выцепляет фигуру Ньютона, снова за рабочим столом, снова с энтузиазмом подергивается под отрывистые и четкие ритмы, смотрит на него.

— Хорошо, что ты проснулся, я уж думал, что ты решил умереть прямо во сне, один раз даже проверил, дышишь ли ты вообще, — жизнерадостно сообщает силуэт Ньютона. Германн хмурится, пытаясь вялыми пальцами поймать сползающее с плеча одеяло, запоздало улавливая смысл чужих слов. Проверил?.. Что?.. Какого?..

— Я просил тебя по-хорошему перестать включать музыку с утра, тем более, пока я сплю, — проговаривает Германн с нескрываемым раздражением — потому что нет ни желания, ни возможности это сделать. Поспать бы еще — он сам не понимает, в чем дело, ведь лег как обычно, даром что на ночь глядя делал эту дурацкую работу над ошибками для отца, которую потом еще пришлось переписывать, чтобы не нарваться на занудную лекцию из копилки с пометкой «ничего нового» о том, какой у него ужасный почерк, хотя сколь медленно он ни пытается писать, тот никогда не будет таким же четким и аккуратным, какой отцу хотелось бы видеть. — Ньютон, серьезно, что за садизм?

— Так, во-первых, сейчас уже не утро, а половина первого, — начинает он. — Во-вторых, садизм вечно просить сидеть меня в наушниках, ты знаешь, как это вредно для слуха? Хочешь, чтобы я оглох?

— Предпочел бы, чтобы ты заодно онемел, — бурчит под нос Германн, прислоняясь спиной к стене, чувствуя, что сонливость медленно, но верно исчезает. И остатки ее слетают мгновенно, стоит ему осознать, что… — Половина первого? — Германн вскакивает так стремительно, что чуть не летит носом вперед, запутавшись ногами в одеяле, спасая себя лишь тем, что вовремя хватается за угол стола, который сотрясается под его ладонью. — Половина первого?!

— Да, это когда маленькая стрелка стоит на двенадцати, а большая…

— Ньютон, _заткнись_ , — советует Германн угрожающе, рывком срывая одеяло и рванув к шкафу. Бег возможен только с препятствиями — Ньютон до сих пор не удосужился убрать свои вещи, которые только множатся с каждым днем. Такое ощущение, что он проводит эксперимент, хочет посмотреть, как в естественных условиях развивается миграция вещей по комнате, если не трогать их без лишней необходимости. Или просто надеется, что они сами себя уберут каким-то чудом, если очень сильно этого захотеть. Германн чуть ли не рычит себе под нос, лихорадочно открывая шкаф и вытаскивая одежду.

— Уже целую неделю не можешь убраться, что за черт, я тебя уже раз десять попросил хотя бы не выкидывать свою одежду на мою половину комнаты, — выплевывает он, стягивая футболку и поспешно натягивая рубашку. Он опоздал, что совершенно немыслимо, отвратительно, некрасиво и попросту глупо.

— Твою половину… — ворчит в тон ему Ньютон, но уже через мгновение его голос ввинчивается в уши пронзительным скачком на октаву вверх: — Может, еще стенку построим, Германн, чтобы даже мне было очевидно, где твоя половина, а где моя, подумаешь, дурацкий ботинок оказался на три дюйма левее того, чем тебе это может нравиться, почему ты все время делаешь из каких-то идиотских мелочей проблему? Тебе реальных проблем не хватает? Хочешь, поделюсь своими? Не стесняйся, проси!

Германн не снисходит до ответа, потому что слишком поглощен борьбой с пуговицами и мыслью о том, что Ньютон на уступки не пойдет, сейчас он едва ли сделает одолжение, учитывая, что Германн его явно задел. Но дилемма между тем, одеваться на чужих глазах или же тянуть время и опоздать еще сильнее, вплоть до того момента, что являться вообще было бы бессмысленно, разрешается быстро. К тому же, Ньютон, насупившись, все-таки и без просьбы отворачивается, принимаясь что-то яростно забивать в планшет, так, что барабанящие по экрану пальцы вполне соответствуют по уровню звучащей партии ударных у тех, кого бы он там ни слушал.

— Если тебя не устраивают простые человеческие просьбы, иди и попроси отселить себя, — бормочет Германн под нос скорее по инерции, чем адресуя ему. Почему должно быть так, а не наоборот, даже не обсуждается — он не собирается капитулировать и сбегать, потому что по праву считает эту комнату своей территорией, даже если из-за детского аргумента «я здесь был первым», даром что основанием к нему служат несколько лет. Но последнее, что он ожидает в качестве реакции, так это вплывающее в поле зрения, стоит закрыть дверь шкафа, лицо Ньютона, который выглядит так, как будто Германн сообщил ему о трагической смерти домашнего питомца.

— Нет, Германн, я не могу, — проговаривает он растерянно, почти жалобно. — Ты знаешь, что будет? Если жалуешься на соседа и говоришь, что лучше будешь жить один, они дают тебе одну из двух комнат, где можно жить в одиночестве, но это гребаные _карцеры_ , чувак, там даже нет места для рабочего стола, там приходится писать на тумбочке, сидя на кровати, я как-то пожил в одной, это был адовый кошмар, к тому же, честно тебе скажу, я физически не могу жить в одиночестве, ты…

— Ну ладно, успокойся только, — Германн смотрит с настороженностью на чужое вытянутое лицо, потому что совершенно не ожидал реакцию подобного рода. Что не заставляет его смягчиться окончательно, потому что неумолимый факт валяющихся повсюду вещей все еще выводит его из душевного равновесия, но все-таки он готов передумать и не отправлять коменданту лист с жалобами — описание из уст Ньютона звучит и правда невесело, и совесть все равно вряд ли позволит ему поставить чувство собственного комфорта выше всего, если ценой окажется такой свинский поступок в чей-то другой адрес. Даром что сам он в какой-то момент всерьез рассматривал такой вариант для себя самого. — Но это не значит, что ты прощен.

Германн торопливо запихивает в сумку листы с заметками, пару ручек и ноутбук. Ньютон наблюдает за его манипуляциями, нервно облизывая губы и постукивая по столу в ритм музыке.

— К моему возвращению чтобы все убрал, иначе больше никаких разговоров, — бросает Германн напоследок, прежде чем поспешно направиться к двери.

***  
— Готтлиб. Ты опоздал, — приветствует его у дверей голос Пентекоста, в котором слышится одновременно и удивление, и неприкрытое веселье. Они с Тендо сидят у стола, привычно разложив вокруг себя распечатки и заметки, Германну пододвигается стул, на который он, неловко стягивая одной рукой с плеча сумку, падает. Он шел так быстро, что сейчас тратится на попытки перевести дыхание, поэтому только беспомощно мотает головой в ответ на эту фразу, не в силах даже пробормотать извинения. Тендо отрывает глаза от монитора ноутбука, на котором открыта модель их проекта, и смотрит на него с неприкрытым любопытством. Германн, ожидавший совершенно иного рода прием, переводит с одного на другого растерянный взгляд.

— И где ты был? — спрашивает Тендо почти с нетерпением, так что Германн пялится на него уже с откровенным недоумением, как будто они не виделись не пару дней, а целых года два, причем от него ожидали, что за это время он успел дать втянуть себя в какие-то немыслимо увлекательные приключения.

— Спал? — почти стыдливо, вопросительно проговаривает Германн, и Пентекост с Тендо одновременно тянут «Ага!» и «Ну вот», и мгновение спустя второй недовольно цокает языком.

— Говорил же тебе, что Гайзлер на кого угодно плохое влияние может оказать, но только не на него, — проговаривает Пентекост, издав довольный смешок и качая головой.

— Но он никогда не просыпает! — возмущенно тянет Тендо. До Германна начинает постепенно доходить, что он стал предметом какого-то спора, так что минимум одна сторона вовсе не будет изъявлять недовольство по поводу того, что он явился с таким опозданием, и, честно говоря, больше его в этом плане волнует Пентекост, нотации от которого не дождешься, но вот тяжелый неодобрительный взгляд — запросто. Но и разговор о себе в третьем лице Германну не то чтобы нравится, так что он нетерпеливо перебивает Тендо, который уже начал пытаться доказывать, что если кто-то никогда не просыпал раньше, то это абсолютно точно должно рассматриваться как «попал под плохое влияние».

— Хватит уже. Что с моделью?

— Работает почти нормально. Стакер как раз закончил со своей порцией расчетов, укладываемся по времени, если сегодняшняя проверка окажется успешной, — отзывается Тендо, разворачивая ноутбук экраном к Германну. — Но я обнаружил несколько багов, которые надо перепроверить и устранить, посмотри, сможешь ли сделать прямо сейчас?

Германн, выуживая из кармашка рубашки очки, подтягивает к себе ноутбук и заглядывает в распечатки с пометками от Тендо. Загружая копии кода в программу тестирования, он запускает проверку, параллельно вычитывая составленный Тендо список проблем.

— Боюсь, тут работы еще часов на шесть, если делать все основательно, — прикидывает Германн слегка недовольно; кто виноват, что он единственный, кто может толково написать код. Привлекать еще кого-то на проект было бы просто глупо, потому что вникать в функционал уже поздно, они подняли всё с нуля втроем, втроем и будут вытягивать до самого конца. Тендо вот в достаточной мере толковый, чтобы хотя бы расписать, что именно у него не работает, кто виноват, что он отвечает больше за модель и, в теории, за «железную» часть, интерфейс и прочие вещи на поверхности, а со всем, что внутри, приходится разбираться Германну в одиночестве, а работы там обычно непочатый край? — Сколько нужно постараться исправить, учитывая, что придирок нам все равно не избежать?

— Ну, — отвечает ему Пентекост, косясь на часы, — к трем нужно отослать его Готтлибу, так что исправляй все, что получится. — Вечная привычка Стакера называть всех по фамилиям достаточно сильно вводит в ступор в их случае, потому что то ли он имеет в виду Германна, то ли Ларса, который курирует их проект, но путает это теперь разве что посторонних, а ради них своим удобством Пентекост пренебрегать едва ли соберется.

Германн недовольно кривится, но винить может объективно лишь себя — начали бы они, в любом случае, не раньше двенадцати, но, если рассуждать здраво, за сорок минут, на которые он опоздал, можно было бы сделать очень много, если постараться, хотя, как и сказал Германн, если бы даже на взгляд их троих все было сделано практически идеально, отец нашел бы столько ошибок и недочетов, что хватило бы на целый лист, потому что всегда так бывает. Кому, как не Германну, вынужденному достигать с невероятными усилиями вершин перфекционизма, чтобы попытаться сохранить нервы и время себе, вынужденному принять модель, что лучше делать что-то безупречно, или не делать вовсе, потому что один шаг назад от превосходного результата уже заранее обречен на то, чтобы быть причисленным к потраченным на процесс усилиями. Это угнетает, это утомляет, но какой у него есть выбор?

В кабинете становится тихо за исключением контрапунктического шороха клавиш, исходящих от них троих; Германн выискивает недочеты в коде, достав свой ноутбук, вносит поправки в исходник, чтобы после не запутаться, где были изменения; Тендо работает над своей зоной ответственности, продублировав модель, Стакер расписывает очередную главу доклада в связи с последними внесенными изменениями, периодически отправляя листы на печать, которые принтер шумно выплевывает на другом конце кабинета.

— Кстати, Готтлиб прислал письмо, указание от ректора. У нас все-таки будет еще один человек, — через неопределенное время, поскольку за ним никто не следит, проговаривает Пентекост.

— Чего?! Ты шутишь? — Германн поворачивается в его сторону так резко, что шею ноюще тянет, а очки чуть не слетают с носа. Он сам понять не может, почему эта новость вызывает у него столько досады и почти что обиды, потому что они до сих пор прекрасно справлялись втроем, у каждого были свои обязанности, которые он успешно выполнял, да и большее количество участников, на самом деле, кажется совершенной бессмыслицей, учитывая, что им скоро сдавать, а представить, что кто-то присоединится к ним в последний момент просто для галочки, довольно трудно, потому что Стакер весьма резко возражает против таких вещей, все должно быть по правилам.

— Расслабься, Готтлиб, это эколог на пару консультаций, иначе, как бы мы хороши ни были, нас могут не одобрить, если что-то мы проморгали с этой стороны, — замечает он спокойно, в противовес Германну, который морщится, словно услышал нечто совершенно беспрецедентно вызывающее, но все же отводит взгляд, возвращаясь к коду. Предчувствие, что что-то пойдет не так, совершенно иррационально и необъяснимо зарождающееся сейчас, он отгоняет от себя не слишком уверенно, но все же в достаточной степени, чтобы забыть об этом чувстве, погрузившись в работу с головой.

***  
Запах краски, слабый, но уловимый со всей четкостью, бьет в нос сразу же, стоит выйти из лифта, и Германн считает, что его вечер просто не может стать хуже. Он задержался над исправлениями уже даже после того, как подкорректированную версию Стакер вызвался занести отцу. Сам лишь в последний момент вспомнил, что ему тоже нужно повидаться с ним и отдать работу, потому что завтра тот улетает, и только волей случая отец оказывается в достаточной мере занят, чтобы лишь забрать у Германна листки, уделив ему от силы минуты полторы своего времени. Даже печально, что в этом Германн находит бесконечное удовлетворение. Он чувствует себя вымотанным и, поев впервые за день, все равно не приободряется, потому что плетется в корпус, мрачно думая о том, что ему опять придется безвылазно сидеть весь вечер над кодом. Воскресенье все же, а потратить хоть сколько-то времени на отдых перед следующей неделей даже не успел. Хорошо, что не стал откладывать до последнего многочисленные задачи, но это слабое утешение.

А теперь вот это встречает его на этаже. Какой только умник решил что-то срочно закрасить в разгар семестра, когда кампус битком? Запах усиливается по мере того, как он движется в сторону комнаты. Не может же… только не…

Когда Германн распахивает дверь, запах становится совсем невыносимым. Умник же беспечно расположился на кровати с планшетом, что неожиданно, учитывая его вечные исчезновения посреди дня; заметив Германна, он срывается на крик:

— Аккуратнее!

Германн инстинктивно сутулится, как будто ожидает, что сейчас нечто должно прилететь ему на голову, возможно, банка с краской, но нет. Та весьма мирно стоит в углу комнаты на половине Ньютона — теперь уже точно на половине, потому что через всю комнату идет не то чтобы ровная, но явно старательно проведенная двойная черта желтого цвета. Прерывистая, надо заметить, с обеих сторон, как будто есть разница. Германн чувствует, что его челюсть готова упасть, устремившись прямо противоположно движению бровей.

— Чт… — только и может выдавить он, глядя на Ньютона с изумлением человека, которого только что хорошенько огрели. Может быть, это помогло бы очнуться, но, увы, никаких спасителей Германну ждать не приходится.

— Круто, правда? — жизнерадостно интересуется Гайзлер, отбрасывая в сторону планшет и садясь на кровати. — Ты это, внутрь зайди и дверь закрой, на этаже жаловались, что краской пахнет.

На этаже, значит. Германн с трудом сглатывает, на негнущихся ногах заходя в комнату и захлопывая за собой дверь. Запах как будто бы усиливается — ну, хоть окно догадался открыть, гений чертов. И все равно перспектива в подобной обстановке спать ужасает. Гайзлер может быть фанатом хоть какого рода веществ, но это не означает, что Германн готов к нему присоединиться на этой опасной дорожке экспериментов над собственным мозгом.

Ярость закипает медленно, но верно, когда Германн осторожно переступает через черту и бредет к кровати, стягивая сумку и усаживаясь на нее, вытягивая ноги, потому что больная уже начинает ныть. Он лениво и почти безразлично думает о том, каким образом влетит ему или, по законам несправедливости, им обоим, когда о порче государственного имущества узнает комендант, потому что запах краски ввинчивается до самого мозга, лишая необходимости думать о причинно-следственных связях. Сосредоточиться получается только на мысли о том, как он чертовски вымотался, и вместо того, чтобы достать ноутбук и приступить к работе, он больше всего хочет достать ноутбук и треснуть Ньютона Гайзлера по голове.

— Пожалуйста, не смотри на меня так, — проговаривает тот, наконец, уловив и верно истолковав враждебность Германна. — Я хотел как лучше.

Надо отдать Ньютону должное, _его_ половина комнаты выглядит действительно почти что прилично, вся скопившаяся одежда, которая выводила Германна из себя, перекочевала в шкаф, что ввиду своей раздраженности он просто весьма избирательно не заметил. И все же это недостаточно для того, чтобы смириться с густым и терпким химическим запахом, который почти со стопроцентной вероятностью обеспечит головную боль поутру, если лечь спать с ним. Надеяться же, что он успеет выветриться, не приходится.

— Просто заткнись, будь добр. И без тебя тошно, — устало проговаривает Германн. Поверить невозможно, какие грани его терпения умудряется испытывать Ньютон, а ведь прошла всего неделя. Хоть во двор отправляйся. Может, Ньютон и рассчитывал на то, что Германн сможет побыть где-то еще, но, ха-ха, сюрприз, нет у него друзей где-нибудь в другой части кампуса, к которым можно завалиться переночевать, потому что неадекватный сосед измазал пол в комнате краской и это грозит им обоим приходом, мигренью и черт знает чем еще.

Ньют выглядит раздосадованным и разочарованным, причем с определенностью нельзя сказать, в себе или в Германне причина — он ожидал, что подобная выходка будет оценена хотя бы из соображений практичности, потому что это совершенно точно лишит их повода цапаться, если можно будет ткнуть Германну на то, что эстетическая составляющая происходящего в комнате вовсе не оговаривалась, на своей половине он может творить все, что захочет. Да, может быть, это была импульсивная недальновидность, как обычно, и краска — это несколько перебор, но ведь главное результат, а последствия, если захочется, можно перетерпеть, даже не самые комфортные. Проблема, очевидно, в том, что Германн попросту не умеет подстраиваться под окружающих, делая из всего, что не устраивает его одного, катастрофу глобального масштаба. Это утомляет. Откуда такие королевы драмы вообще берутся — вопрос. Немцев стебут за педантичность все, кому не лень, но характер Германна уже отдает какой-то степенью расстройства. Хотя, нет, это в Ньюте говорит крайняя степень досады, под страхом смерти нельзя разбрасываться такими громкими словами, не имея их в виду в сугубо точном медицинском смысле.

— Ладно, я ухожу, — проговаривает Ньютон, сунув планшет в стопку тетрадей на стол; выходит несколько резковато, но так даже лучше, потому что мириться с тем, как постоянно Германн язвит, невыносимо. У него тоже есть чувство собственного достоинства, даже если по общепринятым стандартам довольно сложно задеваемое (на первый взгляд), но и он готов терпеть лишь до определенного момента, а Германну не помешало бы помимо вечных упреков… Ах да, точно, он же педантичный фанатик, к нему даже не придерешься, какой тут может быть совет сначала за собой последить?

Дурацкий идеальный Германн. Без друзей и свободного времени.

***  
Свет в гараже не починили до сих пор; Ньют еле сдерживает улыбку, когда, ругаясь под нос, Элис стягивает с плеча гитару, чтобы залезть на стул в углу и привычным жестом попытаться заново замотать провод, от мелких вибраций отходящий от стены и неизменно приводящий к отходящему контакту. Его можно было бы поменять, и через раз времяпрепровождение сводилось то к уходящему в пустоту волонтерской инициативе Ньюта взяться посмотреть, то к общему решению, что с этим пора что-то делать. Но, если быть откровенными, периодически замыкающая лампочка стала такой же неотъемлемой частью репетиций, что и въевшийся характерный запах пыли и бензина, хотя по прямому назначению гараж использовался лишь изредка, так что менять такие вещи было бы кощунством. Невольно задаешься вопросом — так ли важны люди, если есть место. 

Короткий взгляд на прибавившееся из-за отсутствия Стивена место вызывает лишь досаду, но уже не опустошающее чувство грусти. Нахрен его, все правильно, они и сами способны на многое, пускай отсутствие соло-гитары значительно смягчает их звучание. Элис поворчала на этот счет основательно, но она вообще любит пытаться выносить всем мозг по каждому поводу, на самом деле не имея почти ничего ввиду всерьез, поэтому они солидарно пропустили всё высказанное мимо ушей. Что куда сильнее беспокоит Ньюта, так это что он, нервничая, начинает фальшивить.

— Извини, извини, не распелся, — раздраженно бросает он Элис, которая, опасно стоя на самом краю стула, пытаясь прилепить к стене отходящий провод, все равно умудряется повернуть голову в его сторону и смерить его уничижительным взглядом, который только усиливает свою степень влияния, заставляя ее возвышаться над ним не привычно, а еще добавляя почти с метр роста.

— Попробуй транспонировать пониже, — советует она. — А то так вопишь на верхах, как будто тебя режут.

— Я не воплю! — возмущенно реагирует Ньютон, и, разумеется, голос опять срывается с обычного тона на оглушительный и пронзительный. Элис смотрит на него настолько многозначительно, что даже не нужно говорить ничего вслух, и Ньют, обиженно насупившись, бормочет себе под нос «ладно, хорошо», снимая руки с клавиш и задумчиво оглядывая их. Затем, перестраиваясь на ми-бемоль вместо соль, аккуратно пытается спеть фразу, на которой только что дал петуха — вот это уже другой разговор. Элис одобрительно восклицает, и Ньют расслабляется, позволяя голосу окрепнуть, набрать громкость и подключившийся четкий ритм ударных помогает удержаться в рамках, придает ощущение чего-то более цельного в происходящем. Элис спрыгивает со стула, махнув рукой на попытки придать помещению более подходящий для человеческого времяпрепровождения вид, и через полминуты присоединяются и глубокие басы. Звучание все еще слишком мягкое по былым меркам, но, как мелькает в голове у Ньюта, такой минимализм тоже может быть оправдан, учитывая, что он уже отметил для себя, потенциал настороженности по поводу закономерности перемен — грустно, когда, становясь старше, теряешь потребность в возможных глупостях, но это то, что критики любят обзывать чем-то вроде «зрелого звучания». Если же они возвращаются всего лишь на один раз, недовольные переменами едва ли могут уязвить их самолюбие.

Уходить надо красиво. Последний раз должен быть впечатляющим, идеальным и запоминающимся. Но, на самом деле, ничто из этого не имеет значения, если в итоге они просто хорошо проведут время сейчас и подытожат последним выходом на сцену. Всегда это было ради того, чтобы хорошо повеселиться, окунуться в процесс творчества. Пару раз это было просто ради того, чтобы проверить, как плохо можно играть, если основательно напиться перед концертом, но в целом они были не так уж и безответственны.

Ньют бы это ни на что другое не променял. Но он готов признать, что все хорошее заканчивается куда быстрее, чем ты этого хочешь. И это тоже его второй шанс, которого могло бы не быть.

Пальцы нежно оглаживают клавиши, принимаясь стремительно порхать между октавами, когда Ньют переключается на материал, раньше бывший гитарным соло, ныряет в него, словно в омут, идет на поводу больше у инстинкта и слуха, нежели рационально пытаясь перенести принадлежавшее другому инструменту на клавиши своего. Тут два варианта развития событий — может получиться сносно, может получиться ужасно, но Ньют с удовольствием обнаруживает, что даже необходимость сходу играть в другой тональности его не дискредитирует, напороть он пытается, но со смешком умудряется ввернуть извинения, получая в ответ нетерпеливое «Продолжай», как будто теперь, войдя в раж, он способен прекратить на половине фразы.

Финальные строчки, звучащие в повисающей, вибрирующей тишине, получаются на пиано — ненароком, но стоит это запомнить. Ньют чуть откашливается, портя момент, но, когда переводит взгляд с клавиш на остальных, получает одобрительные взгляды.

— Мы стали похожи на ноющих хипстеров, — сообщает с неприкрытым удовольствием Элис, глядя на него с восхищением. — Надо пересмотреть обычный подход к внешнему виду на выступлениях. Хочешь пеструю рубашку и жилет с драконом, Ньют?

— Сначала тебе придется меня убить, — со стоном страдания тянет Ньют, поморщившись от одной только мысли о подобной перспективе. — Ну не может же быть все _настолько_ плохо в новом звучании?

— Минимум «рэйбен» ты заслужил, — задумчиво, но все же с издевкой присоединяется Трэвис, и Ньют беззлобно беззвучно его передразнивает, не нажимая, пробегается пальцами по клавишам, почти что любовно разглядывая их.

— В следующий раз не буду занижать тональность, будете жить с моими визгами, раз хотите панк-рок, — предупреждает Ньют. — Идея для новой легендарной фотографии — как я разбиваю синтезатор, держа его вертикально, не забудьте запечатлеть.

— Не аутентично! Должен быть бас.

— Но смысл повторяться?

— Эй, все, закончили, мы вообще играть собираемся? — перебивает, повышая голос, Ньют. — Я все еще на условно-досрочном, мне нельзя опаздывать на последний автобус.

Пальцы вжимаются в клавиши, приглашая присоединиться к разрезающем почти-молчание звучащим аккордам.

Может получиться хорошо. Может получиться очень, очень хорошо.

***  
Сегодня они обошлись без бара, потому что задержались практически до упора, но вроде бы никто и не возражает — удовлетворенность результатом порождает эйфорию и удовольствие, ничуть не хуже общепризнанных симуляторов радости бьющее в голову.

Элис курит, лениво отслеживая взглядом облачка дыма, выдыхаемые вверх, рассеивающиеся в темноте со всей стремительностью в матовом свете фонарей. Она идет под руку с Ньютом, чувствуя себя вполне комфортно, хотя он ниже ее на полголовы, Трэвис плетется рядом, недовольно отмахиваясь, когда дым тянет в его сторону, но не отстает. Лос-Анджелесские отдаленные от центра районы — две крайности, либо сонное царство без всякого рода намеков на инциденты и с хорошо спрятанными скелетами в шкафах в каждом втором смирном, аккуратно выкрашенном двухэтажном доме, либо шумная и вызывающая беспокойство лишь своим существованием подозрительного рода арена действий маргиналов. Они пересекли невидимую границу между двумя полярными, соседствующими по воле случая, и теперь уже точно можно убедиться в том, что большие города редко когда спят, иная жизнь, отличная от рожденной при свете дня, начинается в них только сейчас, ближе к полуночи.

Ньют еще помнит отголоски ее, которые заставляли его с подросткового возраста умолять отпустить его вот на этот концерт, а потом, через неделю всего, конечно же, обязательно нужно и на тот, но матери, в общем-то, было все равно, она все равно была в своем мире исключительно элитарного искусства — не то чтобы это было плохо, но точек соприкосновения у них так почти и не оказалось. А потом Пан, старый-добрый Пан заставил его пересмотреть приоритеты, но все же неожиданно поставил все с ног на голову, позволив ему быть не перед сценой, а на ней, и даже если было трудно держаться на плаву, успевая и там, и тут, где вообще может взять интерес к жизни, если на своем пути не встретишь никаких трудностей? Ньют может стонать и страдать сколько угодно, но даже самые раздражающие придется как-то решать. Как что-то с этими злосчастными процентами.

Из головы это не получается выкинуть даже тогда, когда он вещает про MIT, где-то еще совершенно отдельно успевая вдруг со всей отчетливостью подумать, что было крайне глупо валить на другой конец страны в место, где пришлось все доказывать с нуля, которое если и принесло ему колоссальный опыт, не успело, да и в общем-то не пыталось стать его домом. Он делится байками, но не испытывает никаких эмоций по их поводу, которые обычно сопровождают его рассказы, и оба его спутника смеются, но почему-то не покидает ощущение, что все это — из вежливости, и на самом деле им не то чтобы интересно. Ньют знает, что они никогда не претендовали на звание его лучших друзей, но все же время его отсутствия отдалило их еще немного друг от друга, и если бы не связующая ниточка в виде попыток объединиться заново ради музыки, они бы вообще не нашли повода заговорить друг с другом. Это нормально, это естественный процесс распада, приходящий ко всему со временем, потому что это базовый закон вселенной. Может быть, будет не так болезненно, если он не питает иллюзий уже сейчас, твердо поставив перед собой как данность тот факт, что они разойдутся, как только воспользуются последней возможностью дать о себе знать, но это вовсе не означает, что будет легко.

Перемены в жизни вообще даются с большим трудом. Что он будет делать, если давно пришел к мысли, что пытаться пробиваться в одиночестве — не выбор, но и посвятить всю свою жизнь предпочел бы, вообще-то, другому? Пожалуй, пора смириться с тем, что не всем уготовано стать рок-звездами, но от детской мечты, как и от любой другой, не так-то просто отказаться.

Ньют старается не показывать вида, но хорошее настроение испаряется, как будто его вовсе не было. Он почти рад попрощаться, запрыгивая в автобус, затыкая уши наушниками, хотя слушает, не слыша, все, что подкидывает ему рандом, не утруждаясь даже переключать песни, пока возвращается к погруженному в прохладу ночи кампусу, где редкие окна вообще освещены. Ужасно, когда существует потребность выговориться, но на деле оказывается, что некому, потому что нет достаточно близких людей, которые не поднимут на смех, не обесценят, не скажут, что все это надуманная ерунда, которая всего лишь в его голове, что лучше бы задуматься о том, как решить проблему по учебе, а о своих чувствах подумать потом. Популярность еще совершенно точно не является синонимом к отсутствию одиночества, сомневаться не приходится.

Сегодня он закрывает дверь тихо и старательно, включенный свет его не приветствует, но все же, аккуратно переступая через смутно мерцающую в отсветах из окна желтую линию, Ньют способен определить, что Германн не спит, — то ли по темпу и ритму дыхания, то ли по другим косвенным признакам. Он колеблется, молчит, пока раздевается, но все же не выдерживает, нырнув под одеяло и широко распахнутыми глазами глядя в потолок, по которому расползлось светлое пятно, бликующее от фонаря во дворе.

— Германн? — зовет Ньют негромко. Ответа нет. — Германн, я знаю, что ты не спишь.

— Чего тебе? — безгранично устало спрашивает тот, понимая, что притворяться бесполезно.

— Мне правда жаль, что я не подумал перед тем, как красить пол. За то, что это доставило тебе неудобства и всё такое.

Молчание.

— Спи уже, — наконец, проговаривает Германн, но в голосе сквозит почти что неприкрытая мягкость.


	5. Chapter 5

— А я говорю, что тебе нужно больше отдыхать.

— А я говорю, что это не твое дело.

Ньютон снова принимается перемалывать мысль, которая почему-то пришла ему в голову именно сегодня: мол, Германн выглядит бледным и уставшим, потому что не следит за своим здоровьем. Как будто у него есть время, которое можно потратить на то, чтобы сон стал на несущественные пару часов дольше, или на то, чтобы переключаться с тонн домашней работы, никакую часть из которой не сделать просто отмашки ради. Вложить это в чужую голову было бы затруднительно, но Германн даже не пытается, потому что полагает подобные разуверения оправданиями. А это только его дело, как он обращается со своим организмом. Ему никто не нянька, и уж тем более не Ньютон, что бы он себе ни воображал.

— Между прочим, смею напомнить, что я биолог!

— Это не делает тебя квалифицированным специалистом во всем, что связано с жизненными циклами. Ты меня еще сравни со своими амфибиями любимыми, — бурчит Германн. Вот ведь прицепился. Болтовню Ньютона он терпел еще в комнате, поднявшись, несмотря на выходной день, раньше, все равно немыслимым образом оказавшись вторым, но недостаточно поздно для того, чтобы Ньютон не решил, что будет отличной идеей в таком случае и позавтракать вместе. Германну почти все равно, учитывая, что составить компанию ему, как правило, некому, и Ньютон с большой вероятностью пропустил бы отказ мимо ушей, а смотреть, решит ли тот надуться, если продолжать настаивать, не слишком хочется. Или Германн слишком сонный для всего этого. Чувствует он себя все равно в достаточной степени рассеянно и отстранённо от реальности.

— Я всего лишь говорю, что нельзя игнорировать сигналы, которые исходят от своего организма, — преувеличенно терпеливо проговаривает Ньютон, и у Германна ощущение, что с ним пытаются говорить, как с непонятливым ребенком, что его раздражает только сильнее, несмотря на потенциал не наплевательского отношения с сильным перекосом в сторону заботливости, который почему-то вдруг исходит от Ньютона. Ему не должно быть никакого дела, но все же вот он, высказывается об этом всем, и Германн, который не может отследить причинно-следственную связь, впадает почти что в ступор, от которого, впрочем, пытается открещиваться, переворачивая все с ног на голову и мысленно объявляя, что называется подобное «не-твое-дело». Германну просто с таким же успехом можно было бы просить отвязаться собственную тень.

Теплится слабая надежда, что Ньютон отстанет хотя бы в столовой, привязавшись к кому-нибудь из других своих приятелей, но она испускает последний вздох синхронно с тяжелым, исходящим от Германна, когда Ньютон решительно хватается за два подноса, и остается только обреченно поплестись за ним, думая о том, как тяжело держать глаза открытыми, и что кофе сегодня единственное, что его хоть слегка взбодрит.

— Ты слишком загоняешь себя, Германн, — пользуясь его беспомощностью в плане того, что с набитым ртом разговаривать тот не возьмется, продолжает Ньютон, которого правилу не болтать за столом, видимо, не учили.

— Бога ради, Ньютон, — Германн возводит глаза к потолку, едва руками не всплескивая. — У меня нет целого дня слушать твои взятые из воздуха медицинские заключения и нравоучения, оставь меня в покое.

— Из чего я делаю вывод, что ты опять сегодня _занят_ , — подытоживает Ньютон почти торжествующе, — и это доказывает мое заключение о твоем неумении отвлечься и расслабиться. — Возразить Германну не удастся, и остается только с возмущением громыхнуть лишний раз по тарелке, как будто она персонально нанесла ему личное оскорбление.

— Зато ты умеешь, — бурчит Германн после паузы, подразумевая несколько несправедливое «ничерта не делаешь», но Ньютон истолковывает это, судя по всему, как комплимент. Потому что если быть объективным, он включился в работу сразу после того дня, как его восстановили, и ночные исчезновения, не прекратившиеся, никак не повлияли на неизменное зрелище, которое Германн застает по утру: Ньютон сидит за столом, выполняя с немыслимой скоростью задания перед тем, как унестись то в лабораторию, то на лекции, и до следующей ночи Германн его не видит. Хоть что-то остается весьма определенным и последовательным.

— Я просто понимаю, когда нужно отвлечься, — пожимает плечами Ньютон, явно довольный собой. — Сбавить скорость, а не гнать, пока не свалишься с ног от усталости.

Германн решает промолчать, потому что в его представлении именно это попадает под определение эффективной работы, но все-таки он словно выставляет себя дураком, который не может нормально чередовать работу и отдых, почти постоянно работая как на последнем издыхании. Вот, к примеру, стоило ли засиживаться вчера допоздна, читая статью, которую скинул Тендо, за авторством пока остающимся безымянным нового члена их проекта? Не то чтобы Германна очень сильно интересовали современные проблемы разрушения озонового слоя во взаимосвязи с Тихим океаном, но автора статья характеризовала как толкового и весьма разбирающегося в своем предмете эксперта, раз он сумел разжевать все даже для ничего не понимающего в этих вещах Германна. В целом, это слегка умаляет недовольство Германна по поводу того, что кто-то посторонний будет комментировать проделанную всего лишь ими троими работу, но если он разбирается в своем предмете, то его оценка, по крайней мере, будет компетентной.

Ньютон с мечтательным видом опрокидывает в себя кофе, опасно блеснув глазами в его сторону. Тот же думает лишь о том, что кофеин явно имеет отношение к такой несдержанной гиперактивности. Лишь бы подобная мелочь не сигнализировала о его желании продолжить вещать, но, к облегчению Германна, тот, покончив с завтраком так быстро, как будто втянуть его в себя и означает здоровый способ, поднимается на ноги.

— Долг зовет. Еще немного, буду как ты, Гермс, работать каждое воскресенье, — Ньютон фыркает, чуть потягиваясь. — Скоро увидимся, дружище.

Работать, конечно. Германн слегка хмыкает себе под нос, провожая пробирающегося к выходу Ньютона взглядом, в котором читается скепсис по отношению к весьма самоуверенному заявлению о том, что можно быть «как он», но все же невозможно не думать о том, что в итоге такая наглость может работать обратным по отношению к естественной реакции образом — в какой-то момент становится просто невозможно отрицать, что она работает куда эффективнее скромных попыток быть вежливым и последовательным в своем желании скорее занизить собственные заслуги.

***  
«Скоро» — понятие относительное, учитывая, что время как концепция существует лишь для удобства всякого рода социальных взаимодействий, но все же и оно имеет свою продолжительность. Последнее, что Германн ожидает увидеть, когда после завтрака (сегодня без позорных опозданий на сорок минут) приходит в кабинет, выделенный им для проекта, так это рассевшегося за столом Ньютона, со всем любопытством разглядывающего открытую на ноутбуке их модель. На стуле рядом висит сумка Тендо, сигнализируя о его потенциальном присутствии где-то неподалеку и о том, что Германн не ошибся кабинетом, но самого его не видно.

— И что здесь забыл? — не слишком-то вежливо спрашивает Германн с настороженностью, но Ньют по привычке беспечно расцветает, оглянувшись на звуки его голоса, не выглядя так, словно его застали врасплох, а потому и не смущаясь.

— О, и ты тут, привет еще раз, — откликается он, поворачиваясь обратно к экрану. — Я просто смотрел, к какому проекту меня приписали. Потрясающе выглядит, хотя я не понимаю, как можно быть таким умным, чтобы написать под это дело программу. Даже учитывая, что это модель. Боже, ненавижу математику, она делает из людей невыносимых зануд. Ты встречал в своей жизни хоть одного нормального математика?

Германн давится на полуслове, поперхнувшись возмущением и удивлением, но появление Чои с Пентекостом лишает его необходимости хоть как-то комментировать услышанное. Тендо же при виде Ньютона широко улыбается тому и ломится к нему через весь кабинет с вытянутой для рукопожатия ладонью.

—Тендо, я правильно помню твое имя? — спрашивает Ньют, с энтузиазмом ее тряся под чужое согласие. — Что я точно помню, так это что ты отжал у меня подтяжки и не вернул. Но официально теперь заявляю, что можешь оставить их себе.

— Что происходит? — с настороженностью спрашивает Германн у Пентекоста, который смотрит на него выжидающе, но не без снисходительности, отчего Германн опять чувствует себя так, словно пропустил какую-то важную деталь, о которой, кроме него, знают абсолютно все вокруг.

— Как я и сказал, нам прислали эколога, — отзывается тот спокойно, отходя, чтобы вслед за Тендо пожать ладонь Ньютону. — Стакер Пентекост.

— Маршал, а? — хмыкает Ньютон, оценивающе окидывая того взглядом с головы до ног, потому что кто лишен привилегии одеваться во что-то иное, кроме формы в любой день недели, в том числе и по воскресеньям, так это военные. — Ньютон Гайзлер, _Ньют_ , пожалуйста. Обожаю, что у вас на кафедре форма, но вам, наверное, выдают каждый год по новой, потому что мне как-то перепал верх, я его заносил до невозможности просто невероятно быстро, что вообще творится с финансированием в Пане? И кто введет меня в курс дела, что за штуку вы тут строите?

То, что Ньютон не удосужился даже почитать, на какой именно его проект отправили, Германна даже не удивляет, но он, раздосадовано смерив того взглядом, проходит к своему рабочему месту, чтобы достать ноутбук. Ньютон выжидающе смотрит на него, коротко улыбаясь, но отворачивается, когда за объяснения принимается Тендо.

— Мы работаем над моделью аппарата для глубоководных исследований с нейро-интерфейсом. Германн отвечает за написание функционального кода, я слежу за внешним видом интерфейса, чтобы все работало, собираю данные об ошибках и все такое прочее. Пентекост приставлен со стороны военных, документирует процесс в текстовой форме, следит, чтобы мы вписывались в гипотетически выделенный бюджет, все выглядело презентабельно, и чтобы мы ненароком не продали разработку на сторону. Ты нам нужен для того, чтобы рассчитать, исходя из теоретических данных, как это могло бы повлиять на окружающую среду. Опять же, все гипотетически, но мы должны следовать протоколу.

— Никаких проблем, выглядит это все круто, — с энтузиазмом отзывается Ньютон, развернувшись, чуть не врезав локтем в лицо Германну, имевшему неосторожность сесть слишком близко к проходу — он еле успевает увернуться.

— Я введу в курс дела, — берет на себя инициативу Пентекост, жестом поманив Ньютона за собой, обратно к общему рабочему компьютеру. Тендо, сияя так, словно сегодня Рождество, падает на свободный стул рядом с Германном, который наблюдает за происходящим с настороженностью, которая была бы не менее уместна, если бы Ньютону кто-то опрометчиво вручил гранату и доходчиво объяснил принцип действия и активации.

— Офигеть, — проговаривает Тендо восторженным шепотом. — Будем работать с Ньютом Гайзлером. Я просто обалдел, когда Стакер написал, что биологи пришлют нам его, думал, будет какой-нибудь сообразительный младшекурсник. Думаю, он сам настоял, ты знаешь Стакера, он мелочиться не слишком любит. Но чего об этом говорить, ты живешь с ним, без меня знаешь, что он классный. Ты прочитал его статью, которую я вчера скинул?

— Да. Хорошая, — нехотя признается Германн, хотя решает промолчать о том, что она действительно его заинтересовала. Все еще хмурый взгляд бросается в сторону разоблаченного автора, который что-то восторженно восклицает, роясь в их общих заметках, которые куда более спокойно и сдержанно комментирует Пентекост. Вот вам и непредвзятость в действии. Не так-то уже легко сказать со скепсисом, что Ньютон на гения ну никак не потянет, если сам пришел к мнению о том, что он генерирует объективно умные мысли по делу. Не то чтобы достойно крайностей, но все же спорить, что Ньютон чего-то да стоит было бы несправедливо. 

Стакер внезапно начинает смеяться, видимо, в качестве реакции на шутку, которую они с Тендо упустили. Германн ловит себя на мысли, что пялится на него с ошарашенным изумлением. Он знает Стакера Пентекоста с того момента, как был на первом курсе. И тот попросту _не умеет_ смеяться, это анатомически не совместимое с ним действие, и Германн буквально застывает, глядя на зрелище, который его мозг не способен проанализировать как происходящее на самом деле. Тендо приходится пару раз щелкнуть пальцами, чтобы заставить его вернуться к реальности и обратить на себя внимание.

— Список новых багов, Германн, посмотришь?

Он с рассеянностью принимает распечатку от Тендо, глядя на нее несколько расфокусированным взглядом, усиленно пытаясь отвлечься от осознания того, что на заднем плане Стакер смеется вместе с Ньютоном.

***  
От участия в бурном обсуждении касательно монооксида углерода, внезапно возникшем под конец их встречи, Германн воздерживается, старательно делая вид, что его занятие требует концентрации всех усилий, хотя на самом деле страшится признать, что вообще не понимает, ни кому в здравом уме может прийти мысль поднять подобную тему спонтанно, ни тот факт, что для него каждое второе слово становится пустым звуком. Появление Ньютона все оживило раз в десять, потому что обычно они в принципе не разговаривают, кроме как по делу, но Германн вынужден проглотить недовольство. Только он один высказывает подобие раздражения — значит, ничего не остается, кроме как заткнуться и делать свое, не встревая в разговоры. На их с Ньютоном общей территории он еще может предъявлять какие-то претензии, в обществе же других куда проще замолчать, сделав вид, что слишком занят, поэтому не может болтать.

Постепенно перетекшая в уже совершенно не имеющую отношения к делу дискуссия кажется Германну достаточным поводом, чтобы глянуть на часы, поспешно извиниться и свернуться, потому что у него назначена встреча с отцом по поводу курсовой работы. Что ему совершенно не нужно, так это чтобы через несколько минут, уже во дворе, его догонял Ньютон, буквально излучающий жизнерадостность, как будто в жизни ему ничего больше не нужно, кроме пустячного внимания, которое он получил ото всех, и разговоров на тему глобального потепления. Причем второе радует его даже сильнее.

— Чувак, я очень боялся, что меня отправят к каким-нибудь занудам, которые только и могут, что паять на коленке беспилотников, но ваши беспилотники просто в миллиард раз круче, — с жаром проговаривает он, пока Германн на ходу пытается поправить ремень сумки, перекрутившийся и больно врезающийся в плечо. — Все эти нейроштуки? Просто вау. А вы не хотели бы собрать реальную модель вместо того, чтобы просто создавать прототип на компьютере?

— У нас не будет подходящего оборудования, да это и не требуется. К тому же, даже модель потребовала бы вложений, которых у нас, вообще-то, нет, — ворчит Германн, бессильно злясь на то, что ремень не поддается, но тут чужие пальцы, коснувшиеся его плеча, избавляют его от неудобства.

— Жаль, — искренне разочарованно тянет Ньютон, отстраняясь и, жмурясь, подставляет солнцу лицо, ероша свои волосы привычным жестом. — Было бы круто. Я бы даже мог собрать, помнишь, я тебе рассказывал, что могу делать такие вещи?

— Никто тебе этого не разрешит, да и смысла особого нет, — бурчит Германн. — Компьютерная модель всех более чем устраивает.

— И даже в масштабе нельзя?

— Нет. Хотя, можешь тратить свое свободное время как пожелаешь, просто от этого не будет никакого прока никому.

— Жаль. 

С четверть минуты царит молчание, затем Ньют снова не выдерживает, не давая Германну возможности поинтересоваться, почему тот вдруг решил увязаться за ним:

— Я начинаю думать, что в Пане какая-то нездоровая традиция заставлять студентов являться к себе на консультации по воскресеньям, кем они себя мнят, эти профессора, господом богом? Ты понимаешь, я должен был пересечься с тем профессором, а потом оказалось, что он улетел на целую неделю, а они мне не дали даже его почту, чтобы я просто написал и спросил, что он от меня хочет, поэтому я потерял целую неделю, не готовясь никак к его дурацкому предмету, который к моей направленности не имеет никакого отношения, это просто базовый курс, который я почти провалил.

— Базовый курс рассчитан на всех, Ньютон, на то он и базовый.

— Спасибо, без тебя бы я не догадался.

Пересекая двор за этим неравноценным по степени вовлеченности сторон диалогом, они доходят до корпуса и Ньютон что-то недовольно бурчит, толкая дверь и пропуская Германна вперед, который машинально заходит внутрь первым, коротко бросив «спасибо», только после этого успевая сообразить, что это _ему_ нужно было в этот корпус, в котором, честно говоря, Ньютону делать должно быть нечего.

— Ньютон, это кафедра математики, — проговаривает Германн. — Я понимаю, что у тебя, возможно потребность высказываться работает до предела, пока не иссякнет твое красноречие, но хватит ходить за мной следом.

Ньют смотрит на него в достаточной мере возмущенно, чтобы пропустить мгновение перед тем, как повысить голос на излюбленно-раздражающую высоту.

— А подумать, что мне именно сюда нужно, ты не мог. Серьезно, Германн, для такого умного человека ты весьма туго соображаешь иногда, как будто какие-то аспекты доступны только для избранных в твоем мирке.

— Я не говорил, что ты не… — пытается встрять и пресечь того Германн, но уже поздно, и голос Ньютона привычно скачет наверх, одновременно набирая и громкость.

— Так вот, сюрприз, не только ты имеешь к ней отношение, но и вполне значительная часть земного шара, и, может, вы и правда избранные, но я не столь одаренный, потому что это может мне стоить диплома, и я как раз почти завалил именно чертову математику, которую ненавижу, потому что вы все…

— По какому поводу столь оживленный и шумный спор?

Распахнувшаяся дверь кабинета отца заставляет их обоих почти подпрыгнуть от неожиданности, но мешает Ньютону довести мысль до конца и дать Германну возможность узнать, что же со всеми математиками мира не так. 

— О, да просто разговор о жизни, вселенной и всем остальном, проф, — безмятежно бросает Ньютон через плечо. — Никаких споров, извините за беспокойство.

— Германн? Ты ко мне? — отец удивлен в достаточной степени видеть его, но чувство стыда, которое заставляет Германна до ушей покраснеть, не находит волю в оправданиях, потому что его взгляд перемещается на Ньютона, и, смерив того взглядом, отец так стремительно бледнеет, что Германн готов поклясться в почти физическом ощущении напряженности, которая одолевает отца, несколько оторопевшего от реакции Ньютона, который, без намека на замешательство, расправляет плечи, поворачиваясь к Германну спиной.

— Вы, случаем, не профессор Готтлиб? — интересуется он с живым любопытством, получая в ответ сдержанный и настороженный кивок, который Ньюта только приободряет. — Супер, я к вам. Гайзлер, Ньютон. По поводу академической неуспеваемости и допуска к экзамену. Ректор должен был предупредить, что я собираюсь к вам заглянуть, я просто на прошлой неделе не успел, собирался, но вы взяли и уехали на целую неделю.

Изучающий взгляд сканирует Ньютона с ног до головы, и Германн ловит себя на бесконечно иррациональном желании издать смешок (потенциально нервный), потому что он слишком хорошо понимает выводы, которые делает отец. И ладно полбеды эти злосчастные татуировки, ничем не прикрытые, но сегодня на Ньютоне футболка с черно-белым Годзиллой, так что в целом он производит то еще впечатление ходячего террариума. Можно почти ставить на то, что Ньютон только что установил первый в истории Пан Пацифика прецедент такого рода — никому иному в здравом уме не пришло бы быть настолько безгранично безмятежно разговаривать с Ларсом Готтлибом, выглядя так, как будто мимо проходил и решил одарить его своим вниманием просто по доброте душевной. Это… веселит? Германн мысленно одергивает себя.

— Да, я ждал вас, мистер Гайзлер. Заходите, — Ларс давит кашель, — вы оба.

«Да ему действительно некомфортно», думает Германн с изумлением, заходя в кабинет первым, глядя на отца так, словно давно его не видел, и за это время произошли какие-то исключительно драматичные вещи, заставившие того пересмотреть весь подход к объективной реальности. Подобное не должно забавлять Германна, но получается само.

— Германн, все пометки к твоей работе, — Ларс выуживает из ящика стола очередную порцию листов, вручая их Германну. Тот возвращает выжидающий взгляд, присаживаясь возле стола. Нетипично для отца пытаться быть с кем-то не наедине ради разговоров, и тот это понимает, поэтому он и добавляет: — У меня совершенно нет времени, так что продумывай вопросы, пока я беседую с мистером Гайзлером.

«Мистер Гайзлер» в это время подтягивает себе с жутким скрежетом по полу стул, усаживаясь напротив стола, скрестив руки на груди и глядя на Готтлиба-старшего с видом любопытного паиньки, который пришел выслушать о допущенных — конечно же, волей чудовищного случая — им ошибках, хотя еще полминуты назад клял математику на чем свет стоит. Это тоже невыносимо смешит, особенно когда Германн ловит взгляд Ньютона, пока отец пытается найти нужные документы на столе, и Ньютон заговорщически ему подмигивает. Да что вообще происходит? И разве Германну не полагается быть на стороне отца?

Ньют ждет смиренно и даже не пытается открыть рот. Тактика забалтывания — весьма хорошая штука, но нельзя отрицать, что она либо выходит из-под контроля, если слишком уж сильно перенервничать, либо не пускается им в ход, пока нет уверенности, что она принесет больше пользы, чем вреда, поэтому стоит быть осторожным, пока не поймет, что действует в отношении профессора Готтлиба. Потому что сейчас он выглядит в равной степени отстраненным и погруженным в какие-то свои высокие материи, а еще высказывает явное неодобрение по поводу того, что Ньютон смеет в его присутствии дышать, и это его несколько удручает. Его удручает и задевает предвзятость. Даже если объективно он сам знает, что для гениев, постигших тайны логики алгоритмов вселенной его неспособность с первого раза решить уравнение сложностью чуть выше, чем в средней школе, должна казаться просто невообразимой тупостью.

— Итак, мистер Гайзлер, — профессор обращает на него выжидающий взгляд. — Класс профессора Стюарта, как я понимаю. Рекордно низкий показатель баллов для студента, который блещет по всем остальным предметам, да еще и сумел пробиться в MIT. — Ньют еле удерживается от того, чтобы не закатить глаза. Только ленивый ему еще об этом не напомнил, честно говоря, одно и то же начинает изрядно поднадоедать. Другой у него профиль, другой, даже в MIT был другой, не имеющей отношения к математике в чистом виде. — Но вы все еще претендуете на диплом в Пан Пацифике?

— Да, — начинает Ньют. Он терпеть не может, когда его поучают, а незнакомые люди тем более. — Поэтому, как видите, я все-таки планирую получить от вас доступ к финальному экзамену. Лекции мне проходной не поднимут, поэтому просто дайте мне задания, которые я должен буду сделать для повышения своего балла, и будем считать, что я в деле.

Повисающую тишину можно хоть ложкой черпать. Германн преувеличенно громко шуршит распечатками, не позволяя всем рухнуть в некое подобие транса.

— Посмотрим, что я могу сделать, — проговаривает артикулировано, но с явным акцентом, который выдает его дискомфорт, отец, вставая из-за стола и отходя к книжному шкафу в углу кабинета, где, как знает Германн, находятся его книги и учебные материалы. 

Пользуясь тем, что их обоих тот не видит, Германн кидает ошарашенный взгляд, в котором можно прочитать нечто вроде «Ты что творишь?» на Ньютона, который отвечает ему пожатием плеч до самых ушей. Сосредоточиться на собственной работе — никакой возможности, ошибки, подчеркнутые в вычислениях, и без того бросаются в глаза, а объяснения, которые ему могут потребоваться, все равно обычно занимают слишком много времени, чтобы посреди ряда вопросов Германна не пресекли с привычным «лучше напиши мне, я отвечу». Его присутствие здесь практически формальность. Вот только сегодня с оговоркой на странности происходящего. Похоже, Ньютон действительно отказывается признавать хоть чей-нибудь авторитет, даже тех, от кого буквально может зависеть его будущее. Подобная безрассудность была бы достойна восхищения, не будь альтернативным оправданием отсутствие нормального уровня социальных навыков — в таком случае это уже переходит в несколько другую категорию. Впрочем, он все равно в достаточной степени безвреден, за исключением того, как сильно может действовать на нервы. Просто крайне невероятно видеть, что кто-то заставил отца несколько отойти от привычных рамок поведения, отказавшись следовать установленным общепринятым. Германн неодобрительно слегка качает головой, поджимает губы и снова утыкается в свою работу.

— Пожалуйста, мистер Гайзлер, — найдя искомое, отец возвращается к столу с потрепанным задачником, в котором Германн признает орудие пытки, когда-то давно испробованное на нем — в целом, ничего экстраординарного, но, стоит учесть, что для него, занимающегося математикой с самого детства. — Здесь охватываются темы, которые включены в базовый курс, так что если вы действительно претендуете на проходной балл, вы сможете решить необходимое количество заданий.

— Даже не хочу спрашивать, что будет, если не смогу, — слегка нервно проговаривает Ньют, принимая задачник, который Готтлиб-старший протягивает ему, с видом почти опасливым, как если бы боялся, что книга соберется откусить ему руку. Германн аккуратно складывает работу в стопку, решая вмешаться, потому что лицо отца вытягивается все сильнее.

— Пока что мне все ясно. Я смогу отправить вопросы на почту, если появятся?

Отец смотрит на него так бессмысленно-рассеянно, как будто напрочь забыл о его присутствии.

— Да, Германн. Можно. Мистер Гайзлер, работы передавайте через профессора Стюарта. Сдавайте, скажем, по пятницам. Чем больше успеете выполнить, тем выше ваш шанс получить допуск. Всего доброго.

Он отводит взгляд, отворачиваясь и возвращаясь к стеллажу, и Германн решает, что это и его шанс уйти без лишних разговоров, для которых, судя по всему, уже не место и не время; бросив привычное прощание, он ничего не получает в ответ, значит, в своих выводах не ошибся. Как только закрывается дверь кабинета, Германн решительно хватает Ньютона за предплечье, утягивая его за собой, несмотря на громкое «Ой!» и вялые протесты с его стороны, чтобы не начинать дискуссию в зоне слышимости.

— Какого черта это было? — наконец, плечом врезавшись в дверь, которая распахивается по инерции, почти шипит Германн, вытаскивая того во двор. Ньют выглядит искренне удивленным.

— Ты о чем?

— Что за шоу ты там устроил? Думаешь, тебе хамство принесет проходной балл?

— Я не… Германн, да пусти ты, чего вцепился, — Ньют буквальным образом стряхивает его руку не без помощи задачника, притормаживая и смотря на Германна недовольно. — Чего ты вообще защищаешь этого чувака, он ведет себя как типичный…

— Ньютон.

— … высокомерный…

— _Ньютон!_

— Математик, — заканчивает Ньют. — А ты что подумал я скажу?

Германн гневно поджимает губы, фыркнув «господи» себе под нос.

— У вас солидарность племени математиков инстинктом обусловлена, что ли?

— Нет, — Германн цокает языком. — Но он мой отец.

Если бы они не остановились посреди двора чуть раньше, Ньютон наверняка бы запнулся о собственные ноги и картинно полетел бы носом вперед, настолько откровенно он утрачивает всякое подобие связи с адекватным восприятием реальности.

— Он твой _кто?_ Нет, слушай, я ценю твою попытку пошутить, засчитано, но все-таки это вообще не смешно.

— Что? — Германн морщится, поднимая брови. — Зачем мне шутить чем-то подобным, учитывая, что я осознаю, что это не смешно? Одна фамилия, да еще и, смею сказать, не самая распространенная, на мысль тебя не навела?

Ньют пожимает плечами, возобновляя шаг, и остается только поплестись за ним.

— Как будто я знаю твою фамилию, Германн, — бросает Ньют после паузы, на что можно было бы всплеснуть руками, не будь обе заняты.

— Стакер всех зовет по фамилиям, он и сегодня раз десять ее сказал.

— Не говорил!

— Ладно. Хорошо. Egal.[1]

С некоторое время они почти бесцельно и неторопливо идут в молчании, пока Германн краем глаза не замечает, как губы Ньюта медленно, но верно растягиваются в ухмылке.

— Значит, я способен вывести из себя не одного Готтлиба, а целых двух. Это просто «доведи одного и получи второго бонусом бесплатно».

А еще это глупо, невообразимо нелепо, но Ньют выглядит настолько довольным, а Германна до сих пор не отпустил образ вытягивающегося лица отца, что он против воли издает смешок, который старательно сдерживает, но проигрывает в неравной борьбе с самим собой.

— Я давно не видел, чтобы кто-то выбивал его так сильно из колеи, — признает Германн осторожно, но самолюбие Ньютона это явно возносит уже не до небес, а куда-то запредельно, учитывая, что он улыбается до самых ушей, довольный, как нашкодивший по-крупному школьник. — И все же на твоем месте я был бы аккуратнее. Академическая неуспеваемость это одно, но будешь себя так вести, он постарается сделать все, чтобы тебе было еще сложнее жить.

— Не думаю, что это будет большой проблемой, — отмахивается Ньют, но улыбка его смягчается. — Хотя, я правда благодарен за заботу, Гермс. Но в случае чего посмотрим, нельзя ли будет разрешить проблему при помощи банки желтой краски. 

Германн, не выдерживая, все же срывается на смех, который Ньют с удовольствием подхватывает.

— Ты просто невыносим, Ньютон.

— Я сочту это за комплимент.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Egal. — Все равно.


	6. Chapter 6

В музыке, бесспорно, до сих пор есть нечто сакральное. Потенциально великое, что заставляет найти ее путь к сердцу любого, воплощаясь в разных формах. Это может быть ритм, гипнотический и совпавший с сердцебиением, это может быть изгиб мелодии, удивительным образом нашедший отклик с совокупностью черт, присущих эмоциональности, это может быть и текст: в конце концов, язык куда понятнее того явления, законам которого подчиняется музыкальная речь, и глупо было бы отрицать, что голос является неотъемлемой частью того, что может привлечь и отвратить.

Тут дело сложное: на самом деле, к тому, чтобы принять свои собственные возможности, Ньют шел долго. Может быть, даже слишком. Всему свое время, сожалеть о чем-то в достаточной степени не приходится, а все-таки иногда мелькнет слишком непривычное и шальное «но» с примесью «если бы». Если бы не отказался от тех уроков вокала, если бы не пренебрегал уроками фортепиано ради кружка естествознания (потому что — объективно, кто вообще способен заставить составить конкуренцию занятию, при котором можно и нужно совать свой нос куда угодно, в том числе в секретную жизнь микроорганизмов, а тем более если альтернативной скучнейшие объяснения о том, как надо и как не надо держать спину, пока сидишь за клавишами?). Если бы, если бы.

Не требуется мужество, но требуются усилия для того, чтобы признать, где пролегает твой предел. Что больше дело не в стремлении доказать что-то миру, а просто в том, как хорошо это может быть для одного отдельно взятого человека, под которым Ньютон подразумевает себя. Что можно просто чувствовать под пальцами отзывчивую гладкость клавиш, наполняя воздух мелодией, в обмен на дыхание — дарить слова, не задумываясь о том, насколько правильно, красиво, уместно с точки зрения закоснелых профессионалов делаешь ту или иную вещь. Чем не подлинный рок в каком-то первобытном понимании слова?

Все просто в теории, но так непонятно на практике. Ньют даже не знает, хочет ли говорить об этом, хотя даже невозможность воплотить желание в действие все равно одержит победу над всем, что он может думать на этот счет, потому что выложить все как на духу некому — хоть в церковь иди, пользуясь анонимностью, но только это было бы крайне нечестно по отношению ко всем, кто использует это с другим «смыслом». Забавно, что о менее реалистичных вариантах он думает сразу — или не очень забавно, учитывая, что только при мысли о психотерапевте что-то почти на физическом уровне сжимается внутри. Иррациональность, помноженная на почти инфантильную предубежденность. Он снова пытается доказать что-то кому-то, кому и дела нет, прикрываясь оправданиями, что сможет пройти через все самостоятельно. Применяется к слишком многим сферам. Уже практически не смешно. 

Нельзя позволить себе крик в пустоту или адресуя его всей вселенной разом, но можно обратить его в посыл. Его будут слушать, даже если не услышат, а это немногим, но все же лучше, чем абсолютная беспомощная немота. Кажется, он единственный цепляется за это слишком усиленно, несмотря на посыл и установку «не усложнять». Они просто хорошо проводят время. Иногда сигара должна быть просто сигарой, иногда клавиши это всего лишь клавиши, иногда дурацкие слова дурацкой песни должны быть просто набором бессмыслицы и метафорами в глазах тех, кто готов копаться слишком глубоко, причисляя все к лицу «современного искусства», за которым что-то должно стоять.

Ньют ругается себе под нос, с досадой обрывая себя на половине фразы. По инерции остальные успевают проиграть еще такт, но Элис делает резкий жест рукой, перебивая сетку ритма, оставшуюся от песни, поняв, что подхватывать Ньют не собирается. Ее недовольно-недоуменный взгляд заставляет Ньюта вскинуться еще сильнее. Уж лучше бы сказала что-то.

— Бесполезно, — Ньют качает головой, подавив искушение спихнуть с коленей синтезатор, недовольно морщится, глядя на него. — Ты была права еще в тот раз. Мы звучим слишком мягко, я звучу как мечта тринадцатилетки, да еще и не вытягиваю свои же новые партии, сколько ни транспонируй.

Протест со стороны Элис и Трэвиса сливается в один долгий протяжный звук, который действует Ньюту на нервы.

— Мы уже проходили через это, Ньютон, сколько можно, — раздраженно бросает Элис. — Сколько раз тебе нужно повторить, что ты поешь _отлично_ , мать твою, даже специфика высоких нот к лучшему, потому что она выделяет нас во что-то особенное. Скажи, сколько раз, отметим галочками, потому что лично я сбилась приблизительно после третьей тысячи.

— Во-первых, — с расстановкой и почти устало начинает Ньют, прикрывая глаза, — не называй меня «Ньютоном», ты никогда не называешь меня так. Во-вторых, не могла бы ты не орать? У меня башка и без того раскалывается.

Когда после длинной паузы он приоткрывает глаза, Элис совершенно явным образом пытается испепелить его взглядом.

— Значит, так, — начинает она терпеливо, и Ньют испытывает прилив просто невероятной злости за то, что она пытается звучать как закоснелая преподавательница в начальной школе, которая выговаривает ему за гиперактивное поведение на ее уроке. — Мы с Трэвисом сейчас выйдем минут на десять, за это время соберись с мыслями и прекрати брать из воздуха то, в чем тебя разуверяли уже больше миллиона раз.

Трэвис даже не особо пытается протестовать, когда Элис довольно агрессивно мотает головой, веля следовать за собой, когда поднимает роллету, закрывающую вход в гараж, протискиваясь в небольшую щель, возвращая ее на место, после того как пробравшийся из-за установки Трэвис присоединяется к ней на улице. Прохладный ночной воздух, врывающийся внутрь сквозняком, неприятно проходится прикосновениями по лицу и посылает по рукам поток мурашек, прежде чем его отрезают от Ньюта прежней преградой. 

Он почти отсутствующе отстукивает большим пальцем по си-бемолю ритм соответствующего марша, осознав, морщится от банальности происходящего и обрывает себя. Действительно ли это инфантильность — необходимость в вечной подпитке со стороны других? 

Неуверенность, которую может победить только общими усилиями. Но, судя по всему, у обычных, нормальных людей на слова поддержки отведен лимит, а Ньюту она нужна в ненормально большом количестве, что делает его невероятным эгоистом.

***  
— Сукин ты сын! — Ньют в отчаянии топает ногой, но не рассчитывает силы, поэтому боль резко врезается в стопу, выстреливая вверх как электрический разряд, заставляя его подавиться очередным проклятьем и запрыгать на другой, как будто это поможет стряхнуть болевые ощущения. Не помогает. Не поможет и автобусу совершенно случайно и по ряду удачливых совпадений замедлить свой ход, чтобы все-таки был шанс домчаться до него и стать последним пассажиром. Ничерта не получится, а Ньют и без того выдохся настолько, пытаясь догнать его несколько кварталов, что сердце, кажется, проломит сейчас грудную клетку и вырвется на свободу в лучших традициях фильмов ужасов. Только и хватает сил, что на ругательства, пока Ньют отчаянно растирает ушибленную ногу и беспомощно смотрит, как задние фары скрываются в ночи, мигнув на прощание на повороте. Весьма поэтично, метафорично и все такое, вот только он, как обычно, был последней возможностью добраться до кампуса, а до следующего — часов шесть.

— Не повезло, — доносится голос Элис, наконец, догнавшей его, потому что она-то даже не собиралась мчаться как угорелая, даром что все-таки не развернулась и не ушла домой, как только стала свидетелем сцены, гласящей, что Ньют сегодня не имеет никакой возможности добраться до кампуса. Альтернативный вариант, при котором ему придется идти пешком, тоже рассматривать не хочется. До утра, пожалуй, добредет, но кроме перспективы стереть себе ноги до коленей Ньют не видит в этом ничего. Словом, вариантов практически нет, потому что кто вообще в современном мире способен разоряться на такси, если не получаешь в день около миллиона? Ситуация плачевная, как ни посмотри. Можно было бы пошарить по карманам, но Ньют знает наверняка, что золотую жилу в одном из них не обнаружит. Выплата стипендий за выдающиеся заслуги и относительно приличные баллы все равно не помогает не поиздержаться основательно, если в последнее время пришлось лететь через всю страну.

— Полагаю, это мой шанс сказать «Помоги мне, о Элис, ты моя последняя надежда», — выдыхает Ньют, как только в состоянии заставить себя поставить вторую ногу на землю и перестать скакать, как полный псих. Элис смешливо, а может, презрительно фыркает, опуская руку с зажатой в пальцах сигаретой.

— Ты его упустил, цитировать надо от начала и до конца без вольных допущений и дополнений, — замечает она, заправляя за ухо светлую прядь волос. — Договоримся на один коктейль по дороге в обмен на возможность остаться у меня? Но только посмей меня разбудить, если соберешься на свой автобус в шесть утра. Я тебя прибью.

— По рукам, — с облегчением выпаливает Ньют, потому что за удивительно краткий срок умудрился нарисовать себе больше десятка вариантов возможного развития событий, и практически все, кроме одного, сводятся в итоге к тому, что Элис найдет адекватную и весьма _взрослую_ причину, по которой она не может предложить ему ничего, что помогло бы разрешить проблему. В конце концов, так это и работает в мире, где никто никому ничего не должен.

Для того, кто весьма неплохо относится к роду человеческому, у Ньютона Гайзлера в самом деле маловато в него веры. Или же он просто не считает, что заслуживает хорошего отношения к себе.

И даже не так важно, что они с Элис засиживаются на пару часов дольше, чем собирались — можно рухнуть носом в подушку, любезно предоставленную к матрасу и даже пледу, уже не обращая внимания на то, что раздеваться приходится под ее несколько пристальным взглядом, и тем, что по полу дует. Можно позволить себе устало отключиться — после одной важной мелочи.

На расстоянии в несколько километров в пустой тишине и темноте их комнаты Германн, не мигая, усталым взглядом рассматривает потолок, на котором смутно вперемешку скользят тени; одолевающая его усталость сильна в той раздражающей мере, что лишает всякой возможности заняться делом или просто сосредоточиться хоть на чем-то, но недостаточна для того, чтобы заснуть. Злиться бессмысленно. В пустоте теряются секунды и минуты, не давая возможности даже определить, сколько прошло времени, но вот-вот должен вернуться Ньютон. Часы по нему выставлять не получится, но все же он является приблизительно одинаково, позволяя Германну полноценно заснуть до утра с этой второй попытки. Глупо, но в последнее время просто не получается не ловить себя на мысли, что на самом деле не так-то плохо не в одиночестве, неудобным оказывается только этот момент без чужого присутствия в предвкушении нарушения уже близкого спокойствия. 

Привычка к режиму, в котором идет некая рассинхронизация с Ньютоном, это, разумеется, проблема одного только Германна. Казалось бы, зато наверняка можно быть довольным тем, что минуется стадия неудобств, связанных с чужим присутствием в тот момент, когда приходится переодеваться, потому что это почти нелепо — вопрос времени, что Ньют вдруг помянет, насколько все-таки это нелогично со стороны Германна придавать простой совокупности действий настолько большое значение. Ему вообще не надо придавать значения большей части вещей, касающихся исключительно других. Держаться всего, что входит в радиус поля зрения, не более. Помнить, что твоя свобода заканчивается там, где начинается все, что касается кого-то другого.

Рука относительно сама тянется к телефону; слишком ярко вспыхивающий экран заставляет зажмуриться и болезненно заморгать. Времени прошло куда больше, чем Германн думал, это тем более не оправдывает его неприличное подобие бодрствования. Рассеянно открывая контакты Германн смотрит отсутствующе на жалкое подобие списка на экране, чуть морщится. Несколько дней назад Ньютон настоял на том, чтобы вытребовать у него номер «на всякий случай», и, после недолгих колебаний, Германн все-таки пришел к мысли, что в этом есть смысл, несмотря на то что пришлось перешагнуть через ряд опасений по поводу возможных грядущих атак на свой телефон, но, похоже, собственный Ньютону действительно нужен исключительно для прослушивания музыки.

Да и какой «всякий случай» может наступить, относится ли к нему задержка на несколько часов, если стоило ожидать, что исключением будет скорее последовательность, а не непредсказуемость. Рамки, Германн, не забывать о них.

Условности, приличия, правила. Вежливость, воспитание, сдержанность. Пробивающееся на поверхность сокрытое в глубине, то, от чего невозможно освободиться, что въелось в плоть и кровь сухой пунктуальностью поучений.

Не навязывайся, не надоедай, не будь настойчив сверх меры. Превращающиеся в «не напоминай, не повторяй, не привязывайся». Входит ли в этот список беспокойство? Иррациональное и не всеобъемлющее, но подпитываемое собственной мнительностью, которая никак не должна быть адресована другим людям. Что с того, что Ньютона нет, какое дело до этого Германну? Они всего лишь делят комнату, они не друзья, они не приятели, никто ни перед кем отчитываться не обязан и не будет этого делать.

Телефон вибрирует, заставляя Германна вздрогнуть и чуть ли не уронить телефон себе на лицо.

Текст пришедшего сообщения гласит _«Гермс, задержался, но жив, увидимся»_. Старательно _не_ улыбаясь, Германн отсчитывает десять секунд, прежде чем отправить в ответ лаконичное _«Окей, до встречи.»_ , на которое буквально через мгновение получает подмигивающий эмодзи. Улыбка все же трогает губы, пока он возвращает телефон на место. Хотя, какая разница — в темноте же не видно.

***  
Ньютон падает на стул напротив Германна с видом полководца, минимум перешедшего Альпы, опуская на стол поднос. С призвуком жалостливой обреченности подпрыгивает, расплескивая часть содержимого, чашка с кофе, заставляя Германна инстинктивно отклониться назад, как будто он боится, что достанется и ему. Взъерошенность Ньютона словно умножена на несколько раз – он и так не особенно старается причесываться, но сейчас можно почти с уверенностью сказать, что он не делал это минимум полсуток. Брови Германна ползут наверх, придавая лицу настороженно-вопросительное выражение, но дело вовсе не в вопиющей некультурности внешнего вида, даром что футболка на Ньютоне вчерашняя, потому что в целом Ньют сам выглядит довольно сильно помятым. Щетина и стойкий запах сигарет вдобавок только добавляют образу колоритности.

— Безумие какое-то, дружище, — выдыхает Ньют, прежде чем опрокинуть в себя чудовищно огромный для такого горячего кофе глоток; Германн инстинктивно морщится, но, похоже, высокие температуры тому ни по чем, это простым смертным было бы не по себе с такой силой обжечь собственную плоть.

— И тебе доброе утро, — отзывается он. — Не торопился вчера вернуться, я смотрю? — выходит несколько напряженно, но Ньютон пропускает это мимо ушей, небрежно отмахиваясь свободной рукой, прежде чем наброситься на миску с мюсли, как будто до этого в жизни ничего подобного не ел, а если не поторопится, у него сейчас это отберут.

— Опоздал на чертов последний автобус в Эл-Эй, не было никаких шансов вернуться вовремя, — с набитым ртом сообщает Ньют. — Да и вообще никаких шансов вернуться. Если подумать, нонсенс. Как будто Пан в другом штате, в чем проблема вообще, я не понимаю. Утром хотел пораньше приехать, но не получилось, а ведь мне еще эссе дописывать! — Ньютон возмущенно бормочет еще что-то про несовершенство системы общественного транспорта, но, так как, вещая, параллельно пытается и продолжать набивать рот, в один момент физически все же становится невозможным воплотить в жизнь обе вещи одновременно. Германн смотрит на него со странным отстраненным любопытством — правила приличия, безусловно, уже были посланы далеко и надолго, но надо быть объективным: так красноречиво вещать, параллельно завтракая, при этом не создавая из этого совсем уж непристойное зрелище, тоже нужно уметь. Пускай не то чтобы это побуждает попробовать последовать чужому примеру экономии времени.

— Ты хотя бы спал? — интересуется Германн с отстраненной вежливостью, потому что ему ответ на этот вопрос не ясен, учитывая припухшие и раздраженные глаза Ньютона, которыми тот щурится почти подслеповато, как если бы со зрением он сегодня был не в ладу.

— Да, я оставался у девушки. Элис. Она тоже в группе. Обалдеть, мы вместе уже почти пять лет, можешь себе это представить? — Ньютон обращает задумчивый взгляд в пустоту, поднимая кружку, и момент, сколь пафосным ни был, решительно рушится, обращаясь в небытие, когда за этим следует громкое хлюпанье кофе. Которое, впрочем, никак не сказывается на удивлении на лице Германна. Вот уж в адрес кого не подумаешь сходу, что может идти речь о способности сохранять отношения в течение нескольких лет. Что ж, молодец, Ньютон, даже если ведет он себя так, что не предположишь, что у него кто-то есть.

Германн напоминает себе о бесконечном множестве «не», что должны удерживать его от вопросов, ответы на которые — не его дело, даже если любопытство зудом проходится под кожей. Он не позволил себе ляпнуть ничего вслух, ну и слава богу, надо продолжать в том же духе и не требовать от людей сплетен о самих же себе.

Несколько неловкое, по крайней мере, по ощущениям Германна, молчание оправдывает само себя только необходимостью закончить завтрак, причем делают это они оба одновременно, потому что значительная фора пришедшего куда раньше Германна компенсируется скоростью, которую развивает Ньют в попытке не потерять драгоценные секунды. Хотя, до первой лекции лишь полчаса, вряд ли, даже сохраняя подобный темп активности, можно успеть дописать эссе, если только под этим не подразумеваются буквально пара абзацев.

— А вообще таскаться в Эл-Эй мне даже нравится, — продолжает мысль Ньют, когда они встают из-за стола, и он пробирается к двери в коридор первым. — В смысле, если бы не было репетиций, я бы туда ездил просто потому, что мне дико нравится сам город. Ощущение его, знаешь, вся эта бурная жизнь, его многоплановость и... Леди, — а это уже не ему, а торчащей посреди прохода девице, — разрешите мимо вас протиснуться, вы совершенно невозможно оккупировали территорию, спасибо большое…

Германн знает, что под его темп ходьбы нужно подстраиваться, поэтому логично было бы ожидать, что спешащий Ньютон сейчас живо бросит напоследок короткое «пока» и пойдет на опережение, но тот сбавляет шаг, очевидно, желая закончить мысль. Движение в этой части корпуса сейчас довольно плотное, учитывая, что большая часть студентов либо идет на завтрак, либо с него, так что по коридору особенно не разгуляешься, но шустрый, даром что невысокий, Ньютон как-то умудряется отодвигать с пути тех, кто не желает отодвинуться самостоятельно.

— Хотя, конечно, в последнее время я там даже не гулял, маршрут от остановки до нашей точки вообще не в счет. О. Гермс, — Ньютон заговорщически понижает голос. — Ты только никому не разбалтывай раньше времени, чтобы не сглазить, но мы совершенно точно собираемся устроить концерт, ты же придешь?

А вот это несколько застает врасплох. Новая информация совпадает с тем, что когда-то упоминал Тендо, поэтому не становится неожиданностью, что ночные исчезновения Ньютона связаны именно с времяпрепровождением с его группой. Возможно, они даже хороши в той же мере, хотя Германн вообще довольно предвзято относится к «развлекательной музыке». Что неожиданно, так это почему он узнает о подобном мероприятии первым, если до этого только и показывал, что пренебрежение к музыкальным пристрастиям Ньютона.

Германн против воли слегка скептически кривит рот, несмотря на то, что не услышав с его стороны вдохновенного «Да, несомненно!», Ньютон обращает на него внимательный сияющий взгляд и улыбку до ушей, как будто одна только мысль о подобной перспективе доставляет ему несравненное удовольствие.

— Если что, мы не играем то же самое, что я слушаю, — поспешно добавляет Ньютон. — И вообще я думаю, что тебе может понравиться. Извини за самонадеянность.

— Эээ… — выдавливает Германн, взвешивая все шансы на то, что удастся откреститься безболезненно и не стать свидетелем того, как с лица Ньюта сползет эта непосредственная и искренняя радость. Но толпа, набившаяся в тесное маленькое помещение, даже будучи мысленным образом, уже не внушает никакого энтузиазма, тут уж скорее речь о том, чтобы случайно не содрогнуться. — По правде говоря, это не то чтобы… ну, моё.

Ньют на мгновение выглядит недоуменным, затем фыркает.

— Брось, дружище, если тебе в свое время кто-то испортил впечатление, то это еще не повод зарекаться насовсем.

— Если честно, — Германн чуть морщится, ненавидя себя за то, что отчетливо ощущает, как у него краснеют уши от смущения, а смущаться тут абсолютно _нечего_ , — то никто ничего не портил. Я никогда не ходил на концерты.

— Чего?! — голос Ньюта за мгновение улетает куда-то в поднебесье. — Тогда как ты можешь знать, что это не тв…

Степень возмущения или удивления или того и другого настолько велика, что не позволяет Ньютону вовремя оценить, куда он идет, и уже почти у самых входных дверей он чуть не сшибает с ног заходящего в корпус парня.

— Глаза открывать надо периодически, придурок, — агрессивно выплевывает тот, и потенциальная напряженность ситуации явно не соответствует масштабам преступления, которое и то было неловкостью, но никак не умыслом.

— А рот периодически стоит закрывать, — парирует Ньют, явно оскорбленный подобной несправедливостью. — Кто-то не выспался? — вопрос, разумеется, делает все только хуже — парень едва не срывается на рык, и только то, что Германн утягивает Ньюта в сторону за шиворот куртки, спасает того от оплеухи. Не самое умное в подобных обстоятельствах — подначивать, учитывая, что оппонент выше их обоих на голову, и Ньюту самому не помешало бы умение держать язык за зубами. Как и Германну, но он уже вмешивается:

— Если собираешься распустить руки, подумай над одним моментом. Когда-нибудь получал тростью по лицу? — интересуется он невозмутимо, убийственно-ледяным тоном, который слегка охлаждает чужой пыл. Заинтересованные взгляды курсирующих мимо гарантируют, что случайные свидетели были бы обеими руками за подобный исход внезапного столкновения, но задиристый парень только смаргивает. — Гарантирую, будет очень больно.

С несколько мгновений перспектива вырисовывается безрадостная — что больно будет Германну, а не кому-то еще, и он с отстраненной обреченностью пытается предположить для начала, достанется ему по уху, челюсти или сразу в нос, но секунды проходят, парень что-то злобно бурчит под нос и, кого-то отпихнув, отправляется дальше.

Сцена уровня старшей школы, никак не серьезного высшего учебного заведения. Германн слегка нервно хмыкает, но когда переводит взгляд на Ньютона, тот снова буквально светится, только что выглядит при этом уже не довольным, а… восхищенным?..

— Говоришь, что концерты не твоё, — проговаривает Ньют, качая головой, — а сам просто настоящий панк.

И это бесконечно глупо, нелепо, в теории — оскорбительно, хотя в последнее Ньютон не вкладывает ничего, кроме как аналогии комплименту, но Германн ничего не может с собой поделать, против воли в ответ тоже ухмыляясь до самых ушей.

***  
Когда вечером Германн возвращается в их комнату, Ньютон уже что-то отчаянно печатает с завидной скоростью человека, который не успевает за быстрым ходом собственной мысли, и все же он находит мгновение для того, чтобы быстро оторвать руку от клавиатуры и, не оборачиваясь, приветственно поднять ладонь.

Оба рабочих стола, стоящих вплотную расположены лицом к окну, так что, когда Германн опускается за свой, разделяет их лишь желтая линия и несущественный проем в виде щели между столами. Клацанье клавиш после недели периодической синхронной работы не отвлекает, призвуки от музыки, играющей наконец-то в наушниках Ньютона, привычны — они сошлись на вроде бы пока действенном и не совсем невыгодном для обоих сторон соглашении, что Ньютон имеет полное право включать все, что душе угодно, либо когда Германна вообще нет, либо, если он занят и рядом, по особому разрешению. В конце концов, гул из наушников не громче звуков из коридора или со двора. Отсутствие возможности разложить свои распечатки на обоих столах, как это было раньше, при пустующей половине комнаты, Германна тоже не слишком удручает. Усаживаясь, он аккуратно отодвигает чужой учебник, угол которого оказался уже на его «территории», но только ради того, чтобы освободить больше площади для набора собственных, извлекаемых из сумки.

— Как день? — спрашивает Ньютон, мимолетно выдергивая из одного уха наушник, но не отрываясь от экрана, продолжая строчить с невероятной скоростью — Германн готов поклясться, что он моргает медленнее, чем тот пишет по строчке.

— Обычный, — лаконично проговаривает Германн, с тяжелым вздохом оглядывая список заданий, который планирует сделать за сегодня. — Давай только без светской болтовни, договорились? У меня до черта работы.

Пожав плечами, Ньютон затыкает ухо заново и не говорит ни слова, снова принимаясь печатать с дикой скоростью, позволяя Германну под этот аккомпанемент приняться за задачи, которые он даже не успевает доделать наполовину, когда Ньютон захлопывает ноутбук и переключается на что-то рукописное. Что идет явно не с таким успехом — краем глаза, пока снимает, чтобы протереть, очки, Германн замечает злосчастный задачник, но ничего не говорит, возвращаясь к своему занятию. Ньютон тем временем успевает разуться, стянуть ботинки. Сесть на стул, поджав под себя одну ногу, потом взгромоздившись на него, словно на насест — эти вещи немного отвлекают, но мыслительный процесс у Германна идет, пусть и не слишком активно, но без желания прерваться, чтобы придавать им слишком большое значение. Даже когда Ньют слишком уж явно изнывает — вздыхая, вырывает из ушей наушники, подпирает лоб кулаком и что-то отчаянно по десять раз зачеркивает на листках. Последнее производит какой-то невероятный уровень шума, но Германн не успевает выдать ничего из того, что все-таки начинает думать, потому что Ньют резко поднимается на ноги, шустро сует ноги в ботинки и не менее шустро уходит, шнурки при этом завязывать не удосуживаясь. Сплошной детский сад. О чем Германн совершенно точно не собирается размышлять, потому что ему не до этого.

Возвращается Ньют не то чтобы быстро, но все с той же решительностью, как если бы сохранял все время один и тот же темп походки. Германн, только что закончивший расписывать очередной лист, снова делает паузу, водружая очки на лоб и устало потирая прикрытые глаза. Отчего в десять раз страшнее, когда, открывая их, он на мгновение думает, что ослеп, не сразу сообразив, что Ньют выключил весь верхний свет.

— И что ты делаешь? — интересуется Германн недовольно, поворачиваясь к столу спиной и с удивлением отмечая, что Ньют вернулся не с пустыми руками — у него бумажный пакет, в котором что-то еле слышно лязгает, весьма характерно, заставляя Германна нахмуриться еще сильнее. — Я, вообще-то, все еще за работой.

— К чертям работу, у нас перерыв, — объявляет Ньют упрямо, в потемках пробираясь к своей кровати и сгружая на нее пакет, в котором совершенно явно находятся бутылки, и предполагать, что это винтажная кола в стеклянной емкости Германн не собирается.

— Но…

— Никаких «но», Германн, — голос Ньютона звучит в самом деле довольно строго, так что Германн удивленно смаргивает несколько раз, и это не имеет отношения к попытке приспособиться к темноте. — Сам посуди. Ты приходишь с лекций и тут же кидаешься к заданиям. Конечно, ты все время уставший. Дай мозгу переключиться на что-нибудь менее серьезное. Давай проверим, прав ли я. Легче будет думать, если позволишь себе слегка отключиться и позалипать на что-то несерьезное.

Возражать хочется начать практически рефлекторно, хотя на самом деле Германн с тихим ужасом осознает, что правда в этот раз действительно на стороне Ньютона. Вечное напряжение продуктивности не способствует. Он и сам видит, что не то чтобы быстро способен решить относительно простые вещи, поэтому секунды тратятся непонятно на что, перерастая в долгие минуты и десятки их, мешая эффективности. Но какой-то уже выработанный рефлекс мешает с легкостью махнуть на все рукой и принять предложение Ньютона, даже если рациональность в нем уже разглядеть несложно.

Ньют щелкает лампой на своей тумбочке, смотрит на Германна выжидающе и несколько нетерпеливо. Странное они, должно быть, представляют из себя зрелище в обстановке около-допросной, но Германн знает, что не хватит ему лично не упрямства, а просто сил.

— Что мы будем делать, изливать друг другу души на личные темы? — скептически интересуется он, не без опаски наблюдая за тем, что глаза у Ньютона загорелись.

— Вообще, я думал о другом, но если ты хочешь, можно…

— Нет, — поспешно перебивает Германн. — Никаких сеансов неквалифицированной психотерапии.

Ньютон фыркает, сгребая со стола свой ноутбук.

— Тогда то, что собирался предложить я. Кино! — он на ходу открывает крышку, принимаясь печатать, держа ноутбук на весу одной рукой, затем, хитро заулыбавшись, косится на Германна, театрально изогнув бровь. — К тебе или ко мне? — краткий кивок в сторону желтой линии, шутка абсолютно дурацкая, но Германн принимает это как должное, с обреченным вздохом поднимаясь и хромая на чужую половину комнаты, где Ньютон весьма шустро занимает позицию на кровати, прислоняясь спиной к стене, подпихивая подушку в сторону Германна.

— Чувствуй себя как дома и все такое, — проговаривает он, запуская руку в принесенный пакет и вытаскивая оттуда бутылку пива. Германн неодобрительно косится то ли на нее, то ли на обоих.

— В кампусе алкоголь запрещен, — проговаривает он сдержанно. Ньютон старательно делает вид, что зевает, пропуская замечание мимо ушей, открывая браузер и поисковик, но, так как со стороны Германна больше ничего не следует, косится в сторону него.

— Зануда ты, Гермс. Я же не собираюсь устраивать вакханалию в стиле первокурсника, который впервые добрался до пунша с одной стопкой водки, влитой в него. Но мозг у меня кипит и я хочу его слегка приглушить. Что, настучишь на меня? — спрашивает он беззлобно, смотрит на Германна почти что с сожалением. Тот, смутившись, смаргивает.

— Разумеется, нет. Но это не значит, что я готов к тебе присоединиться. Я… — в мыслях отчетливо проскальзывает ряд размытых впечатлений, связанных с мировосприятием, становящимся крайне сомнительным, не достойным доверия. Алкоголь и в самом деле оказывает весьма странное воздействие на его разум, но признаваться в этом кажется совершенно неловким, тем более, что у Германна складывается впечатление, что люди в большинстве своем уверены в чужом желании выставить ситуацию таким образом, чтобы их начали переубеждать или уговаривать. Проверять, насколько нездорово огромным будет интерес Ньютона к потенциальной степени его опьянения из-за весьма небольшого количества выпивки, не хочется. — Просто считаю, что для всего свое время и место.

Ньют с пару мгновений смотрит на него почти что изучающе, так что степень неловкости возрастает, но в итоге на лице его расплывается улыбка.

— Странный ты, Германн, — проговаривает он с неприкрытым удовольствием. Обижаться было бы просто невозможно, несмотря на то, что Германн что-то все же бурчит себе под нос, неразборчиво, но все же беззлобно. Кто бы говорил, собственно.

— Что ты собираешься включать? — спрашивает он, чтобы перевести тему. Ньют косится на него теперь уже с довольной коварной ухмылкой.

— Фильм с самым главным красавцем всех времен и народов, — сообщает он парадоксальным образом заговорщически и торжественно. Германн смаргивает, пытаясь осознать, есть ли у фразы подтекст, но, пока он напряженно ожидает подвоха, Ньютон роется в недрах памяти ноутбука и, наконец, выуживает нужный файл, запуская фильм, параллельно умудряясь с новой силой заерзать на первых же секундах.

Фильмом оказывается «Чужой». «Главным красавцем», видимо, считается сам инопланетянин, как решает Германн по ходу действия, странным образом заинтересовавшийся происходящим действом и получающий удовольствие, несмотря на отчасти устаревшую визуальную составляющую, вычисляемые сюжетные повороты и на то, что Ньютон пихает его локтем в бок, когда Германн не выдерживает и начинает вслух интересоваться, какими идиотами надо быть, чтобы проигнорировать очевидные признаки опасности. Чужая реакция чуть ли не в половину интереснее фильма: Ньют шепотом сообщает, что смотрит уже раз в пятнадцатый, но это не мешает именно ему подпрыгивать от неожиданности в пугающие моменты, пока Германн сидит совершенно спокойно. Намек на чувство вины, что вместо дела он смотрит длиннющий фильм появляется с регулярной периодичностью, но Германн все же отметает его в сторону — не до этого, даром что целых два часа улетают в пустоту. В целом, не то чтобы это отличный способ занять время, но он как минимум неплох, и есть что-то непривычное, но далеко не неприятное в ощущении того, что делишь с кем-то определенного рода процесс, при этом не требующий никакого взаимодействия, кроме реакции эмоциональной. А что до разделения личного пространства — нет, Германну не неприятно ощущать прикосновение чужого плеча к своему, и вовсе не потому, что это вынужденная необходимость терпеть, поскольку только так можно толком увидеть что-то на мониторе ноутбука.

К финалу Ньют определенно начинает выглядеть так, как будто у него произошло религиозное озарение. О бутылке пива, открытой в самом начале, он забывает где-то посередине действия, поэтому уже на титрах допивает все одним огромным глотком, словно ради того, чтобы прийти в себя, после чего смотрит на Германна, который сидит, пытаясь обдумать увиденное, нетерпеливо и выжидающе.

— Фильм весьма… познавательный, — сообщает тот, понимая, что от него требуется комментарий, но Ньютон фыркает, отмахиваясь.

— Думаю, больше подойдет слово «культовый», — откликается он с жаром, глядя на Германна с по-детски восторженным выражением лица. — Знаешь, я первый раз посмотрел его лет в десять и на ближайший Хэллоуин собирался сделать себе костюм Эллен Рипли, но отчим сказал мне, что я сошел с ума, а мама пригрозила, чтобы не смел даже подумать отращивать такую же шикарную шевелюру. Потому что стырить соседского рыжего кота мне все равно не удалось, он мне только все лицо расцарапал…

Германн мысленно пытается сравнить Сигурни Уивер с Ньютоном, но получается плохо. Во всяком случае, ему бы пышная копна волос точно бы не пошла.

— … и в результате мне пришлось переделывать старый пылесос для костюма Игона Спенглера. Было весело, что он работал автономно, но половину конфет, которые я туда засосал, спасти так и не удалось.

— Впечатляет, что ты серьезно подошел к делу в таком возрасте, — проговаривает Германн даже не иронизируя, и Ньютон слегка смущается.

— Но изобретателем мне все равно хотелось стать больше, чем парапсихологом, — добавляет он, рассеянно вертя бутылку в руках. — Как видишь, все равно затянула биология. А ты? С детства небось уже определился?

Германн неловко пожимает плечами. Они, кажется, договорились не вести душещипательные беседы, с другой стороны, можно ведь ответить, это его не убьет.

— Ты же видел моего отца. Думаешь, у меня был хоть какой-то выбор? Тем более, что я единственный, кто оправдал ожидания с точки зрения способностей к математике.

— Братья-сестры есть? Круто, — завистливо тянет Ньют. — Всегда мечтал, но это ведь та вещь, которая от тебя не зависит. Хотя, возможно, это и к лучшему, что я был один, со мной и так хлопот не оберешься.

— Мне нравится, что ты используешь настоящее время, — замечает Германн, и получает очередной тычок локтем, но Ньютон едва ли обижается.

Германн чуть разминает пальцами колено, затекшее за то время, что они сидят, прежде чем подняться на ноги. Делая это не то чтобы с большой охотой.

— Ладно. Мне все еще нужно доделать те задачи, они сами себя не решат, — проговаривает он, отходя к столу и включая светильник на нем. Ньютон только лениво потягивается, поддевая пятку кед и поочередно скидывая их, но позы не меняет.

— Но ведь теперь думать будет легче, когда ты немного переключился, — проговаривает он, и Германну нехотя приходится признать чужую правоту, к необычайному удовольствию Ньютона кивнув.

Тот возится, пусть и не мешая, где-то у него за спиной, пока Германн возвращается к домашней работе, с удивлением обнаруживая, что действительно делает все быстрее, чем даже ожидал от самого себя. Хорошо, что занятие требует сосредоточенности, иначе бы Германн вряд ли смог бы удержаться от размышлений на тему, почему он позволил кому-то отвлечь себя от дела, закрыть глаза на сроки и прочее. А ведь два часа на отвлеченное занятие действительно не стали помехой. Ньютон иногда болтает по делу.

Германна хватает еще на неопределенное время — к моменту, как он снимает очки и откладывает исписанную тетрадь, Ньютон уже крепко спит, опасно оставив на животе ноутбук. Будить его кажется еще более жестоким, чем заставлять спать в одежде, поэтому Германн решает его не дергать. Забрав и закрыв ноутбук, он просто немного неуклюже укрывает того краем одеяла, прежде чем отправляется готовиться ко сну.

Мелочи, из которых складывается неравнодушие. Парадоксальным образом внушающие не чувство неловкости, а почти удовлетворение.


	7. Chapter 7

В голосе Ньютона всякий раз звучит зависть, когда он говорит о стиле жизни рок-звезд, но на деле он понимает, насколько в нем высок процент безрассудности и, объективно, различного рода опасностей для организма. Он в достаточной степени беспечен во многих вещах, но все же не может относиться к самому себе совершенно наплевательски по ряду причин. Что не мешало Ньюту в свое время и упиваться до чертиков, и злоупотреблять в какой-то момент выдававшимися по рецептам таблетками — исключительно любопытства ради. Он просыпался абсолютно разбитым и недовольным жизнью, просыпался с ощущением, что голову стоит отпилить. Он просыпался в незнакомых местах, в одежде и ботинках, просыпался, не помня, где находится, потому что явно стоило пить предыдущей ночью куда меньше. Он просыпался в весьма сомнительном физическом состоянии, но в чем Ньют уверен, так это что он никогда не просыпался практически слепым.

Ощущение жуткое. Паника подступает к горлу, заставляя почти подскочить на кровати; заметавшись, потому что сориентироваться нет никакой возможности, Ньют больно ударяется о стену затылком, буквальным образом завыв при этом от боли, цепной реакцией разносящейся по внутренней поверхности черепа, порождающей даже не ряд искр, а просто одну ослепительно белую вспышку как от атомной бомбы.

Германн в последнее время привык просыпаться из-за разных источников звуков и, забыв про их ультиматум, сам Ньютон весьма резво был готов ему напоминать о том, что он в комнате больше не один, а разоспаться даже в выходной день не получится. Германн уже морально на уровне подсознания готов признать, что пробуждение просто под музыку не так плохо по сравнению с воплями о насилии, каннибализме и черт-знает-чём-еще. Куда хуже оказывается весьма различимый вопль боли, вырывающий его из сна мгновенно, заставляющий подскочить и начать отчаянно моргать, чтобы хоть как-то сфокусировать зрение, потому что спросонья это сделать сложно. 

Первое, что все-таки можно установить: пожара не предвидится, никто не прокрался к ним в ночи, чтобы лишить Ньютона жизни одним из множества насильственных способов. Второе — что-то все равно случилось, поскольку тот отчаянно хватается одной рукой за затылок, а второй ощупывает свое лицо в области глаз, как будто только что получил в один из них, и выглядит это в достаточной мере пугающе для того, чтобы Германн мигом соскочил с кровати. Неудачно, с силой наступив на больную ногу, он шипит, но все же хромает на чужую половину комнаты со всей доступной поспешностью, нависая над Ньютоном и заставляя убрать руки от лица.

Прохладные пальцы обхватывают запястье, и Ньют шумно выдыхает от неожиданности, потому что он слышал, _слышал_ чужое приближение, но ни намека на реальную возможность увидеть не было, и это пугает его просто до беспомощной немоты, приходящей на смену отзвучавшему вскрику. Впрочем, ничто, даже испуг, не способно заткнуть его надолго.

— Я ни черта не вижу, ни черта, — хрипло и жалобно вырывается у Ньюта. Он чувствует на своем лице неуверенные, аккуратные прикосновения, когда Германн пальцами чуть заставляет его повернуться в сторону светлого квадрата, уловимого, но все же невидимого (окно?) и приподнять подбородок. На лице Германна можно прочесть беспокойство на грани с жалостью, и он не издевается, когда проговаривает:

— У тебя глаза закрыты, Ньютон.

Что ж, облегчение, ничего не скажешь. Отличное медицинское заключение, более того. Ньюта утешает, что глаза у него в принципе до сих пор есть.

— Открыть можешь?

Ньют качает головой. Инстинктивно потянувшись, чтобы потереть глаза, получает по рукам и тяжело выдыхает, пытаясь унять панику:

— Я в линзах заснул.

Германн застывает, разглядывая чужое сонное лицо с чуть припухшими и покрасневшими веками, старательно _не_ пытаясь вспомнить, что бывает, если позволить себе такую оплошность, потому что наверняка он вряд ли помнит, поскольку никогда не пытался избавиться от очков, а любые догадки будут совершенно точно просто душераздирающими.

— Не знал, что ты носишь линзы.

— Конечно, не знал, — огрызается Ньют, — я же тебе об этом не говорил.

— А если бы сказал, ничего из этого бы не случилось, — парирует Германн, хватая того за запястье, потому что Ньют опять пытается потереть, а может быть силой разлепить глаза. — Прекрати, а то залеплю тебе руки скотчем.

— Фантазии о депривации мог бы оставить и на потом, я и так ничего не вижу, — бурчит, вырываясь из хватки Ньютон, но в голосе его проскальзывает испуг. — Гермс, я никогда не засыпал в линзах, что, если я ослепну?..

— Не говори глупости, — фыркает Германн, но довольно сильно напрягается, благо что все еще может держать себя в руках и не показывать этого, не допуская даже, чтобы дрогнул голос. — Ладно. Погоди. Экспериментировать и проверять, смогу ли я тебе помочь, не будем, доведу тебя до медпункта.

— Футболку только чистую достань, — просит Ньют, стягивая с себя нынешнюю и прислушиваясь к возне Германна. Тот инстинктивно кивает, только после осознав, насколько это глупо в данных обстоятельствах, затем подходит к шкафу Ньютона и вытаскивает со всей осторожностью первую попавшуюся. Он ловит себя на том, что испытывает искренние угрызения совести: если бы не колебался, а разбудил Ньютона, ничего из этого бы не случилось. Похоже, как всегда, от чувства вины никуда не деться.

— Держи, — Германн вкладывает чистую футболку в протянутые руки, стараясь смотреть куда-то поверх чужого тела, хотя мимолетно все же не может не обратить внимания на обнаженные плечи, украшенные такой же россыпью веснушек, что плавно теряется у локтей под татуировками, вызывая желание сделать закономерное заключение, что и яркие краски скрывают такие же интенсивные вкрапления — теперь уже не узнать. Смущение заставляет Германна чуть вспыхнуть, отвернуться и поспешно приняться переодеваться из пижамы — раз уж вызвался помочь, то затягивать с исполнением едва ли стоит.

— А что, если они западут? — в голосе Ньютона слышатся уже откровенно панические нотки, пока тот натягивает футболку, а Германн торопливо возится с пуговицами рубашки. — Если я себе уже всё расцарапал? Если у меня роговица пересохла так, что я ее покалечил?

— Все будет в порядке, — терпеливо проговаривает Германн, косо глядя, как Ньют нашаривает по полу кеды, сброшенные рядом с кроватью прошлой ночью. — Помочь?

Тот отрицательно качает головой, справляясь вслепую не совсем уж уверенно, но все же с завидным для подобного состояния успехом, заставляя Германна наблюдать лишь потому, что не видеть он не может. Ситуация и правда весьма и весьма далека от разряда легкой неприятности, но Германн напоминает себе, что хотя бы один из них должен сохранять хладнокровие, чтобы ее разрешить, а не зациклиться на панике на ровном месте.

— Готов? — Германн подходит ближе, поудобнее перехватывая правой рукой трость; Ньют поворачивает в его сторону голову, поднимаясь с кровати, слепо и неловко взяв его за левую руку. Прикосновение длится всего с несколько мгновений, но их хватает для того, чтобы мысленно отметить, что у Ньютона шершавые, хотя и не грубые пальцы, и теплые по сравнению с его собственными. Прежде, чем станет неловко, он все же выпускает ладонь Германна, скользя пальцами по рукаву рубашки чуть выше, взявшись за предплечье — уже более пристойно, не так сокровенно.

— Ну, идем, — говорит Ньют, нервно облизывая губы.

Германн в принципе не способен идти слишком быстро, но сейчас это даже на руку, поскольку приходится следить за тем, чтобы Ньютона не шатало куда-то в сторону дверного косяка, стены коридора, к дверям соседних комнат, к металлу дверей лифта. На часы никто так и не смотрел, но, судя по неясному цвету неба за окном и отсутствию активности в корпусе, еще довольно рано. Медпункт должен работать в любом случае, так что смутные опасения на этот счет Германн решительно отметает.

— В глаза как песка насыпали, — жалобно бурчит Ньютон, сминая пальцами ткань рубашки, пока Германн внимательно следит за тем, чтобы тот не сверзился носом вперед, пока заходит в лифт, который в кои-то веки не приходится ждать. — А потом еще пепел добавили. Горячий.

Не выдерживая, Германн закатывает глаза, нажимая на кнопку первого этажа.

— Не драматизируй, пожалуйста, — бурчит он, поглядывая на жмурящегося Ньютона с сочувствием. А что, если он не преувеличивает, а Германн опять поучает? Очередной укол совести.

— Я серьезно! — цокает языком Ньют, засовывая вторую ладонь в карман джинсов, чтобы не поддаться импульсивному искушению все-таки потереть глаз, только усугубив зуд, но удовлетворив хотя бы психологическую составляющую процесса. — У меня крайне чувствительные глаза. По-хорошему, линзы мне нельзя.

— Тогда почему ты их носишь? — с закономерным недоумением проговаривает Германн после краткой паузы, к удивлению своему отмечая, что Ньют испытывает некоторую неловкость, смутившись, прежде чем ответить:

— Потому что в очках я выгляжу как стереотипный нерд.

Ньют и в самом деле чувствует, как предательски краснеют уши. Потому что, с одной стороны, он всячески старается поддерживать свою репутацию относящегося практически ко всему с небывалой легкостью человека, а с другой — до сих пор по-дурацки болезненными оказываются воспоминания о том, как его только ни обзывали из-за нелепых больших очков, которые были единственным спасением от того, чтобы видеть мир в смазано-искаженном виде и выгодном свете. И реакцию Германна, если тот в очередной раз скажет, что это глупости, Ньют уже готов воспринимать в штыки, уже заранее понимает, что вскинется почти агрессивно, если ему не понравится ответ, и дело закончится тем, что Германн просто бросит его на первом этаже корпуса, а там — поминай как звали, потому что сам он никуда не доберется, а просить помощи у кого-то другого сложнее, чем откусить себе язык. Но Германн не говорит ничего, кроме краткого «ясно», и что-то внутри словно щелкает, заставляя на мгновение испытать почти что легкость, поскольку это не формальность, брошенная для того, чтобы отвязаться от диалога, — в голосе Германна действительно понимание, и он не будет расспрашивать и вникать в подоплеку дела, во всяком случае, пока что. Взвинченному и на нервах Ньютону хватает этого с лихвой. В знак благодарности он чуть сжимает руку Германна пальцами, но тот либо не замечает, либо просто не знает, как отреагировать на такие мелкие жесты.

Теплый воздух бьет в лицо, сигнализируя о том, что они вышли из здания. В других обстоятельствах Ньют бы воспользовался шансом отметить, как реагирует его мозг на происходящее, будучи лишенным одного из органа чувств, потому что это довольно любопытный эксперимент, но весь интерес несколько меркнет из-за сильной боли в глазах. Притом только этот физический аспект и отвлекает его — в целом тревога несколько унимается, потому что Германн внушает ощущение уверенности в том, что в конечном итоге все разрешится, и даже если это иррациональное желание переложить все с больной головы на здоровую, Ньюту… спокойно? Он ни черта не видит, но нет ощущения беспомощности, нет ощущения, что в какой-то момент все пойдет не так, он сверзится и что-нибудь в придачу сломает. Германн ведет его за собой так уверенно, давая мимолетно знать, где нужно перешагнуть, чуть свернуть или обойти, как будто всю жизнь только и имел дело с незрячими. Временно незрячими, поправляет себя Ньютон, чувствуя, что паника снова грозится подступить исподтишка, несмотря на то что достаточно быстро снова можно услышать, как открывается дверь, и в воздухе начинают витать специфические запахи, говорящие о близости медпункта.

— Если меня госпитализируют, будешь навещать? — как обычно, чтобы скрыть нервозность, проще всего сказать какую-нибудь глупость, и Ньют себе это позволяет.

— С кислым виноградом и недозрелыми апельсинами, — отзывается Германн, постучав в дверь кабинета ручкой трости, прежде чем открыть ее и легонько подтолкнуть Ньютона, чтобы заходил первым. Здесь свет куда более отчетливый, агрессивно-холодный, рождающий непосредственные ассоциации с больницами, хотя едва ли в медпункте бывают за чем-то, кроме таблеток от похмелья или чего-то такого же настолько неопасного, даром что на самом деле Пан не скупился на оборудование и персонал, устраивая проверки состояния здоровья студентов дважды в год.

— Чем я могу вам помочь? — слышится голос, который может принадлежать только медбрату за неимением иных кандидатов. Ньютон уже открывает было рот, чтобы смешно пошутить, но Германн, видимо, предвидя этот момент, шикает на него, правильно и скучно докладывая:

— Он случайно заснул в линзах и теперь не может открыть глаза.

Медбрат сочувственно что-то тянет, спрашивая у Ньюта имя и факультет, судя по щелчкам и кликам, находя данные о нем в компьютере, но это чистой воды формальность, едва ли его история болезни сейчас актуальна.

— Вряд ли будет приятно, но и страшного ничего в этом нет, я выну линзы и осмотрю глаза на предмет повреждений, — проговаривает он, и, возможно, делает какой-то жест, потому что Германн аккуратно отцепляет пальцы Ньюта от своей руки, и на смену им ложится тяжелая ладонь на плечо. — Мистер Гайзлер, после вас, — медбрат выше его головы на две, и почему-то неприятно ощущать, как тот подталкивает его вперед, да еще и нависая, особенно после того, как аккуратно его вел Германн.

— Мне можно подождать здесь? — слышится позади голос того, и к облегчению Ньютона медбрат дает разрешение, с условием не путаться под ногами.

— Как угораздило? Бурный вечер накануне? — не без иронии интересуется медбрат, немного неловко помогая Ньюту усесться то ли на край кресла, то ли кушетки, отходя, чтобы принести необходимое. Запас шуток, возможно, иссяк, но виной может быть и усиливающаяся боль, так что Ньют просто пожимает плечами, с облегчением понимая, что сейчас примутся за дело, даром что это и означает копание у него в глазах. Сама мысль об этом уже неприятна, но неуловимое присутствие где-то рядом Германна заставляет напомнить себе о необходимости быть сдержанным, а не капризничать. Максимум — позволить себе пару недовольных намеков на мычание, когда медбрат слишком неаккуратно с его точки зрения оттягивает веко и выуживает злосчастные линзы, после закапывая ему в глаза лекарство. Мир становится на несколько процентов более реалистично оформленным, хотя все еще и состоит из пятен, но, как только Ньют может сморгнуть, позволяя стечь каплям из глаз, он оказывается все таким же ужасно мутным, но не больше обычного, как бывает всякий раз, что он оказывается без линз.

— С возвращением в мир зрячих, — слышится голос Германна, чья темная фигура вплывает в поле зрения, пока медбрат продолжает осматривать его глаза.

— Ничего фатального, серьезных повреждений нет, хотя сухость нездоровая, поэтому от линз я бы в ближайшее время рекомендовал воздержаться, — сообщает он к вящему неудовольствию Ньюта, который нервно ерзает на месте, но замечает это только Германн. — Капли вам выдам. И, раз уж здесь, нет никаких других жалоб? В целом?

— У меня точно нет, — пожимает плечами Ньют, стирая тыльной стороной ладонью капли с щеки. — Разве что вы принимаете кровь на анализ вне сроков.

— Если есть необходимость, — отзывается медбрат. — А что?

— Я не могу диагностировать вот ему анемию, если у меня нет результатов анализа крови, — отзывается Ньют, кивнув в сторону Германна, который такого подвоха явно не ожидал. Отговориться было бы невозможно, отмахнуться от почти двухметрового медбрата — тем более. Он жалеет только, что Ньют без очков вряд ли видит хоть какие-то детали происходящего, поэтому силу гнева, вложенную во взгляд, может разве что ощутить. Не остывает Германн даже тогда, когда их обоих отправляют за дверь — Ньютона с новообретенным пузырьком с каплями, который тот рассеянно сжимает пальцами, его — придерживающего на сгибе локтя, под закатанным рукавом рубашки, вату поверх свежего следа от иглы.

— Вот увидишь, что я был прав насчет переутомления и всего прочего, и ты не сможешь мне говорить, что я беру советы из воздуха, если у тебя будет диагноз, — проговаривает Ньютон, неловко снова отыскивая его предплечье, потому что даже если глаза спасены, видеть от этого он лучше не стал. Германн подавляет порыв ответить предательством на предательство, потому что так не поступают, но все же по десять раз спрашивать, почему Ньютон настойчиво печется о его здоровье, и самому надоело. Поэтому он просто утягивает новоявленного Лазаря за собой, стараясь не гадать, много ли народу уже поднялось, чтобы стать свидетелями странноватой сцены их совместного шествия.

— А тебе придется ходить в очках, — сообщает Германн с непреклонностью упрямца, делая вид, что слова того комментариев не стоят, а он пропустил их мимо ушей. — Слышал, что сказано? Не злоупотреблять линзами. — Хотя теперь можно будет следить, чтобы Ньютон, по крайней мере, не засыпал в них. — Как ты вообще умудрился так скрытно с ними возиться? И, главное, зачем?

— Привычка, — пожимает плечами Ньют. — Не люблю, когда кто-то знает обо всех моих болячках. Но… — он мнется, и Германну уже кажется, что за этим последует «а, неважно», поэтому он почти удивлен, когда Ньютон проговаривает вместо этого:

— Честно? Всё это сводится к одной причине. И то, что я переживаю, как будет восприниматься моя внешность, и всё прочее. Я просто не слишком уверен в себе. 

А вот это новости. Возможно, да даже скорее всего, стереотипно, но у Германна четкой ассоциацией с неуверенностью в себе является скромность и робость, и ни одного параметра в этом аспекте Ньюту вроде бы приписать нельзя.

— Я ценю, что ты считаешь возможным признаться в таких вещах именно мне, — проговаривает с расстановкой Германн — формулировка тяжеловесна, но и тема щекотливая, и, чтобы не промахнуться, у слов должен быть удельный вес, чтобы это не прозвучало отмашкой. Ньютон, кажется, понимает, что он говорит искренне, во всяком случае, на лице снова появляется привычная светлая улыбка, медленная и искренняя.

— Друзьям ведь доверяют, — легко проговаривает он, толкая дверь во двор и с нетерпеливостью утягивая за собой Германна, подставляет лицо солнечным лучам, пробившимся сквозь истончившуюся пелену облаков, уже не ожидая услышать ответ. Да и вряд ли бы тот последовал, потому что Германн чувствует, что элементарно теряется, и не смог бы сказать ничего, даже если бы в горле не встал этот странный, слегка мешающий дышать, ком.

Добираясь до комнаты, они практически все время молчат: Ньют сосредоточен на том, чтобы снова не свалиться, а Германну задачу навигации усложняют поднявшиеся студенты, и дело просто в их физическом присутствии, потому что в толпе куда легче избежать взглядов в свою сторону.

— Я на лекции вообще не пойду, — заявляет вдруг Ньютон довольно нагло, когда лифт возвращает их на нужный этаж. — Состояние здоровья не позволит воспринимать информацию в больших объемах.

— Слух ведь должен обостряться при ослабленном зрении? — хмыкает Германн, утягивая его по коридору за собой.

— Биолог выискался, — беззлобно огрызается Ньют, ответ приходится проглотить исключительно потому, что Германн решает сделать скидку на то, что тот действительно заслуживает снисхождения хотя бы в честь плохого самочувствия.

— Очки, — напоминает Германн в комнате, доводя Ньютона практически до самого его шкафа, до сих пор оставшегося открытым, и с тяжелым сизифовым вздохом Ньют лезет куда-то вглубь, наконец, выуживая нечто вроде старой футболки (не футляр же ожидать, в самом деле) из которой вытряхивает очки. Самые обычные надо сказать, ничего особенного, но Ньют все равно выглядит почти смущенным, когда надевает их на нос и, несколько раз сморгнув, наконец приобретает вид человека, который способен видеть дальше, чем на расстояние вытянутой руки. Он слегка рассеянно осматривает комнату, прежде чем встречается взглядом с Германном, адресуя ему нечто вроде молчаливого «Ну вот как-то так», пожав плечами.

— Вовсе ты не похож на стереотипного нерда. Хорошо выглядишь, — коротко проговаривает Германн на удивление ровным и спокойным голосом, прежде чем отвернуться и все же приняться собирать сумку. Ньют решает не портить момент небрежным «Да и ты тоже ничего». Звучит слишком несерьезно. А он бы имел сказанное в виду.

***  
По всем закономерностям несправедливости вселенной, именно сегодня в лабораторию завезли новые образцы. После отчаянных попыток хоть как-то сосредоточиться, но доведя себя буквально до слез (в том смысле, что глаза болят и реагируют на внешние раздражители), Ньют решает, что выше его сил торчать и привычно делать домашнюю работу в лаборатории, пока другие заняты куда более интересными вещами, так что решение вернуться в комнату выглядит весьма логичным. Другое дело, что там будет Германн, и ему он привычную свободу, уйдя вечером, тоже не предоставит. А ведь дело даже не в том, что Ньюту так уж интересно уходить в опустевшую лабораторию ближе к отбою в те дни, что он не уезжает в Лос-Анджелес на репетиции. Одному, в общем-то, в достаточной степени скучно, даром что он пользуется свободой по полной, включая какую угодно музыку на полную громкость, пользуясь тем, что двери и стены в лаборатории достаточно толстые. Одному — не слишком интересно, и вовсе не потому, что Германн, к примеру, смешно бесится, но никогда не переходит на личности, даже когда уже близок к ругательствам, на которые Ньют его до сих пор так и не развел, причем ни на одном языке.

Если хорошо подумать, то за эти почти двадцать дней соседства он первый раз собирается прийти не поздно вечером, нарушив установившийся закономерный порядок, негласный, но все же в достаточной степени нормально работающий. Странно, что об этом приходится думать. Обычно Ньюту все равно. Или он — о ужас — наконец-то взрослеет, уходя от эгоизма. Или почему-то решил на подсознательном уровне сделать исключение. Почему, в таком случае, это должен быть именно Германн?

Неважно. Сейчас ему нужно думать о другом Готтлибе и его дурацком задачнике. Технически, не его, автор-составитель — какой-то русский с очередной не читаемой фамилией, но на него свой гнев проецировать не получается. С тяжелым сердцем оккупировав стол в пустой пока что комнате, Ньютон выуживает злосчастную книгу из стопки куда более полезных учебников, раскрывая на все той же третьей странице, дальше которой не ушел, потому что пролистывание вперед только усугубило его опасения на тот счет, что нужно понимать куда больше, чем выуживать из закоулков разума формулы сокращения для квадратных уравнений. Тоскливое осознание того, что завтра пятница, следовательно, Стюарту нужно сдать хоть что-то, внушает легкую панику. Плакал его проходной балл.

Ньют не отчаивается просто потому, что на самом деле не умеет этого делать. С решительностью человека, который пытается взобраться по абсолютно ровной стене на самый ее верх, он раскрывает чистую тетрадь и пытается решить то, что на первый взгляд кажется вполне реальным, по силам именно ему, не обращая внимания на то, что в какой-то момент хочется перечеркнуть абсолютно все и начать с самого начала. Он получит от Готтлиба не выше «F», в этом можно не сомневаться, повезет, если будет еще и без минуса.

Следуя собственному правилу, Ньют не забывает переключаться на другие дела и предметы, ходит даже за ланчем, хотя забирает его с собой, когда в столовой почему-то не находится Германн, но по всем законам цикличности, вынужден вернуться к проклятому задачнику, несмотря на рождающееся в один момент желание выкинуть его в окно. Моральное удовлетворение это принесло бы, несомненно, вот только практическую пользу — нет.

Принудительно-добровольное заключение с использованием психологического давления и пыток ближе к вечеру нарушается появлением Германна — Ньют с облегчением выдыхает, чувствуя, что оно весьма своевременно, потому что язык чешется с кем-нибудь наконец поговорить. Вот только вся жизнерадостность слетает с него, когда он видит крайне расстроенное лицо Германна, не садящегося, а буквально падающего на кровать чуть ли не обессиленно, и симптомы весьма сопоставимы с тем разом, когда тот страдал от панической атаки. Ньют на мгновение кратко облизывает губы, хмурясь.

— Германн, ты в порядке?

Тот отсутствующе, неотрывно смотрит в пол, с силой стискивая рукоять трости, как будто держится за нее, пытаясь найти, за что зацепиться в сильнейший шторм, затем качает головой, и у Ньюта почти невыносимо болезненно тянет в области сердца.

— Помнишь, что я говорил о дыхании? — он переключается на нейтральный, почти спокойный тон. — Или, если надо сосредоточиться, расскажи мне вслух, не знаю… таблицу умножения? Число Пи? Ряды… эээ… Бонамичи?

— Числа Фибоначчи, — поправляет Германн недовольно, как будто тот ему ближайший родственник, а Ньют только что непристойно его обозвал. Голос у него чуть хриплый, но все же спокойный, и после этой реплики он все же поднимает на Ньюта взгляд. Осмысленный, но только усталый. — Не переживай, Ньютон, оно того не стоит.

— Давай я сам буду решать, что стоит переживаний, а что нет, — слегка недовольно отзывается Ньют, обиженно скрестив на груди руки, и Германн, смаргивая, становится почти удивленным.

— Как твои глаза? — Даже если это перевод темы, Ньют решает, что готов принять это как данность. Инстинктивно он стягивает очки, которые послушно, хотя и с некой степенью неловкости, носил целый день, протирает их о футболку. Когда водружает очки обратно, Германн смотрит на него с явным неодобрением, возмущенный подобной небрежностью в обращении с ценным предметом, но ничего не говорит, только губы поджимает.

— Вижу почти как обычно, но очки меня все еще бесят, — проговаривает Ньют со вздохом. — На меня сегодня смотрели так, как будто до этого в жизни не видели. Ужасно.

— В глаза капал?

Пауза.

Что бы там ни было, Германн, пожалуй, хотя бы дистанцировался от своих переживаний. Ньют всегда знал, что был бы мастером отвлекающих маневров.

— Был немного занят, — проговаривает Ньют куда более недовольно, чем собирался, поэтому выходит почти что задиристо. Тяжелый вздох Германна был бы прекрасной прелюдией для поучений, так что Ньют удивлен, когда их не следует. Тот просто стягивает, наконец-то, с плеча сумку, и встает на ноги.

— Ты отвратительный пациент, Ньютон Гайзлер, я почти уверен, что ты из тех, кто ложится в кровать с температурой сорок градусов в надежде, что все пройдет, если выспаться.

— Ну да, а ты себе каждый час ее меряешь и составляешь график, — парирует Ньют. — Почему ты надо мной навис?

Германн смаргивает, осознав, что так это со стороны и выглядит, хотя он просто подошел ближе, придерживаясь свободной рукой за край стола, затем протягивает руку на чужую половину комнаты, взяв оставленные на столе еще утром капли.

— Снимай очки, — велит Германн тоном, который явно говорит о том, что возражений он не потерпит.

— Обычно мне не это говорят… — тянет Ньют, наблюдая за тем, как тот откручивает с пузырька колпачок.

— Без шуток, Ньютон, если ты не в состоянии позаботиться сам о себе, то я не собираюсь смотреть, как ты гробишь свое зрение просто потому, что тебе лень лишний раз пошевелиться.

— _Мне? Лень?_ — от возмущения Ньют чуть ли не задыхается. Германн морщится от пронзительности, на которую тот переходит, но многозначительного взгляда хватает, чтобы Ньютон умолк, стягивая очки и запрокидывая голову. — Если не будешь со мной нежен, я заору. Предупреждение первое и последнее.

Германн, на самом деле, действует даже аккуратнее медбрата. Или Ньюту просто спокойнее, что именно он касается его лица сейчас, положив ладонь на щеку, большим пальцем оттягивает нижнее веко сначала у одного глаза, закапывая лекарство, потом, меняя руку, проделывает то же самое со вторым. Ньют не моргает так долго, как только может, смотря на размазанно-мутный мир вокруг себя словно сквозь толщу воды, но даже не вздрагивает, когда неожиданное прикосновение подушечки чужого пальца мимолетно стирает стекающую вниз каплю.

Германн смущается того, что позволяет себе такую вольность, даже не задумавшись, насколько приемлемы такие многочисленные прикосновения, часть из которых даже не списать на необходимость. Зато не в силах заставить себя абстрагироваться от ощущений: от того, что у Ньютона шершавая из-за щетины щека, потому что он не побрился, от того, что она теплая по сравнению с его пальцами, от того, что больше всего Ньютону подошло бы слово «мягкий». И это невыносимо на слишком многих уровнях.

Не дожидаясь реакции или очередной подколки Ньютона, Германн, заставив себя убрать руку, закрывает пузырек, отставляя его на место, отступает на свою половину. Безопасность расстояния. Прозрачная ракушка дистанцирования. За сегодняшний день они и без того нарушили границы личного пространства столько раз, что считать было бы бессмысленно. Тот факт, что Германн принимает это как должное, его самого ставит в тупик.

— Смотрю, ты принялся все-таки за задачи? — спрашивает он, замечая раскрытый задачник, когда разбирает свою сумку и перекладывает материалы на стол. — Как успехи?

Ньютон издает длинный нечленораздельный стон, вытирая лицо запястьем и водружая очки на место.

— Успехи, ага, ну ты и выбрал слово, конечно. Я с таким же успехом мог попытаться выучить мандаринское наречие за полдня, — мрачно сообщает он, с неприязнью покосившись на разложенные заметки. — Мне кажется, что мои вычисления выглядят приблизительно как «что-то плюс девять равно коробке». Сначала Стюарт, а потом твой отец меня просто прибьют за них.

Германн хмыкает, опускаясь на стул. Что самое неприятное — он понимает, как чувствует себя Ньютон, потому что буквально полчаса назад опять выслушивал, как его невнимательность ведет к глупым ошибкам. Как будто Гёделю не все равно, если он поменяет местами два слова в формулировке теоремы. Забываются элементарные истины про перемену слагаемых. И ведь дело даже не в том, что отец ставит своей целью оскорбить его, многие вещи он говорит просто в сердцах, но Германн не может небрежно отмахиваться от них, он воспринимает все как болезненные удары по совести, необходимость вечно доказывать, что соответствует чужим ожиданиям, которые, может быть, не завышены, но находятся на грани с предельными. Причин для этого более чем достаточно, но вдруг он не прав, думая лишь о тех, очевидных? Как сильно нужно было бы им поговорить обо всем. Как жаль, что они не могут этого сделать.

— В чем именно у тебя затруднения? — спрашивает он, отвлекаясь от мыслей, у Ньютона, который рассеянно крутит в руках ручку, чуть покачиваясь на стуле.

— Мне нужно, чтобы хоть кто-то ткнул мне носом в то, что я делаю не так, — довольно уныло по своим меркам проговаривает Ньют, — потому что иначе у меня ощущение, что я непроходимо тупой и только время зря трачу. И, что куда хуже, бумагу.

Кажется, рука Германна движется сама по себе, во всяком случае, обдумать, правда ли стоит это делать, он не успевает. Он подтягивает к себе чужую раскрытую тетрадь, тянется за ручкой другого цвета из разложенных на столе, проговаривая «Дай посмотрю».

— Только ради того, чтобы найти, где ты ошибся, — предупреждает он почти что с упрямой подчеркнутостью, хотя никто в обратных намерениях его совершенно точно уверять не пытался. — Или подсказать, как именно нужно что-то решать. Я не буду решать ничего _за_ тебя, надеюсь, это понятно?

Не дожидаясь ответа, Германн утыкается в записи в тетради, внимательно просматривая их с ручкой наготове, хотя, по сути, нужна она оказывается всего лишь пару раз, потому что совсем уж катастрофы у Ньютона в тетради не наблюдается, даром что в нескольких местах он сбивается, возможно, просто потому что отвлекся. Ничего выдающегося, но на базовом уровне, как полагает Германн, Ньютон все же мог бы справиться даже лучше, чем сейчас, будь чуть более сконцентрированным на деле и не допускай действительно глупых и мелких ошибок.

Его собственная сосредоточенность не позволяет ему заметить, с каким ошарашенным восторгом и удивлением за его манипуляциями наблюдает Ньют, ошеломленный происходящим настолько, что не может выдавить даже «Спасибо» до момента, пока Германн не подталкивает ему проверенную работу, начиная разъяснять, что именно он делал неправильно.

Германн пожимает плечами, мол, пустяки, но все же кратко улыбается, мимолетно подумав об одном.

Друзьям ведь помогают.


	8. Chapter 8

— Здесь слишком многолюдно, как вообще можно на чем-то сосредоточиться, когда вокруг столько народу? — бурчит Германн, слегка щурясь от пробивающихся сквозь листву солнечных лучей, бликующих от очков веселыми зайчиками, и переводит взгляд на Ньютона, который демонстративно закатывает глаза — жест не скрывают даже его очки, которые тот теперь нехотя, но все же носит б _о_ льшую часть времени, наотрез отказываясь лишь ездить в них в Лос-Анджелес. Германну остается только не забывать каждый вечер напоминать, чтобы перед сном Ньютон не забыл снять линзы во избежания повторения неприятной истории.

— Вокруг нас никого в радиусе тридцати футов, что ты опять занудствуешь. — Ньют расслабленно потягивается, переворачиваясь на живот и расправляя ладонью страницы учебника, чтобы не загибались. Германн, сидящий спиной к дереву, с неодобрением смотрит на все эти манипуляции, возможно, бормоча что-то насчет своих мыслей по поводу любителей валяться на земле, хотя Ньютон подстелил себе куртку, а трава, за которой относительно тщательно ухаживают, даром что мнется под натиском вот таких любителей быть на свежем воздухе, все же не голая земля с грязью или пылью. — Свежий воздух, Германн, способствует повышению в организме уровня кислорода. Солнечный свет, Германн, способствует выработке витамина D. Мы будем вылезать из четырех стен, потому что если ты продолжишь быть затворником, мутируешь в вялый и чахлый суккулент.

Поджав губы, Германн качает головой, решительно переключая внимание на текст. Чтение на улице — это еще куда ни шло, Ньютон бы не вытащил его ни за что, включай в себя оставшаяся на сегодня домашняя работа хоть какую-то письменную часть. Того не смущает конспектировать что-то на коленке, на стене, на полу, теперь вот еще и лежа умудряется решать свои задачи по генетике, как будто нашел самое удобное место и позу в мире, — Германну такое не по силам.

Письмо из медпункта с результатами анализа крови и общими рекомендациями по тому, как справляться с переутомлением, которое, несомненно, у Германна есть, пришло вчера — к несчастью, тому не хватило ума не делиться его содержанием с Ньютоном, который чуть не разорвался между желанием торжествующе завопить «Я же тебе говорил!», и между намерением немедленно ограбить медпункт на предмет всех имеющихся витаминов, чтобы кормить ими Германна каждый божий день, пока тот не треснет. Перспектива быть подопытным тому совершенно не понравилась, так что на повышенные тона оба перешли довольно быстро. Благо что на самом деле Ньютон оказывается куда более отходчивым, нежели Германн, и даже если ершится, то делает это недолго и не совсем радикально, поэтому в крупную ссору перепалка не вылилась. Хотя Германну стало крайне неловко за то, что он почти рявкнул свое «Хватит обращаться со мной как с беспомощным ребенком»; отчасти именно поэтому в конечном итоге сейчас, когда Ньютон предложил выбраться наружу, он не стал доводить возникший спор до жаркого конфликта, а сдался и согласился, что сегодня вечером можно поделать задания, сидя во дворе. С другой стороны — в комнате неимоверно душно даже с открытыми окнами, а, как показала практика, советы по организации процесса выполнения работы Ньютон дает весьма дельные и действенные. В другой иной день Германн бы наверняка продолжал страдать в духоте, но зато в одиночестве, но так просто от Ньютона совершенно не отвязаться и поэтому пришлось послушно плестись за ним с учебниками под мышкой.

Единственный неоспоримый плюс: несмотря на то что по дороге Ньютон умудряется поздороваться с парой десятков людей и получить с пять предложений присоединиться к ним, тот их все отклоняет. Германн бы вряд ли смог придумать благовидный предлог для того, чтобы слинять от малознакомых или вовсе незнакомых людей, выглядело бы это нелепо и странно. С Ньютоном быть рядом просто, и дело не в ультимативности его присутствия в духе «я свыкся, что он никуда не уйдет». Просто даже подталкивая Германна к самым границам терпения, тот не заставляет их перешагнуть. Скорее подначивания, которые его доводят, показывают, что Германн слишком интенсивно реагирует на мелочи. И это безальтернативное «я теперь буду здесь» все равно следует своим законам логики и, как ни странно, правилам приличия тоже. Ньютон шумный, гиперактивный и любопытный, но его язык не повернется назвать невежливым или настырным. Остальные не столь же тактичны — особенно сложно провести грань между шутками и непосредственно желанием задеть. Ньютон досаждает, но, если задуматься конкретно об этом, он никогда не переходит на личности, что было бы невероятно просто, выискивать, как уязвить, не нужно, все откровенно, все на поверхности. Его внешность и одежда, его привычки и характер. В любую мишень было бы легко попасть, но прошло уже столько времени, что стоит перестать ожидать подвоха.

Задумавшись об этом, Германн ловит себя на том, что с несколько минут смотрит даже не на страницу, а куда-то поверх нее, на грани восприятия фиксируя то, как рядом ерзает Ньют, который, находясь в одной позе, все равно не в состоянии находиться без движения дольше минуты. Почему он выбирает извечное ворчание в свой адрес, отсутствие желания веселиться в любую минуту свободного времени, неодобрение музыкального вкуса и перманентные замечания по мелочам? У Германна нет выбора, но у Ньютона как минимум половина кампуса числится в знакомых, среди них точно должны найтись те, с кем ему было бы куда интереснее общаться, чем с Германном. Сидеть рядом за ланчем, изливать поток сознания и идей, натыкаясь не на лаконичные комментарии, делать рядом домашнюю работу, обсуждать что-то, при этом доминируя процентов девяносто времени. И все же вот он, здесь, в молчании, которое терпеть не может, если верить его же словам, старательно выводит что-то в тетради, кажется, тихо напевая себе под нос.

Наверное, Германн пялится слишком уж откровенно — пристальный взгляд на себе не почувствовать невозможно, поэтому нет ничего удивительного в том, что Ньют в какой-то момент оборачивается и смотрит прямо в глаза Германна, который от легкой неожиданности смаргивает, слегка смутившись, но все же взгляд не отводит. Безмолвное удивление, заставившее Ньюта чуть вздернуть бровь, сменяется почти сосредоточенностью. Он разглядывает лицо Германна, по которому ласково скользят тени от листвы, пока тот не отвечает ему тем же немым пониманием разделенного момента. Как будто они отделены ото всего остального мира, и тридцать футов радиуса становятся световыми годами.

В редкие моменты жизни Ньют настолько четко осознает, что иногда молчание может быть куда значительнее любых слов.

***  
Насыщенность событиями — вот то, что позволяет прочувствовать время как некое явление, обладающее физическими характеристиками. Мгновение может приравняться к месяцу, если будет привязано к эмоции или впечатлению, значимость которых превалирует над рутинностью и предсказуемостью целых недель. Когда заканчивается «слишком скоро», превращаясь в «самое время»? Когда первое впечатление сглаживается, когда перетекает в объективное знание? Статусность, присвоение ярлыков — все это помогает разобраться людям во взаимоотношениях, которые их связывают, но в то же время сковывают по рукам и ногам.

Позволить себе с легкостью бросить слово «друг» — не то же самое, что прочувствовать его, когда внезапное ощущение тепла, рождаясь не в конкретной точке тела, распространяется по нему, заставляя чувствовать себя глупо, но в то же время так хорошо, что был бы готов пребывать в эйфории целую вечность, балансируя на грани: с желанием поддаться самодовольству, но в то же время чувствуя некую опаску. Неверная интерпретация может быть фатальна. Обжигаются все, делают это помногу раз в своей жизни, но каждый раз все и всегда надеются, что этого не произойдет, или, минимум, получится обойтись без болезненных последствий. Так ведь тоже бывает — когда к молчаливому согласию приходят двое, а не кто-то один, решая вычеркнуть другого из жизни. С другой стороны — усложняет сейчас все для себя лишь Германн.

Он не против лишний раз промолчать. В конце концов, он привык к этому много-много лет назад, когда признание классифицировалось как слабость, пускай объективно ему никогда не хватало сил ни на то, чтобы справиться со своими переживаниями, трансформировав их в искреннее безразличие. Можно отрастить сколько угодно толстый панцирь, демонстрировать миру маску, сдерживаться, ворчать, быть угрюмым или недовольным, но в душе оставаться восприимчивым к мелочам.

Смиряться с тем, что Ньютон в очередной раз отвлекает его от дела, сочтя что он слишком засиделся над работой. Лишь для вида тяжело вздохнуть, позволять в очередной раз заставить себя высидеть перед фильмом (один раз Германну было позволено выбрать, но стойкие подозрения о том, что Ньютон ближе к концу был вынужден выйти в коридор, потому что не справился с собственными чувствами, подтвердились, когда тот категорически заявил, что без моральной подготовки Терри Гиллиама они больше не смотрят). Поймать себя на том, что интерес вызван вовсе не вежливостью, когда Ньютон затаскивает его в лабораторию их факультета, чтобы с удовольствием гордого родителя продемонстрировать свое разнообразие «подопечных», включенных как предметы исследования в его курсовую работу, хотя Германн мало что понимает до объяснений. Прийти к заключению, что вовсе не в тягость оказывается добавить к горам работы еще и проверку задач по базовой математике, над которыми Ньют корпеть не любит, но все же делает послушно, а если Германн расщедривается на подробные объяснения, слушает внимательно; не беда, если за первую порцию работы получил «B», а за вторую только «C+».

Чужая отходчивость и неспособность долго обдумывать одно и то же могут казаться минусами, но в итоге оказываются неплохим психологическим способом защиты. То, что Германн обдумывал бы десятки раз, предсказывая с каждым из них все более жуткие последствия для себя, Ньют отметает, если сочтет не слишком интересной темой. «Будь, что будет» — можно позавидовать искренней решительности, стоящей за подобным отношением к происходящему в своей жизни, но Германну нужен если не реальный контроль, то хотя бы его иллюзия, и отпускать он не умеет — скорее из кожи вон вылезет, чем признает, что выше собственной головы прыгнуть не получается. У других — может быть, но только не у него, просто нужно попробовать в сто первый раз.

Ньютон единственный, кто пытается его осадить — более того, у него это получается. Иллюзия контроля в этом аспекте заключается в том, что Германн предпочитает считать, что это лишь поскольку он сам тому позволяет. Ньют, относящийся ко всей подоплеке не без здравой доли иронии, как всегда, способен это вычислить, но не считает нужным того разуверять.

В выверенную и просчитанную, выведенную и доказавшую свою действенность систему вводится новая константа, которая казалась раньше переменной. Ньютон прочно занимает позицию того, чье отсутствие ощущается четче, чем пребывание рядом. Звенящая тишина и густое молчание вместо оглушительно-живого чужого присутствия, о котором заявляют не только слова. Законы, как ни иронично, но механики, перекочевавшие в повседневную жизнь. 

Германн не нуждался ни в каких внешних импульсах, поэтому происходило ровным счетом именно то, что происходило само по себе. Движущая сила в лице Ньюта заставила все измениться. Взаимодействие неоспоримо, пусть отчасти Германну и кажется, что он сам лишь получает, ничего не отдавая взамен. Вот только почти с обреченной неумолимостью невозможно игнорировать тот факт, что в конечном итоге все сводится к усилиям, направленным не в одну, а в противоположные стороны.

Что это будет означать в их случае — неизвестно. По всем закономерностям — ничего хорошего. Неоспоримый плюс в том, что Германну проще лишний раз промолчать. Даже когда становится попросту невыносимо. Признание собственной слабости означает выставление напоказ желания внимания, а те, кто ищут в этом повод задеть, уязвить, непременно воспользуются этим в своих целях. Привитое воспитанием и полученное на собственном опыте, нежелание становиться в очередной раз удобной мишенью, трезвая, до зубовного скрежета логически выведенная оценка предположения о том, как будет тяжело подниматься, если позволить себе оступиться. Все те же десятки вариантов развития событий, которые Германн не в состоянии отмести, перестать думать о них раз и навсегда, снова перепутав причину и следствие, приходя к ответу практически сразу, минуя все стадии решения и игнорируя возможные способы того, как можно действовать.

Парадоксальная неспособность быть логичным хотя бы в собственных действиях, когда от других ожидаешь обратного.

***  
— Newton sollte es sehen [1], — бормочет Германн себе под нос, рассеянно, но вслух, вряд ли позволяя уловить хоть что-то, кроме имени, провоцируя Тендо на вопрос:

— Ньют присоединится? — не ожидавшему хоть какой-то реакции Германну приходится отвлечься от ноутбука и перевести на того все еще слегка рассеянный взгляд, заставляя повторить вопрос, теперь уже конкретно адресуя именно ему.

— Собирался. Ему лень перепечатывать половину из написанного, он надеется, что Стакер это сделает за него, но без ценных личных указаний передать заметки не может, — откликается Германн, пожав плечами. Тендо криво усмехается, но, что бы ни пришло ему в голову, он оставляет при себе все комментарии, включая и тот, что раз Пентекост на очередных учениях, то эта часть тоже ляжет на его плечи. По-хорошему, можно было бы заставить Ньюта все-таки сделать все самостоятельно, но Тендо слишком им восхищается, чтобы настаивать, мудро рассуждая о том, что чем старше по курсу, тем больше обязанностей по учебе может навалиться, а раз ему не слишком влом, то можно потратить лишние полчаса на чужой текст. Который Тендо интересен, не говоря уже о том, что к тому же он непосредственно относится к их общему делу.

— Вы поладили, я смотрю, — все же позволяет он себе высказаться через пару минут, пока вынужден бездействовать в ожидании загрузки программы. Германн неопределенно хмыкает, но скорее от неловкости, нежели выражая согласие.

— Наверное, можно было бы и так сказать. Ньютон регулярно доводит меня своей музыкой, а еще он совершенно ужасный в плане быта и вечно раскидывает свои вещи. Но он… хороший, — проговаривает он несколько неуклюже, но тут же исправляется, кашлянув и взяв голос под контроль. 

— В смысле?.. — тянет Тендо почти подначивающе, но тут же придает лицу самое невинное выражение в мире, стоит Германну адресовать ему суровый взгляд, хотя выходит тот несколько более серьезным, чем он сам ожидал, а потому — не угрожающим, а смешным. Тендо щадит чужую гордость, поэтому в итоге все же не начинает посмеиваться.

— В смысле, что я до сих пор не выставил его за дверь, как видишь, — ворчливо проговаривает Германн, всячески намеревающийся отрицать даже намеки на сентиментальность, но оказавшись в ситуации, в которой не может взять обратно уже прозвучавшее признание. Тендо застал его врасплох, это верно, но так ведь и поступают все люди. Они крайне любят совать нос в чужие дела, и как бы тактично ни делалось это прямо сейчас, суть не меняется.

Хотя, когда телефон, коротко оповестив о вошедшем сообщении, заставляет Германна протянуть руку и прочесть его, он уже не так уверен, что сплетни о Ньютоне такая уж плохая альтернатива. Снова и снова, предубежденность в том, что все обязательно пойдет наперекосяк вместо того, чтобы просто взять себя в руки и решительно расставить все точки над «i», что было бы возможно, будь у него эта самая решимость вместо совокупности комплексов и опасений, при чем по поводу собственных же ошибок.

— Мне нужно отойти, — проговаривает Германн нехотя, понимая, что оттягивать любой момент, особенно после использования слова «срочно» в сообщении было бы попросту глупо и некрасиво. — Ты еще задержишься? Или уже до воскресенья тогда все отложим, чтобы обсудить правки со Стакером?

— Я подожду Ньюта еще немного, потом пойду, — поразмыслив, пожимает плечами Тендо. — Если захочешь, возвращайся, но вряд ли есть смысл торчать очень уж долго, иначе потом просто обалдеем объяснять Стакеру все, что мы сделали без него.

Германн, кивает, принимаясь складывать вещи в сумку. Глупое замалчивание по поводу того, куда он собрался, кажется утешительным вариантом, но Тендо не оставляет ему выбора, спрашивая:

— Ты с… профессором Готтлибом увидишься?

Невольные упрямые попытки Германна избегать слова «отец» хотя бы публично ему самому вышли боком. Впрочем, так проще всем, неловкость никуда не исчезает, но все же соблюдены формальности. Дураков нет, каждый, кто знает его фамилию, тем или иным способом дает знать что об этом, что о логически вытекающем умозаключении тоже, не всем хватает такта делать это аккуратно, а не с ощущением, что проломили стену и громогласно объявили о какой-то очевидной вещи, которую можно было бы и не поднимать как тему — по ряду причин.

— Буквально через пять минут, — с тяжелым несдержанным вздохом отзывается Германн, закидывая сумку на плечо. Тендо торопливо отправляет на печать какой-то файл, который вручает ему уже у самых дверей с просьбой передать отцу. Что ж, к роли курьера Германну тоже не привыкать.

С Ньютом он оказывается разминувшимся всего лишь минут на пять; тот появляется с сияющим лицом, пахнет чем-то резко-химическим, а поперек одной из ладоней, на тыльной стороне, идет размазанный темный след.

— Закончил, — радостно сообщает он Тендо вместо приветствия, падая на свободный стул рядом, рассеянно бросая «Германн должен это увидеть…», прежде чем возвращает чуть более сосредоточенный взгляд на Тендо. — Правки принес, но Стакера не будет? А Германн куда сбежал?

Тендо умудряется качнуть головой в ответ на первый из вопросов, откликается вслух на второй:

— Ему к Готтлибу-старшему опять понадобилось.

Ньютон издает нечленораздельный стон, заставляя Тендо удивленно уставиться на себя.

— Мне очень, очень не нравится этот чувак, — сообщает Ньют угрюмо, но вовремя прикусив язык, с которого намерены сорваться подробности о причинах подобного заявления. Германн едва ли обрадовался бы, сообщи он всуе хоть кому, в каком состоянии потерянности он пребывает каждый раз после диалога с отцом. Ньют зачастую говорит и только потом думает, а иногда не думает вовсе, но когда дело касается его самого, а не кого-либо еще. Сейчас, возможно, прокатит хотя бы за жалобы на ровном месте; в конце концов, Готтлиб непосредственная угроза его академической карьере, если будет настойчиво пытаться его отчислить.

— Он довольно сложный человек, — понимающе проговаривает Тендо. — Германна жалко. Даже не буду пытаться представить, каково ему быть под таким давлением, потому что, сам понимаешь, его отец глава кафедры. Германн каждому фору даст по специальности, но тот слишком амбициозен, поэтому иногда даже со стороны видно, как он перегибает палку, если видит огромный потенциал. На близких людях просто куда легче срываться, чем если ты просто один из студентов, вроде меня.

В глазах Ньютона ничто из сказанного на достойное оправдание не тянет. С минуту он молча смотрит, как Тендо корректирует что-то в коде модели, приходя к какому-то решению, затем вытаскивает из рюкзака свои заметки, подпихивая к нему.

— Это для перепечатывания. Извини, что не задержусь, только что подумал об одном деле.

Тендо хмыкает, подтаскивая к себе листки и изучая не самый аккуратный почерк Ньюта, затем шутливо отзывается:

— Надеюсь, ты не собрался на разборки с Ларсом Готтлибом.

Ньют, направляющийся к выходу, замирает у самой двери и мрачно, явственно слышно хмыкает.

— Посмотрим.

В корне идея неплохая, Ньют бы даже сказал, что она весьма хороша, несмотря на то что Германн бы окрестил его чокнутым, и больше никогда, никогда, никогда не стал бы с ним даже разговаривать, позволь Ньют себе влезть в какое-то из его личных дел. Тем более, в дело семейное, где права голоса у него нет в принципе. Проблема в том, что сейчас причинно-следственные связи рисуются слишком отчетливо, чтобы их можно было проигнорировать, и Ньюта это, с одной стороны, удручает, с другой — процесс весьма любопытен. Дело уже не в том, что у Ньюта чешутся руки что-то сделать, поэтому необходимо воплотить это в жизнь. Дело в чувствах и отношении к этой ситуации совершенно другого человека, о переживаниях и мнении которого он заботится. Все ли еще это эгоизм, если в конечном итоге Ньют чувствует себя хорошо, если хорошо другому?

Слишком сложно разбираться в том, что происходит, затронуты оказываются слишком тонкие грани взаимоотношений.

Пожалуй, впервые в жизни Ньют не может с уверенностью сказать о том, что именно о нем думает кто-то другой. Гадать и предполагать же ему не хочется.

Сейчас Ньют приходит к решению, что разборки ни к чему, кроме собственного позора, его не приведут. Хотя бы потому, что он не обладает достаточной репутацией, не говоря уже хоть о какой-то позиции. Что не мешает ему все равно отправиться прямиком на кафедру математики, лихорадочно, на ходу, обдумывая, как лучше поступить. Выцепить Германна под благовидным предлогом, чтобы ему еще не успели вынести мозг? Хорошая мысль, жаль, одноразовая, но, может быть, еще удастся поговорить с Германном, если сможет быть уверен, что его собственные нравоучения не сделают приблизительно того же, что с ним творит отец. Если бы они решились составить свод правил, «никаких сеансов неквалифицированной психотерапии» явно вошло бы в первую десятку, так часто фраза начала мелькать между ними двоими.

Квалифицированная некоторым тоже не помогла, особенно с принятием социальных норм взаимодействия, с мрачным удовлетворением думает Ньютон, рывком распахивающий дверь корпуса и почти влетающий в коридор, так что рюкзак по инерции подпрыгивает на спине до самых ушей. Он даже не замедляет шаг, лишь попутно успев постучать в дверь, да и то не удается даже довести его до приличия, и притормаживает Ньют только уже ввалившись непосредственно внутрь кабинета.

Надо отдать Готтлибу-старшему должное — выражение лица у него непередаваемое, с таким только Германну и тягаться, да и то Ньют его еще не выводил из себя настолько, чтобы праведный гнев сочетался с невозможностью поверить в реалистичность ситуации. Другое плохо — самого Германна ни следа, и сколько бы ни пытался профессор обрести заново дар речи, чтобы поинтересоваться, не растерял ли Ньютон (или, в соответствии с его привычкой, «мистер Гайзлер») последние крохи здравомыслия, Ньют соображает шустрее.

— Извините, дверью ошибся, — как ни в чем не бывало бросает он, захлопывая ее с шумом, но далеко не отходя, вот теперь уделяя время тому, чтобы помедлить и подумать. Германн объективно не мог бы уйти слишком далеко, если уже поговорил с отцом. Пусть Ньют руководствуется больше интуицией, нежели объективными выводами, и сейчас она не говорит, а просто вопит, что это не он накручивает, а сцена могла пойти только так, как он себе ее воображает — вкратце: ничего хорошего не произошло.

Раздающиеся за дверью кабинета Готтлиба шаги заставляют Ньюта поспешно сорваться с места до того, как тот может застать его, если намеревается выйти в коридор, но сообразить, что же все-таки делать дальше, он не может. Самым логичным стартовым пунктом для поисков может оказаться их комната, куда Ньют, периодически переходящий с быстрого шага на подобие почти пробежки, и отправляется. Разочарованный, но не удивленный, комнату он обнаруживает пустой.

И, хотя, с одной стороны, все еще сводится не к какому-то логично обусловленному порядку действий, которые нужно воплотить, а к приступу эмоциональных импульсов, мешающих лишнюю секунду постоять на месте, Ньют знает, что не угомонится, пока не найдет Германна, даже если когда сделает это, не сможет поддержать того ни одним из разумных способов, потому что не найдет, что сказать. Глупо, глупо, неимоверно глупо, но уже наплевать, он уже снова на ходу. Где-то через четверть часа он все же додумывается, что можно попытаться позвонить, но ответа Ньют не получает, вися на линии, пока это возможно, и перезванивая раз за разом, так что количество пропущенных наверняка уже исчисляется двузначным числом. Поверх этого сообщение с просьбой перезвонить Германн может просто элементарно не увидеть, но, на всякий случай, Ньют посылает и его.

Минуты сливаются в десятки. Полчаса перетекают в час, но Ньют понимает это только тогда, когда дыхания на беготню уже не особенно хватает (надо признать, случилось это достаточно быстро), но уровень физического дискомфорта все же меркнет по сравнению с психологическим. Германн помимо аудиторий и выделенного для проекта кабинета, бывает буквально в двух местах — их комнате и столовой. Кто бы знал, что он может оказаться просто мастером игры в прятки. Было бы забавно, не будь Ньюту совершенно определенно всё тревожнее с каждой минутой.

Он не хочет сдаваться, но еще оставшиеся зачатки разума гласят, что рано или поздно Германн все же вернется в комнату, так что вместо бестолкового мельтешения по кампусу имеет смысл дождаться его там, даже если Ньют уверен, что ничто не будет способно заставить его сосредоточиться на чем-то еще, и он просто будет шляться по комнате, нарезая круги, чувствуя себя бесполезным, глупым и отчаявшимся, хотя для этого есть лишь предпосылки, но не реальные основания.

Ньют бормочет себе под нос ругательства, взлетая по лестнице наверх, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, потому что уже через три пролета в боку начинается резь. Отдышаться, пока идет по коридору, тоже не получается. Может быть, поэтому он не способен выдохнуть с облегчением, когда, вопреки ожиданиям, в комнате обнаруживается Германн, как-то неловко устроившийся на крае стула на своей половине. Может быть, дело в том, что он даже бледнее обычного, а на лице у него застывшее, почти мертвенное и крайне пугающее выражение.

Он никак не реагирует на замеревшего на мгновение в двери Ньютона, не поворачивает голову в его сторону, когда тот все же способен выдохнуть прерывистое, запыхавшееся «Ты в порядке?», такое же бесполезное и глупое, потому что ответ совершенно очевиден. Уже в который раз, что снова злит и выводит Ньюта из себя куда сильнее, чем кто-либо мог бы ожидать, в первую очередь — он сам.

— Германн? — так странно понимать, как тихо на самом деле можешь говорить, когда привык вечно давать себе волю и не регулировать громкость, но сейчас вопить кажется наименее разумным вариантом взаимодействия из всех возможных, даже если Германн выглядит так, как будто находится в неком трансе, из которого его придется выводить. Но реакцией со стороны того становится лишь намек на покачивание головы, которое Ньютону следовало бы истолковать как знак отступить. Вместо этого он решительно шагает в сторону Германна, и в секунду тот словно срывается. Наверное, он всего лишь хочет отмахнуться, но крайне невыгодное положение на краю стула заставляет его потерять равновесие, и, на глазах испуганного Ньютона, Германн неуклюже валится с него чуть ли не боком, с глухим звуком ударяясь об пол.

Унижение воспринимается куда болезненнее, чем сам факт физического ущерба. Германн почти задыхается от гнева, направленного и на себя, и на всю ситуацию, и на Ньютона, который стал свидетелем его позора из-за такой идиотской мелочи; чувствует, как приливает кровь к лицу, неловко пытаясь спихнуть с себя обе руки подоспевшего на помощь Ньюта.

— Lass mich allein! — голос Германна срывается, и он просто ненавидит себя за это. — Verpiss dich, Newton, lass… mich… [2]

Ньютон разжимает пальцы, отпуская его, но вместо того, чтобы отойти в сторону, медленно опускается на пол рядом, поджав под себя одну ногу — Германн видит это краем глаза, потому что не в силах заставить себя посмотреть ему в лицо. И вообще больше всего ему хочется стыдливо зажмуриться и спрятать собственное за ладонями, словно руководствуясь детским правилом игры в прятки: пока не видишь ты — не видят и тебя.

— Я не понимаю, что ты говоришь, — мягко и на удивление спокойно говорит Ньютон, уже не предпринимающий попытки коснуться его. Подобный тон мог бы быть утихомиривающим, но Германну от него только хуже, потому что он начинает постепенно приходить в себя, и стыдливость усиливается по мере того, как он начинает анализировать ситуацию и осознавать, насколько по-идиотски себя выставляет. — Я просто хотел помочь, Гермс.

Злобный, совсем не веселый смешок вырывается у Германна помимо воли. Он продолжает сверлить взглядом желтую полосу на полу.

— Я по горло сыт всеми, кто хочет мне помочь. Мне не нужна ничья помощь, меня тошнит от того, что все видят меня слабым и жалеют меня. От тебя мне тоже жалость не нужна, слышишь? — голос предательски дрожит, но не срывается на крик даже тогда, когда Германн ожидал бы этого. Даже хотел бы. Все равно не может.

Ньютон молчит — невозможно понять, о чем он думает, а посмотреть на него все равно не хватает смелости. Осознание отвратительности своего поведения приходит все более в четкой форме, возрастая вместе с желанием провалиться сквозь пол прямо здесь и сейчас, чтобы не объясняться.

К ужасу Германна Ньют подвигается ближе к нему, но прежде, чем можно успеть среагировать, обеими руками тот утягивает его в объятья, крепко обхватив поперек талии одной и мягко поглаживая другой ладонью по спине, позволяя Германну уткнуться себе в плечо, что тот делает не без стыдливого облегчения, пряча лицо, прикрывая глаза и закусывая губу. От Ньютона пахнет чем-то химическим, но это почти что приятный запах, даром что едкий. Тепло его рук ощущается даже через одежду, мягкие, успокаивающие поглаживания аккуратны, ненавязчивы. Дыхание чуть щекочет шею над воротником рубашки, заставляя почувствовать, как разбегаются от этого места мурашки. Напряжение, степень которого Германн даже не осознавал, постепенно начинает исчезать, позволяя мышцам расслабиться, и только тупая пульсация в больной ноге напоминает о его фиаско с падением.

— Я не жалею тебя, — проговаривает вдруг Ньютон с недоумением в голосе столь явным, что Германн не выдерживает, слегка отстраняясь, хотя так и не стряхивает с себя чужие руки, поднимая на того взгляд. С оторопелостью он получает вдруг в свой адрес очередную улыбку, не форсированную, а аккуратную, теплую, которую можно рассмотреть в мельчайших подробностях, как и все лицо Ньютона, которое он до сих пор не видел вблизи. Веснушек у того куда больше, чем ему казалось на расстоянии. — И уж точно не считаю слабым. Господи, Германн, ты, наверное, самый сильный человек из всех, что я когда-либо встречал. Упрямство твое точно невыносимее, чем у кого-либо еще. Так что я бы сказал, что ты перегибаешь палку, не позволяя себе слабости, знаешь?

Германн смаргивает, хмурясь. Все такой же раскрасневшийся, он тяжело выдыхает, не зная, что сказать. Дышать стало чуть легче. Думать о том, как некрасиво себя вел — нет.

— Прости, — наконец, выдавливает Германн, заставляя себя не отводить взгляд. Ньют только пожимает плечами, аккуратно похлопывая его между лопаток.

— Не вопрос. Скажешь, кто тебя так взвинтил? Или не хочешь вдаваться в это дело?

Откровенно говоря, Германн не хочет, но считает, что замалчивание все равно ничего не даст. К тому же, если осмелиться… если довериться… Ньютон и правда может оказаться единственным, от кого не дождешься этой отвратительной снисходительности, которая периодически одолевает абсолютно всех в его окружении.

— Результаты того анализа крови, которую ты заставил меня сдать, дошли до отца, — Германн тяжело вздыхает, снова на мгновение сжав челюсти, но заставляя себя перестать напрягаться. — Он в очередной раз принялся меня отчитывать.

Ньют издает странный звук — в нем сквозит нечто среднее между отвращением и пониманием.

— Как будто это что-то, что ты можешь контролировать, — проговаривает он с плохо скрываемым возмущением, и Германн вдруг снова чувствует это странное взаимопонимание, как несколько часов назад, когда они торчали во дворе. Ньют вздыхает, коротко качая головой и, к досаде Германна, все же отпускает его, поднимаясь и протягивая руку, чтобы помочь Германну встать на ноги. — Я бы сказал «забудь», но могу предложить тот вариант, где я скажу ему, что он ведет себя как…

— _Ньютон!_

— Нет, не как я, а как какой-нибудь другой засранец.

Против воли Германн смешливо, пусть и слабо, фыркает, качая головой и опираясь свободной рукой о спинку стула, только после этого отпуская ладонь Ньюта, куда медленнее, чем это было бы обусловлено необходимостью.

— Ты невыносим.

— Я знаю, ты говорил, — сияя, сообщает тот, поправляя очки на носу. — Как насчет того, чтобы я доказал это лишний раз вот так: утащу из столовой еду для нас обоих, а потом разрешу тебе выбрать фильм на вечер?

— Абсолютно любой?

— Абсолютно любой.

Германн коротко кивает. Эмоциональная усталость как реакция на стресс дает о себе знать, но он уверен, что Ньютон уже спас его от очередного срыва. А чувство благодарности всегда куда приятнее стыда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Newton sollte es sehen. — Ньютон должен это увидеть.
> 
> [2] Lass mich allein! — Оставь меня в покое.  
> Verpiss dich, Newton, lass… mich… — Отвали, Ньютон, оставь... меня...


	9. Chapter 9

Прикосновение ладони, четко ощущаемое на плече, вырывает Германна из сна. Когда тебя не трясут, а скорее просто словно вытягивают во внешний мир своим физическим присутствием, это, несомненно, приятнее, вот только сонливость — словно сигнал красной лампочки угрозы, мигает, грозно провозглашая, что организм был бы не прочь провести в состоянии сна еще минимум час, а то лучше и два, а лучше не зацикливаться на таких размышлениях и вообще не вылезать из кровати. Германн морщится, когда даже по закрытым глазам бьет свет, поднимает ладонь, потирая их тыльной стороной почти в детской, плавной манере, потом все же находит в себе силы и мужество взглянуть на все, что находится за пределами него самого. В поле зрения вплывает лицо Ньютона, красные лампочки трансформируются в скорее малиновые — это очки на носу Ньютона с соответствующего цвета линзами. Он уже при полном параде — выбрит, относительно не лохматый и одет.

Германн приподнимается на локте, глядя на него вопросительно, во всяком случае, надеясь, что выглядит так, а не попросту возмущенно и недовольно. Ньютон отпускает его плечо.

— Доброе утро, — жизнерадостно провозглашает он. — Прости, кофе в постель не смог вписаться в расписание дня. Автобус на Эл-Эй через полчаса, так что вставай, нечего разлеживаться.

— Чт… — пока Германн пытается вспомнить, как разговаривать хоть на каком языке, Ньют уже шустро выпрямляется, подхватывая рюкзак, явно не пустой, стоявший на полу у рабочего стола.

— Выходной. Погода отличная. Торчать в кампусе надоело. Едем гулять в город. Возражения не принимаются, потому что я проверил, вам отменили все утренние лекции в понедельник. У тебя никаких оправданий по поводу того, что ты не можешь позволить себе задержаться. Давай, Германн, завтра доделаешь, если что-то не успел.

Вялое «Я не хочу» Ньютон пропускает мимо ушей, решительно стаскивая с него одеяло и ловко увернувшись от попытки Германна схватить то ли кого-то, то ли что-то из них двоих. Германн ворчит и корчит потрясающе недовольные гримасы, садясь в кровати, но все же встает и, взяв одежду, отправляется приводить себя в порядок, в отведенные Ньютом минуты укладываясь с запасом, который позволит без спешки переодеться и после спокойно отправиться на остановку. По мере того, как желание упасть обратно в подушку лицом исчезает, Германн даже не ужасается, когда понимает, что только-только перевалило за девять часов — по меркам Ньютона, утро уже в самом разгаре, так что это он его еще пощадил, мог бы и в шесть поднять. Доспать, по идее, можно и в автобусе, если захочется.

— Твоя импульсивность меня когда-нибудь убьет, — зевает Германн, недовольный больше для вида, возясь с пуговицами рубашки. Ньют, стоящий к нему спиной, за дверцей шкафа, терпеливо ждущий, пока тот оденется, фыркает.

— Планировать всё заранее — скучно, тем более что не такое уж это вселенской важности событие, просто гуляем. Когда надоест, кстати, можно будет заехать на нашу точку. Сможешь наконец-то встретиться с Элис.

Германн бессознательно замирает на мгновение, поправляя воротник, слишком сильно сжимает на нем пальцы. Лицо у него буквальным образом кривится от недовольства, и он малодушно рад тому, что Ньют не видит его сейчас.

— Никому не в обиду, — сдержанно почти до скованности проговаривает Германн, когда справляется с собой, закрывая дверь шкафа и старательно, по привычке, приглаживая волосы, — но я бы предпочел обойтись без этого.

Ньют поворачивается к нему; эмоциональная реакция за стеклами дурацких очков, которые тот нацепил и не снимает, хотя они в помещении, не читаема, но голос звучит обыденно, миролюбиво и совсем не оскорбленно.

— Я же не предлагаю, чтобы она с нами целый день была, ну. Посмотрим, в общем, как пойдет.

Пока они с Ньютоном спускаются и направляются через территорию кампуса наружу, к остановке, Германн позволяет тому болтать о плане на день, включающем в себя предложение побыть в центре, оттуда уехать к океану, но слушает довольно невнимательно. Его злит собственное неравнодушие — почему его так сильно задевает то обстоятельство, что у Ньютона есть девушка, но тот лишь упоминает о ней вскользь, как будто она не имеет никакого значения? Германна обычно раздражает, если кто-то слишком уж усиленно подчеркивает некую свою статусность и наличие отношений, что превращается в перманентное «А вот мы с…», но все же не может понять, в чем дело. Его уязвил тот факт, что он совершенно случайным образом узнал об этом, хотя Ньютон довольно открыто болтает обо всем происходящем в своей жизни? Его бесит необходимость дистанцироваться, потому что раз Ньют не открылся сам, он не считает нужным доверять Германну личные вещи, поэтому он не может со всей четкостью понять, что о нем думают, как воспринимают именно его? Германн готов мириться и затолкать подальше в глотку рвущиеся вопросы довольно оскорбительного толка, потому что так поступают друзья. И потому что ему всегда проще промолчать, чем поднимать потенциально болезненную для себя самого тему. В корне неверная тактика, которая проблему не решает.

Утро относительно прохладное, но небо ясное, обещает жаркий день. Автобус абсолютно пуст — желающих, кроме них двоих, покинуть кампус нет, на маршруте тоже пока еще никто не присоединился. Ньют пропускает Германна вперед себя, задержавшись, чтобы заплатить водителю, предлагает Германну место у окна, но тот только качает головой — больную ногу можно выставить в проход и не напрягать согнутым положением дольше необходимого, если впереди еще целый день ходьбы. Ньютон пихает в ноги набитый рюкзак, достает из кармана джинсов наушники и телефон.

— Раз уж деваться тебе некуда, может быть, начать тебя просвещать по части музыки? — хмыкает Ньют, засовывая в ухо один из наушников и протягивая Германну второй, принимаясь листать список исполнителей. — Я знаю, что может даже понравиться.

— Десятки веков немецкая культура развивалась, а из всего ее многообразия ты выбрал немецкий металл, — тяжело вздыхает Германн, но все же принимает наушник.

— Неправда, — возмущенно парирует Ньют, цокнув языком. — Мне нравится Гюнтер Грасс, если уж на то пошло.

— Он австриец.

— Ой, заткнись, — фыркает Ньютон, листая список альбомов на телефоне. — В любом случае, это не немцы. И даже не металл. Серьезно, я же сказал, что это может _понравиться_ , ты меня слышал?

***  
По мере того, как автобус пробирается сквозь пригороды, набирая внутрь пассажиров, становится все более душно. С молчаливой терпеливостью, пусть и не удержавшись от комментариев и закатив глаза, Германн разрешает бурчащему о его неспособности одеваться по погоде Ньюту закатать себе рукава рубашки, потому что сподручнее, когда это делает кто-то другой. Они успевают послушать два альбома «The Cure» и один, исполнителя и название которого Ньют почему-то наотрез отказывается сообщать, с загадочным видом ухмыляясь; вот уже город обступает со всех сторон, обещая любому рискнувшему пробыть на солнечной стороне слишком долго неприятные последствия. Избавившись от значительной части пассажиров в центре города, автобус углубляется чуть дальше, и, где сойти, решает уже Ньют, безошибочно выбирая для этого тенистый квартал с многоэтажками, где ветер лениво, но все же гоняет потоки теплого воздуха, привнося некоторое облегчение. Германну, в целом, все равно, где они оказались и куда направятся дальше, но он не без удивления обнаруживает, что Ньютон хорошо ориентируется, уверенно ведя его по немноголюдным улицам.

— В больших городах есть своя логика, — отзывается тот, когда Германн спрашивает, неужели тот настолько часто бывает в Лос-Анджелесе, чтобы изучить его досконально. — Особенно в американских. В том же Берлине я бы заблудился, выкини ты меня в центре города, хотя я там родился.

Германн хмыкает.

— Зато в маленьких все просто. Три улицы параллельны, четыре перпендикулярны, все друг друга в лицо знают. Через неделю, если вдруг не поздоровался с кем-то на улице, считай, заработал себе репутацию грубияна.

Ньютон улыбается уголком рта, больше показывая, что понял и воспринял, нежели то, что считает это смешным.

— Скучаешь по дому? — проницательно уловив намек на перемену в чужом настроении, спрашивает он вдруг. Так мягко, что у Германна перехватывает дыхание, поэтому он может лишь кивнуть. Ньют, протянув руку, ободряюще сжимает пальцы на его плече, но быстро отпускает. — Не грусти. Пара месяцев, поедешь в свой Гармиш-Партенкирхен. Уф, поверить не могу, что кто-то всерьез разрешает придумывать и использовать такие названия…

Тем не менее, на памяти Германна Ньютон чуть ли не первый, кто справляется с ним настолько успешно, закономерно испытывая потребность в самодовольстве всякий раз, как проговаривает его вслух. Пусть дело может быть исключительно в том, что остальные даже не пытаются запомнить и воспроизвести, пропуская информацию мимо ушей, особенно если вопрос «Так откуда ты?» был задан из вежливости или формальности ради.

— Мне иногда стыдно за то, что я почти нигде в Германии не был, — продолжает Ньют. — Сразу понимаешь свою несостоятельность. Поэтому у нас так сильны стереотипные представления, потому что никто обычно не хочет тратить усилия на то, чтобы составить свое мнение. Даже если у некоторых есть возможность это исправить. Я бы с удовольствием это сделал, но мне только и остается надеяться, что смогу себе позволить съездить на какую-нибудь конференцию или форум, если напишу адекватную работу. В этом году вообще не понимаю, смогу ли хотя бы купить билет в Берлин, особенно если вылечу и потеряю стипендию.

Он замолкает, погружаясь в несколько несвойственную для себя задумчивость. Германну же приходит в голову мысль, которую озвучивать он считает неловким, но, в конце концов, это же не обещание? Это лишь предложение, которое еще десять раз можно отвергнуть и пересмотреть.

— Если захочешь и у тебя будет возможность, — медленно проговаривает он, несколько неуверенно, — ты мог бы приехать летом ко мне. Узнаешь, чем Бавария отличается от Берлина. Даже если моя сестра снова сбежит от своего жениха, она обычно задерживается всего на несколько дней. Мой старший брат давно женился и переехал, так что летом дома стоит ждать только Бастьена. Он немного младше нас с тобой.

По мере того, как Германн говорит, лицо Ньютона вытягивается все сильнее, пока очки, наконец, не съезжают на самый кончик носа, демонстрируя огромные, круглые от удивления глаза. Германн несколько смущается подобной реакции, хмурится вопросительно, уже готовый открещиваться ото всего, что наговорил.

— Но только если ты хочешь, — поспешно добавляет он еще раз на всякий случай, чувствуя себя странно, потому что не может идентифицировать эмоциональную подоплеку и что Ньютон по поводу прозвучавшего думает.

— Меня никогда никто не звал к себе, — проговаривает тот в ответ странно севшим голосом, добавляя ситуации неловкости. Оба даже не заметили, когда успели замедлить шаг настолько, что сейчас и вовсе кажется логичным остановиться на месте. Что, наверное, к лучшему — в такой рассеянности можно во что-нибудь врезаться. — Ты _правда_ мне это предлагаешь? _Правда_? Ты готов будешь вытерпеть меня даже летом?

Германн неловко пожимает плечами, но все же его губы медленно расползаются в улыбке, сколько он ни пытается сдерживаться. Ньют перетаскивает грозящие свалиться с носа очки на лоб, качает головой с совершенно потрясенным видом.

— А что твой отец скажет? — вдруг бросает Ньютон, и Германн неопределенно хмыкает. Вопрос не то чтобы неуместный.

— Во-первых, ты поедешь ко мне, а не к нему. Во-вторых, он все равно наверняка будет на конференциях, поэтому значения его мнение не имеет. Мама же будет только рада, а этого достаточно. Правда, Бастьен знает английский даже хуже, чем ты — немецкий, так что это будет просто коммуникативная катастрофа.

Ньют смешливо фыркает.

— Не преувеличивай. Ты же сам знаешь, я могу поладить с кем угодно, несмотря на языковой барьер. Надеюсь, ты в семье самый большой и единственный зануда, иначе мне конец.

Германн щурится, но шутку распознает, поэтому не обижается.

— До каникул еще очень много времени, Ньютон, я могу в любой момент передумать. Так что следи за языком.

Ньют с убийственно серьезным видом изображает пантомиму «рот» на замке, поманив Германна жестом за собой, но хватает его на пару минут, прежде чем он начинает болтать. Это единственный способ не лопнуть от переполняющих его сейчас эмоций. Без преувеличений — но это тянет на второй по знаменательности день после возвращения в Пан, и ведь он только начался.

***  
И в целом день ничто не может испортить. Эталон для ощущения — повод для того, чтобы поспорить, и сегодня это всего лишь настойчивость каждого из них двоих, направленная на желание заплатить за кофе, обошедшаяся не без последствий. Германн остается при мнении, что правота на его стороне, особенно когда из-за степени возмущения Ньютона и к его собственному желанию провалиться добавляется просьба менеджера покинуть кофейню и им приходится брести в поисках места, где сесть, до ближайшего сквера. Ньют в конечном итоге остывает, агрессивно пошугав голубей, покушавшихся на пончики, и решает, что все это не смертельно, но Германн все равно виноват, потому что если бы принял его желание заплатить без лишних комментариев, ничего бы из этого не произошло.

— Куда мы, собственно, сейчас? — спрашивает Германн. Лос-Анджелес — не самое интересное с архитектурной точки зрения нагромождение, особенно если не увлекаться предметом, бетонные джунгли опасны в такую погоду, можно и расплавиться ненароком, а с непривычки долго ходить пешком чревато. Германн не игнорирует усталость, но не просит Ньюта сделать лишний раз паузу элементарно потому, что в этом не возникает необходимости. Тот не достает его вопросом, не устал ли он, но не заставляет Германна быть на ногах слишком долго — настолько ненавязчиво объявляет о необходимости присесть, что наверняка даже не сказать, Ньют отыскивает подходящие для недолгого отдыха горизонтальные поверхности для него или для себя. Даром что по жаре не слишком удобно таскаться с рюкзаком, даже не с самым тяжелым — там всего-то куртка и толстовка на случай, если они задержатся до вечера и станет прохладнее, и две бутылки воды, одну из которых они приканчивают достаточно быстро. Но полуденный зной они уже пережили, так что надежда выжить есть.

— В одно из лучших мест в Лос-Анджелесе, — проговаривает Ньют многозначительно, но улыбается так, что становится понятна бесполезность попыток выяснить, что под этим подразумевается. Германн только очень, очень надеется, что к этому не будет относиться какой-нибудь бар, потому что в его планы совсем не вписывается алкоголь, и дело вовсе не в том, что еще слишком рано. Хотя, Ньюту стоит отдать должное, он как раз не настойчив в этом плане, а весьма спокойно принимает отказы, и даже если умудряется у кого-то достать пиво в кампусе, не настаивает на компании. Германн не улавливает тревожных сигналов в чужом поведении, потому что, объективно говоря, среди студентов симптомы наступающего алкоголизма выражаются в куда более значительных масштабах.

Германну остается принять на веру подобное заявление. Покончив с кофе, они должны пройти еще несколько кварталов, углубляясь в ту часть города, где жизнь куда более активно заявляет о себе. Темп их двоих, вернее, одного Германна, несколько не вписывается в общее течение улиц, но Ньютон снова мастерски умудряется проделывать какие-то маневры среди людского потока, так, что проходит это все безболезненно для обоих. Он вообще хорошо вписывается в саму концепцию такого большого города — шумный, энергичный, целеустремленный и активный, если не принимать во внимание тот факт, что в толпе наибольшая концентрация одиночества, и это как раз совсем не сочетается с Ньютом.

В один из моментов, почти неуловимо, он аккуратно берет Германна за запястье, заставляя свернуть за собой в проулок, пустой и странным образом укрытый от посторонних глаз словно бы магическим образом — дело и в его неприметности, и в пустынности, такое ощущение, что если не знать о его существовании, пройдешь мимо, что большинство и делает. Таким же на грани с волшебством образом Ньют находит дверь, и, не успевает Германн опомниться, как оказывается в совершенно неожиданном помещении.

Здесь не оглушающе тихо, как можно было бы ожидать по контрасту с улицей, но звуки — не шум, а музыка, льющаяся как будто со всех сторон. Мягкий джаз, почти убаюкивающие звуки фортепиано. В воздухе стоит запах старости, но не противно-прокисший, а почти что знакомый каждому, потому что у всех есть место, где главенствуют старые вещи — либо чердак, либо чужой дом какого-то близкого человека много старше, либо просто любимый музей. На последнее это место отчасти походит. Со всех сторон — стеллажи и коробки, наполненные виниловыми пластинками. На ближайшей полке Германн замечает старый проигрыватель. Магазин, но самый нетипичный из всех, что можно было бы представить.

Ньютон сияет, как на Рождество, поднимает очки на лоб.

— Не теряй, мне нужно кое-что найти… — проговаривает он шепотом, как будто они в библиотеке, и исчезает в ближайшем проходе.

Заблудиться невозможно исключительно потому, что магазин совершенно крохотный, но, надо сказать, он производит впечатление места, пусть и лишенного внимания со стороны потенциальных покупателей, то не со стороны владельцев точно. Это кажется почти невозможным, но нигде нет ни следа пыли. Размышлять, почему Ньют назвал это одним из лучших мест в городе, не приходится. Германну очень легко представить, что он может заходить сюда в каждый свой приезд в Лос-Анджелес, просто выдохнуть, провести время среди этих сокровищ, перебирая пластинки в поисках чего-то любопытного. Устаревающие морально пластинки даже не как реликты можно понять, почему они могут нравиться. Цифровой файл это одно, но физический носитель дарит иллюзию того, что возможно прикоснуться к чему-то, доставляющему удовольствие. Германн, возможно, не разделяет того же отношения, но он понимает.

Звучащая музыка обрывается, в паузе можно различить негромкие голоса и довольный, тихий смех Ньютона, призвуки какого-то действия, возни, но, не успевает Германн отследить источник звука, чтобы понять, куда Ньютон, в итоге, делся, когда на смену ему приходит неторопливый гитарный перебор на фоне аккуратного ритма, смутно знакомый, а следом в поле зрения вплывает Ньютон, чуть покачивающийся под музыку. Когда на мелодию накладывается вокал, Германн узнает слова: это с того альбома, что они слушали в автобусе, название которого Ньютон наотрез отказался сообщать.

«I’ll be your mirror», мягко поет плавный, но ясно звучащий женский голос с четкой артикуляцией, и Ньют одними губами дублирует его. «Reflect what you are, in case you don’t know.» [1]

Германн замирает, наблюдая за чужим приближением между стеллажами — Ньют парадоксальным образом не сшибает ровным счетом ничего, даже когда весьма изящно крутится на пятках вокруг себя, а рюкзак опасным образом подпрыгивает на спине.

— Ладно, хватит тебе, — бормочет Германн, но Ньют только хитро улыбается, не прекращая пританцовывать, пока не оказывается рядом с ним. — Серьезно, Ньютон, прекращай пока ничего не случилось.

Тот словно не слышит, продолжает мягко покачиваться и беззвучно подпевать. Остается только удивляться, с какой легкостью у него это получается, потому что обычно Ньютон довольно беспечен по части взаимодействия с окружающим миром, не следя за тем, нет ли рядом преграды или даже другого человека — их проблема, если окажутся на пути.

«’Cause I see you» [2], безмолвно уверяет Ньютон вместе с вокалисткой, оказываясь совсем рядом, и прежде, чем Германн успевает его остановить, уверенно кладет обе ладони на его плечи, словно подначивая присоединиться в этом танце. Никто их двоих не видит, но уши у Германна все равно вспыхивают.

— Перестань немедленно, — довольно вяло протестует он — стряхнуть Ньютона с себя не составило бы никакого труда, но почему-то делать этого совершенно не хочется, даже если есть возможность. Германн не то чтобы дублирует чужое движение, скорее переминается с ноги от смутного беспокойства, к дискомфорту, впрочем, не имеющего никакого отношения. Танцем это не назвать, но все же это самое близкое его подобие, что Германн вообще мог бы себе позволить. Он чуть нервно сглатывает, когда чужие пальцы сжимают его плечи — от взгляда Ньюта это не ускользает.

— «Velvet Underground & Nico», — проговаривает он шепотом. — Шестьдесят седьмой. У тебя хороший вкус, Гермс.

Ньют внезапно серьезнеет, улыбка медленно исчезает, синхронно он замедляет свои движения, пока в итоге попросту не замирает под звуки проигрыша, вглядываясь в глаза Германна и нервно, коротко облизывая губы. Он слишком близко — из-за солнца веснушки проступили с еще большей отчетливостью, на лоб падает одна из прядей волос, не зачесанная назад очками. В зеленых, не однотонных глазах читается опасливое любопытство. Германн смотрит на него почти что с растерянностью, его тонкие губы приоткрываются, как если бы он хотел что-то спросить, и Ньют делает то же самое.

Нельзя быть в точности уверенным, подается ли вперед он или сам Германн, но Ньют вдруг, вздрогнув, отпускает его плечи, отступая на шаг назад. 

В мгновение исчезает всё — песня сменяется другой, от прикосновения к плечам остается лишь фантомное тепло, но Германну жарко и без того. Он вынужден переложить трость в левую руку хотя бы на время, потому что ладонь вспотела, ощущается не слишком приятно.

— Я сейчас вернусь, — мямлит Ньют, спуская очки на переносицу, пряча глаза, и исчезая за стеллажом, уже не плавно, а резво и резко, оставляя Германна наедине с желанием устало прислониться к ближайшей полке. Дышать почти тяжело, как будто он только что долго бежал. Жаль, дело совсем не в этом. 

Сколько он так стоит — неизвестно, но едва ли меньше нескольких минут, пока где-то за стеллажами Ньютон что-то неразличимо говорит, возможно, с продавцом. Германн судорожно вздыхает, когда пластинка вновь меняется, и не без облегчения следует за вынырнувшим из-за стеллажа и поманившим его за собой Ньютоном на улицу. Как будто хочет выдохнуть скопившийся в легких воздух, пронизанный ощущением старого магазина, забыть, оставить все в помещении, как будто момент разрушился окончательно и бесповоротно, когда отзвучала музыка и не повторится — потому что нет и не будет возможности вернуть все в точности в те же условия, это не эксперимент, который реально воспроизвести.

— Ты нашел то, что хотел? — не без усилий заставляет себя спросить Германн, когда они пробираются назад, к оживленной улице, окончательно избавившись от наваждения и невозможной, параллельной реальности иного мира, в котором было место всему, чему нет здесь. Ньютон затягивает паузу, как будто не понимает смысла вопроса, затем как-то отстраненно тянет:

— Похоже на то.

Ньют вообще странно молчалив в течение еще какого-то времени, и Германн не решается его лишний раз отвлекать, элементарно потому что не знает, в чем дело, как темы переводятся естественным образом, а не с ощущением натянутости. Он почти уверен, что это пройдет, и верно: Ньют постепенно словно оттаивает, возвращаясь к своему прежнему состоянию беспечной болтливости, включающей любовь к комментариям по мелочам окружения и ко всему, что взбредет в голову. Тем самым дав Германну возможность не испытывать угрызений совести по поводу собственной молчаливости, более чем обыденной — в среднем как раз достигается идеальный баланс.

День не тянется, он идет — в неспешном темпе, отделенном от того, как обычно складываются дни по распорядку кампуса и учебных будней. За разговорами почти ни о чем, старательно обтекающими две минуты, которые словно запечатаны в конверт на пластинке, которую никогда больше не проиграют. За дурацкими шутками Ньютона и его решительным намерением показать Германну город, который тот видел, но не пытался узнать в полной мере, потому что было не до этого. Ньют восторгается Лос-Анджелесом, он не раз об этом упоминал, но все оказалось куда глубже, чем можно было бы предположить. Хотя бы потому, что само ощущение города для Ньюта важно не меньше, чем все способы времяпрепровождения, которые ему здесь доступны, он не соврал. Германн не может описать это толком, не осознавая, но скорее ощущая происходящее как нечто почти личное. Пожалуй, именно об этом они как раз говорили, упоминая представления о чужой стране или культуре. Собственная обособленность от американского у Германна куда яснее, четче, но Ньют в этом плане кажется почти что одновременно и заблудившимся, и решительно вписывающимся во что угодно. Потому что он оказывается выше этого. Не человек всего мира, но некто приближенный к этому.

На оживленные пляжи лезть не хочется никому из них, поэтому даже споров не возникает о том, что можно потратить еще час на дорогу на то, чтобы выехать из города. Воздух, словно пропитанный солью, от этого кажущийся чуть ли не плотным, наполняет легкие, щекочет ноздри, дарит ощущение нового места. Германн не без опаски смотрит на расстилающийся пляж, не понимая, насколько неудобно ему будет брести по нему, но, беспечно стянувший кеды и носки Ньют, подставляющий ему свое плечо, помогает справиться куда успешнее, чем можно было бы ожидать. Через минуту ботинки Германна забиты песком. Снять их стоило бы хотя бы потому, что все физические неудобства незначительны, они меркнут по сравнению с тем ошеломляющим видом бесконечного, уходящего за горизонт океана.

Они с Ньютом замирают, не доходя до кромки воды метра с два, и вдруг заговаривают практически одновременно:

— «Im Himmel, da reden die über nichts anderes, als über das Meer».

— «На небе только и разговоров, что о море».

С мгновение взгляды пересекаются, одинаково, зеркально-недоуменные, пока Ньют не начинает хохотать. Его плечо трясется под пальцами Германна, который медленно ухмыляется, глядя на его реакцию.

— Вот уж не ожидал, — признает Ньют сквозь смешки, чувствуя восторженную радость от этой случайной синхронной реплики. — Но давай все-таки ограничимся одними цитатами?

Они бредут по пляжу еще с какое-то время, пока Ньют не объявляет решительно, что ему нужно сунуться в воду, хотя Германн хмурится, принимая подобную идею со скепсисом и пытаясь отговорить. Но в результате он обнаруживает себя сидящим на песке и наблюдающим за тем, как Ньют, подвернувший джинсы до колен, мчится в сторону океана, взрывая мокрый песок босыми пятками. На голени красуется очередной ящероподобный монстр в стиле тех, что и на его руках, хотя в подробностях его не удается рассмотреть, тем более что уже через мгновение Ньют, оглушительно завопив, поднимает целую кучу брызг.

— Холодно! — кричит он, но смеется, продолжая взрывать волны босыми ногами, пока Германн наблюдает за ним с улыбкой. Ему слегка завидно, что сейчас он не может к нему присоединиться и дурачиться в той же беспечной, легкой манере, но это чувство быстро проходит. Разделенная радость, заразительная и неподдельная, хороша и без физических ощущений, которые он не может себе позволить. Германн разве что, махнув на все рукой, тоже разувается, чуть ежась, потому что песок не то чтобы горячий, но его шершавую грубость на коже ощущать все равно приятно. Германн зачерпывает его в горсть, пропускает между пальцами, медленно, глубоко дыша, пока Ньют развлекается в прибое.

Тот, перестав баловаться, замирает на месте, вглядываясь в волны под ногами, зачем-то наклоняется, затем, сунув руку по локоть в воду, что-то вытаскивает. Зажав в кулаке, бежит в сторону Германна — делает это не с легкостью, поскольку сопротивление движущихся волн и большого количества песка ему не позволяет. Остановившись только рядом с Германном, протягивает ему находку — простая ракушка, выбеленная солью, с еле уловимыми розовыми прожилками.

— Тебе, — сообщает Ньют как-то по-детски простодушно, заставляя Германна почти смутиться, но все же забрать ее из чужих пальцев с коротким «Спасибо, Ньютон».

Раздавшийся звонок заставляет Ньюта полезть в карман за телефоном; он отвечает не сразу, глядя на экран и коротко вздыхает.

— Элис, — отзывается он на вопросительный взгляд Германна. — Скорее всего, позовет к себе, если сказать, что мы в городе. Если хочешь, могу ее проигнорировать.

Германн качает головой раньше, чем можно толком поразмыслить, чего он, собственно, хочет от остатка вечера. Со стороны Ньютона весьма неожиданно слышать, что он предлагает подобные вещи, но, как бы чутко это ни было, Германн решает, что бегать от неприятностей, возможно, далеко не лучший вариант. Тем более если это поможет ему избавиться от субъективной предубежденности по поводу чужих взаимоотношений — почему бы и нет.

— Ответь, — проговаривает Германн. Спокойная решимость, приходящая на смену совокупности странных ощущений, родившихся за сегодняшний день, придает ему уверенности. Стоит надеяться, что наконец что-то разрешится. Предчувствия, не предположения. Вот только не понять, дурные или все же нет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] «I’ll be your mirror.» — «Я буду твоим зеркалом.»  
> «Reflect what you are, in case you don’t know.» — «Отражать то, что ты есть, на случай если ты не знаешь.»
> 
> [2] «’Cause I see you.» — «Потому что я вижу тебя»
> 
> Песня: Velvet Undergroung & Nico — I'll Be Your Mirror.


	10. Chapter 10

Как и предсказывал Ньютон, простым разговором дело не обходится. Элис решительно объявляет о своем желании их лицезреть, явно не cобираясь принимать несколько вялые отказы, природу которых Германн понять может лишь отчасти. Он предпочитает не вмешиваться и не зацикливаться, его голос решающим не станет. Благо шум прибоя помогает отвлечь на себя внимание, заставляет переключиться, отстранившись от эмоций и размышлений в принципе — тут невольно проникнешься концепцией медитаций, которые позволяют абстрагироваться от суеты и бытового.

Они проводят на пляже еще больше часа, пока Ньюту не надоедает бегать туда-сюда то в воду, то на песок, а Германн не намекает на то, что хватит с того, еще простудится. Приподнятое настроение не то чтобы портится — скорее меняет свой тон, уходя к более созерцательному. Пока Германну удается избежать весьма опасной тяги к слишком подробным размышлениям, которая ему свойственна. Можно списать на влияние или хотя бы пример Ньютона, который куда сильнее выражает необходимость и правильность возможности жить одним моментом. Если на последствия не в силах повлиять ты лично, то какая речь может быть о волнении? Надо учиться смиряться с тем, что не все подконтрольно.

И все же смутная тревога не отпускает Германна, подпитывается усталостью, от которой никуда после длинного дня не деться, перемножается слишком интенсивной концентрацией событий, успевших произойти. В частности, одного из них. Германн не знает, как объяснить собственную реакцию. Почему он, собственно, не то чтобы спокоен, но и не зол, не раздражен, а чувствует некую глубокую почти что печаль, когда думает о том, как близко оказался Ньютон, как именно выглядел в этот момент его взгляд, как глубоко проникал в ноздри запах старых вещей, а звучание песни заполнило, отвлекло все, что можно было бы причислить к рациональной составляющей мышления. Какими теплыми были прикосновения и как все изменилось словно бы по щелчку пальцев, отбросив их по разные стороны баррикад, в разные уголки вселенной.

Германн ненавидит, когда его личное пространство нарушают. Германн ненавидит, когда его просьбы перестать это делать игнорируются. Если обе вещи позволяются Ньютону, но не другим, — это лицемерие?

Отрицать очевидное точно было бы именно им. Германн может сколько угодно ворчать, но он искренне симпатизирует Ньютону больше, чем кому-либо из своего окружения, по многим причинам. Невозможность дойти в своих умозаключениях до того, почему это взаимно, он не может, но и спросить едва ли хватит духу ввиду нецелесообразности. На опасную почву Германн вступил тогда, когда мельком позволил себе мысль, начинающуюся с «а если», даже будучи в курсе, что ответ будет жестким «нет». Что не может повлиять на его симпатию как на явление. И просто будет означать, что в какие-то моменты он будет терзать себя мечтами, помеченными как «никогда не сбудется». И продолжать молчать, потому что дружба с Ньютоном, внезапно и неожиданно зародившаяся, пока еще не окрепла и кажется эфемерным, зыбким существом, которое легко уничтожить, а еще легче — отпугнуть прочь навсегда. Не хочется гадать, к чему придет их дружба, каким образом продолжит жить, но прямо здесь и сейчас, хочется верить, она все еще значит невероятно много. Глупо было бы ее потерять по неосторожной неосмотрительности.

Ньют пытается извиниться в очередной раз — за время поездки это уже пятый, как будто хоть какая-то вина есть в том, что им приходится ехать стоя. Полчаса, на самом деле, не так уж и долго, нагрузка от этого небольшая, проблема лишь в неудобстве сохранения равновесия, когда автобус резко поворачивает. Германн, твердо попросивший Ньютона не устраивать сцену, потому что он вполне может постоять, рад тому, что тот послушался, пусть и откровенно нехотя, но не уверен, что рад в той же степени слегка любопытным взглядам в свой адрес. Ньютон вызывается подсобить, и помощь заключается в том, что он придерживает Германна за талию — выглядит это как весьма близкий контакт. По большому счету, Германну все равно, пусть кто-то и домысливает себе, что за этим стоит. Но только если не думать об этом слишком усердно.

Ко времени, как они оказываются в нужной части города, начинает смеркаться. Неуловимо, пока еще даже небо не окрашивается в оттенки, предваряющие закаты, но уже начинает даже холодать. Германн почти удивлен, что предместье оказывается тихим районом с типичными одноэтажными домами, ухоженными лужайками и убийственно-скучным спокойствием. Впрочем, все же есть намеки на индивидуальность, так что Германн не слишком удивлен, когда через квартал, который они от остановки проходят пешком, Ньют указывает на не слишком большой, по сравнению с соседствующими, дом, чья входная дверь выкрашена ярко-красной краской.

— Вот здесь Элис живет. А вот здесь, — он ведет ладонь, указывая на гараж рядом, — мы творим всякого рода бесчинства. — Германн хмыкает. Остается только надеяться, что под этим подразумевается исключительно, _исключительно_ использование гаража как места для репетиций. Об остальных вариантах, разной степени тревожности, он думать не желает практически из принципа.

Ньют резво отстукивает костяшками пальцев залихвацкий ритм по двери. Торопливые шаги раздаются за ней всего через минуту, и на пороге возникает стройная, довольно высокая девушка, сравнимая по росту с Германном, когда он слегка сутулится.

— Быстро вы, — бросает она вместо приветствия, легким движением убирая с глаз светлую прядь волос. — Заходите.

— Знакомься, Гермс, это Элис, — помпезно объявляет Ньютон, пропуская Германна вперед, мимо посторонившейся Элис, которая, чуть сощурив глаза, наблюдает за тем, как тот заходит внутрь — взгляд провожает трость с немым, не слишком приятным вниманием, но Германн заставляет себя не думать об этом, вместо этого ворча:

— Я просил тебя не называть меня так при посторонних. Я _Германн_ , — акцентирует он для Элис, которая смотрит на него с нескрываемой иронией, отмахиваясь.

— «Алиса, это пудинг, пудинг, это Алиса», — хмыкает Ньют, чуть пихая его в спину. — Не обращай на него внимания, он зануда. Но… — он берет Германна за плечо, направляя его в сторону, чтобы свернул из коридора в гостиную, — так его обзывать положено только мне, поэтому за языком следи.

Германн не уверен, стоит ли ему огрызаться на Ньютона в ответ, но дилемма решается довольно быстро, потому что в гостиной обнаруживается еще одна девушка, при их появлении быстро встающая с дивана и отворачивающая лицо. Недостаточно быстро для того, чтобы Германн не успел мельком увидеть, что выглядит она так, словно недавно плакала, потому что на смуглой коже виднеются слегка размазанные следы от косметики, но он тактично утыкается невидящим взглядом куда-то в сторону, а Ньют и вовсе ничего не замечает.

— Тебя я не знаю, но тоже привет, — жизнерадостно проговаривает он, поворачиваясь к следующей за ним Элис, хитро ухмыляясь. — Двойное свидание?

— Заткнись, — советует она ему, избавив Германна от необходимости говорить то же самое, хотя вряд ли бы он смог — в груди неприятно екает, а язык как к нёбу прилип. — Пойдем, поможешь мне притащить кое-что с кухни, перескажу тебе разговор с Диланом по поводу концерта…

Ньют сует очки во внешний карман рюкзака, сбрасывает его и позволяет себя увести, напоследок бросив Германну улыбку. Тот в некой растерянности беспокойно сжимает и разжимает пальцы на рукояти трости, почти опасливо поглядывая на незнакомую девушку, но, несколько разряжая обстановку, та поворачивается в его сторону, к облегчению Германна, уже явно успокоившись.

— Извини, пожалуйста, — говорит она с тягучим в своей мягкости произношением, выдающим в ней уроженку Великобритании. — Это было очень некрасиво с моей стороны. Я… — она делает шаг вперед, протягивая ладонь, видимо, для рукопожатия, но делает это довольно неловко, так что сшибает оказавшийся на пути журнальный столик, который жалобно рассыпает сложенную на него разнородную мелочь. Германн еще успевает подумать, что все это смутно ему о чем-то напоминает, но долго не размышляет, не без труда, но опускаясь на пол, чтобы помочь суетящейся девушке все собрать и водрузить обратно. Она не перестает извиняться, заставляя Германна переключиться на другого рода неловкость, потому что он не считает, что произошла какая-то катастрофа.

— Я все время что-то роняю, — доверительно, вполголоса проговаривает девушка, качая головой. — Кошмар, насколько неуклюжая.

Германн весьма соответственно неуклюже хмыкает, не зная, как откликнуться. Кое-как они справляются с рассыпавшимися предметами, водружают их на места. Встать на ноги довольно трудно, но Германн хотя бы рад, что ему не предлагают помощь.

— Спасибо, — вместо этого говорит девушка, широко улыбаясь — очередная ее попытка представиться на этот раз разбивается о возвращение Ньютона с Элис, причем первый тащит в охапке весьма угрожающе выглядящую обмотанную в пластик громадину, при более близком рассмотрении оказывающуюся банками пива, поверх которой еще и опасно балансирует бутылка вроде бы с виски. Элис тоже не с пустыми руками, но остается под сомнением, что опаснее в данном случае для жизни — такое количество алкоголя или же несомненно не самой полезной еды.

— … этот сучонок может думать о себе все, что угодно, — пылит Ньютон, слегка взлохмаченный и недовольный. — Гермс, возьми бутылку, — велит он, наклоняясь, чтобы поставить свою ношу на пол возле дивана, но с темы явно не переключается. Германн забирает бутылку виски, подхватывая, чтобы не свалилась, но не без опаски, как будто она и в закрытом виде способна будет на него повлиять. — Три сотни с нас? Да он получит свои три сотни с выпивки, которую продаст за вечер, куда еще-то.

— Я и так торговалась, он начал с шестиста, — пожимает плечами Элис.

— Шест… — Ньют опять чуть не переходит на ультразвук, так что почти давится окончанием, поперхнувшись, несколько раз гневно топает ногой об пол, рыча себе под нос. — Жадный ублюдок, он же мне как брат был! — Ньют гневно плюхается на диван, подтягивая себе упаковку с пивом и принимаясь ее старательно раздирать, пока все остальные наблюдают за ним. С полминуты до того это не доходит, затем он поднимает голову, переводя взгляды поочередно на каждого. — Чего вы тут встали и нависаете над самым маленьким человеком в комнате, самолюбие тешите. Садитесь и присоединяйтесь уже. 

Сопутствующие звуки перекрывает стук в дверь — уже несложно сообразить, что дверной звонок сломан. Пока Элис снова уходит открывать, Ньют добирается до банки пива, откидываясь на спинку дивана с решительностью, предполагающей, что с места он сдвигаться не хочет, так что Германну приходится спросить, где ванная комната, у девушки, и она вызывается его проводить. Что, возможно, лучше было бы заменить на указание направления, потому что в дверях они все равно сталкиваются с прибывшим парнем, лет на семь-восемь постарше, чем кто-либо из них, немного оплывшим и флегматичным на вид.

— Трэвис — Германн, — представляет Элис, но парень, ограничившись кивком, неотрывно смотрит на все еще идиотским образом безымянную другую девушку, говоря слегка топорно:

— Как дела, Ванесса?

— Прекрасно, — ледяным тоном отзывается она, взяв Германна, к его немому недоумению, под руку и уводя по коридору. Он издает нечто среднее между вопросительным «э» и попыткой кашлянуть, но она шепотом бросает «Извини», выпуская его тут же, как они оказываются вне чужого поля зрения, судя по приветствиям в гостиной. — Я просто очень-очень не хочу с ним долго разговаривать. Тебе сюда, — Ванесса показывает на неприметную дверь в конце. — Не заблудишься, надеюсь. — Она коротко улыбается, прежде чем уйти, неудачно вписывается в разворот, чуть не ударившись. Германн сочувственно морщится, отыскивая наощупь выключатель.

Ему несколько неловко находиться в чужом доме без непосредственного присутствия хозяев или, в данном случае, хозяйки, но, когда он возвращается, обнаруживает в гостиной довольно непринужденную атмосферу, даром что Ванесса почти подчеркнуто сидит на диване в углу, поджав под себя одну ногу, по диагонали от Трэвиса, который расположился на полу рядом с Элис на подушках. Ньют хлопает ладонью по пустующему месту посередине дивана, завидев Германна. После — сует ему высокий бокал с водой, который набрал, зная, что Германн алкоголь пить не будет, при этом продолжая что-то весьма активно рассказывать. Из ноутбука, водруженного на книжную полку, негромко, не перебивая, играет музыка.

— О чем речь? — вполголоса спрашивает Германн у Ванессы, которая, хоть и следит за ходом истории, все равно выглядит несколько растерянной.

— Может быть, я поняла бы, но не знаю, кто эти люди, — откликается она несколько растерянным шепотом, запуская пятерню в пышную копну непослушных волос и вытягивая прядь. Германн предполагает, что этот жест не столько практический, сколько связан с попыткой скрыть волнение. — Он всегда так голосит? — интересуется Ванесса, и Германн непроизвольно фыркает громче, чем собирался. Ньют, в этот момент закончивший мысль, недовольно на него косится, пихает Германна локтем.

— Вы про меня там уже сплетничать начали, а? — интересуется он, театральничая и изображая недовольство. — Рано. Ты ведь даже не представилась.

— Ты просто прослушал, — парирует Ванесса спокойно, улыбается дружелюбно и не натянуто. — Я Ванесса.

— Вау, ты так классно говоришь, — восхищенно тянет Ньют, глядя на нее восторженно. — Вот это я понимаю, европейский акцент. А не то что Германновский, как у вороны. Никогда не слышал такого, как у тебя.

Германн переводит на него вопросительно-хмурый взгляд, подавив желание дать Ньютону локтем в ответ.

— Это британский акцент. Стакер англичанин, — напоминает он тому. — Его ты минимум раз в неделю слышишь по паре часов.

— Стакер _англичанин_? — в состоянии полнейшего изумления спрашивает Ньют, на этот раз вынуждая Германна закатить глаза, потому что удивление неподдельное, ни тени иронии в нем нет. — Нет, ты _серьезно_?

Позабавленная происходящим Элис встречается с Германном взглядом, качает головой.

— Ньют говорил, что вы соседи по комнате, — проговаривает она почти что сочувственно. — Тяжело приходится, я так понимаю?

Германн пожимает плечами, косится на Ньютона, который вперивается в него взглядом.

— Вообще-то нет, — проговаривает Германн, и тот просто расцветает, но долго себе лицезреть того не позволяет.

— Предложение, — громогласно объявляет Ньют, так что даже медитирующий наедине с собственными мыслями Трэвис обращает внимание на окружающих. — Пока все раскачиваются, давайте прекращать изображать друг перед другом саму любезность. Переключаемся на «Правду, действие или бухло». 

Элис оживляется, Трэвис скептически хмыкает, но безразлично пожимает плечами. Ванесса же со скепсисом тянет «хм», что говорит о ее осведомленности о входящих в затею вещах. Германн в растерянности, но он почти наверняка готов сказать, что слово «бухло» и слово «алкоголь» соотносятся как «напиться» и «выпить», поэтому перспектива ему не слишком нравится.

— Правила простые, — принимается за объяснения Элис, выуживая из упаковки банку пива и водружает ее на пол перед собой, тянет руку, в которую Ньют вкладывает бутылку виски. — Почти как «Правда или действие», но мы слегка расширили ее, очень удобно, когда в компании много незнакомых друг с другом людей. Сначала каждому нужно ответить на вопрос от других участников, очередность произвольна, поймешь по ходу действия. Потом второй раунд — тут уже выбираешь, правда или действие, все как обычно. Проигрывает тот, кто наберется, потому что отказываться от вопросов нельзя без штрафа — в зависимости от того, какой по счету, пьешь определенное количество шотов.

«Звучит довольно страшно», думает Германн со скепсисом. Ну и выбор — опозориться, отвечая на вопрос, или опозориться, потому что совершенно не дружишь с алкоголем.

— Это не страшно, — уверяет его Ньютон с привычной жизнерадостностью. — Обычно шанс набраться есть только тогда, когда нарочно отказываешься отвечать на вопросы или делать то, что задали. Повторяться, кстати, тоже нельзя. Элис, давай на тебя первую нападем, чтобы все поняли, как это делается. Растаскивайте еду, пока не остыло окончательно.

С Элис и начинают. В целом — у страха глаза велики, так что Германн расслабляется, насколько это возможно в компании малознакомых людей, но он понимает, что к нему никто цепляться особенно не собирается, максимум позора в вопросах сконцентрирован, в основном, между Элис, Трэвисом и Ньютоном, их с Ванессой более-менее щадят. Первая порция вопросов, несомненно, разминка, Трэвису уже достается пожестче, но он в такой же отстраненной манере говорит о том, как попал на копов, что и отвечает на вопрос о собственной «самой глупой идее», включающей в себя историю об обнаженной вылазке на крышу. В чем Германн почти уверен, так это что в его скучной жизни хотя бы не происходило подобных инцидентов. Но, в любом случае, вопросы же не повторяются.

Ванесса третья, и Германн почти не удивлен услышать, что она в Лос-Анджелесе ищет работу модели — ее внешность, может быть, несколько нестандартна, но, с другой стороны, он ведь вообще не эксперт, достаточно и того, что у нее весьма запоминающаяся, заразительная и широкая улыбка, а харизмы тоже хватит с лихвой. Куда более необычно услышать, что на самом деле она хотела быть учителем и преподавать языки, потому что изучала французскую культуру. Несколько, пожалуй, все портит Трэвис, который добавляет градуса напряженности вопросом о том, кого она последним поцеловала, но Ванесса, и глазом не моргнув, говорит о том, что брата, на прощание, и совсем уж с невозмутимой легкостью отвечает Элис, что из всех присутствующих самым сексуальным индивидом она считает ее.

— Ты мне точно не нужен после такого, — сообщает Элис, салютуя Ньюту банкой пива, подмигивая ему. — Ты следующий. Что было самой грубой вещью, которую ты кому-либо говорил?

Ньют задумывается.

— Возможно… — медленно начинает он, вдумчиво глядя на свою банку пива, — тот раз, когда я назвал человека свиньей, просто потому что человек обвинил меня в отсутствии эмпатии. Хотя это было достаточно справедливо.

Слишком общий ответ все равно всеми принимается, хотя Германн готов поспорить, что Элис как-то странно притихает, услышав сказанное.

— Какую ложь ты говоришь чаще всего? — спрашивает Ванесса подначивающе. — Или говорил раньше? Считается количество раз.

Ньют щурит глаза, обвиняюще тычет указательным пальцем, мол, подловила, но все же отвечает:

— То, что я ростом пять футов семь дюймов, — признает он, морща нос и потирая его. — На самом деле я ниже, но ты только подумай, как жалко звучит, если каждый раз объяснять, что мне эти лишние четверть дюйма просто удар ниже пояса. — Элис фыркает под нос, качая головой, даже Трэвис как-то криво усмехается.

— Самая раздражающая тебя вещь, — предлагает он свой вопрос. — Одна, Ньют, без списков давай обойдемся. Минимум одна из самых.

— Неспособность прийти к тому, что моя фамилия произносится через «А», — неожиданно свирепо отзывается Ньют, поджимая губы, так что Германн удивленно уставляется на него, опасливо подвигаясь чуть ближе к Ванессе, которая сдержанно хихикает. — Ну, в смысле, в школе-то понятно, очень весело обзывать кого-то « _Гей_ злером», как будто я должен был обидеться, но я за себя просто не отвечаю, если еще кто-то «ш» пытается добавить, я что, на поляка похож? — Ньют качает головой, запивая обиду пивом. — Ничего против поляков не имею, кстати, вы не подумайте, ни одного в жизни не встречал. Германн, валяй.

Простые вопросы не так уж и интересны. Сложные составлять непросто, потому что требуется, чтобы они были не слишком специфическими, но, в то же время, не повторялись. Но общий тон уловить сначала было легко, так что сейчас дилемма заключается лишь в том, насколько откровенные вещи Германн готов, хочет и имеет право узнавать у Ньютона.

— Когда в последний раз ты чувствовал себя совершенно неожиданно в соответствии с предполагаемой реакцией на хоть какую-то ситуацию? — медленно, задумчиво формулирует он. Ньютон кажется растерявшимся на пару мгновений, но все же выдает озаренное «О!», несколько раз кивает, переводя взгляды на окружающих, но на Германна смотреть почти что избегая.

— В общем, недавно я вляпался в одну историю, — начинает Ньютон многозначительно. — Она не то чтобы имеет отношение к делу в подробностях, но суть в том, что я с какое-то время не видел. Вот вообще ничего. Тотальная слепота.

Ванесса ахает, прикрывая рот ладонями. Германн же, наоборот, понимает, что у него дыхание перехватывает настолько, что он толком вздохнуть не может. Он напряженно наблюдает за Ньютоном, который продолжает, как ни в чем не бывало.

— Ну, то есть, сами понимаете. Логично было бы психовать и, на самом деле, сначала было жутковато. Но в какой-то момент я совершенно успокоился. Не потому, что принял мысль, что все будет в порядке, а потому, что если и нет, толку бояться нет. И стало спокойно даже в этой темноте.

Ньют улыбается — на этот раз несколько неловко, поджимая губы, ерзает и все же мельком смотрит на Германна. У того совершенно пересыхает в горле, и он вынужден сделать большой глоток воды. Когда снова поднимает взгляд, Ньютон уже отворачивается.

— И последний в раунде позора, — проговаривает Элис. — Как раз нам хватило этой порции выпивки. Германн, надеюсь, ты не трусишь. Особенно после того, как все уже опозорились по разу до тебя. Самая необычная вещь в твоем шкафу? — требовательно спрашивает она. Германн, слегка задумавшись, хмыкает.

— Имеется в виду как предмет одежды или…

— Да нет, все, что угодно. Скелеты там, ну, дело обычное.

Что ж, признавать действительно несколько неловко, но каждый вопрос задается именно с этой целью. Германн умудряется говорить довольно небрежно:

— Винтажная фотография Алана Тьюринга.

Тоже могло быть куда более напряженно. Позабавленным до глубины души выглядит только Ньютон, Ванесса на него поглядывает скорее одобрительно, а вот Элис пожимает плечами, что равноценно может означать, что ей ответ ничего не говорит, то ли ей просто все равно.

— Ты мне просто _обязан_ это показать, — выпаливает Ньют, все еще на грани со смешками, качая головой. — Как ты вообще додумался до того, чтобы прятать это _в шкафу_ , это же вообще ни в какие рамки. Злой ты, Германн.

— Вот кто бы цеплялся, Ньют. Радуйся, что тебе такой вопрос не задала, потому что я вообще не хочу знать, что можно найти в шкафу у _тебя_ , — язвит Элис. Трэвис несколько иссякает к концу, хотя его вопросы и без того максимально нейтральные, поэтому Германн не без облегчения слышит «Кем ты хотел стать в детстве». Личная вещь, несомненно, но глубоко копать его никто не просит. Личная подоплека тоже особенно никому не нужна, хотя Ньютон на него смотрит с любопытством весьма искренним.

— Тривиально, — признает Германн. — Пилотом. Это не то чтобы из разряда «просто хотелось», я пытался выяснить абсолютно все аспекты того, как это воплотить. Но… увы.

Элис пристально и чуть больше необходимого смотрит на трость, которую Германн отложил, устроив на диване между собой и Ванессой, но замечает это не Германн, а Ньют, который едва заметно качает головой, пересекаясь с Элис взглядом. Не надо. Не стоит рисковать. Нарвешься.

— Ладно. Теперь я, — вклинивается он, на пару мгновений задумываясь. — Правонарушения. Что самое близкое к нарушению закона из того, что ты сделал? И, напоминаю, у нас тут раунд «правды», так что если ты когда-нибудь украл чужого хомяка — это тоже считается. Ответ «не было» не существует.

Германн смутно предполагает, что кража подобного рода вполне могла быть на совести самого Ньютона, тем более что он так лихо приплетает этот пример.

— Я и не собирался так отвечать, — проговаривает Германн довольно спокойно. — Потому что однажды меня забирали в полицию.

С Ньюта сейчас хоть портрет пиши — он буквальным образом застывает с приоткрытым ртом, выглядит весьма забавно и почти оскорбленно. Он со всем доступным ему даром мышления пытается сообразить, не подвели ли его органы слуха и остатки разума. Да нет, вроде бы, пиво тоже не с самым высоким процентом…

— Тебя? — с ошарашенным видом спрашивает он, поворачиваясь к Германну резко вполоборота, как только оказывается способен отмереть. — Тебя? За что? За излишнее занудство? Заговорил кого-то до смерти?

— Нет, не за это, — терпеливо проговаривает Германн, несколько смущаясь возросшим градусом заинтересованности к своей персоне со всех сторон, поэтому предпочитая сосредотачиваться на лице Ньютона, который постепенно решает, что недоверчивое выражение лица ему куда больше пойдет. — В двенадцатом классе я неудачно врезал однокласснику, который задирал другого. Случайно получилось эффективно, даже слишком, ему пришлось обращаться к врачу. А мне иметь дело с полицией.

Германн рассказывает просто, не добавляя голосу тошнотворную бравурность — ему и в самом деле несколько неловко признавать такие достаточно неожиданные вещи, но никто вроде бы не осуждает. Ньют и вовсе бормочет себе под нос что-то со словом «панк», качает головой, приканчивая банку пива.

— Я последняя, получается, — Ванесса, уже к концу забравшаяся с обеими ногами на диван, шлет Германну короткую ободряющую улыбку. — Расскажи мне о своей самой вредной привычке.

Германн улыбается ей в ответ, несколько сдержанно и почти что печально. Похоже, смыслом он проникся. Слишком глубоко копать никто не будет. Поэтому признаваться в чем-то правдиво не так уж и сложно.

— Молчать, даже когда самое время задавать вопросы, — проговаривает Германн в ответ. На Ньютона он посмотреть опасается, но чувствует его взгляд на себе. Молчаливый вопрос, сможет ли он понять, к чему это было, неактуален.

***  
Перерыв делается для того, чтобы выкинуть мусор, восполнить запасы алкоголя в комнате и отпустить Элис покурить. Ньют утаскивает Трэвиса в коридор, чтобы пересказать ему услышанное по поводу организации концерта, оставляя Германна наедине с Ванессой. Она слегка с преувеличенной осторожностью слезает с дивана, чтобы размять ноги, но умудряется при этом задеть лежащую трость, так что Германну приходится в последний момент ее ловить.

— Вот так всегда, — с досадой проговаривает Ванесса. — Слишком неловкая. Как вообще можно претендовать на работу в сфере, если неосторожным движением можешь сбить с ног штатив вместе с фотографом? — Вопрос риторический, Германн неловко пожимает плечами, но Ванесса улыбается, безмятежно и расслабленно. — Про Ньюта я слышала от Элис, но чем занимаешься ты? Тоже биологией?

— Боже, нет, — Германна чуть ли не передергивает и, видимо, он весьма красноречиво морщится, потому что Ванесса смеется, глядя на него. — Я изучаю математику. Но обычно об этом говорить скучно всем, кто ей не занимается, так что…

— Между прочим, я хотела изучать лингвистику как второй профиль, так что ты не прав, — сообщает ему она довольно категорично, давая понять, что настойчивость в данном случае неуместна. — Никогда не делай преждевременных выводов.

Германн удивленно смаргивает, пытаясь понять, осадили его только что или это было чем-то другим. Во всяком случае, даже если так, Ванесса все делает куда изящнее, чем тот же Ньютон, который просто начинает вопить, если кто-то не согласен с его точкой зрения по какому-то вопросу. Приятно, наконец, для разнообразия поговорить с кем-то, знакомым с элементарными правилами приличия.

— Ты, получается, из всех знаешь только Ньюта? — спрашивает Ванесса после паузы. Германн кивает.

— Соседи по комнате. По учебе особо не пересекаемся, профили разные, но вместе работаем еще и на одном проекте, это идея нашего университета — собирать разных людей для совместной работы, чтобы потом мы могли понимать, как такие вещи реализуются уже не в рамках учебы.

Ванесса выглядит искренне заинтересованной, усаживаясь обратно, но возвратившиеся остальные участники вечера не дают Германну возможности продолжить более подробно. Вклинивающийся между ними двоими Ньютон, хотя места очевидно больше там, где он сидел до этого, и вовсе убивает возможность нормального диалога на корню.

— Он тебя уже утомил? — интересуется Ньютон с преувеличенной заботливостью у Ванессы, заставляя Германна недовольно поджать губы. — Уже попытался говорить тебе о том, что за математику благодарить надо не только бога, но и Иисуса?

Ванесса смотрит на Ньюта с неким замешательством, как будто не может понять, насколько велика степень шутки в этих словах, но в итоге просто сдержанно хихикает, заставляя Ньюта расплыться в улыбке.

— Вот и славно. Ты куда выше уровня зануд, я уверен.

Это звучит весьма двусмысленно довольно, так что Германн вовсе не удивлен, когда Элис осаждает Ньюта:

— Перестань.

К новой порции запасов пива добавляется на этот раз и сложенная из пустых шотов башенка — очевидно, кто-то намеренно или не намеренно все же будет в этом раунде пить. Германн твердо уверен, что будет придерживаться своего правила воздерживаться, прекрасно осознавая, чем все это может закончиться. Даже от пива он старательно открещивается, предполагать, что может быть даже с небольшого количества виски, в котором процентное содержание алкоголя куда больше, не особенно хочется.

— Все предыдущие вопросы аннулируются, — замечает Ньют, многозначительно поднимая указательный палец. — Кто первый спрашивает?

— Я — тебя, — взявшая ситуацию под контроль, Элис даже не думает медлить. — И, зная, что ты все равно выберешь действие, оно тебе и достанется. Оскорби каждого присутствующего здесь, но обоснуй, почему именно так.

Ньютон морщится.

— Вот вечно ты пытаешься быть с людьми грубой. Окей. Тогда получишь первая, — обещает он, замолкая задумчиво на пару мгновений. — Иногда я думаю, что ты криптид из банки, каким-то образом обретший человеческую форму, потому что на самом деле ты сверхъестественное существо, любишь манипулировать людьми и влезаешь им в голову, — проговаривает он невозмутимо, но, не давая Элис возможность возмутиться, переключается. — Трэвис. Полагаю, то, что ты ударник — уже само по себе оскорбление по жизни. Германн… — тот опасно сужает глаза, глядя на Ньютона выжидающе, но, когда их взгляды пересекаются, можно заметить, что оба на грани того, чтобы заулыбаться. — Ты слишком умный. Это отвратительно и возмутительно. Никто не должен быть «умным» настолько, чтобы это его определяло, — Ньют цокает языком. — Ванесса. Я тебя не знаю, поэтому давай считать, что ты оскорбишься, если я скажу, что тебе нужна другая прическа.

— Последние два едва ли тянут на оскорбления, — качает головой Элис, но все посмеиваются, даже она, так что Ньютону все это засчитывается.

Ничего удивительного в том, что Германн единственный отказывается от «действия», нет, но правилами это не запрещено; несколько напряженно пронаблюдав за тем, как Трэвис, получив указание поднять Ньюта на руки и не справившись с ним, Германн все же успокаивается, потому что пострадала в данном случае разве что чья-то гордость. К виски же приступают как-то независимо от штрафов, пускай и понемногу, но Германн почти уверен, что коварную ухмылочку Ньютона стоит списать ему в вину, когда неосмотрительное первое «действие» Германна перехватывает именно он.

— Выпей шот, — проговаривает он, явно довольный созданным парадоксом. Ванесса слегка хмурится, даже Элис, наливая, все же делает паузу, прежде чем подвинуть его Германну:

— Ты смотри, если у тебя вдруг аллергия или еще какая-то херня, ты все-таки не рискуй, никому неохота потом будет проблемы на свою голову, если тебе плохо станет.

— А, нет, он просто не допускает мысли о том, чтобы хоть немного расслабиться, — откликается вместо него Ньют, все еще ухмыляясь. — Это никак со здоровьем не связано.

И, пускай правдивость этих слов неоспорима, Германн все же недоволен тем, как лихо и самоуверенно Ньютон все это вворачивает, не давая ему и рта раскрыть. Откуда он может знать? С другой стороны, могла бы быть почва не пить хотя бы из-за принятых обезболивающих, но в последнее время Германн их даже не трогал, сегодня и накануне уж точно.

Он поднимает шот, медленно вливая алкоголь в рот, но все равно морщится, потому что вкус у виски неприятный и куда более резкий, нежели у пива.

— Порядок? — спрашивает Ньют, хлопая его по плечу. Германн пытается выдохнуть, привыкая к привкусу во рту. — Это еще ничего, люди хотя бы это пьют, мы вот один раз использовали чуть ли не реактивы. Мы их пили, если что.

— Немногим лучше, — бормочет Германн, отставляя пустой шот и со всем доступным ему вниманием прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Пока что, помимо привкуса, лишь усиливается сердцебиение, но если его проберет, то через какое-то время.

С небольшими передышками проходит еще около часа — из них половина уделяется тому, чтобы выполнить одно из довольно изощренных «действий», а Трэвис оказывается просто слишком медленным. Германн чувствует себя в самом деле несколько куда более расслабленно, особенно когда вынужден пропустить еще один вопрос ввиду его уже откровенной неприличности, и на этот раз оказывается оштрафован на два шота. Очередное «действие» после этого, адресованное Ньюту, гласит, что он должен обогнать всех остальных, иначе ему грозит штраф в виде произвольного количества виски. Договариваются мчаться наперегонки через несколько кварталов в сторону дома. Ванесса от участия отказывается, Германн, по очевидным причинам, тоже, поэтому за уходящими вдаль по улице они наблюдают в качестве судей.

— А ты, получается, хорошо знаешь только Элис? — спрашивает Германн, с некоторым усилием все же преодолев молчание. Хотя он не слишком любит все эти мелкие светские беседы, торчать просто в тишине было бы очень глупо. Издали Ньют, чуть ли не подпрыгивает на месте, разворачивается и с ажиотажем машет Германну двумя руками. Тот коротко поднимает ладонь в ответ.

— Не совсем, — отзывается Ванесса. — С Трэвисом я тоже давно знакома, просто прекратила с ним общаться.

На эту тему Ванесса говорить явно не собирается, так что с какое-то время они наблюдают за тем, как в отдалении трое выстраиваются в позицию готовности к старту. Германн борется сам с собой, нервно переминаясь, сжимая трость. Он велит себе держать язык за зубами, но не так уж и убедительно, особенно когда его так и норовит развязать действие алкоголя — за что он ненавидит и его, и себя в том числе, потому что именно это происходит всякий раз, как он позволит себе хоть немного выпить. Болтливость никогда до добра не доводила. И все же…

— А Ньют с Элис давно? — небрежно бросает он. Пальцы аж чуть не сводит, но хватку облегчить не получается. Ванесса смотрит на него с недоумением.

— В смысле знакомы? Или… Ты имеешь в виду «вместе»? С чего ты вообще взял, что они вместе? — спрашивает она весьма удивленно, так что Германн вдруг чувствует себя неимоверно глупо. Он смотрит на нее с таким же недоумением, так что оба пропускают начало гонки. Если так подумать, что в точности сказал ему тогда Ньютон? Что могло быть воспринято совершенно двусмысленно?

— Ньют же… — начинает Ванесса, но вдруг осекается, отмахивается. — Нет, нет, это не мое дело, не буду ничего говорить, извини, пожалуйста, я правда не из тех, кто будет распускать слухи.

— Я… — Германн вдруг испытывает такое невероятное облегчение, что не может сдержаться и не просто выдыхает, а смеется одновременно с этим, коротко и радостно, качая головой.

Впрочем, он уверен, что ноги у него не подкашиваются сами по себе, какие бы сильные чувства его ни одолевали, просто каким-то немыслимым образом он умудрился пропустить оглушительный вопль «Поберегись!», исходящий от Ньютона, который, не сумев хоть чуть-чуть уклониться от курса, мчится прямо на него и сшибает с ног в лучших традициях американского футбола. Германн с силой ударяется затылком, что аж темнеет в глазах, вес чужого тела придавливает к земле, и внезапно все сводится к одному лишь Ньюту, его близости, тяжести, совокупности запахов алкоголя, травы и вечернего воздуха, которые перебивает другой, исключительный и на удивление хорошо знакомый.

— Простипростипрости, — как заведенный трещит Ньют, и Германн чувствует, как под затылок просовывается его ладонь, аккуратно помогающая приподнять голову. Он открывает глаза, моргает. Лицо Ньюта вплывает в фокус — совокупность веснушек и бесстыдства, воплощение всего того, что делает его именно им.

— Привет, — говорит Ньют с серьезным видом. — Ты меня не помнишь. Меня зовут Ньютон Гайзлер, я твой сосед и ты считаешь меня лучшим человеком в мире.

— Не надейся, что у меня амнезия, — ворчит Германн, пытаясь выкарабкаться из-под него. — Слезь с меня, Ньютон, пока я тебе в ответ память не отшиб…

— Ууу, как страшно, — закатывает тот глаза, но все же поднимается, протягивая Германну руку, но в результате чуть ли не буквально ставя его на ноги мощным рывком. Остальные наблюдают за ними с весьма разнообразными выражениями на лицах, но Германн дает знать, что в порядке, даром, что теперь придется весьма тщательно отряхиваться. От помощи Ньютона он стойко отказывается. Хотя бы потому, что нужно воспользоваться предлогом отвернуться, чтобы спрятать улыбку, норовящую предательски наползти на лицо.

За временем никто не следит, поздний час угадывается только по тому, что уже совершенно стемнело, даже уровень усталости вдруг совершенно несоразмерен, часть ее как рукой снимает. Германн предполагает, что сейчас было бы самое время отправиться дожидаться один из последних автобусов, то же самое собирается сделать Трэвис, поминая, что ему завтра на работу, но Элис только отмахивается, и за ее предложение остаться Ньют хватается тотчас же. После недолгих препирательств Германн сдается. Если вечер уже совершенно неожиданно повернулся таким образом, что еще можно от него ожидать?..

Без Трэвиса, как ни странно, спокойнее, хотя самым большим флегматиком казался именно он, то ли они просто устали, но в итоге они вчетвером просто собираются в гостиной, лениво листая каналы по телевизору, пока не натыкаются на что-то условно-интересное в виде фильма. Ванессе с Германном, как гостям, снова уступили диван, двое остальных — на полу. Возможно, Германн предпочел бы, чтобы Ньютон не опирался так активно плечом на его ногу, но не прогонять же его — места и так мало, а нога все равно правая, априори устающая куда меньше.

Ванесса рассказывает про Оксфорд, из которого, оказывается, выпустилась, но сейчас упоминание его не вызывает у Германна ровно никаких чувств, хотя раньше было бы весьма болезненным. К чему прошлое, если в настоящем можно почувствовать себя таким странным образом легко? Он даже не находит в себе силы артачиться, принимая еще два шота с виски в руки, потому что бутылку нужно допить. О черт, неужели он пьян. Нет, в любом случае, не так сильно, как мог бы быть. У Ньюта теплое плечо, почему он всегда такой теплый?

Что-то там про Бодлианскую библиотеку. Досадно, что он никогда не был в Англии столько, сколько хотелось бы, только на три дня, когда ему было шестнадцать. Смазанное впечатление о Лондоне, но все же не нарушившее его ожидания. Ожидания — опасная вещь, не стоит их слишком сильно завышать, иначе можно очень сильно разочароваться. Это болезненно. Не стоило столько пить.

Ньютон поднимается через полчаса постепенно сходящей на нет болтовни, обнаруживая, что Германн задремал, откинувшись на спинку дивана. Старательно зашикав, потому что Ванесса с Элис слишком уж громко смеются, он пробирается из гостиной с решительным намерением ограбить шкаф Элис на предмет чистого постельного белья и прочих мелочей — она даже не выскажет ему после, к таким штукам давно привыкла, и лучше кто-то будет заботиться о себе самостоятельно, нежели заставлять ее возиться с гостями.

Ванесса почти сразу же следом выходит в ванную; поднимаясь, неловко задевает Германна, который, вздрогнув, приходит в себя, сонно моргая из-за света в гостиной. Элис, задумчиво допивающая виски уже прямо из бутылки, смотрит на то, как он потирает глаза, в упор.

— Так что за история с тростью? — спрашивает она Германна, который медленно убирает руки от лица, хмурясь все сильнее, потому что Элис явно ждет ответа на свой вопрос. — Тебе по возрасту вроде рановато, обидно, наверное.

Германн стискивает челюсти так, что становится без преувеличений больно. Неприятное чувство рождается в груди, как бывает всякий раз, когда кто-то смотрит слишком пристально, когда неумело акцентирует внимание, предлагая стул, помощь, снисхождение или жалость. Его словно ледяной водой окатили — мучительная стыдливость, помноженная на неприязнь, стискивает внутренности. Германна мутит, но вовсе не потому, что он слишком много выпил — этот фактор сейчас влияет лишь на то, что он не может оставаться невозмутимо-сдержанным, как обычно, если кто-то ведет себя настолько нетактично.

— Извини… — через силу выдавливает он, поднимаясь на ноги, теперь уже откровенно пытающиеся заплетаться. Почти не глядя, идет вперед, врезается в откуда-то взявшегося Ньюта, который не успевает даже договорить беспокойное «Что случилось?», отодвигает кое-как Ванессу, вышедшую из ванной, прежде чем почти ввалиться внутрь.

— Что с ним? — с тревогой спрашивает Ньютон, сгружая на опустевший диван стопку найденного, чтобы подготовиться ко сну. Элис меланхолично пожимает плечами, поднимаясь.

— Перепил? Не знаю. Я просто спросила, зачем ему трость.

Лицо Ньюта вытягивается.

— Ты — самая жуткая свинья из всех, что я когда-либо встречал в своей жизни, — практически шипит он, обвиняюще тыча в сторону Элис пальцем. — И ты еще говорила мне об отсутствии эмпатии? И позволяешь себе такие вещи? Поверить не могу, что ты можешь быть такой сучкой с незнакомыми людьми, твою ж…

Ньют свирепо смотрит на нее, игнорируя вошедшую Ванессу, широким шагом направляясь к коридору, зовя Германна по имени. Повторения недавней истории ему совершенно не хочется, но на этот раз масштабы для поисков несравнимо меньше, а Германна в любом случае в итоге выдает шум воды из ванной комнаты. Ньют дергает дверь — непредсказуемым образом она поддается, так что по ощущениям он едва не вырывает заодно себе плечо. Что едва ли имеет значение, когда он обнаруживает взъерошенного и… мокрого Германна, опирающегося на раковину, плечи которого сведены так сильно, как будто у него судорога. Тот не поднимает взгляд и не оборачивается, но искаженное, нервное лицо отражается в зеркале.

Ньют чувствует себя даже не точно так же, как в тот раз, когда Германн позволил себе сорваться после разговора с отцом. Сейчас много, много хуже, потому что это его ответственность. Он привез Германна в город, он согласился встретиться с Элис, хотя изначально идея была не самой лучшей. Он, в конце концов, ничего не сказал Германну по поводу выпивки, более того, первым заставил его выпить, хотя прекрасно понимал, что тот этого не любит и не делает этого не по причине привлечения к себе внимания, чтобы поломаться и в итоге согласиться. Ньюту очень, очень стыдно сейчас, и он чувствует себя до тошноты беспомощным. Даже если это не он задал Германну самый бестактный вопрос в мире, с таким же успехом это можно было сделать лично.

Осторожно шагнув вперед и прикрыв за собой дверь, Ньют протягивает руку, касаясь плеча Германна, но тот болезненно ежится, заставляя отдернуть ладонь и опустить ее. Шумно всхлипнув, Германн щедро плещет себе в лицо водой, обдавая переднюю часть рубашки очередной раз, закрывает кран чуть трясущимися руками, тяжело опускаясь на край ванны. Понять, мокрое ли его лицо исключительно от воды, не получается, но, когда он вытирает его подолом собственной рубашки и поднимает на мгновение глаза, те крайне усталые, но не покрасневшие.

— Просить тебя уйти… глупо? — слегка запинаясь, спрашивает Германн, рассеянно водя ладонью по краю ванны, как-то неловко выставляя левую ногу чуть вперед. — Или тоже хочешь… послушать истории? О моей ноге?

— Нет, — почти шепотом выдыхает Ньютон. — Я никогда бы не стал просить тебя рассказывать, если ты сам не хочешь.

Он почти с опаской садится на край ванны рядом с Германном. Та слегка скрипит, но вес двоих выдерживает, хотя по ощущением — пошатайся немного и от пола отвинтится сама собой. Германн несколько раз смаргивает, с длинных ресниц стекают капельки воды; с силой трет лицо ладонью, как будто пытаясь привести себя в чувство, затем смотрит на Ньютона. Почти что измученно, так что того с новой силой одолевает мучительная стыдливость.

— Прости, я не думал, что вечер может стать настолько дерьмовым, — шепчет он, нервно облизывая губы и ероша собственные волосы.

— Ты не виноват, — устало проговаривает Германн, и в кои-то веки Ньюту совершенно не хочется затевать очередной спор и доказывать, что прав именно он.

В тишине доносятся смутные, размазанные голоса за несколько комнат от них. Из крана методично, медленно капают остатки капель воды, разбивая молчание. Германн слегка судорожно дышит, но постепенно успокаивается.

— Я не думаю, что смогу сейчас даже до остановки добраться, — проговаривает он неуверенно. Ньют пожимает плечами.

— Переночуем, поедем утром. С Элис тебе даже необязательно разговаривать, я ее сам даже видеть не хочу.

— Это не… — Германн взмахивает рукой, запнувшись посреди фразы. — Она тоже не специально.

Ньют фыркает.

— Не хочу разубеждать тебя, Гермс, но вполне может быть, что и наоборот. Ладно. Все. К чертям ее. Закрыли тему. Ты как? — «В порядке», очевидно, неуместно, потому что Германн пьяный, несчастный и уставший. Но сам он останавливается на другом определении.

— Я слишком мокрый, — он оттягивает полу рубашки, чтобы попытаться оглядеть ее.

— У меня с собой толстовка, можешь поспать в ней, — проговаривает Ньют, поднимаясь и протягивая Германну руку. Тот, в очередной раз прерывисто вздохнув, поднимается, взявшись за его предплечье и отталкиваясь от ванны. Ньют не отходит слишком далеко, позволяя себе аккуратно стереть большим пальцем полоску воды, оставшуюся на подбородке Германна, смотря на него виновато и смущенно.

— Ты просто устал, — говорит Ньют шепотом.

Германн может только кивнуть.

Он подумает над тем, что наконец-то стоит нарушить молчание.

Но, может быть, завтра.


	11. Chapter 11

Привычка просыпаться рано, каким бы ни был день или вечер накануне, преследует Ньюта на протяжении многих лет. Совершенно другой вопрос, совместит ли он с этим и последующий подъем, но тут уже дело в силе воли. Сейчас, вырванный из череды несколько путанных снов без каких-то внешних обозримых факторов, Ньют всеми силами старается открыть глаза. Похмелье никто не отменял, даже если его организм — из самых отходчивых, что только можно представить, умирать Ньют не собирается пускай и фигурально, но веки все равно кажутся тяжелыми. Он свешивает руку с дивана, шарит ладонью по полу, извлекая из валяющихся рядом штанов телефон, чтобы взглянуть на время. До первого автобуса еще около часа, а до остановки добираться недолго, так что можно было бы смело вздремнуть еще немного, но крохи бодрости, пробирающиеся в сознание, все же заставляют обратить на себя внимание и не поддаваться мимолетной слабости. Вставать, немедленно вставать, пока не разморило и не проспал все на свете.

Перед глазами все расплывается, но только потому, что некто весьма ответственный сумел пробурчать перед тем, как отрубиться, «Сними линзы, Ньютон», тем самым лишив всех повторения не самой приятной истории. Ньют нехотя садится, разевая рот в чудовищном по широте своей зевке — неприлично было бы, если бы кто-то увидел, но дом погружен в утреннюю плотную тишину, и все чуть более адекватные люди пока спят. С дивана он встает, но из-под пледа вылезать не собирается, шествуя в нем, словно в мантии, до оставленного в стороне рюкзака, чтобы найти в нем очки, предусмотрительно захваченные как раз на случай невозвращения в кампус. Босые ступни холодит пол, но в целом, разве в Калифорнии бывает по-настоящему холодно, даже ранним утром?

Нацепив очки, Ньют возвращается к дивану, чтобы для приличия хотя бы штаны надеть, и только сейчас позволяет себе в полной мере оценить то, где, вернее, как, вернее, с кем он рядом спал.

Дело в том, что он привык просыпаться раньше Германна. Как бы стремно это ни звучало по многим причинам — он знает, как именно Германн спит, как выглядит, когда ему что-то снится, как меняется его лицо перед самым пробуждением. Не потому, что Ньютон наблюдает, — вот _это_ было бы действительно стремно — но потому что чужое присутствие в комнате, особенно достаточно близкое, подразумевает, что ты начинаешь отмечать такие вещи. Но сейчас, бросив взгляд мимолетно, Ньют вдруг замирает, ловя себя на том, что не может просто отвернуться. Как будто увидел Германна впервые в жизни, хотя на самом деле — просто в несколько ином свете.

И виной вовсе не то, что им пришлось делить диван. Об этом аспекте Ньютон не думает с каким-либо эмоциональным подтекстом, потому что это не самый странный на его практике случай соседства, да и алкоголь здорово притупил вчера любые механизмы, способные делать любые слишком сложные выводы. Было и было. Если Ньют начнет размышлять слишком усердно, это может оказаться чревато такой эмоциональной перегрузкой, что она перейдет в стадию физической, и от напряжения кровь из носа пойдет. Вот только смущения бы там явно не было. Его стоило бы отдать Германну, но, на счастье того, усталость и нервное переживание под конец дня подкосили и вырубили его даже быстрее, чем он осознал, что нигде в другом месте Ньютону спать не устроиться, поэтому они всю ночь будут рядом.

Но все же «как» имеет не меньшее значение, чем «с кем». Целомудренность и преимущество отдельных одеял неоспоримо — тянет на унылое и весьма печальное сосуществование супругов в возрасте, но, хотя мысль об этом вызывает у Ньютона безудержное желание глупо хихикать себе под нос, ее он гонит от себя невероятными усилиями. Его куда сильнее беспокоил тот факт, что он в какой-то момент все же даст знать о своем присутствии, потому что Ньют знает, насколько неудачный он компаньон для того, чтобы спать с кем-то рядом. Лунатизм и экспрессивные речи прошли в подростковом возрасте, но ворочаться он может так, что сшибет и не заметит, сам продолжит спать, потери соседа даже не заподозрив. Хотя, судя по тому, что Германн спокойно спит себе на краю дивана, разве что слегка изменив позу, в которой заснул, Ньютон умудрился его не потревожить. Почему — остается загадкой. Германн ведь явно не из тех, кто заснет с первой попытки и отрубится подчистую, то, как он каждый раз чуть ли не подскакивает, когда Ньют возвращается запоздало, дает об этом весьма четкое представление. Можно быть твердо уверенным в том, что алкоголь тут ни при чем.

А еще — Ньют странным образом заворожен этим зрелищем — Германн выглядит иначе хотя бы с точки зрения внешней. Не странный фетиш, но скорее практические соображения сна в пижаме невыполнимы, потому что они не в кампусе. Толстовка с логотипом MIT подошла ему отлично — потому что Ньюту она слегка, на самую малость, велика. Серый капюшон сбился под ухо, на котором Германн лежит, но это ему явно не мешает. Обычно с усилием приглаженные волосы сейчас в абсолютном хаосе, потому что были слегка влажными, когда Германн лег спать, а отсутствие стрижки за последний месяц выдает, что они еще и склонны завиваться. Мелочи, право, но Ньют упорно смотрит на чужие волосы почти завороженно, как искусствовед, готовый потратить часы на созерцание деталей в работе старого мастера. У Ньюта никогда бы не повернулся язык назвать себя хоть в малейшей степени экспертом, но это не означает, что на своем, обывательском уровне, которым руководят чувства и эмоции, а не знания и понимание, он не может найти истинную красоту в самых обычных и прозаических вещах. Если хоть что-то во внешности Германна можно было бы назвать прозаическим.

Вот _теперь_ он почти пялится. Ньют заставляет себя отвести глаза, потому что подобное поведение — ни в какие рамки. Переключение возвращает его в мир низменных материй, заставляя осознать, что он бы сейчас был не прочь ограбить кухню Элис на предмет чего-нибудь съедобного. Успешно забыв про штаны, Ньют все же скидывает плед и плетется хорошо знакомым маршрутом, целеустремленно к одному из шкафов, потому что в один из последних визитов именно он сделал стратегический запас из сухих завтраков. К тому, что в каждой коробке обещал найтись игрушечный пластиковый динозавр, выбор в пользу этих конкретных хлопьев, _разумеется_ , отношения не имел ни в малейшей степени.

Залив хлопья молоком и выудив свалившегося в миску аллозавра, Ньют задумчиво смотрит на светлое, пока еще блеклое небо, но, чувствуя, что вот так торчать в пустоте ему почти холодно, возвращается в гостиную. Забравшись с ногами на диван и подогнув одну под себя, он аккуратно опустошает миску, стараясь не звякать ложкой — Ньют почти совершенно точно уверен, что это не он шумит и тревожит чужой сон, но Германн все равно начинает ворочаться, просыпаясь.

Далеко не обычно, в этой его недовольной всем миром манере, но со смирением, что эту борьбу он проиграл, даже не начав. Сейчас на лице Германна читается беспокойство и… боль? Ньют отставляет полупустую миску на пол, тянется коснуться его плеча.

— Гермс, — зовет он его вполголоса, и тот нехотя открывает глаза, глядя на него в упор, чуть поджимая губы и щурясь. — Плохой сон?

Германн качает головой, болезненно морщится еще раз, возится под одеялом.

— Ноги… — слегка хрипло бормочет он. — Die Krämpfe. [1]

Что бы это ни значило, Ньюту это совсем не нравится.

— Помочь чем-нибудь? — беспокойно спрашивает он, но Германн только привстает на локтях и садится, растирая разомкнутыми ладонями ноги через одеяло, с силой вжимая пальцы в ткань. Сжимает челюсти, явно старательно сдерживается. У Ньюта болезненно тянет в груди, страх вперемешку с сочувствием, но он понимает, что объективно ничего не может сделать, кроме как давать ценные советы, но что-то подсказывает, что сейчас Германн куда лучше обойдется без любого из них. Через минуту его вроде бы отпускает, он обессиленно откидывается обратно на подушки, прикрывает лицо ладонью, и Ньют решается заговорить:

— Ты как? — сочувственно спрашивает он. Германн пытается покачать головой, но замирает, сделав лишь короткое движение.

— Моя голова меня сегодня прикончит раньше, чем ноги, если тебе интересно, — отвечает он таким же напряженным тоном, что и раньше. Ньют понимающе хмыкает — ему самому похмелье тоже удовольствия не доставляет, но он уверен, что и опыта у него в этом плане больше, справиться сможет, ну и с алкоголем у него взаимоотношения несколько иные. — Сколько времени?

— Скоро шесть, — отзывается Ньют, вполне ожидаемо услышав в ответ нечленораздельный страдальческий хрип. — Автобус будет в полседьмого, если ты готов морально добраться до остановки.

— Морально… возможно, — отзывается Германн недовольно, явно не с ажиотажем воспринимающий идею двигаться хоть в каком-либо направлении — с другой стороны, не жить же у Элис оставаться.

— Сможешь доспать в кампусе, — предлагает Ньют, потянувшись, чтобы поднять с пола миску и приняться за остатки размокших до состояния каши хлопьев. — Господи, ненавижу этот диван, — набив рот, слегка невнятно сообщает он. — Каждый раз удивляюсь, как после ночевки на нем у меня не заклинивает ни одну мышцу.

Германн, принявшийся растирать двумя пальцами висок, замирает. Медленно отводит руку от лица, поднимает на Ньютона взгляд. Выражение лица — совершенно нечитаемое, может быть все, что угодно, в спектре от «О нет, это то, о чем я подумал?» до «Я не буду тебя бить, я тебя сразу убью». Ньют почти готов начать нервничать, но к его облегчению Германн только мягко смешливо фыркает и по губам проскальзывает тень улыбки.

— Хорошо бы мы смотрелись, если бы и у тебя еще что-то заклинило.

Ньют смеется чуть громче, чем ожидал от себя, но пресекается, увидев, как Германн болезненно морщится от такой экспрессии. Доев, он поднимается, чуть потягивается и давит очередной зевок.

— Ну, я, считай, готов. — Германн смотрит на него, изогнув бровь.

— На твоем месте я бы все-таки для начала надел штаны, — проговаривает он скептически.

Что приходится сделать обоим; Ньют отыскивает чужую одежду, сложенную по мере его способностей аккуратно, выходит, давая Германну время переодеться, как обычно, вне поля его зрения. Забрав рюкзак и убедившись, что ненароком ничего не забыл, Ньют просто ждет его у входной двери, когда дверь в конце коридора открывается, выпуская из спальни Элис. При виде нее он вскидывается, упрямо поджимает губы, чтобы не бросить что-нибудь из грубостей, которые весьма активно лезут на язык. Но не успевает Ньютон даже предотвратить это столкновение, когда из гостиной появляется Германн — с тростью, полностью одетый, толстовка снова на нем, но теперь поверх рубашки. Идет он куда менее уверенно, чем обычно, лицо бледнеет, но на Элис он смотрит довольно бесстрастно.

— Я хотела извиниться за вчерашнее, — проговаривает Элис, отводя взгляд и взявшись за пачку сигарет, лежащую на полке под зеркалом. — Не стоило мне спрашивать, это не мое дело.

— Да, спасибо, как ты вовремя догадалась, что не твое, — довольно раздраженно вклинивается Ньют, взявшись за замок входной двери, но Германн только хмыкает.

— Все нормально, — говорит он слегка устало и не то чтобы великодушно-искренне, но в самом деле просто хочет не упоминать ничего из вчерашнего короткого взаимодействия. Он уже готов последовать за Ньютом, распахнувшим дверь, когда Элис, что-то вспомнив, хватается за ручку с бумажкой, выводя ему ряд цифр.

— Ванесса просила передать ее номер, — проговаривает она, отдавая Германну сложенный листок. — Чтобы ты дал знать, что в порядке, раз вчера вы так и не пересеклись.

Германн берет листок с неуверенностью; Ньют, окликающий его вопросом «Идешь?», вряд ли успевает заметить, что происходит. Германн же слишком плохо соображает для того, чтобы взвешивать все «за» и «против» подобной ситуации. В голове вообще туман — мысли продираются со скрежетом, даруя в виски отзвуки пульсирующей боли. Мышцы ног болят, противно ноют, заставляя хромать сильнее обычного, и Германн ловит на себе очередной слегка обеспокоенный взгляд Ньютона, но рад, что тот ничего не говорит. Молчать вообще оказывается куда удобнее. И не потому, что по ощущениям если открыть рот — станет плохо.

Они устраиваются в хвосте автобуса, который, к счастью, не пришлось ждать слишком долго. Ньют, предложивший жестом наушник, получает в ответ короткое покачивание головы. Точно не до музыки сейчас, когда любой относительно громкий звук отзывается в голове раскатом скребущегося по черепу изнутри острого предмета. Призвуки же не так пугают. Германн прикрывает глаза, не замечая, как соскальзывает в дремоту, но зато это не укрывается от Ньюта, который осторожно подставляет плечо, позволяя Германну устроиться на нем щекой. Ладонь Германна сползает на сидение между ними, но касаться ее, как ни велик соблазн, Ньютон себе запрещает. Не нарушить чужой покой кажется куда более важной задачей, чем удовлетворение сиюминутной прихоти.

Германн спит или дремлет всю дорогу до кампуса, периодически ерзая на плече у Ньюта, но позу менять не пытается. Тому щекотно, когда волосы задевают кожу на шее, но возникающую улыбку он даже не собирается сдерживать. Ньют с удивлением понимает, что способен даже преодолевать свою импульсивность, не будит Германна даже тогда, когда от желания показать ему что-то занятное за окном, или рассказать пришедшую в голову шутку, или откомментировать происходящее в автобусе, все зудит. Если начать копать глубже — когда вообще он не открывал рот в течение столь долгого периода времени? Даже одиночество в поездке в или из Эл-Эй не мешает что-то сказать самому себе под нос, то же самое касается лекций. А сейчас он настолько не хочет беспокоить Германна, что единственным источником звука в совсем уж опасной близости становится разве что отзвук плейлиста из наушников.

За этим достаточно легко забыть, что Германну не так уж и хорошо. Во всяком случае, когда Ньют нехотя, но осторожно будит на подъезде к кампусу, он выглядит неплохо, но, стоит сойти с автобуса, как Германн явно приобретает оттенок ослепительно-чистого мела, шагая все менее уверенно, хотя до их корпуса уже рукой подать.

— Напомни мне больше никогда не пить, — тяжело выдыхает Германн, опираясь на трость практически всем весом. Ньют, замечающий это, рискует все же протянуть руку и положить ладонь тому на спину. Молчаливое «я рядом, я готов подстраховать, если понадобится». Германн не может этого не заметить, но все же не стряхивает с себя его руку.

— Как же ты тогда научишься пить правильно? — приободренный тем, что его не отстранили, замечает Ньют. Ответа он не дожидается по той простой причине, что совокупность симптомов абстинентного синдрома и долгой дороги из города до университета все же со всей силы дают Германну под дых, заставляя сосредоточиться только на цели оказаться, наконец, хотя бы у раковины в ближайшем туалете, над которой его, наконец, все же выворачивает. Ньют совершенно точно не медицинский работник, но все же даже необходимость дать Германну минуту-другую приватности не отпугивает его насовсем, заставляя, тяжело вздохнуть, решительно увести в сторону лифта и довести после до их комнаты, уже определенно позволяя наваливаться на себя всем весом тела. Пара нежелательных свидетелей, похоже, находится, но Ньют в ответ на недоуменные взгляды делает такое свирепое лицо, что желающих комментировать происходящее не находится. И то хорошо.

Тяжело падающий на кровать Германн выглядит так, как будто намеревается провести в этой позе, не шевелясь, еще сутки — и то при удачных обстоятельствах. Ньют сочувственно мимолетно гладит его по плечу, забирая из пальцев трость, и аккуратно пристраивает ее возле тумбочки.

— Давай, Германн, не раскисай, — подбадривает его Ньютон, но все же модерируя тон и высоту собственного голоса, чтобы не доставлять тому еще больше неприятных ощущений. — Переодевайся, я пока принесу тебе воды. Сходишь умыться. Потом снова ляжешь.

Думать, что бы он делал, не будь рядом Ньюта, Германн даже не собирается. Потому что вероятный ответ — поддался бы слабости, даже ненавидя себя до глубины души за то, что не может собраться и сделать необходимый минимум действий, чтобы обеспечить себе чуть большее чувство комфорта. Ньютон берет все под контроль, весьма успешно заставляя Германна успеть даже до времени, когда обычно все встают, так что делать все можно без излишней суеты и нервозности. Облегчение, когда можно почувствовать себя на йоту, но все же лучше, захватывает Германна. Физические аспекты взаимодействия с миром — странная вещь. Он даже не чувствует себя сонным, но все равно задремывает снова практически сразу после того, как Ньютон приносит ему таблетки и заставляет выпить сразу половину бутылки воды, притащенной из автомата снизу. Только и успевает, что пробормотать упрямое «Но лекции…», прежде чем отключиться окончательно, проваливаясь в зыбкую и покачивающуюся перед глазами темноту.

Ньют потребность отсыпаться или справляться с чем-либо еще, кроме обезвоживания, не чувствует. Степени за красивые глаза не присваивают, дописывать и досдавать все свои долги он собирается максимально быстро — чтобы и экзамены какой-нибудь умник не решил отсрочить еще на неопределенный период, причем исключительно для него одного. Осталось немного, но, пожалуй, ни один человек в здравом уме и трезвой памяти не справился бы с этим в достаточной степени. К счастью, по крайней мере, для подобной ситуации, здравым умом Ньютон хвастаться не собирался по жизни. Вот тот же Германн — пример того, как ревностный, но далеко не готовый буквальным образом по ряду причин вылезти из шкуры, не умеет расслабляться, поэтому загоняет себя в какие-то невозможные рамки. А у него — свой источник энергии, позволяющий даже после весьма бурного вечера засесть за задания и приняться за них почти что с уверенностью в отношении того, что делает.

И все же — Ньют снова улыбается своим мыслям, глядя на чужую растрепанную шевелюру на фоне подушки — дурной пример заразителен. Хотя ему все еще почти стыдно, что он не смог предотвратить самые неприятные последствия. И Германну он сочувствует. 

Что возводит осторожность Ньюта в какую-то предельную степень. Он даже отставляет в сторону ноутбук, решая, что шум клавиш будет слишком громким, поэтому выбирает по старинке обойтись ручкой с тетрадью даже там, где куда быстрее было бы печатать. Когда дело близится к полудню и становится ясно, что Германн спит крепко и по доброй воле не проснется, Ньют решительно перебирается к его столу, чтобы выудить из стопки бумажек распечатанное расписание с пометками на месяц, мысленно ухмыльнуться той, что гласит напротив сегодняшней даты, что нужно донести материалы к курсовой. Найти их и прикарманить — тоже минутное дело. Записка, оставленная вместо них на столе, крупными буквами предлагает написать ему сообщение, как проснется, но у Ньюта подозрение, что, если Германн подскочит и не сможет найти части своих драгоценных бумажек, он и так сделает именно это, просто не с целью сообщить о своем сумасшествии.

С другой стороны, Ньют сам понимает, что руководствуется импульсивностью, но все же делает правильную вещь. Для того, чтобы заболтать излишне страждущих узнать, какого черта происходит, у него язык хорошо подвешен.

***  
Резвый стук в дверь все же приспособлен дать понять о вторжении, но оно не обещает быть ни в малейшей степени вежливым. Сравнительно, конечно, потому как уже ничто не превзойдет его бегство в панике, приведшее в кабинет профессора Готтлиба. Вечно эти Готтлибы, что за карма такая. Окружили, продохнуть не дадут. Хотя Ньют прекрасно понимает, которого из двух предпочитает. В любом случае, сегодня он идет как посол доброй воли и даже результат от этого должен быть хоть в какой-то степени положительный.

Сам Ньют не собирается довольствоваться ничем, кроме осознания того, что он делает что-то важное для другого. Но все же не может удержаться от широкой самодовольной ухмылочки, когда Ларс Готтлиб, отозвавшись «Войдите!», снова меняется в лице, завидев его. Тоже сойдет в качестве удовлетворения.

— Опять вы, мистер Гайзлер, — Готтлиб не успевает сдержаться и через пару мгновений сдается окончательно, придавая лицу усталое выражение, проводя совершенно аналогично, в стиле Германна, ладонью по лицу. — Почему я вижу вас уже второй раз, когда не должен видеть вас в принципе?

Ньютону стоит больших трудов не отвесить какую-нибудь залихвацкую и потенциально опасную шутку, он вынужден напомнить себе, что здесь вовсе не для того, чтобы острить. Как бы сильно ни хотелось именно этого.

— Одна нога здесь, другая там, профессор, — обещает он, без приглашения подходя к столу и вытаскивая из рюкзака распечатки. — Просто отдать вам это.

Готтлиба, похоже, это утомляет еще больше. Он едва ли не отмахивается.

— Мистер Гайзлер, ваша работа меня совершенно не касается, мы с вами договорились, что все свои долги вы сдаете профессору Стюарту.

— Да, — медленно проговаривает Ньют, потому что теперь уже точно начинает терять терпение. — Но это не моя работа, это распечатки Германна к курсовой, которые он должен был сдать вам сегодня. Поэтому берите. — Он безальтернативно подпихивает бумаги по столу. Готтлиб тянется было к ним, но тут постепенно начинает соотносить один и один.

— А почему бы их не принести самому Германну? — спрашивает он, озадачивая Ньюта до такой степени, что он даже плечами пожать в ответ забывает.

— А какая от этого будет разница? Решал-то точно он, не то чтобы я могу за него хоть что-то сделать, — попытка разрядить обстановку тоже явно была провальной, поскольку смешок Ньюта не заслужил даже отдельного взгляда. — Послушайте, — цокает он языком, — Германн занят, я занес его работу, все на этом, больше меня ничего не интересует. Так что, если вы хотите, меня отсюда как ветром сдует и, возможно, на адекватно долгий период. Как вам такое, проф? — Ньют пытается коротко улыбнуться, но ничего не выходит. Ларс Готтлиб вызывает у него не то чтобы стойкую и решительную неприязнь, но что-то о нем он понять не может. Этот человек так сильно, как никто иной, выводит Германна из душевного равновесия, психологически давит на него, но, в то же время, выглядит как просто перегибающий палку с ответственностью человек, который не хочет навредить, просто не умеет себя регулировать. Грань, быть может, тонкая, но разница все равно между двумя понятиями есть. И Ньютону бы очень не хотелось подливать масло в огонь. Он рад, что ему в кои-то веки хватило ума не брякнуть все, что на духу. Готтлиб-старший уж точно бы просто с катушек слетел, узнай, что Германн сейчас не смог не потому, что мифически «занят», а потому что мучается от похмелья после не самого лучшего вечера в Лос-Анджелесе, на который его Ньют затащил собственной персоной. Интересно, а они вышли из стадии, где Готтлиб считает возможным высказывать свое несомненно ценное мнение по поводу взаимоотношений Германна с другими людьми? Есть подозрение, пусть и ничем не подкрепленное, что нет.

— Раз уж вы зашли, — наконец, нарушает затянувшееся молчание Готтлиб, — передайте, по возможности, своим коллегам по проекту, что презентация назначена на эту пятницу.

Ньютону приходится потратить с пару секунд на то, чтобы вспомнить, что их куратором как раз является он, поэтому в этом есть смысл. Главное, не забыть, но он почти уверен, что Готтлиб-старший все равно продублирует это хотя бы для Стакера, просто потому что вряд ли доверие к Ньютону у него будет полным и всеобъемлющим.

— Тогда увидимся там, профессор, — все же не удерживается от подколки Ньют, широко улыбаясь, напоследок все же оценив выражение лица Готтлиба, который понял, что ему это действительно грозит. Надо полагать, хотя бы внутренний страдальческий стон ему издать удалось. Иначе человека можно только пожалеть. Нельзя же быть настолько хладнокровной амфибией по жизни.

У Ньюта есть еще шанс сходить на последнюю лекцию из тех, что стоят в его расписании, но после недолгих размышлений он решает, что разбудить Германна, чтобы не маялся ночью, ему сейчас кажется идеей важнее. Тот, похоже, совершенно не представляет, сколько прошло времени, потому что, стоит его тронуть, он почти сразу отзывается довольно внятно «Я не сплю» и порывается сесть.

— И куда ты так резво собрался? — интересуется Ньют, глядя на то, как Германн снова вынужден продемонстрировать на лице все разнообразие гаммы чувств по поводу того, что ему нехорошо. Хотя бы отошел от восковой бледности, уже хорошо, полагает Ньют, но все равно наблюдает за тем пристально.

— На лекции, — как само собой разумеющееся выпаливает Германн, лихорадочно пытаясь выпутаться из-под одеяла, под которым безнадежно застрял. Ньют закатывает глаза от такого энтузиазма, падая на кровать рядом с ним, но помогать даже не порывается.

— Можешь забыть, как страшный сон, — советует он. — До завтра они тебе уже не светят.

Германн замирает на полпути, хотя даже близко не приблизился к успеху, уставившись на Ньютона. Надо отдать ему должное, для человека, который мучился и, вероятно, продолжает мучиться от похмелья, взгляд у того в достаточной степени осмысленно-свирепый. Но длится это недолго, Германн вдруг тяжело вздыхает и качает головой:

— Ну, отлично. Отлично игнорируешь меня, Ньютон. Если я пропустил что-то важное…

— Не думаю, — Ньют беспечно пожимает плечами. — В смысле, вряд ли это что-то, что ты не смог бы осилить самостоятельно, если просто сравнишь тему с объяснениями в учебнике…

— А вот тебе откуда знать, — ворчит Германн раздраженно, косясь на Ньютона, который уже откровенно начинает раздражаться и дуться.

— Оттуда, что я специально пошел на твои дурацкие лекции, чтобы записать их тебе, потому что ты отсыпался и потому что если бы ты пошел на них, тебе обязательно стало бы плохо, — выпаливает он на одном дыхании, скрестив руки на груди и недовольно блестя на Германна глазами. — И если даже я полагаю, что ничего не смыслю в твоих специальных предметах, я все равно способен различить произнесенное на английском языке слово «повторение»…

— Ты… _что?_ — по мере того, как у Ньютона привычно постепенно повышается голос, у Германна он словно садится, причем одномоментно. Ньют бы непременно повеселился от души, не будь он так занят ощущением послевкусия оскорбления собственного достоинства. Эти Готтлибы в своей предубежденности, что знают абсолютно все заранее — уже поперек горла. Оба. Кошмар. Как их только земля носит.

— Я сходил на твои дурацкие лекции, — повторяет Ньют преувеличенно артикулированно. — На все три. Потому что я предположил, что ты разведешь панику на ровном месте, если позволишь себе их пропустить и придется нагонять материал. Записал, что нужно, на диктофон, примеры переписал с доски, так что разберешься, если найдешь несколько лишних часов на это. О, спасибо, Ньютон. Да без проблем, пожалуйста, Германн.

На лице у Германна странное застывшее выражение — нечто среднее между смущением и жалостью.

— Я бы мог просто попросить у кого-то конспект и переписать его, зачем ты прогулял свои лекции ради моих? — наконец, выдавливает он неловко. Ньют едва ли не подскакивает, потому что для него это последняя капля, но не так-то просто сделать это из положения сидя, особенно со скрещенными руками, поэтому он, наоборот, валится обратно к стене.

— А вот теперь я чувствую себя полным кретином, надеюсь, ты доволен, — сообщает он разъяренно и приближаясь к ультразвуковому диапазону. Германн морщится от ввинчивающегося в уши пронзительного голоса, и Ньют с мрачным удовольствием думает, что так ему и надо. Перестанет быть таким напыщенным снобом.

— Это не… Я не собирался говорить, что ты сделал что-то глупое, — пресекает его Германн, но Ньют уже кипятится.

— Простого «спасибо» было бы достаточно, но тебе обязательно надо указать на то, что я поступил нелогично, потому что ты просто не можешь вынести мысль о том, что кто-то делает для тебя что-то приятное, так, Германн, тебя нужно понимать? У тебя отвалится язык, если ты просто скажешь что-нибудь хорошее другому, а не начнешь указывать направо и налево, где и кто допустил ошибку?

Даже Ньютону все же нужно успевать переводить дыхание, и Германн пользуется этим как единственной возможностью вставить хоть слово. За тем исключением, что он этого сделать не успевает, но, протянув руку, касается чужой ладони, заставляя Ньюта разомкнуть руки, удивиться его действиям, а в итоге — заткнуться, так что цель достигнута.

— Спасибо, — говорит Германн мягко, но уверенно, смотря на Ньюта с благодарностью, коротко сжимает его ладонь своей, медленно опуская их на кровать, но после этого не отпуская насовсем. — Неожиданный поступок, но я ценю его, Ньютон. Правда.

Тот несколько раз глубоко вздыхает, стараясь уняться и хоть немного утихомирить бурю эмоций, разбив ее хотя бы о спокойствие Германна, слегка остыть. Взгляд, слегка расфокусированный, фиксируется на некоторое время на их пальцах. Ньютон слегка закусывает нижнюю губу, как будто размышляет, большим пальцем аккуратно проходится по костяшке большого пальца Германна. Холодный. Вечно у него холодные руки. Хотя, это совершенно точно не неприятно.

— И еще я занес твои расчеты твоему отцу, — признает он хмуро. Германн сглатывает, открывает было рот, но ничего сказать не успевает, потому что Ньютон продолжает:

— Я сказал, что ты был занят, поэтому попросил зайти меня. Он передал, что в эту пятницу сдаем проект.

— Тогда, наверное, надо написать об этом остальным, — говорит Германн сдержанно, но не чопорно. Ньют только плечами пожимает, избегая смотреть на него в упор. Молчанка длится недолго. Впечатление, что кто-то чего-то ждет, не проходит.

— Так уж и быть, — слегка ворчливо откликается, наконец, Ньютон, как будто подразумевалось, что всем займется именно он. Поднимаясь на ноги, он что-то еще бурчит себе под нос, но Германн, так и не выпускающий его пальцы из своих, заставляет тем самым обратить на себя внимание.

— Спасибо, Ньютон, — повторяет он настойчиво, заставляя все же невольно улыбнуться.

— Сколько раз тебе говорить, что я Ньют, — поправляет тот довольно. — Ты невыносим.

— Где-то это я уже слышал, — притворно-задумчиво проговаривает Германн, улыбаясь ему в ответ. Ньютон просто не может не наклониться и не поцеловать его в макушку прямо сейчас. Ласковое «Болван» в свой адрес Германн оставляет без ответа, понимая, что заслужил.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Die Krämpfe. — Судороги.


	12. Chapter 12

— У тебя жук в волосах, — сообщает Ньютон с плохо сдерживаемым удовольствием. Германна передергивает, но он не собирается давать тому возможность от души поразвлекаться, поэтому сдерживает комментарии и просто ворчит в ответ: 

— Вот поэтому я и отношусь без энтузиазма к твоему желанию проводить время на улице. Сними его, Ньютон, хватит веселиться, — Германн поджимает губы, пока Ньют тянется, чтобы двумя пальцами аккуратно снять с его головы жука, мягко задевая волосы.

— Лети, Рита, ты свободна! — вопит он, выкидывая насекомое, скорее всего, контузив криком, что точно страшнее, чем быть погребенным в чужих волосах.

— Надо было сунуть в банку с заклятием неразбиваемости, — в притворной досаде цокает языком Германн, решая подыграть, и Ньют ухмыляется, явно не ожидав услышать этого в ответ. Дальнейшую попытку развить тему Германн пресекает, видя, как тот уже открывает рот. — Потом. Всё потом. Мне все еще не до болтовни.

— Да господи, что ты так нервничаешь, — закатывает глаза Ньют, но замолкает, уткнувшись снова в свой учебник. Германн никак не может понять, как тот умудряется оставаться таким спокойным, когда до презентации остаются считанные часы. Хотя, это лишь у него одного иррациональная боязнь публичных выступлений, связанная непосредственно с неприятными ассоциациями родом из детства и юности, которую он до сих пор не преодолел окончательно. С другой стороны, с чего бы на ушах стоять Ньютону, если его вклад в проект заключался в нескольких пунктах, и уж точно тот не будет ответственен, если что-то пойдет не так во время демонстрации действия модели. Германн вообще, судя по всему, единственный, кто оказывается взвинченным, поэтому сообщение от Тендо, гласящее _«Ты срочно нужен, бегом в кабинет»_ , заставляет его жутко и стремительно побледнеть. Настолько, что Ньют нагло вырывает из его пальцев телефон, чтобы посмотреть, что именно так его ошарашило.

— Раз нужен, то идем, — проговаривает Ньютон, явно не считая, что сообщение такого рода заслуживает хоть какой-то сильной эмоциональной реакции. Он резво подскакивает на ноги, захлопывая учебник и засовывая его под мышку, протягивает руку Германну, который растерянно пихает в сумку свои заметки и принимает помощь.

— Что могло произойти?.. — риторически вопрошает он, когда они выдвигаются в сторону корпуса, заставляя Ньюта терпеливо глубоко вздохнуть, покачав головой.

— Давай без догадок, через минуту сам все узнаешь. Гермс, пожалуйста, расслабься, — просит он, снимая с чужого плеча упавший листок. — Если не справишься с собой, я тебе гарантирую, что пойду на презентацию прямо так.

— Не смей, — мгновенно переключаясь, выпаливает Германн под тихое сдавленное хихиканье Ньютона, который сегодня щеголяет в довольно безобидной футболке с «42» поперек груди, но в ужасающе дырявых джинсовых шортах длиной выше колена, которые позволяют хвастаться татуировкой на голени и дают повод задаваться вопросом, есть ли вообще смысл в штанах, если они по меньшей мере наполовину состоят из пустот. — Ты же знаешь, что там будет не только наша профессура, но и представители…

— Да, да, — перебивает Ньютон, небрежно отмахиваясь, — всякие важные шишки из лабораторий и исследовательских центров, да, Германн, ты сказал об этом приблизительно раз пятьдесят. Не пойду я в драных шортах на презентацию, но потому что не хочу подвести вас всех. Они все должны охреневать не от моего внешнего вида, а от того, что ты и твой дурацкий код настолько шикарны.

Неожиданный комплимент, пусть и не без небрежного не слишком лестного определения, заставляет Германна не только пресечь на корню желание занудствовать дальше, но и захлопать от удивления глазами. Ньютон этого не замечает, что к лучшему. За болтовней, к тому же, действительно теряется возможность гадать, почему Тендо так срочно попросил прийти, хотя они договорились встретиться буквально за час до назначенного времени. Но все показатели тревоги взлетают куда-то за пределы воображаемого счетчика, потому что на лице Тендо сразу же, как только его можно разглядеть, читается весьма явное беспокойство.

— А, вы оба пришли, отлично, — проговаривает он, слегка нервно складывая в стопку распечатки и поднимаясь из-за стола. — Германн, у нас непредвиденное. У Стакера пропал голос, он физически не сможет сегодня выступить.

Германн сам абсолютно буквально теряет дар речи. Он беспомощно косится на Ньютона, который возвращает ему сочувственный взгляд.

— Мы можем все отменить? — интересуется он неуверенно. — Перенести? — Тендо ожидаемо, но все же к их общей досаде, мотает головой.

— Недостаточно оснований, мы же не вчетвером оказались недееспособны. Германн, тебе придется выступать вместо Стакера.

Если до этого момента Ньют считал, что видел смертельную бледность на чужом лице, то все это было ничто по сравнению с тем цветом, который Германн приобретает за считанные мгновения. Такое ощущение, что крови в нем не осталось в принципе. Ньют почти инстинктивно тянется приобнять того за плечи одной рукой, и Германн совершенно не в состоянии даже понять, что тот это делает.

— Я бы и сам взялся, но мне же нужно будет демонстрировать действие модели, — почти с отчаянием всплескивает руками Тендо, глядя на него с сочувствием. — Ты же знаешь, что нашу технику нужно контролировать, иначе все вылетит к чертовой матери, я не хочу, чтобы все запоролось, потому что демонстрировать модель дадим какому-то криворукому идиоту. Тебя никто не заставляет ораторствовать, но ты же объективно сможешь все хорошо объяснить, тем более, будешь опираться на готовый текст Стакера.

Аргумент весьма разумный, но Германну от этого не легче. Смотреть на него больно, хотя попытки мужественно сдержаться засчитаны безусловно.

— Нервы — это нормально, — решительно говорит Ньют, успокаивающе поглаживая того по спине и глядя на Германна с ласковой улыбкой. — Ты объективно справишься лучше кого угодно, если наш великий оратор Стакер потерял голос. Кстати, как его угораздило?

— На учениях, — хмыкает Тендо, явно не в восторге от этого. — Они же у океана были.

— Германн, находи собственный голос, — советует Ньют. — Иначе предложение о внешнем виде снова вступит в силу.

Этого вполне достаточно, чтобы вернуть Германна в реальность.

— Не смей, — выпаливает тот снова, пока Ньют с новой силой принимается неистово фыркать от смеха.

***  
Общеуниверситетские собрания по важным поводам обычно проводятся снаружи по той простой причине, что вместить всех куда-то было бы немыслимо ввиду количества студентов и преподавателей. Что не означает отсутствие зала для публичных лекций приглашенных гостей или презентаций, подобных сегодняшней. В масштабах целого университета он не то чтобы большой, всего на триста мест, но сегодня Германну страшно даже подумать об этом лишний раз, поскольку он весьма резонно предполагает, что пустовать не будет большая часть из них. Не говоря уже о том, что кроме приглашенных «важных шишек», выражаясь словами Ньютона, немало любопытствующих будет из числа преподавательского состава и студентов. Прошлые разы Германн был и сам заинтересован в том, что делают в качестве таких межфакультетских проектов, так что, если это не пересекалось с важными лекциями, и сам на них заглядывал. Сейчас же он совершенно иррационально готов молить, чтобы не явился никто из посторонних, как будто бы это сделает задачу выступить легче.

Глупо, потому что, судя по времени, их выступление выпадает ровно на то время, когда уже начинают собираться на ланч, что означает еще и совершенно случайно забредших в зал слушателей, обзаведшихся свободным временем. Он весьма активно не желает даже думать о том, каково будет стоять за кафедрой и обращаться к каждому из них, пусть и косвенным образом. Кто угодно оратор, Стакер так вообще потрясающий и действительно талантливый, но не он. Германн нервничает так сильно, что покрывается холодным потом, и Ньюту приходится убежать за свежей рубашкой для него, пока они торчат в аудитории рядом с залом, дожидаясь своей очереди. Стакер появляется за час, давая возможность Тендо сходить переодеться, Германн нервно задает ему вопросы касательно выступления, хотя в ответ получает лишь многозначительные, пусть и не слишком дифференцированные, выражения лица и жесты — Пентекост даже хрипеть толком не может, а писать что-то на бумажках куда ниже его достоинства.

— Он все еще нервничает? — интересуется вернувшийся Ньютон, впихивая рубашку в руки Германна, который сейчас даже думать не может, какой катастрофой это обернулось для его шкафа, если тот вздумал в нем копаться, не найдя искомое сразу. Стакер степенно кивает, но Германн вяло отмахивается.

— Все равно выбора у нас нет.

— Тендо сказал, что уйдет возиться с проводами после того, как оденется, — спохватывается Ньютон. — Так что выходим без него.

Стакер жестом показывает нечто, что можно продемонстрировать как «и без меня». Ньют неловко переминается с ноги на ногу, отряхивает штаны, которые, к счастью, надел — без дырок и все-таки приличной длины, пусть он даже и сделал себе подвороты.

— Да, Гермс, я тут заглянул в зал… — издалека начинает тот, — презентует один, все остальные участники сидят в зале как слушатели.

У Германна падает сердце. Не то чтобы это играет большую роль, но, надо быть честным — ему бы не помешала сейчас хотя бы иллюзия поддержки, было бы прекрасно, заключайся она в присутствии других за спиной. Буквально. Он растерянно смотрит на часы, с намеком на зарождающуюся панику понимая, что до решающего момента остается буквально с десяток минут. Стакер жестом показывает, что собирается пойти, вопросительно смотрит на Ньютона, но тот качает головой.

— Я до упора останусь, займи мне место, — просит он. Пентекост пожимает плечами, в попытке ободрить хлопает Германна по плечу, заставляя того содрогнуться от силы удара, и выходит. Ньютон тяжело вздыхает, зачесывая назад собственные волосы, которые встают дыбом.

— Послушай, Гермс, я правда сочувствую, что это на тебя свалилось, — необычайно серьезно проговаривает он, заставляя Германна обратить на себя внимание. — Но я в тебя верю. Ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем надо рассказать, ты же в этот проект душу вкладывал. Не буду тебе говорить, что это «всего лишь» выступление, не поможет. Но ты их всех порвешь, я даже не сомневаюсь.

Ньютон снова улыбается ему — как будто бы целенаправленно, как будто бы только ему одному, и дело даже не в том, что они объективно без окружения, просто словно бы в этом есть концентрация в одной точке, и Германну просто не избежать всей полноты чувства, искренности и убежденности, которые вкладывает Ньют в свой посыл. Не поверить ему было бы элементарно невозможно. Даже если что-то глубоко личное сквозит в его словах, так что отклик в этом почти что граничит с неловкостью. Он открывает было рот, чтобы сказать «Спасибо», но Ньют так яростно начинает мотать головой, что с носа чуть не слетают очки, которые тот ловит в последний момент за дужку, водружая обратно.

— Нет. Ничего не говори. Последнее слово будет за мной, чтобы хорошенько дошло до тебя, понял? — Германн сдавленно хмыкает, но в кои-то веки даже не огрызается в ответ. И уж тем более это сложно сделать, когда Ньютон, к его удивлению, аккуратно подходит ближе, обхватывает ладонями его лицо и заставляет посмотреть на себя в упор. Германну снова не по себе, но теперь уже совершенно точно не потому, что перед ним маячит перспектива выступать перед тремя сотнями незнакомых людей. Ньютон и сам должен осознавать, на что это похоже. Германн нервно сглатывает, но взгляд не отводит. Тепло чужих ладоней ощущается со всей четкостью.

— Ты справишься, — твердо и уверенно говорит Ньютон, шершавыми пальцами очерчивая его скулы, словно нанося невидимый боевой раскрас, который должен помочь Германну вытерпеть и справиться, потому что отгонит все сомнения. И, как ни парадоксально, это действительно работает. Пускай и потому, что Германну совершенно не до волнения по поводу выступления, когда мысли устремляются в совершенно иное русло. И он мог бы попытаться сказать что-нибудь или даже сделать, оправившись от ступора, но Ньютон только мягко опускает ладони, не отстраняясь до последнего момента, все с той же теплой и искренней улыбкой на лице, подмигивая Германну, пятясь на несколько шагов.

— Удачи, — проговаривает он, прежде чем развернуться и уйти, оставляя Германна наедине со странной легкостью, появившейся на сердце, и с желанием иррационально, просто так, улыбнуться, хотя это было бы по меньшей мере странно.

Германн нервно переодевает рубашку, еле двигая замерзшими на пустом месте пальцами, продевая пуговицы в петли. Попытка поправить волосы едва ли увенчалась успехом, но проверить возможности все равно нет. Минуты истекают куда быстрее ожидаемого. Взяв распечатку за авторством Стакера, Германн еле-еле находит в себе силы дохромать из кабинета до входа в зал, из которого как раз начинают выходить предыдущие выступавшие. Из них Германн никого не знает, поэтому и о проекте не имеет ни малейшего понятия, но их удрученный вид может быть вполне оправдан хотя бы неудачным проектом изначально, но ни одно потенциальное объяснение Германну жизнь прямо сейчас не облегчит. Он нервно сглатывает, поудобнее перехватывая бумаги и стискивая пальцами трость. Выход в зал подобен выходу рабов на арену Колизея, вот разве что христианской храбрости и желания умереть за свои убеждения у Германна совсем никаких. А так даже нависающие амфитеатром места весьма похожи — он старается не смотреть на них, только окидывает взглядом первый ряд, где различает Стакера и Ньютона, который, перехватив его взгляд, украдкой показывает ему оттопыренный вверх большой палец. Дышать становится не то чтобы легко, но явно проще. Германн заходит за кафедру, раскладывает перед собой листы. Чуть возится с микрофоном, пока закрепляет его на воротнике, выуживает из кармана очки. Снова ловит взгляд Ньютона, который жестом указательного пальца рисует на своем лице улыбку, невольно поощряя сделать то же самое, пусть и слабо. Напряжение, завладевающее всем телом, отступает на второй план.

— Добрый день, — проговаривает Германн, разглаживая ладонями титульный лист, снова окидывая аудиторию взглядом. Становится тревожно, стоит ему заметить практически целый ряд, занимаемый исключительно людьми в костюмах, но Германн заставляет себя абстрагироваться и, кашлянув, продолжает. — Мое имя Германн Готтлиб, и я собираюсь представить совместный проект кафедры математики, биологии и военной кафедры…

Формальности соблюдены, Тендо, засевший в проекторной, выводит изображение модели и принцип ее действия на экран позади кафедры. Германн не умеет оценивать уровень заинтересованности аудитории трезво, но все-таки предпочитает думать, что делает все правильно, поскольку, несмотря на тревогу, он несколько раз позволяет себе чуть легче отнестись к происходящему и выделить из толпы несколько весьма тихих, но определенно одобрительных реплик. Ряды приглашенных слушателей до сих пор смущают своим грандиозным по значительности и грозным по отношению к выступающим присутствием, поскольку именно они оценивают максимально предвзято и внимательно все, что им презентуют, но их Германн мысленно отделяет от себя словно бы прозрачной, но пуленепробиваемой стеной. Стакер, конечно же, сделал бы все иначе, он бы, наоборот, сконцентрировал все внимание именно на них, адресовал бы речь непосредственно туда, но чего уж тут со всеми «бы», если пройден последний рубеж, отступать некуда.

Течение времени, независимое и еле заметное, не заставляет всевозможные переживания исчезнуть окончательно, но в какой-то момент все идет практически идеально — Германну даже не нужны лишние паузы, поскольку непредвиденных задержек не возникает. Тендо и впрямь буквально колдует над техникой, обычно все грозят засыпаться именно из-за технических проволочек, но у них в этом плане все в порядке. Минус еще один повод для волнения. Текст тоже принадлежит Стакеру, но ведь суть хорошо знакома, просто облачена в красивые и доступные формулировки, не лишенные технических деталей, но не заключающиеся исключительно в них.

Что ж, полагает Германн, слабо улыбаясь в ответ на череду аплодисментов, которые разрезают молчание зала, когда он заканчивает поименно перечислять всех, приложивших руку к проекту, если удовольствия от процесса он не получил, то хотя бы глубочайшее чувство удовлетворения отрицать было бы невозможно. Пока он сгребает с кафедры доклад, а Тендо отключает аппаратуру, ректор объявляет о перерыве, ко всеобщему удовольствию, выражающемуся в одобрительном воцаряющемся гуле и гудении. Германн все еще старается не смотреть на зал, выходит в коридор, прижимая к себе стопку листов. Ньютон, сияющий, взволнованный и сдерживающий ликование, догнав, вваливается за ним в кабинет, захлопывая за ними дверь.

— Потрясающе, — выдыхает он восторженно, не давая Германну опомниться, кидается на него с объятьем, чуть не сшибая с ног, спасает только парта, в которую тот врезается поясницей. Ньютон принимается тарахтеть извинения, сбиваясь на описание того, что кто-то очень живо комментировал происходящее шепотом, так что из него было понятно, что проект имел огромный успех, но Германн уже не сосредотачивается на этом. Он крепко обнимает Ньютона в ответ, обвивая руками за плечи — прижать полноценно можно лишь одну ладонь, поскольку во второй зажата трость, но это не имеет значения. Уткнувшись лбом в чужое плечо, Германн позволяет себе самодовольно, пусть и незаметно, ухмыльнуться. Длится это недолго, поскольку Ньютон, слегка поерзав, чуть отстраняется, но все еще не убирает руки. Объятье в ответ его удивило настолько, чтобы спровоцировать подобную реакцию, но, смотря в глаза Германну, поднявшему голову, Ньютон прекрасно понимает, какая мысль и аналогия приходит обоим в голову. Он слишком близко — стекла очков, которые Германн так и не снял, не скрадывают все равно ни глубокий ореховый цвет глаз, ни возмутительно длинные, по мнению Ньюта, ресницы. Кто-то теряется первым, даже если на этот раз оба определенно тянутся друг к другу одновременно, и Германн, разжав руки, на удивление ловко умудряется выпустить Ньютона из своих рук, слегка нервно кашлянув и одергивая воротник рубашки.

Возможно, виной тому даже не мимолетная прихоть — это Ньют ничего не слышит, но буквально сразу же после этого открывается дверь, и в кабинет заходит Ларс Готтлиб. Моментальную реакцию Ньютона на его выражение лица уже, похоже, можно считать инстинктивной.

— Привет, — несколько неуклюже и с намеком на досаду проговаривает Германн; Ньют ограничивается кивком вежливости, потому что ему очень хочется брякнуть что-нибудь неуместно-жизнерадостное, но он полагает, что это будет несколько чересчур.

— Мистер Гайзлер. Германн, — чопорно проговаривает Готтлиб-старший, чуть задержав свой взгляд на Ньютоне, который весьма показушно усаживается на ближайшую парту, забирая у Германна распечатки с докладом и преувеличенно медленно перебирая листки, демонстрируя, что он уходить никуда не собирается. Не видя Германна, сказать невозможно, благодарен ли он за чужое присутствие или смущается. В любом случае, вариантов никаких. — Ich wollte euch gratulieren… [1] — начинает тот, но, к удивлению всех присутствующих, Германн снова позволяет себе перебить отца, спокойно, без грубости, но весьма определенно:

— По-английски, пожалуйста. Ньютон не слишком хорошо знает немецкий. Будет не очень вежливо.

Готтлиб-старший как будто бы готов поперхнуться. На Ньюта он косится почти ошарашенно — насколько можно это распознать именно как эту эмоцию. Тот лишь пожимает плечами, мол, если Германн обнаглел, то это совершенно точно не моя вина.

— Да, в общем… — слегка потерявшись, продолжает мысль Готтлиб, — вы все справились неплохо. Учитывая и то, что доклад презентовал не Стакер Пентекост. — Последние признаки улыбки исчезают с лица Германна, но он только чуть более откровенно, с силой поджимает губы, ничего не говоря. — Но я заметил, что ты не внес мои последние корректуры, поэтому объяснения про энергоноситель не были подкреплены достаточным количеством расчетов.

— Их был целый лист, Тендо должен был его показывать, — терпеливо проговаривает Германн, еле заставляя себя разжимать челюсти, но его отец вряд ли замечает, что он уже на грани того, чтобы реплики буквальным образом цедить.

— Да, да, — как будто бы напрочь пропустив это мимо ушей проговаривает Готтлиб-старший, продолжая гнуть свою линию. — В любом случае, тебе нужно будет поработать над тем, как ты выступаешь публично, Германн, иначе половина потенциала, заложенного в проект, теряется. Но я рад, что ты не отвлекаешься от дела.

В этот момент, к несчастью, Ньютон как раз перестает делать вид, что его хоть в малейшей степени интересует стопка листов, и многозначительный взгляд Готтлиба-старшего в свою сторону он замечает весьма отчетливо.

— А _это_ что должно означать? — громко и весьма раздраженно интересуется он, глядя на того в упор, напрочь игнорируя то, как Германн нервно выдыхает «Не надо». Для Готтлиба-старшего же это, наоборот, как сигнал собраться, поэтому на Ньютона он уже смотрит с совершенно непроницаемым выражением лица.

— Мистер Гайзлер, на вашем месте я бы постарался думать прежде, чем встревать. Вас происходящее может и не касаться, как ни прискорбно. Хорошего дня.

Без лишних слов тот разворачивается и выходит, заставляя Ньюта только с оскорбленным видом пялиться в пространство. Недолго, потому что, словно очнувшись, он переводит взгляд на Германна, и тот снова выглядит в высшей степени огорошенным и ошеломленным, нервно перебирает пальцами по ручке трости.

— Нет, я так не могу, — тем же тоном выпаливает Ньют, чуть ли не швыряя распечатки и слезая с парты, едва ли не опрокидывая ее. — Какого _хрена_ , Гермс, нельзя же так…

Свирепо продолжая бурчать себе под нос, Ньют порывается пробраться к двери, но цепкие тонкие пальцы Германна довольно крепко хватают его за предплечье.

— Не надо, — повторяет тот все так же несколько растерянно, но Ньют так сильно злится, что уже не готов мыслить рационально. Ему обидно, и тем это чувство сильнее, что обидно совершенно точно не за себя — ему-то в лицо ничего оскорбительного не высказали, даже попытка осадить и сказать, что не все имеет к нему хоть какое-то отношение, успешно прошла мимо ушей. Но Германн снова нервный, расстроенный и явно заслужил слушать не все это, поэтому Ньют гневно стряхивает с себя его руку, оставляя в растерянности торчать в кабинете в одиночестве. В дверях он сталкивается с Тендо, которого решительно отодвигает в сторону; в коридоре полно народу, и высматривать не то чтобы высокого Готтлиба-старшего не слишком удобно, но тот как раз в этот момент сворачивает за угол, предоставляя Ньютону возможность достаточно шустро проследовать за собой. Минус только в том, что продираться сквозь толпу не так-то весело, поэтому распаляется тот еще больше, а не остывает.

— Профессор! — повышает голос Ньютон, когда оказывается предположительно в зоне слышимости. — Профессор Готтлиб! _Профессор!_

О возможностях собственного организма, позволяющих ему без особого ущерба (для себя, не для окружающих) вопить на повышенных тонах, Ньютон прекрасно осведомлен. Но вот свирепость, звучащая сейчас в голосе, его самого несколько удивляет. Даже если у него есть какие-то претензии — по любому из поводов — к преподавателям, подобие субординации все же соблюдается, пусть и в куда меньших масштабах, чем положено. На откровенные грубости Ньютон совершенно точно не переходит никогда, даже если терпение у него лопается. Голос разума давно потерял способность говорить хоть что-то адекватное, поскольку его постоянно затыкали, и сейчас вполне без ущерба для логики можно согласиться, что Ньютон в любом случае поступит так, как велят ему эмоции. «Не навреди» маячит где-то на периферии здравого смысла, заставляя делать вид, что так и нужно, но в целом Ньютону совершенно не до этого.

У Германна может быть любое оправдание нежеланию вести себя определенным образом по отношению к отцу, Ньютона рамки не сдерживают. Что ему, пригрозят в итоге заваленной математикой, тем самым продемонстрировав довольно мелочную неосмотрительность, поскольку, объективно, даже это можно обойти, если постараться? Ньют не то чтобы всегда испытывает потребность помогать бедовым даже не дамам, из него рыцарь был бы такой себе, максимум, — Санчо Панса, но просто закрыть глаза на явно неприятную ситуацию, он не может практически из принципа.

Ньют перенимает на себя вину и ответственность за все неосмотрительные вещи, что может позволить себе ляпнуть. В данном случае Германну нельзя будет ставить в вину «скажи мне кто твой друг, и я скажу, кто ты», потому что это так не работает. И если бы тень сомнения могла появиться у кого-то куда менее безбашенного, Ньюту стоит лишь на мгновение задуматься о том, каким опустошенным выглядит Германн после диалогов с отцом, как уверенность в собственной правоте становится все сильнее.

Удовлетворение, рождающееся при виде несколько усталого выражения лица Готтлиба-старшего — всего лишь стартовая точка, от которой можно отталкиваться. Мелкая мстительность Ньютоном не культивируется, но ему все же присуща. Поэтому даже странно осознавать, что сейчас это не вписывается в желаемые масштабы. Профессор Готтлиб, останавливаясь, следит за приближением Ньютона с безликой холодностью. Может быть, он тоже раздражен. Ньюту на это сейчас наплевать.

— Мистер Гайзлер, мне казалось, я достаточно прозрачно намекнул на то, что вам совершенно необязательно пытаться влезть во все происходящее. Разве вы меня не слышали? — проговаривает он тем самым отвратительно терпеливо-поучительным тоном, который Ньютон ненавидит до такой степени, что если бы уже не был накручен почти до максимума, непременно сделал бы это за считанные мгновения. Он хмурится, глядя на Готтлиба-старшего. У того, в отличие от Германна, хотя тот сутулится, почти нет преимущества в росте, но даже небольшое сейчас кажется почти что возмутительным вызовом, поэтому инстинктивно Ньют расправляет плечи, агрессивно сунув ладони в карманы брюк, но уже мгновение спустя передумывая и обвиняюще тыча в сторону профессора пальцем.

— Теперь ваша очередь послушать, — гневно начинает он. — Что вы о себе возомнили, разговаривая с Германном настолько хреново? Отношения с детьми так не работают. Германн вам не чужой, а вы с ним так обходитесь, что даже со стороны видно, как ему тяжело дается все это выслушивать. Все же твердят, какой он умный и талантливый, а от вас вместо заслуженных похвал он только и получает, что скепсис и снисходительность. Любой бы уже давно взорвался, но раз Германн этого не делает, я сделаю. Неужели так сложно сказать что-то приятное вместо того, чтобы вечно поучать и пытаться ему вбить в голову, что он недостаточно хорош?

Ньют произносит это чуть ли не на одном дыхании, так что нет ничего удивительного в том, что он постепенно почти что багровеет. Лицо Готтлиба все еще непроницаемо, но глаза его все же сужаются, словно в знак демонстрации предупреждения: «Осторожно, ты ступил на весьма опасную территорию». Ньюту все еще плевать. Он делает глубокий вдох, собираясь продолжить свой монолог, но Готтлиб успевает вклиниться, предупредительно подняв ладонь и начиная говорить, отчего Ньюту просто приходится тяжело выдохнуть.

— Ваши, без всякого сомнения, _ценные_ советы меня не волнуют ни в малейшей степени, мистер Гайзлер, — тон его слегка меняется, но все еще остается до тошноты выверенно-степенным. — Во-первых, потому что вы и понятия не имеете, о чем говорите. Во-вторых, потому что я не помню, чтобы кто-то нанимал вас психотерапевтом, не говоря уже о том, что вы ни в малейшей степени не компетентны в подобных вопросах. На этот раз, но только на этот раз вы отделаетесь официальным предупреждением о нарушении распорядка, но если когда-нибудь вы позволите себе еще раз заговорить со мной в таком тоне, вы будете отчислены, мистер Гайзлер.

— _Па…_ — сопровождавшееся легко различимыми ударами трости об пол тяжелое дыхание подоспевшего Германна не позволяет ему выдохнуть слово до конца. — Все в порядке?

— Несомненно, — безупречно ледяным тоном чеканит Готтлиб-старший, даже не глядя в его сторону. Он напоследок бросает на Ньюта, который отвечает ему с вызовом, полный неприязни взгляд, после чего, не добавляя ни единого слова, уходит. Германн, застыв, смотрит ему какое-то время вслед, затем, словно очнувшись, переводит ошарашенный взгляд на Ньютона.

— Ты совсем свихнулся? — спрашивает он чуть ли не с ужасом. Тот, взвившись, разворачивается к Германну так резко, что только чудом избегает вывиха шеи.

— Вот и ты туда же, — бросает он, обозлившись, разве что не ощерившись на Германна. — Может быть, хватит говорить мне, что я все делаю зря, в том числе и вступаюсь за тебя?

— Я не…

— Может, тоже добавишь, что я не в свое дело лезу?

— Ньютон.

— И что понятия не имею, о чем говорю?

— _Ньютон!_

Германн так сильно повышает голос, что выходит очень уж громко, на них двоих косится человек десять, стоящих чуть поодаль, но на Ньютона это действует, и он замолкает, тяжело выдыхая. Беспокойство в чужом взгляде он предпочитает проигнорировать, но невозможно не услышать негромкое:

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты усложнял себе жизнь, — проговаривает Германн, аккуратно касаясь его плеча свободной рукой. — Тем более, вступаясь за меня. Я того не стою. 

Ньют странно ежится, словно бы от прикосновения, хотя руку так и не стряхивает, затем невесело фыркает, переводя взгляд на пол.

— Много ты понимаешь, Гермс, чего ты стоишь, — огрызается он, но явно успокаивается, пусть медленно и не моментально. Они так и стоят, старательно игнорируя абсолютно все, что происходит вокруг, не специально, но потому что до окружающих и дела нет, пока Ньютон пытается взять себя в руки, а Германн — осмыслить ту гамму эмоций, которые его одолевают, начинаясь неловкостью и заканчивая безграничной благодарностью, не вписывающейся ни в какие рамки разумности. Наконец, Ньют просто коротко качает головой.

— Пойдем домой, — несколько устало предлагает он.

— Это немного нелогичное определение для нашей с тобой комнаты, — проговаривает Германн задумчиво, но ловит себя на том, что готов заулыбаться от того, как странно тепло это конкретное слово резонирует с его чередой ощущений.

— Если ты будешь занудствовать, я не знаю, что я с тобой сделаю, — бурчит Ньютон.

— Очень страшно.

— Заткнись, Германн.

Даже в последней фразе все равно скользит куда больше плохо сдерживаемой усмешки, нежели откровенной враждебности. Германн только хмыкает себе под нос.

Домой так домой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Ich wollte euch gratulieren. — Я хотел вас поздравить.


	13. Chapter 13

Отсутствие необходимости дорабатывать проект освобождает для каждого из участвовавших массу времени на свои дела, но некоторые не могут в полной мере оценить все плюсы ситуации, когда не нужно постоянно вносить корректировки в свою часть работы, встречаться на неделе или выходных, чтобы их обсуждать и устраивать общий мозговой штурм. На Ньютона добавляются заботы в виде организации концерта, о котором договорились на пятницу через две недели, и он буквально встает на уши. В Лос-Анджелес он уезжает сразу же, на первые выходные, впопыхах объяснив Германну что и как. Видит тот его после этого впервые лишь во вторник, когда Ньют лихорадочно дописывает очередное эссе, прежде чем умчаться на лекции. И дальше видятся они урывками, потому что в город Ньютон уезжает каждый вечер, иногда успевая вернуться только вплотную к занятиям. Не слишком схожее расписание даже в плане распределения предметов в части дня и вовсе сводит на нет возможность даже случайных встреч в коридорах. Комната — исключение.

В следующий раз Германн застает Ньютона как раз в ней, где тот, обложившись многочисленными распечатками, так яростно строчит уравнения, как будто не отдельно взятый человек, а вся математика в целом нанесла ему личные оскорбления. Германн забывает спросить, нужна ли ему помощь какого-либо рода, когда Ньютон торопливо заканчивает все и несется то ли на лекцию, то ли в лабораторию, но особенно не раздумывает, забирая тетрадь и задачник, брошенные на стол, на проверку, понимая, что тот и без формально прозвучавших разрешений не был бы против помощи.

Еще одна встреча выходит довольно неловкой, потому что после нескольких дней, что они не видятся, Германн буквально впадает в ступор при виде Ньютона с почти полноценной бородой. Тот на бегу очень походит на Белого Кролика, поскольку тоже бормочет себе под нос, что времени у него совершенно нет, поэтому ни прокомментировать, ни услышать объяснения ни у кого из них возможности нет, как и поговорить хотя бы несколько минут.

Первая неделя еще не подходит к концу, когда Германн ловит себя на мысли, что скучает по присутствию Ньютона рядом. Хаотичные встречи не дают возможности поговорить, кажутся подходящими лишь под отметку галочкой. Даже контраст с осознанием, что пока Ньютон носится, чуть ли не сходя с ума, тем самым он возвращает Германну почти что аналог привычной былой свободы. Это не играет существенной роли. Хотя наведенный порядок никто не разрушает, к слегка потертой уже ногами желтой линии посередине не приближается армия из чужой небрежно сброшенной одежды; не заправленная кровать служит единственным напоминанием о том, что все это временные меры. Все равно не срабатывает должным образом, череда минусов не дает ни одного плюса.

Несколько ночей подряд Германн ворочается с пару-тройку часов, не в состоянии заснуть, поскольку привычка раз за разом говорит ему, что вот-вот появится Ньютон, хотя ждать — занятие довольно бесполезное. Никак не переубедить инстинкт, даже учитывая тот факт, что вместо привычного взаимодействия они просто обмениваются сообщениями, хотя раньше этого не делали в принципе. Германн интересуется, все ли в порядке, Ньютона иногда заносит просто высказать первое, что пришло в голову, так что по соотношению процентному вклад их не то чтобы равен, но обоих это устраивает.

К пустоте сводится неуловимая раньше едва ли не половина дня. Германн без энтузиазма относится к вновь обретенной тишине рядом с собой, хотя, казалось бы, неужели можно было отвыкнуть от нее за пять недель? Она, наоборот, его довольно сильно угнетает, но преобладающая легкость общения с Ньютоном совершенно не применима к обществу кого-либо еще. Навязываться другим, кого он раньше практически сторонился, — тоже не вариант, хотя Германн в кои-то веки не отказывается, когда Тендо пишет ему предложение присоединиться ко всей «старой компании» в один из вечеров. И все равно это не то же самое — Ньютону об этом не скажешь, но Германну достаточно и того, что он сам это осознает более чем ясно. 

Он скучает по беспорядку, шуму и энергичности, бьющей через край. По пробуждению среди ночи. По тому, что первым, кого он видит поутру, оказывается Ньютон. По их совместным походам в столовую, где, несмотря на количество народа, все равно сохраняется иллюзия того, что они вдвоем, потому что в разговоры не включаются посторонние. По объяснениям элементарных вещей, которые Ньютон упустил в своей домашней работе из-за банальной невнимательности и неусидчивости. По взъерошенным волосам, мягкой улыбке на веснушчатом лице и тому, как тот готов яростно стоять за то, что считает справедливым.

Ньютон, всегда достаточно закономерно считавший себя тем представителем рода человеческого, чья активность других попросту бесит, постепенно вдруг осознает, что и он не железный. Нервы у него не сдают, если не считать слегка повышенной вспыльчивости, однажды приводящей к тому, что они с Элис начинают цапаться и не могут угомониться с целый час, поспорив всего-то из-за приемлемости длины проигрыша в одной из песен. И все же постоянно кипеть невозможно, начинаешь выдыхаться. Он старается не думать лишний раз о том, что дата или обстоятельства могут измениться, но какой-то открывшийся непомерный перфекционизм периодически заставляет подскакивать посреди ночи и мчаться в гараж, чтобы наиграть лишний раз партию, потому что мучительно кажется, что они не готовы. Месяц на репетиции, пусть и нередкие, позволил вспомнить уже давно выученное, устоявшееся и, может быть, даже слегка поднадоевшее. Совершенно новые песни способен взять на себя только сам Ньют, да и то, потому что ему довольно просто выучить проигрыш и, отталкиваясь от необходимости добавлять что-то в фактуру, построить на этом импровизацию.

При этом невозможно толком выдохнуть еще и потому, что экзамены приближаются с какой-то немыслимой стремительностью, и если большинство преподавателей уже дали понять, что его стремление быть достойным уровнем Пана оценили, поэтому можно рассчитывать на допуск к экзамену и перевод на следующий курс, кое-кто конкретный до сих пор собирает результаты его домашних работ, но ничего определенного в ответ знать не дает. Как ни старается Ньют отодвинуть это на второй план, считая, что проблемы нужно решать последовательно, ему все же сложно полностью абстрагироваться и просто махнуть рукой. Пускай он ни на минуту не жалеет, что вступился тогда за Германна, а не промолчал, даже если в этом сейчас непосредственно источник неприятностей, которые совсем не облегчают не идеальные условия и склонность к тревоге по поводу предстоящего события, с которыми приходится мириться. 

С Германном рядом было бы проще. Даже когда тот делает вид, что его не касаются чужие переживания, на самом деле он выслушивает, маскируя за скупыми комментариями свое участие. Сообщения, которыми они перекидываются, — мучительно малая доля того, что Ньютону нужно прямо сейчас, пускай это и весьма существенно помогает. Не формально-профессиональные советы по самоуспокоению, но участие человека, который далеко не настолько каменный, каким мог бы показаться до того, как его узнаешь. Ньютон не отрицает всю пользу людей, которые совершенно объективно лучше тебя самого могут иной раз помочь разобраться, что именно происходит в твоих мозгах, но сейчас ему нужно что-то другое. Кто-то, кто сможет поглощать генерируемую энергию, но не пассивно, а возвращать ее, когда требуется, в нужном количестве, выражая в нужном соотношении. Наверное, лично Германну такое говорить не стоит — он в лучшем случае просто не поймет, в худшем еще попытается фыркнуть.

Учитывая, что Ньют в принципе не способен фильтровать то, что говорит, не руководствуясь даже предпосылками к самосохранению, удивительно, как и почему сейчас он держит язык за зубами. Как будто наконец-то существует в его восприятии слишком личная вещь, потенциально не являющаяся даже предметом для шуток, даже несерьезно к ней не отнестись. У тех, кто не притворяется «взрослыми людьми» для этого есть весьма конкретное слово, но Ньют не знает, имеет ли он на него право.

Ему не с кем поговорить об этом, потому что, по сути, близких друзей у него нет. Изливать душу Элис он не может, поскольку Ньют все еще держит в памяти, что он ей нравился. С его стороны некрасиво было бы ныть ей о всех опасениях, связанных с тем, что он сам может испытывать далеко не взаимную симпатию. Если Элис позлорадствует, это, конечно, на ее совести, но проблема больше в нежелании Ньюта вызвать хотя бы тень сочувствия. Справится и сам. 

И все же четкое осознание того, что нужно сделать, приходит, пусть и, как и все относительно гениальное, поздно ночью за несколько дней до концерта, вынуждая мчаться в гараж, чтобы не упустить запал. Настойчивое мычание себе под нос, чтобы уловить тональность, даже не требует переслушивания — та песня въелась в плоть и кровь с самого первого раза, буквальным образом взбудоражив и запав в душу. Что-то слишком личное, что-то необъяснимое, чем не хочется делиться, если нет уверенности в необходимости. И сейчас Ньютон наконец-то уверен в том, что хочет наконец дать себе волю. Потому что все средства хороши, но Германн оказывается единственным человеком, который должен понять и откликнуться. Или Ньютон никогда, никогда в жизни больше даже не будет пытаться затронуть эту тему. Для болтливого человека он сейчас замалчивает слишком о многом. Как говорится, с кем поведешься… Германну не в обиду, но такие вещи, которые замечаешь, потому что ситуация стала несколько странной, непривычной, игнорировать не получается.

Чуть ли не в первый раз в жизни, когда действительно нужно взять себя в руки и высказаться, Ньютон теряется настолько, что не может разобраться в собственных эмоциях и переживаниях. В одном он уверен наверняка: болезненное чувство неудовлетворенности будет не так-то просто отмести от себя, хотя всегда он считал себя легким на подъем. Возможность побыть вдали от Германна хотя бы несколько дней ничуть не помогает. Вместо того, чтобы на трезвую голову разобраться в своих переживаниях, он просто добавляет к ним еще и невозможность абстрагироваться от чувства глухой тоски, которое означает, как сильно он соскучился по Германну. Даже по его педантичности, ворчанию по мелочам, недовольному выражению лица, если что-то идет не так. По ненароком разбуженному Германну. По тому, как тот мирно спит с утра, пока можно приняться за свои дела. По совместному времяпрепровождению во дворе, где пахнет листвой и свежестью, и уютному молчанию. По тому, с каким энтузиазмом и удовольствием Германн объясняет ему математику, даже не замечая за собой не снисходительности, а желания помочь. По добрым глазам, замаскированной под угрюмость мягкости и тому, как тот готов принимать его в итоге, несмотря ни на что.

Кампус, как замечает Германн, внезапно столкнувшийся с возможностью отметить причинно-следственные связи, в предвкушении концерта объединяется; по меньшей мере, половина из обитателей находится в состоянии предвкушения. Заинтересованы оказываются даже те, кто помладше, но энтузиазм старшекурсников, знающих Ньютона либо лично, либо косвенно, совершенно не знает предела. Германн смутно припоминает, что такое бывало уже на его памяти, но образ себя самого пару лет назад невероятно коробит — в частности, тем, что он максимально дистанцировался от общения с кем угодно, поэтому можно только предположить, что помнит он все верно.

В итоге оказывается, что Германн частично заражается тем энтузиазмом, который царит вокруг предстоящего события. По большей части потому, что ему объективно не с чем сравнивать, а любой процент ожидания, когда рамки его размыты, окажется гораздо более захватывающим в реальности. Даже если по факту Германн ничего не обещал, он может догадываться, как воспримет Ньютон, если он просто возьмет и не явится. Любопытство тут вовсе не имеет значения, Германн делает это все не для себя. Хотя, если так подумать, у стольких на слуху талант Ньютона, а он за пять недель даже не удосужился ни разу попросить ему хоть что-то включить, чтобы услышать, как тот играет. С другой стороны — утешение больше для самого себя — Германн предполагает, что раз Ньютон не предложил сам, возможно, его бы раздражал подход от обратного, когда навязываются и просят. Сложно предполагать, но Германн надеется, что не ошибся, потому что обычно Ньютон весьма четко дает понять, в какой момент ему не хватает внимания, начиная требовать его не усиленно, но весьма доходчиво, даже если это несерьезные мелочи. По отношению к достаточно крупномасштабному делу явно стоило бы рассчитывать на весьма недвусмысленную демонстрацию требовательности.

За несколько дней до концерта Германн вдруг задумывается, насколько подобное мероприятие вообще реалистично для воплощения — то время, что он периодически проводит не в одиночестве, а с Тендо, тот только и может, что с ажиотажем вспоминать прошлые выступления, не забывая рекламировать каждому хоть немного знакомому встречному, как будто его наняли в пиар-менеджеры. Но в ответ на прямой вопрос, когда Германн слегка со скепсисом интересуется, неужели Ньютон и остальные могут позволить себе арендовать, пусть и на один вечер, в достаточной степени большое помещение, Тендо только загадочно ухмыляется, обещая «Увидишь» с таким видом, как будто познал жизнь.

Германна слегка пугает перспектива оказаться в толпе, причем потенциально нетрезвой. Более того, именно этот фактор едва ли не отпугивает его окончательно, когда наступает день «икс». До него он Ньютона не видит уже сутки или больше, а он тот единственный человек, кому не без неловкости, но все же можно было бы задать даже откровенно глупые вопросы по поводу того, насколько это вообще сопряженное с дискомфортом мероприятие. Потому что Германн не хотел бы что-то пропустить или испортить просто потому, что народу будет слишком много, а у него не хватит сил физически вынести продолжительный концерт. Опять осознание собственных неравных возможностей с другими находит способ подловить, добавив неприятных ощущений, хотя Германн уверяет себя, что никакое чувство тревоги не сможет в итоге оказаться сильнее желания сделать что-то для Ньютона. Что-то большее, чем просто связанное с процессом учебы, что дается, в общем-то, без особых усилий. Некоторые люди, надо признавать откровенно, более чем заслуживают того, чтобы постараться переступить через привычку, через желание прибегнуть к первому приходящему в голову варианту.

Концерт назначен на восемь, так что целый день от Ньютона, который наверняка занят репетициями и прочим, новостей и известий никаких, с утра он только кидает Германну адрес, замолкая на оставшуюся часть дня. Германн не позволяет себе расслабиться, забивая домашней работой большую часть вечера, пытаясь отвлечься, но в итоге все-таки сдается, принимаясь собираться несколько раньше, чем планировал.

Освеженная пару дней назад стрижка не дает Германну покоя, он почему-то упорно возвращается мысленно ко всему ряду мелких комплиментов, которые по этому поводу отвешивал Ньютон. Застряв на целых пять минут перед зеркалом просто потому, что пытается поправить волосы, Германн внезапно приходит в себя, бормочет слегка неловко под нос «Какого черта я творю», поспешно причесываясь. Поколебавшись и почти что скрепя сердце, Германн все же останавливается на варианте всего черного, как будто тем самым прибегая к механизму маскировки, и поступает просто неимоверно анархично с точки зрения привычек — застегивать рубашку по привычке аж до горла кажется глупым, все-таки это не прием и не званый ужин. Ньютон бы точно над ним посмеялся, если это Германн относит к категории «чуть большей свободы». Особенно от подоплеки самоощущений, сводящихся к тому, что это та степень свободы, которую Германн хочет и может себе позволить, чтобы все еще чувствовать себя спокойно. Бунт, бесспорно, стоящий того, чтобы закатывать глаза от того, что это несколько нелепо. Волосы точно стоило бы взъерошить и одолжить у кого-нибудь гель, чтобы окончательно смутить себя же.

Морально он уже готов практически ко всему, пускай не загадывает, не пытается анализировать, но на его памяти в город не пытались ездить в таком количестве разом — или же стоит мысленно вернуться к пункту, в котором он не обращал внимания на то, кто и как именно взаимодействует с внешним миром. У него стойкие подозрения, что наблюдения сейчас все равно не будут объективными, поскольку в честь выходного дня кто-то мог уехать в Лос-Анджелес предусмотрительно пораньше. Незнакомый адрес смущает ровно в той степени, чтобы все-таки попросить скооперироваться с Тендо и Кайдановскими, которые что-то весьма смешливо комментируют между собой на русском половину пути, и, как обычно, одним своим присутствием заставляют Германна слегка робеть. К счастью, от него хотя бы не требуются даже вербальные подтверждения своего существования, поэтому все проходит довольно безболезненно.

Если не принимать во внимание то, что в какой-то момент до Германна доходит, что несколько кварталов после остановки с ними не просто идут в одну сторону — большая часть народа целенаправленно стремится именно в одно место. И если лица из рядов сокурсников можно различить и обозначить в явной форме, откуда берутся люди постарше — загадка. Они заставляют невольно задумываться, как и почему их-то сюда занесло, и единственным логичным и разумным объяснением становится то, что никаких преувеличений на тот счет, что в определенных кругах группа Ньютона могла оказаться вполне известной. Германн просто совершенно не понимает, как это работает, так что и степень удивления — любая — может быть несоразмерно большой, несмотря ни на что.

Помещение походит на бар и клуб в равной степени. Никаких особенностей декора, кроме нескольких «под старину» плакатов на стенах, сдвинутые к стенам с десяток столов, деревянные, потертые. Не тронуты только те, что находятся на некоем подобии полубалкона, низко нависающем над половиной зала — до него всего метра два, не больше. Пространство за зоной барной стойки находится как раз под ним, и явно обычно пустует, но сейчас забито практически под завязку, так что поверх нескольких десятков голов можно увидеть слегка возвышающуюся сцену — в основном благодаря тому, что на рост Германну жаловаться не приходится, пускай он находится в довольно невыгодном положении кого-то «посередине», так что велик риск в итоге наткнуться на пару человек, которые, будучи лишь слегка повыше, попадут четко в поле зрения.

Возле самой барной стойки с, надо признать, довольно хищным взглядом, лавирует охранник, вышибала или как там правильно называется, высматривая потенциальные конфликты возле нее. Понять можно: некоторые из первокурсников выглядят довольно хлипко, даже не на свой возраст, так что имеет смысл спрашивать ID. Но все не так плохо, как опасался Германн. Большая часть народа собралась совершенно не для того, чтобы упиться до полувменяемого состояния, в котором даже происходящее не запомнишь полноценно, вопреки всем предвзятым предположениям. И даже внешний вид у всех относительно цивилизованный — можно поспорить, что группка вызывающе одетых молодых людей это кто-то из друзей Элис, потому что она бы весьма органично вписалась в эту компанию, но в целом даже самых снобов из преподавательского состава университета удивило бы, что за внешний вид студентов им было бы не стыдно даже в рамках подобного события.

Германн с мрачной обреченностью смотрит на ряды, выстроившиеся перед сценой, понимая, что физически сил оказаться в толпе у него не хватит. Выстоять придется сколько — пару часов или даже больше? Кажется той еще перспективой. Но пока он только тяжело вздыхает, обдумывая, как лучше поступить; Тендо отвлекается на обсуждение с Кайдановскими, и Германн вдруг ощущает на плече аккуратное прикосновение ладони — обернувшись, оказывается лицом к лицу с сияющей Ванессой.

— Привет, хорошо, я тебя увидела. Телефон мог бы и почаще проверять, — мягко упрекает она его. Краем глаза Германн замечает, что они вдвоем привлекают внимание, Тендо косится на Ванессу с плохо скрываемым восхищением, но она, вежливо улыбнувшись, тянет Германна за собой за руку. Он только неловко бросает напоследок «Увидимся» и позволяет ей увести себя, ближе к выходам, следуя за ней, пока она аккуратно минует скапливающихся людей.

— Ты как? — спрашивает он у Ванессы, которая выглядит несколько более открыто-жизнерадостной, чем во время их первой встречи. Она улыбается ему, легко, но широко.

— Замечательно, — с искренним удовольствием откликается она. — Не хочу сглазить, но, кажется, мне все-таки предложат работу в очень даже неплохом месте.

— Это хорошо, — кивает Германн, чувствуя некую неловкость в необходимости поддержать разговор формальностей ради. Не потому что ему наплевать, но потому что он не знает, насколько вежливо нужно и можно отвешивать более специфические и конкретные комментарии. К тому, что Ванесса явно не привыкла к подобным взаимодействиям, отнестись получается более чем нормально, чрезмерно Германн себя принижать не может и не хочет, но полагает, что он все-таки не ее уровня — по многим параметрам. — Потому что, ты выглядишь… эээ… прекрасно.

Последнее срывается с языка просто так, неуклюже и почти случайно, по мнению Германна так и вовсе создавая впечатление, что он в жизни не разговаривал с живыми людьми, но к его неоправданно сильному облегчению Ванесса не смеется над ним, только хлопает легонько по руке, кивая в сторону ведущей на верхний уровень лестнице.

— Спасибо, — без намека на какую-либо издевку говорит она, пропуская Германна вперед, хотя пролет совсем небольшой. Половина из столов, находящихся наверху, не заняты, лишь стоят полупустые или пустые бокалы из-под пива и коктейлей, за исключением одного, по центру, на котором, помимо почти полного бокала, красуется исчерканный маркером белый лист с надписью «Зарезервировано. Вали, если не для тебя» и агрессивным смайликом снизу. Германн хмыкает себе под нос, но только ради того, чтобы замаскировать облегчение и безудержное желание улыбнуться тому, как просто оказалось решить все проблемы, просто потому что о нем заранее подумали. И вариант, определенно, не худший, потому что они оказываются напротив центра сцены, и даже если ракурс слегка сверху, то едва ли это повлияет на акустические свойства всего зала. Германн усаживается, не без облегчения глядя на толпу внизу. Ванесса наблюдает за ним с интересом, отпивая свой коктейль.

— Виделась с кем-нибудь из них сегодня? — спрашивает Германн, со сдержанным интересом разглядывая ударную установку на сцене, пустую гитарную стойку и еще одну, о предназначении которой он не может сообразить. Ванесса качает головой.

— У Элис с Ньютом суеверие по поводу того, что нельзя видеть музыкантов до выступления, это еще смешнее, чем запрет видеться в день свадьбы, — фыркает она. — Я как уехала в город с самого утра, так к Элис и не возвращалась. К тому же, на самом деле, они все на таких нервах из-за выступления, что проще нарваться на скандал, чем конструктивно поговорить.

У Трэвиса, видимо, предубеждений на этот счет нет — он появляется на сцене, вынося почти что в охапке синтезатор, аккуратно водружая на подставку, тем самым выдавая ее предназначение. Толпа слегка оживляется, Трэвис приветственно поднимает ладонь, видя кого-то, но не задерживается и уходит за сцену, откуда явился.

— Ты точно хочешь сидеть здесь? — спрашивает Германн, которому в голову вдруг приходит, не делает ли Ванесса это из вежливости. По его представлениям большинству должно хотеться находиться в эпицентре событий. — Мне было бы нормально и в одиночестве, если ты хочешь спуститься...

— Нет, ты что, куда мне, — отмахивается от него Ванесса, замотав головой. — Я со своей неуклюжестью либо всем ноги поотдавливаю, либо, что вероятнее, меня сшибут. Но если ты предпочитаешь одиночество, я могу уйти.

— Я не это имел в виду, — Германн чувствует, как от смущения готов покраснеть. Разговор, свободный и спокойный, у них явно друг с другом не клеится, и, если хорошо подумать, в прошлый раз он состоялся исключительно потому, что они были в компании, где внутреннее взаимодействие между всеми присутствующими было не только оправданным, но и воплощалось с большей легкостью. При этом виноватым Германн считает себя — едва ли он с легкостью идет на контакт, так что и потенциальный интерес к нему вполне закономерно может падать, даже если он не считает, что ему вовсе нечего сказать. Его всегда раздражало определение «замкнутый», но, когда имеешь дело со сверхактивными людьми вроде того же Ньютона, невольно начинаешь задумываться, не было бы легче жить, не взвешивая каждое свое слово заранее раз по десять минимум. Хотя, сейчас Ванессу даже вроде бы не напрягает и молчание, и, может быть, Германн не выдает желаемое за действительное, полагая, что она не притворяется дружелюбной из простой вежливости.

И все же просто сидеть не слишком уместно, поэтому Германн все-таки спрашивает о том, что именно Ванесса подразумевала под удачным вариантом, связанным с работой, и она с энтузиазмом принимается за рассказ о сложностях взаимоотношений с работодателями именно в этой области, о проблемах этики во взаимодействии в модельной сфере и всем таком. Мимолетно брошенное замечание о некой степени неуверенности по поводу собственной внешности, наверное, стоило бы большего, чем неловкого, брошенного себе под нос намека на возражения, но Германн думает, что только ухудшит ситуацию, если попытается быть более настойчивым в своих разуверениях. Глупо было бы обозначать причиной для волнения то, что он разговаривает с красивой девушкой — имело бы смысл в отношении много кого, но не Германна. Просто как факт.

Германн сверяется со временем — по идее, должны были начать, но кто сомневается, что возникают задержки, непредвиденные и неизбежные. Если прислушаться, может показаться, что где-то за сценой кто-то с высоким голосом распаляется, вероятно, что в связи именно с этим.

На самом деле, Ньют просто взвинчен, и потому дает волю эмоциям. Ему хватило одной возможности выглянуть, чтобы оценить количество народа, и он без преувеличений почувствовал, что челюсть готова упасть. Потому что ожидал он, в лучшем случае, вполовину меньше. Если мыслить здраво, в среднем можно было предугадать, что каждый, кто заинтересуется, расскажет нескольким людям из своего окружения, но делая упор на теории вероятности, какой-то процент забудет, не посчитает нужным, сам не придет в том числе. И если университет — достаточно замкнутое и многолюдное заведение, где внутри слухи о чем-то потенциально интересном расходятся довольно быстро, то попадающие в поле зрения люди, не имеющие к Пану никакого отношения, все равно тоже явно заинтересованы в грядущем.

Ньюту все равно в довольно широком и свободном понимании смысла слова. Он не нервничает из-за количества слушателей, он вполне доволен подобным раскладом, поскольку если это будет их последним выступлением, оно и впрямь оправдается по масштабам. С другой стороны, он бы провел этот концерт даже в практически пустом зале совершенно точно не из-за потраченных усилий, денег и времени. Поэтому довольно страшно выискивать заранее в толпе Германна. Уверенности в том, что он будет здесь, не появилось до сих пор, но Ньют молчит об этом, не рискуя провоцировать очередной повод задираться перед самым выходом на сцену.

Он позволяет себе повысить голос только раз, когда уже невыносимо слышать «Ты в порядке?», пускай пытался сдерживаться. Сорвать его при обычных обстоятельствах у него вряд ли получится, но Ньютон понимает, что случай тоже играет роль. Хороший был бы у них выход: мало того, что без соло-гитариста, так еще и без вокала в принципе. Элис сколько угодно может жаловаться на то, что ей не хватает полноценного прежнего звучания, но в пост-рокеры они тоже не записывались совершенно точно, сойдясь единодушно во мнении, что жанровое определение даже не заслуживает второй половины, заключающейся в себе. Ньют заставляет себя отвлечься от уходящих в сторону размышлений, затыкается, хотя проговорил последние три минуты о том, что он пооткусывает всем лица, если что-то пойдет не так с технической стороны. Глубоко вздыхает, одергивая рубашку, ерошит волосы.

— Ну, что, традиционное напутствие? — слегка нервно проговаривает он, облизывая губы. Элис, опять смолящая, как не в себя, напрочь игнорируя все законы о запрете курения, а уж тем более таблички, протягивает ему сигарету, и Ньют разок глубоко затягивается, слегка поморщившись от привкуса табака, но тот помогает прийти в чувство. — Всех порвем, — выдыхает он вместе с дымом, и Элис, отправив в пепельницу окурок, свободной рукой подпихивает его в спину, чтобы выходил первым, пока она снимает со стойки бас и перекидывает ремень.

Зал приветствует их почти единодушным одобрительным ревом. Десятки и десятки человек, томящихся в ожидании, за него вознаграждены, но у Ньюта буквально захватывает дух видеть такое количество собравшихся ради них троих. Он не может перестать улыбаться, оглядывая их всех, но по-прежнему почти подчеркнуто не демонстрирует интереса к тому, что может твориться на ярусе выше. Ньют подтаскивает микрофон поближе к клавишам, настраивая комфортную высоту, проверяет все настройки и звук, обращая внимание на зал, пока за его спиной с проводами и установкой возятся остальные. Реагируя на возвышающийся уровень шума, сильнее приглушается свет, делая акцент на сцене, пускай осветительное оборудование тут максимально непритязательное и простое. Лица несколько теряются, четко можно различить только первые ряды. Дистанцирование помогает слегка расслабиться, напоминает и о том, что все это было пройдено множество раз. 

— Чтобы вы все понимали, я не сторонник речей, — начинает он сходу, обращая на себя внимание зала, вызывая у отдельных людей смешки, — хотя трепаться — это всегда пожалуйста, — вот это уже вызывает куда более единодушную реакцию. — Но вы не рассчитываете на стендап и на рэп, надеюсь, тоже, поэтому всё мне простите. Наш гитарист, как вы видите, решил, что он слишком хорош для этого маленького, захолустного американского городка, поэтому мы собрались в составе несколько ином, чем некоторые из вас привыкли, если за время нашего хиатуса вы еще не состарились до такой степени, чтобы начать страдать склерозом. — Ньют мягким трезвучием проверяет установленную громкость клавиш, косится в сторону Элис, которая кивает ему, что всё готово. — Поэтому нам и правда стремно, что вам что-то может не понравиться, но дверь, если что, помечена подсвеченной табличкой. А так мы все те же «BVR»!

Не выдержав, Ньют поднимает взгляд наверх. Сердце екает, когда он различает Германна, смотрящего на него в упор с легкой улыбкой на губах. В ответ нему Ньютон способен только заухмыляться, глупо и счастливо. Все-таки пришел. Но обдумывать это дольше уже не получается — Трэвис отбивает барабанными палочками ритм, и нужно начинать.

— «BVR»? — переспрашивает озадаченный Германн, подаваясь к Ванессе поближе, потому что даже составом из троих человек звук может генерироваться такой силы и громкости, что голос приходится повышать. Ванесса фыркает, едва не подавившись своим коктейлем.

— Раньше они назывались «Алиса и Черные Вельветовые Кролики», — сообщает она сквозь попытку не рассмеяться. — Потом сократили просто до «Black Velvet Rabbits», но…

Она все-таки дает себе волю, не в силах договорить, смеется, запрокидывая голову. Германн только хмыкает, не желая комментировать подобную информацию, потому что любое из этих трех названий, в какое ни ткни, все равно в достаточной степени нелепое, связать можно разве что «кроликов» и «Элис», но все остальные составляющие вызывают слишком большое количество вопросов. Хотя и «черный» вписывается не просто как цвет одежды всех троих, воплощающийся в черных штанах и рубашках, — слава богу, ни намека на вельвет — Ньютон по привычке подвернул рукава и штанины. Германн, чуть напрягая зрение, все же замечает, что в черный же цвет тот покрасил ногти и — необъяснимым образом это совершенно невыносимо резонирует с общим впечатлением — такая же у него подводка. Радикально это почти не меняет его образ, но добавляет к нему какие-то необычные детали, переводя в разряд «никогда бы не подумал, что это так хорошо, пока этого не произошло». Логика в этом может быть — единый сценический образ со схожими деталями внешности должен работать, но остальных Германн словно бы и не видит толком.

Энергичная череда аккордов, сопровождаемая только ударной секцией, несколько непривычно ложится на слух, поскольку обычно то, что сложно охарактеризовать как электронную музыку, прибегает к другому звучанию. Несколько неожиданно, когда Ньют подтягивает лодыжкой к себе стоящий позади стул, но буквально через несколько мгновений это объясняется необходимостью провести длинный и сложный проигрыш. Если бы Германн что-то в этом понимал, он мог бы судить объективно, но с позиции слушателя, который не имеет никакого отношения к профессиональной музыкальной сфере, он впечатлен настолько, что просто не может оторваться от сцены, даже если часть происходящего просто не различить.

Как кто-то может быть способен извлекать из, по сути, хитро организованной системы записанных в электронном виде звуков совокупность настолько определенно звучащую, возвышающуюся на фоне четко организованного сопровождения? Как кто-то вообще может извлекать из клавиш звуки, выражая через них себя и свои эмоции? Как рождается хрупкая материя, которую характеризуют довольно широким понятием «музыка»? Вид искусства настолько эфемерный, что существует одномоментно, так что даже «формой» было бы назвать сложно — это все равно, что попытаться рассказать о форме воды.

Но все, что Германн чувствует, слыша лишь проигрыш, отступает на второй план, когда Ньютон принимается петь. Бывает иначе, но в его случае голос не слишком сильно отличается по тембру от того, как он звучит, когда Ньютон говорит. Но даже высота и легкий надрыв, никуда не исчезнувшие, все же сглаживаются мягкостью интонаций и плавной ритмичностью слов, которая отличает пение от речи. Строки, сплетающиеся воедино, могли бы с тем же успехом быть просто вокализированы, не нести за собой смысла в тексте, поскольку важно лишь то, как органично все сочетается с точки зрения звучания. Ванесса, порывающаяся что-то спросить, останавливает себя, когда видит, что Германн буквально застывает, не в силах оторвать взгляда от сцены, весь внимание, и она только улыбается себе мягко под нос, медленно покачиваясь в такт музыке.

Без вокализации тоже не обходится — могло бы быть раздражающе, неуместно и форсированно, но у Ньютона это получается так естественно, как будто изначально так и было задумано.

После припева за вторым разом следует еще один проигрыш, чуть менее замысловатый, чем начальный, но все же в достаточной степени сложный. Германн внезапно чувствует приступ острой стыдливости, потому что едва ли относился всерьез к тому, чему Ньютон посвящает значительную часть времени, а за эти две недели и вовсе не раз посещала мысль, что оно того не стоит. Ему всего лишь хватило тактичности не признавать этого вслух, поскольку Германн не считал это ни в малейшей степени своим делом, но от мыслей не откреститься. Сейчас же он в полной мере осознает, насколько был не прав.

Песня заканчивается, стихая под медленный рефрен последних строк, но настоящая тишина так и не возникает, поскольку из сдержанного гудения зала рождается шквал смешанных одобрительных выкриков и громких хлопков.

— Оценивать нас теперь можно по шкале от «Coldplay» до Элтона Джона, — проговаривает Ньют, улыбаясь и косясь в зал, из которого раздается смех, общий одобрительный шум и отдельно взятые не слишком четкие выкрики с комментариями.

Подхваченные единой эмоциональной волной, все словно бы оказываются сплочены. Эффект толпы, даже если присутствует, не имеет значения, если ты находишься вне нее, но тут срабатывает тот же фактор, что и у владеющих в достаточной степени ораторским мастерством. Ньютон, как фронтмен, знает, как держать зал — потому что контактирует с ним непосредственно, если не с помощью песен, то бросая шуточки или реплики, не требующие ответа.

Поначалу энергичные песни чем дальше, тем чаще начинают перемежаться с более спокойными, помогая что слушателям, что исполнителям немного выдохнуть. Слова не всегда одинаково метафоричны, хотя в большинстве присутствует именно она — можно с легкостью догадаться о том, что авторы разные. Германн гадает с некоторое время, правильно ли догадался, пока в одной из песен не звучит настолько что-то исключительно свойственное Ньюту, и дело даже вовсе не в том, что она посвящается дракону, на деле оказывающегося не драконом, а тот весьма четко давал знать о своей любви к динозаврообразным. Просто в ней сквозит что-то весьма личное, так что она без преувеличений пробирает до мурашек. Заложенное в глубине, скрытое за образами смутными и непонятными, уловимое, если прислушаться. Ощущение невероятное, и не сказать, что сводится лишь к восхищению. В нем нечто сложное, глубокое, неоднородное.

Почему-то отдельное, искреннее и глубокое удовольствие у Германна вызывает осознание того, что зал реагирует так активно. Наблюдать в достаточной степени внимательно, чтобы вычленить, кто подпевает, кто просто чувствует ритм и темп, кто иногда скучает из-за баллад, а кто, как и Германн, несколько ошеломлен, было бы довольно сложно, но в целом Германн понимает, что и Ньютону этот факт взаимодействия доставляет удовольствие. Его открытость для мира, наконец, всеобъемлюще оправдывается, желаемое совпадает с действительным. Ньютону нужно что-то масштабное, потому что он сам превосходит рамки самого себя — он слишком яркий, слишком шумный, слишком переполнен энергией для того, чтобы взаимодействовать с миром в заданных и привычных гранях. Здесь же выплеск не просто нужен, без него было бы невозможно, без него это было бы очередным не то чтобы самым интересным саундтреком для вечернего похода в один из баров Лос-Анджелеса. «Энергетика» как понятие отдает эзотеризмом, но вот сомневаться в существовании у людей разного плана энергии не приходится.

Чужими эмоциями невозможно заразиться, но их можно осознать и приблизиться к тому, чтобы их прочувствовать. Понимание — вот, что важнее домыслов или субъективного мнения. Оно рождается непроизвольно, но ошеломляет, не ослепляет, а, напротив, заставляет сосредоточиться на одном, не детализировать, а погрузиться с головой в единое ощущение. Как если упасть с большой высоты в воду. Уже поздно думать о чем-то, все сомнения оказываются в стороне, потому что осознание — как клеймо, как данность, оно смывает всю неуверенность, все «а если…», теперь нельзя лишь сглупить и не упустить единственный в достаточной степени подходящий шанс.

Адреналин зашкаливает. Ньют знает, что если бы не сопряженность с физической нагрузкой, которая более-менее уравновешивает запал, он бы просто не вынес эту кипучую смесь эмоций, которая равноценна по мощи заряду коктейля Молотова. Уже через час с небольшим, впрочем, он понимает, что постоянный поток «наружу» его утомляет в достаточной степени для того, чтобы объявить о необходимости перерыва хотя бы минут на пятнадцать. Элис тяжело вздыхает, но лицо у нее нечитаемое, она может как быть благодарна, так и считать, что вечер обернулся уже полной катастрофой. Никто ничего не говорит до того момента, пока Ньютон не выливает в себя разом половину бутылки воды, вытирая рукавом рубашки покрытый испариной лоб.

— Все просто… — начинает Элис, потянувшаяся за сигаретой, с которой возится дольше необходимого, чем нужно, прямо как нарочно, пока не раскуривает, наконец, — до одури удачно проходит, — заканчивает она фразу.

Ньют смотрит на нее с восторженным облегчением.

— Скажи, все классно? — ухмыляется он довольно, разминая пальцы. Даже Трэвис, слабо предрасположенный к демонстрации эмоций, вторит ему тем же выражением лица. — Но только не расслабляемся. В смысле, что я уже вполне готов чередовать песни с нашими соло и парочку целиком взять на себя, чтобы вы могли выдохнуть. Еще час-полтора выдержим?

Элис с невероятно довольным видом выдыхает несколько колечек дыма.

— В последние полчаса можно, как обычно, пойти по каверам, — проговаривает она, как будто предлагая, хотя именно это и происходило на каждом из их концертов, поскольку это та вещь, которая полностью держалась на них двоих. Стивен либо откатывал в сторону, если не знал нужных аккордов, либо мог присоединиться, но на первый план не лез, поскольку импровизатор из него был тот еще. Трэвису, в целом, все равно, он может просто держать сетку ритма, особенно не изощряясь.

— Только не говори, что ты… — начинает Ньютон, и Элис внезапно хихикает, отчего он оторопело смотрит на нее, но после, совершенно в манере Германна, качает головой. — Что, опять «I Wanna Know What Love Is»? — тяжело вздыхает он, пускай недовольство — напоказ, на самом деле он более чем понимает ее желание сыграть что-то из не просто успешных, но и любимых песен. Каждый из них имеет право голоса и право выбора. В последний раз.

— Но никаких приветов восьмидесятым, все еще играем без пэда, потому что ты не заслужила, — предупреждает Ньютон почти что грозно, пока она тянется к нему, чтобы аккуратно стереть слегка размазавшуюся подводку под его левым глазом.

Элис смеется под нос, но кивает согласно, хотя могла бы заявить, что играют они только на ее условиях. Может быть, она слегка смягчилась, потому что устала, может быть, потому что безмолвно висит напоминание о том, что это последний раз, когда им позволено разделить эту атмосферу общности. Смотреть со стороны сцены, а не наоборот. Заставлять слушать, а не слушать самим. Мысль почти тревожно-грустная, но ей просто нет места, если сосредоточиться на том, что составляющие у сегодняшнего вечера совершенно иные. Глубоко в душе существует много поводов для взаимной неприязни, но Ньютон готов быть отходчивым по некоторым поводам, если это будет означать их локальный «счастливый конец», который всем бы хотелось заполучить в той или иной форме. Потому что любые расставания болезненны, но главное, чтобы это произошло на должном уровне.

— Спасибо, что были со мной, — проговаривает слегка неожиданно даже для себя Ньютон, вглядываясь в чужие лица. — Что дали этот последний шанс заняться тем, что нам так нравилось раньше. С вами было круто играть.

Элис одаривает его долгим, внимательным взглядом, и на мгновение Ньютону кажется, что она вот-вот потянется его обнимать. Но это совершенно точно не в ее стиле, поэтому она, отводя взгляд под предлогом того, что нужно отыскать пепельницу, только пожимает плечами, пусть и слегка неловко.

— Не раскисай, — наконец, советует она, но в уголках губ все же прячется намек на улыбку. — Еще половина концерта впереди, что-то может пойти не так.

— Хуже «Foreigner» ничего не будет, — парирует Ньютон, получая тычок в плечо, но улыбается снова, жестом показывая, что пора возвращаться на сцену.

Их встречают одобрительным шумом, куда более сплоченным, чем в первый выход, что немного приободряет. Если энтузиазм не растеряли слушатели, то и исполнители подавно не имеют права этого сделать. Ньют вынужден бороться с искушением снова посмотреть наверх, поскольку понимает, что слишком зациклится на этом, пытаясь распознать реакцию Германна на происходящее, а если тот вдруг воспользовался шансом уйти, поняв, что это все не для него, то Ньютон едва ли сможет с собой справиться. Срыв ему совершенно точно не нужен.

Германн списывает чужое нежелание даже посмотреть на себя усталостью — конечно, Ньютон знает, что он здесь, потому что чьей идеей и чьей запиской могло бы быть «зарезервированное» и весьма «почетное» место? На остальные никто так и не претендует, предпочитая оставаться внизу, ближе к бару и к непосредственно сцене, но первое Германну не интересно, второе же стоит исключить в целях безопасности. Присутствие Ванессы несколько скрадывает ощущение оторванности от всех остальных, хотя даже короткими фразами громкость, в целом, без повышенных тонов, не позволяет разговаривать. Да и то, в основном, это она спрашивает, все ли в порядке или говорит что-то по поводу песен, поскольку Германн едва ли бы понял, что уже пошли каверы — разве что на то, что совершенно точно мог слышать при других обстоятельствах.

Усталость дает о себе знать, невозможно даже представить, каково должно быть там, на сцене. Но до последнего никто не признает ее, а Ньютон совершенно точно отрицает. Из-за света в лицо и напряжения он близок к тому, чтобы взмокнуть, размазанная подводка и вовсе уже должно быть напоминает какой-то боевой раскрас. Еще бы понимать, насколько долго он может выдержать в злополучных линзах без угрозы ослепнуть, было бы совсем хорошо. Но пока различает клавиши — какие могут быть претензии. Клавиши и Элис, жестом демонстрирующую знак «таймаут». Все так все, уже никакие каверы не спасут, если сил нет. Ньютон понимающе кивает ей, указывая на двоих других ладонью.

— Прошу прощения за коллег, — проговаривает он, облизывая пересохшие губы, но решительно настраивая себя на последний рывок. — Они слегка ошалели от вашего внимания, но я вполне готов побыть с вами всеми наедине. Заметьте, до сих пор не было даже каверов на «The Beatles», но не думаю, что настало время это исправить. Вместо этого все равно помянем старину Фила Спектора, пусть и не в том ключе, который сразу же приходит на ум.

Краем глаза Ньют замечает, что заинтригованные Элис и Трэвис со сцены не уходят, просто присаживаются перед установкой — конечно, он ведь никого не предупредил о том, как именно собирается завершить концерт, а уж тем более, чем руководствуется. Чуть отстраняясь от микрофона, Ньютон прислушивается к своим ощущениям, напоминая себе, что все в порядке. Простой до-мажор, для него не слишком высокий, если только не задерет специально еще на октаву, но он ведь проверял, какой из вариантов удачнее. Лучше придерживаться традиционной линии для вокала, он ведь знает, насколько это удобно лично для него, тем более, что к концу концерта голос слегка подсел. Ничего смертельного быть не должно. Все его опасения лишь от мнительности.

— А еще скажите всем, кто меняет гендерные прононсы, что они трусы, — напоследок бросает Ньют с нервной ухмылкой, но под одобрительные смешки, начиная проигрыш. 

Оригинальная аранжировка подхода к первому такту помогает ему слегка расслабиться. Партия без изысков, тональности простые. Гитарный перебор, как в кавере Эми, покойся она с миром, тоже в общем-то было легко перенять и подобрать на акустике, за тем исключением, что Ньютон принципиально решил придерживаться в итоге все же клавишных. Потому что в клавишах, в их тембре есть что-то куда более близкое ему лично, чего гитаре не хватает. Объясняться, впрочем, Ньютон не намерен ни перед кем, а перед собой — тем более. Он просто чувствует, что будет правильно, что больше подойдет, что будет должным образом отвечать тому количеству эмоций, которые заложены в песне, которые хочется передать и ему. Ньют улыбается, чуть прикрывая глаза, прежде чем начать.

— _«Знать, знать, знать его —  
Это любить, любить, любить его.  
Просто видеть эту улыбку,  
Придающую моей жизни смысл»._

Сидящему наверху Германну вдруг становится не по себе настолько, что он физически не может пошевелиться. Притом что негативный смысл в это ощущение он не вкладывает, но такое впечатление, что все вокруг одномоментно становится иначе. Как будто что-то щелкает, наконец-то ставя все на свои места, расставляет финальные точки над «i». Сердце не начинает клишированно биться быстрее, но болезненная отчетливость в ощущении собственного тяжелого дыхания дает понять, что все не настолько просто — эти эмоции слишком сильны для того, чтобы справиться с ними, переключившись на привычную сдержанность. Он не может отвести взгляда от Ньютона, чьи глаза сейчас прикрыты — кажется, ему совершенно не нужно видеть клавиши для того, чтобы играть, нежно перебирая звуки аккордов, складывающихся в сопровождение. В его голосе не усталость, но он поет все равно негромко, что придает голосу почти что исповедальность.

И поет он не для зала. Германн это чувствует, но Ньютон знает наверняка. Ему по-прежнему страшно посмотреть наверх, потому что сейчас у него есть всего немногим больше пары минут для того, чтобы все было так, как хочется ему. Квантовые парадоксы в реальности, которая может оказаться куда более жестокой, чем можно было бы рассчитывать в качестве заслуженного наказания за все, что сделано или, наоборот, не выполнено в срок. Пока он не откроет глаза, оба варианта будущего существуют одновременно.

— _«О, я буду достоин его,  
Я принесу ему радость.  
О, все говорят,  
Что наступит день,  
Когда я пойду с ним наравне»._

Cлишком личное, что-то необъяснимое, чем не хочется делиться, если нет уверенности в необходимости этого поступка. Но сейчас тот случай, что либо нужно делать, либо замолчать навсегда. Последние кусочки мозаики должны занять свои законные места, чтобы картина могла выстроиться до конца и обрести предельную ясность. То, что началось с нелепой встречи и могло бы стать потенциальным конфликтом. Сколько бы они оба вынесли, продолжая сосуществование в условиях холодной войны? Была ли она на самом деле, или это всего лишь иллюзия, необходимость держаться подальше, защитная реакция Германна, которую тот взращивал в себе на протяжении многих лет, потому что кто-то дал ему знать о несовместимости его существования и мнимой «нормы»? Это злит Ньютона, на подсознательном уровне, даже не рационально, он опять злится на весь мир, но исключает из общего метафорического списка одного человека. Но сейчас нет места для подобных чувств, ведь он не хочет вложить их в песню. Есть лишь предложение, протянутая рука. Желтая краска на полу, упрек «Спи уже». Теплое плечо рядом, холодные пальцы, внимательный взгляд красивых карих глаз.

— _«Почему он не видит,  
Насколько может быть слеп?  
Однажды он увидит,  
Что был создан для меня»._

Есть общее молчание, необходимость помочь, есть «Я не жалею тебя». Неловкое подобие танца в старом магазине пластинок и налетающий на него Ньютон, сбивающий с ног. Мучительные попытки выстроить дистанцию, разрушившиеся под шквалом невероятного облегчения, которое невозможно преодолеть, да и не очень-то хочется. Молчание, молчание, молчание. Он ведь снова не смог ничего сказать, за него все сделал Ньютон, выбрав такую форму, которая комфортна для него. Что можно было сделать? Составить уравнение? Написать теорему со ссылкой на Гёделя, тем самым дав понять, что нет противоречия в том, что он может быть ершистым, но при этом далеко не равнодушным, просто не в силах толком разобраться, насколько все реалистично? Хорош бы он в таком случае был. Особенно зная, что у Ньютона проблемы с математикой.

— _«О, знать, знать, знать его —  
Это любить, любить, любить его.  
Просто видеть эту улыбку,  
Придающую моей жизни смысл»._

Ньютон все же решается поднять глаза, чуть было не взяв, сбившись с мысли, неверный аккорд. Потому что видит Германна на прежнем месте, осознает, что тот смотрит на него в упор, и их взгляды совершенно точно пересекаются, но на эти последние мгновения в его восприятии тот стал совершенно другим. Как будто на кон поставлено оказалось все, теперь уже не до отдельных мелочей. Мучительно неприятно, что с такого расстояния он все же не видит толком выражение его лица, но Ньютону уже все равно. Он знает, кому именно адресует строчки, которые поет, он знает, что имел в виду каждое прозвучавшее слово. Он знает, что его отношение не изменится, какой бы ни была ответная реакция. Даже если это эгоизм в чистом виде. Даже если так не поступают, потому что подобное чувство должно приносить радость. Для Ньютона было бы достаточно и осознания, что и он сам испытывает ее, и что другой счастлив, даже если по совершенно иным причинам, даже если не благодаря нему, а вопреки его собственным чувствам. Изощренный мазохизм, от которого никуда не деться. Он научился от Германна молчанию, но сейчас еще есть несколько секунд, в течение которых он просто не имеет права не высказаться до конца. 

— _«Знать, знать, знать его —  
Это любить, любить, любить его.  
И я люблю, я правда люблю, и я люблю»._

Голос подводит в самый последний момент, заставляя Ньютона почти пресечься на половине вытягиваемого последнего слова. Вот теперь подобие тишины воцаряется на несколько оглушающих мгновений, создавая впечатление, словно на всех остальных, кроме него, напал массовый гипноз. Честно говоря, это было бы даже пугающе, но, скорее, Ньютона подвело ощущение времени, потому что в синхронном порыве все снова одобрительно гудят и хлопают — на выкрики не осталось сил. Он отводит взгляд, улыбаясь больше своим мыслям. Слегка рассеянно снимает пальцы с клавиш, напоследок мягко коснувшись их словно бы в знак благодарности. Ощущение пустоты и усталости приходит на смену неопределенности, которая заставляет его нервничать. Как будто все значило ровно до нынешних мгновений. Как будто пространство-время существовали отдельной категорией. Все, что произошло здесь и сейчас, может здесь и остаться. Конец всего, что связывало его с этим местом, может быть концом всех его эмоций и переживаний, которые еще толком не оформились. Все зависит буквальным образом от шанса.

Ньют устало поднимается из-за синтезатора, уже не обращая внимания на все, что происходит вокруг, только из формальной вежливости, почти автоматически, поднимает ладонь в знак прощания. Он уходит за сцену, не смотря даже на Элис и Трэвиса, почти что плетется, не оборачиваясь на зал и не произнеся ни слова.

Германн провожает его слегка встревоженным взглядом, не в состоянии объяснить эти рационально резкие перемены в Ньютоне, хотя создается впечатление, что он единственный из присутствующих их заметил. Рвануть за ним следом, увы, не получится просто физически, поэтому Германн переключает внимание на Ванессу, которая смотрит на него, широко улыбаясь. Она продолжает хлопать, хотя отдельные звуки тонут в целом океане всех прочих, внезапно возвращающихся напоминанием о внешнем мире. Не то чтобы приятном, но поделать с этим все равно ничего нельзя.

— Он просто потрясающий, — восторженно проговаривает Ванесса, словно самой себе не веря, качает головой. — В смысле, когда ты сначала просто разговариваешь с Ньютом, никогда же не поверишь, что он способен так красиво петь… — Германн только пожимает плечами, не в силах найти достаточно весомую и полноценно сформулированную мысль. — Не то чтобы я говорила, что мне не нравится его голос в обычной жизни, он просто очень неординарный.

Германн кивает, надеясь, что это в достаточной мере сойдет за ответ. Ванесса проницательно решает все же не трогать его лишний раз, пускай за причину предпочитает принять желание справиться с потоком впечатлений.

— Хочешь пойти за сцену? Элис писала, что к ним можно и даже нужно пробраться после концерта, — спрашивает она внезапно, заставляя Германна отреагировать почти что нервически, потому что он все еще в трансе, смотрит вниз так, как будто надеется, что что-то изменится, но там остался лишь Трэвис, присевший на самый край сцены и с кем-то болтающий. Германн оборачивается так резко, что самому становится в достаточной степени неловко, но он по-прежнему ничего не говорит, только кивает, надеясь, что взгляд у него при этом не как у какой-нибудь безумной группи, получившей возможность дорваться до гримерки кумира. Даже если так, Ванесса в достаточной степени тактична, чтобы ему об этом не говорить. 

Наличие Трэвиса на сцене, как и инструментов, залог того, что они не упустят всех остальных, но Ванесса пока что медлит, как будто не хочет лишний раз взаимодействовать с ним, пока минут через пятнадцать не понимает, что продолжать ждать было бы бессмысленно. Хотя бы толпа внизу стала несколько пореже, поэтому даже Германну удается следовать за Ванессой без особых трудов, когда они спускаются, пускай среди людей достаточно сложно комфортно опираться на трость. Мимо Трэвиса они проскальзывают почти незамеченными, но в последний момент тот замечает Германна и в знак приветствия ему кивает, коротким жестом указывая за сцену, мол, проходи, не отвлекаясь от разговора. Ванесса каким-то чудом первая оказывается уже там, кажется, избежав даже лишнего взгляда в свою сторону.

За сценой не слишком интересно, здесь просто складского вида помещение, и им приходится пробираться мимо рядов каких-то ящиков. Германн пытается сопоставить, почему Ванесса все делает с такой уверенностью, но может лишь предполагать, какой в происходящем процент удачливости, а какой принадлежит четкому знанию, куда им идти. Единственную значительную наводку, которую можно отметить, так это запах табака, который становится все более определенным по мере их продвижения вглубь, и в поле зрения, наконец, постепенно вплывает завеса дыма, когда за одним из небоскребов из составленных друг на друга ящиков обнаруживаются сидящие прямо на полу Ньютон и Элис.

— Знакомые лица, ну привет и вам, — проговаривает она, завидев их двоих, салютуя почти что до краев наполненной пепельницей, и Германн отмечает, что в пальцах Ньютона тоже сигарета, пускай та скорее медленно тлеет сама по себе, а не поднимается к губам для затяжек, по крайней мере, прямо сейчас. Ньютон поднимает несколько усталый и расфокусированный взгляд, смотрит прямо на него, едва кивнув Ванессе, словно обозначив ее присутствие, но не желая на него реагировать. — Простите, что не слишком гостеприимно и не приветствуем вас стоя, но мы очень задолбались и ждем, пока все свалят, чтобы забрать инструменты и свалить.

Ньютон неуверенно и не без труда поднимается на ноги, отталкиваясь от пола свободной рукой и рассеянно отправляя в пепельницу не до конца выкуренную сигарету. Вид у него почти что настороженный — Германн никогда не видел у него такого выражения лица. Подводка определенно размазалась, создавая впечатление почти что синяков вокруг глаз, но выглядит это скорее закономерно, чем придает Ньютону вид не совсем выгодный.

— Мы выйдем, — слегка сипло говорит он; Элис безразлично пожимает плечами, а Ванесса только улыбается, посторонившись, чтобы пропустить их, и проходя вперед, чтобы занять освободившийся клочок на полу. Она что-то говорит про инструменты и Трэвиса, но смысл ее слов от Германна ускользает. Он разворачивается в полумрак склада, делая шаг за ящики.

— Готов убить за пиво и гренки с сыром. Или хотя бы за сыр, — бормочет устало Ньют, поравнявшийся с ним, чуть взявшись за рукав рубашки Германна, чтобы, дернув, показать направление. — Выход прямо здесь, Гермс, идти недалеко…

Свежий воздух тому явно не помешает, невысказанным вопросом остается только то, почему вместе с сигаретами они с Элис не перебрались в закрытый двор бара — это было бы максимально логично. Ньют толкает не запертую тяжелую железную дверь, с протяжным выдохом облегчения замирая прямо за ней, выпуская Германна, который смотрит на него, возможно, слишком уж пристально, пытаясь оценить, не свалится ли тот от усталости с ног.

Необходимость заговорить, поскольку иных способов нарушить тишину нет, буквально висит в воздухе, словно кто-то сделал предупреждающий знак и повесил рядом с ними, но подобрать нужные слова оказывается довольно сложно. Германн опирается на трость обеими руками, перенося на нее свой вес, чуть покачиваясь с пятки на носок. Ньют коротко, дерганно улыбается ему, рассеянным взглядом обводя кирпичную кладку домов вокруг и задержав его на темном небе над ними.

— Ну и… как тебе? — в конце концов, почти что робко спрашивает он, сунув руки в карманы, жалея, что оставил сигарету у Элис, так что занять их нечем.

— Было очень… хорошо, — с внезапно неловкой формулировкой, как будто бы английский ему сейчас не по силам, говорит Германн, в голос даже пытается прорваться намек на акцент, чего с ним обычно не бывает. Ньютон несколько раз усердно кивает, понимающе мыча.

— Хорошо, — рассеянно повторяет он, чувствуя вдруг подступающее к горлу волнение — тяжело вздыхает, поворачиваясь к Германну и снова нервно облизывая губы. Один взгляд в упор друг на друга. Один шаг навстречу.

Ничто не происходит в один момент, на микроуровне все равно есть тот, кто был первым, но иногда миг настолько незначителен, что доли секунды перестают играть хоть какое-то значение. Для них двоих все кажется синхронным — по крайней мере, важен лишь порыв, но не все остальное. Ньютон тянется, а Германн чуть наклоняется, и кто кого целует — не так уж и важно, потому что самое главное — факт свершившегося.

Они сталкиваются губами слегка неловко, потому что не учитывают разницу в росте и потому что Германн все еще опирается на трость обеими руками, поэтому чуть ли не пошатывается, когда накрывает своими чужие губы. Но руки Ньютона уверенно тянутся к нему — одной он обнимает Германна за талию, помогая сохранить равновесие, другая скользит по рубашке вверх, пока у него нет возможности переместить ее на затылок Германна, запустив пальцы в волосы. Они даже не приспосабливаются, не осторожничают, а, наоборот, целуются так настойчиво и так жадно, не только как будто пытаются наверстать упущенное, но и как будто бы шансов повторить больше не будет.

Германн чувствует на чужом языке горький привкус табака, но он ему совершенно не претит, потому что перекрывает его череда совершенно иных ощущений. Ньютон не может не думать о том, что тонкие губы Германна ощущаются на его собственных с такой отчетливостью, что это почти тянет на сознательную расчетливость, если такая вообще уместна при поцелуях. Его ошеломляет то, насколько умело Германн делает все, насколько отчетливо ощущается любая маленькая перемена в наклоне головы, в том, какую степень настойчивости он вкладывает в поцелуй, требуя ответной реакции. Дело должно быть именно в ней — поначалу Ньютон чуть ли не теряется.

Он успевает испугаться, когда в ответ на его едва ли не требовательное, усиленное давлением прикосновение ладони, когда он пытается притянуть того еще ближе к себе, Германн ерзает — в итоге оказывается, что он собирался не отстраняться, а просто переместил трость привычно в правую руку, чтобы левой в ответ обвить талию Ньютона. Тот рискует, пробует чуть прикусить чужую губу, последними остатками рационального мышления отвечая за то, чтобы отследить реакцию, и в ответ получает намек то ли на хрип, то ли на стон, но, в любом случае, это нечто одобрительное, отчего Ньютона едва ли не бросает в дрожь. Он не может уложить в своей голове, почему так чертовски горячо ощущается всего лишь поцелуй, да еще и с довольно холодным и сдержанным человеком, таким, как Германн, который сейчас, впрочем, дает себе волю почти что запредельную по его меркам. Хотя, чего тут удивляться, в тихом омуте ведь?.. Нет, плевать на причины, следствие и взаимосвязь между ними.

Германн отводит руку с тростью в сторону — он почти уверен, что точек опоры вполне достаточно, чтобы не было риска неожиданно упасть, Ньютон удержит его, даже если колени в буквальном смысле просто-напросто подогнутся. Даром, что помочь Ньютон сможет лишь одной рукой, потому что его правая ладонь, осмелев, постепенно, ласкающими движениями спускаясь с затылка к шее, прижимается к коже на ней. После, обжигая прикосновением, перемещается на открытый треугольник кожи в расстегнутом воротнике рубашки. Обнаглев, Ньютон расстегивает на ней еще одну пуговицу, но больше распускать руки не порывается, поэтому начать напрягаться Германн не успевает, к тому же, мягкие осторожные прикосновения шершавых кончиков пальцев к ключицам отдаются иллюзией расплывающихся под кожей разрядов жара, заставляя Германна шумно втягивать воздух носом.

Он противоречит сам себе в желании быть еще ближе, поскольку одновременно и страшится, и хочет этого, особенно сейчас, когда уже все предпосылки отошли на второй план, когда можно либо действовать, либо отступать, капитулируя. Но когда Ньютон прижимается к нему всем телом, это уже, по мнению Германна, все равно перебор — по одной простой, но весьма конкретной и закономерной причине. Германн аккуратно прерывает поцелуй, стараясь, чтобы это не создавало впечатление того, что он испугался или одумался, тяжело дышит, прислоняясь своим ко лбу Ньютона, отстраняясь лишь чуть-чуть, так, чтобы между ними даже в объятьях была небольшая дистанция, но не пытаясь высвободиться из чужих рук. Германн пытается слегка прийти в себя, хотя по ощущением это сделать невероятно сложно — для полного счастья сейчас только эрекции в явном виде не хватало, что вообще о нем тогда подумает Ньютон?

Если тот сейчас способен думать в принципе. Вид у него несколько ошалевший, но, чего душой кривить, оба зеркально похожи в проявлении своих эмоций, оба одинаково взбудоражены, в хаотичном беспорядке волосы, дыхания не хватает. Поняв, что Германн сбегать сию же секунду не собирается, Ньютон все равно медлит, прежде чем открыть глаза и взглянуть на него — почти что застенчиво и робко, как будто опасается увидеть в глазах осуждение, но Германн только улыбается ему, тяжело дыша, перебирая пальцами ткань чужой рубашки, как будто бы пытается убедить то ли себя, то ли другого, что они все еще рядом друг с другом, что Ньютон — вот он, настоящий, не порождение его фантазий, спровоцированных адреналином. Перемазанный, взъерошенный, выглядит по-настоящему утомленным, но, наверное… откровенно счастливым тоже.

Ньютон поднимает ладонь с шеи повыше, мягко гладит Германна по щеке, по волосам, не в силах перестать касаться, потому что наконец-то, наконец-то он уверен, и он может делать именно так, как ему давно хотелось, а Германн только поощрительно, мягко улыбается. Даже если он не подается навстречу прикосновениям, Ньютону достаточно и того, что он понимает, насколько они приятны. И, может быть, им стоило бы внести окончательную ясность, но голосовые связки, как минимум, находят множество поводов для возражений.

— Я немного устал, Гермс, — проговаривает Ньютон с таким видом, как будто еле сдерживает зевок, опуская руки. Германн, коротко кивнув, поднимает ладонь, ласково проводя кончиками пальцев его по щеке, явно выбритой перед самой концертом, потому что она до сих пор гладкая. Он глубоко, с удовлетворением, вздыхает, прежде чем ответить просто:

— Тогда нам пора домой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня — «To Know Him Is To Love Him». Рекомендуется к прослушиванию в исполнении Эми Уайнхаус.


	14. Chapter 14

Тишина, наполняющая утро, кажется всеобъемлющей. Еще не открыв глаза, Германн пытается прислушаться к ощущениям, медленно приходящим на смену сонливому безразличию, неведению о том, каково миру существовать, пока ты его не воспринимаешь. Тишину он отмечает первым делом, отчетливо, ясно. Ни единого звука за окном, затишье в коридоре, ни шороха в комнате. Списать можно было бы на ранний час, в который совершенно некстати его организм решил его разбудить, но Германн чувствует себя в достаточной степени отдохнувшим, чтобы понимать, что это не так. Более того — сон слетает с него так быстро, как рукой сняли, и, учитывая, что этого с ним не бывает в большинстве случаев, что-то с этим выходным днем не то. Германн почти опасается открывать глаза, но все же делает это, трет их по привычке, садясь в кровати и позевывая. Сопоставить факты оказывается проще, чем пытаться угадать, в чем дело. Просто Ньютон до сих пор спит.

Это кажется настолько немыслимо странным, что Германн, уставившийся на него, с несколько мгновений даже не моргает, как будто в любое из них Ньютон вдруг не выдержит, заулыбается и расколется, любым мелким жестом выдав, что просто притворялся. Из оцепенения Германна выводит только то, что тот, коротко всхрапнув, переворачивается на бок, лицом к нему. Согнув руку, он подтаскивает ладонь под щеку, но не просыпается. Пытающийся запечатлеть в своем сознании эту картину Германн смотрит, чувствуя, что на физическом уровне не готов заставить себя оторвать взгляд. Что-то ворочается в груди, почти сбивая дыхание. Разом нахлынувшие воспоминания о вчерашнем накладываются на образ Ньютона, который он видит сейчас. Без косметики, но такой же растрепанный. Дышит прерывисто, но все же спокойнее, чем вчера после их стремительного, ошеломительного в своей спонтанности поцелуя. Хотя, разумно ли тут говорить о спонтанности? Германн знает, что это не совсем правильно. Они долго, может быть, слишком долго, но шли к этому.

Он даже не в силах подумать сейчас о том, что слишком пристальный взгляд может побеспокоить чужой сон. Германн смотрит и смотрит, хотя спросонья и без очков не может разглядеть все детали — пока в голову не приходит мысль, что исправить это, в общем-то, тоже несложно. Германн стягивает одеяло, спуская босые ступни на пол. Ведомый любопытством, он все равно не может не задумываться мимолетно, насколько это инфантильно, с одной стороны, с другой — насколько странно. Не то чтобы он совершает что-то постыдное. Он не делает ничего странного и неправильного. Он просто смотрит, хотя куда точнее было бы использовать слово «любуется».

Встав и добравшись, слегка прихрамывая, до чужой половины комнаты, Германн присаживается на край кровати, немного неловко вытянув ноги — боль в обеих до сих пор пытается дать о себе знать, поскольку вчера он их перенапряг, но выпитые перед сном обезболивающие все же смягчают последствия, иначе терпеть было бы значительно труднее. Он лишь кратко отмечает, не сосредотачивается на этой составляющей своих ощущений, потому что она не имеет значения. Его куда сильнее занимают зрительные впечатления. Возможно, в первый и последний раз, поэтому не хочется упустить ни единого элемента из картины этого утра.

Он так привык к тому, что Ньютон все время пребывает в движении, даже если ситуация не предполагает его в полной мере, что не хочет спугнуть это состояние покоя. Умиротворение спящего, лишь легкие движения глаз под веками и размеренно поднимающаяся грудь. Германн чувствует сильнейшее желание прикоснуться, погладить шершавую от щетины щеку, обвести яркие границы татуировок на предплечьях, попробовать найти разницу между ними и той частью руки до рукава футболки, где кожа уже без них, лишь покрыта веснушками. Совершенно точно не принадлежа к людям, для которых тактильные ощущения в приоритете, Германн удивляется сам себе. И, наверное, даже слегка раздосадован, что сейчас на него напала потребность в контакте — именно в тот момент, когда он даже не уверен, что ему он позволителен.

Сквозь тонкое одеяло, которое отделяет Ньютона от него, все равно чувствуется тепло его тела. Почему тот вечно такой горячий — кто бы знал, но, судя по всему, даже во сне его организм не знает отдыха, генерируя бесконечное количество энергии. Можно было бы позавидовать — сидя всего с несколько минут босым, Германн уже успел почувствовать, что ноги мерзнут. Но вставать, переодеваться из пижамы во что-то более существенное кажется кощунством по сравнению с возможностью остаться рядом, даже если ничего по факту и не происходит. Уложить в голове окончательно, что все вчерашнее было наяву, а не приснилось, воплотив одни лишь фантазии в мучительно-реалистичном подобии сна. Они так и не смогли ни о чем поговорить, но хотя бы смогли перестать бездействовать. Пока что достаточно. Наверное.

Германн готов мерзнуть сколько угодно, пока ему дозволено смотреть, потому что это не имеет значения. Минуты перетекают одна в другую, складываясь в единое целое, но отслеживать их нет ни возможности, ни желания. Видеть — уже не слепота, о которой говорилось в той песне. Германн коротко улыбается, аккуратно поправляя на Ньютоне одеяло, чуть сползшее с плеча. Тишина, наполняющая утро, позволяет с легкостью поверить в то, что они остались одни буквально во всем мире.

Но в какой-то момент Ньютон все же начинает слегка ерзать. Не так активно, как если бы его сон не разрушался по естественным причинам, так что Германн думает, что это вовсе не он случайно потревожил его. Ньютон смешно морщит нос перед тем, как отчетливо, сознательно зевнуть, демонстрируя, что пробудился окончательно.

— Приветики, Гермс, — слегка слышно хрипит он, хотя даже не смотрит на Германна — сопоставить факт чужого присутствия, если оно ощутимо, с личностью, не должно быть сложно.

— Привет, Ньютон, — отзывается Герман негромко, пока тот вытягивает руку в его сторону, словно пытаясь нащупать его. Германн аккуратно ловит теплую ладонь своими пальцами, чуть пожимает их, и Ньютон улыбается.

— У меня только один вопрос, прежде чем я открою глаза, — бормочет тот. — Концерт уже был? Мне ведь не приснилось все вчерашнее?

Германн замирает, и, должно быть, это можно ощутить, потому что Ньютон чуть выворачивает ладонь, в свою очередь гладя его пальцы и с трудом разлепляет один глаз, сонно глядя в упор, безошибочно, прямо в глаза Германна.

— Нет, не приснилось, — наконец, находит в себе силы ответить Германн. Ньютон глубоко вздыхает.

— Тогда еще один вопрос. — Его голос становится почти серьезным, улыбка исчезает с лица, и он открывает второй глаз, глядя на Германна настолько внимательно, насколько это вообще возможно для человека, который еще не проснулся окончательно. Германн только вопросительно поднимает брови. — Ты все еще уверен?

Требуется пара секунд для того, чтобы сообразить, что вопрос относится вовсе не к степени реальности происходящего и тому, состоялся ли вчерашний день в этом временном отрезке в этой вселенной. Германн видит на чужом лице то же, что испытывает сам, — неуверенность, опасения, надежду, желание верить в то, что наконец все сложилось правильно. Ответить на это можно только единственным образом.

— Я уверен, — отвечает Германн твердо, и удовольствие, которым вспыхивает лицо Ньютона, совершенно невероятным образом резонирует с его внутренним ощущением восторга.

— Тогда еще один, — уже явно дурачась проговаривает Ньютон, но Германн, закатив глаза, все же улыбается и кивает, мол, вперед. — На завтрак в постель рассчитывать не стоит? — бормочет он, старательно изображая вселенскую усталость и всячески строя жалостливые глаза. Германн фыркает, качает головой.

— Абсолютно точно нет.

Ньютон театрально тяжело вздыхает и, цепляясь за руку Германна, садится, свободной рукой взъерошивая волосы.

— Никто не ожидает испанскую инквизицию… — проговаривает он обреченно.

***  
Ньютону требуется около часа для того, чтобы прийти в себя. Подняться, кое-как найти что-то из одежды, добрести до душа. К тому моменту, как Германн уже почти заканчивает с подобным рядом утренней рутины, пристраиваясь перед зеркалом с зубной щеткой, Ньютон только вываливается из-за двери, придерживая на бедрах полотенце. Германн едва ли не проглатывает щетку, когда видит его в отражении, пускай хватает его секунды на две, после чего он отводит взгляд, уставившись на раковину с таким видом, как будто это важнейшее изобретение человечества, которое его крайне заинтересовало именно в сию секунду.

— Чистую футболку и белье так и не взял, — с досадой бросает Ньютон за его спиной. И хотя на пару мгновений рождается мысль, что он попросит Германна помочь ему с этим, к его облегчению, но, одновременно, некоторому смущению, Ньютон просто резво хлопает дверью и пускается по коридору, поджимая на ходу ноги, когда пол холодит ступни. Что позволяет Германну закончить умываться без инфаркта, на который, возможно, стоило бы рассчитывать, позволь себе Ньютон откровенного рода провокации. Только не с утра пораньше — хотя, наверное, дело все-таки не в том, который час. Германн считает нужным если не установить, то хотя бы обговорить рамки, которые теперь позволено пересекать и те, которые должны остаться на прежних местах, пускай даже если временно.

Разумным кажется выждать контрольные пару-тройку или даже пять минут, чтобы не ввалиться в комнату в самый неподходящий момент, застав Ньютона за переодеванием. Тот все же одет, когда Германн возвращается, поняв, что маяться и тянуть время можно сколько угодно, но это несколько граничит с откровенной глупостью. Сидя на кровати, по привычке поджав босые ноги, Ньютон, водрузив на нос очки, слегка хмурится, уставившись в телефон.

— Знаешь, Гермс, как бы мне ни хотелось после вчерашнего побездельничать, я, наверное, пойду в лабораторию, — проговаривает Ньютон задумчиво, глянув на время. — Нужны еще приложения к работе, а без наблюдений я их до понедельника сделать точно не успею. — Странное дело, но в голосе Ньютона сейчас энтузиазма нет, а ведь от лаборатории он без ума. Германн, смотря на него, сам чувствует легкую досаду, но не успевает, плохо скрывая ее, начать говорить «все нормально, я понимаю», когда Ньютон предлагает вдруг:

— Если присоединишься, будешь сидеть там со своими расчетами, задачами или еще какой-нибудь фиг… важной домашней работой, — поперхнувшись под мгновенно посуровевшим взглядом, исправляется он, — то я буду очень рад. Потому что в выходной там можно рассчитывать только на общество наших рыбок, а они точно не лучшие собеседники. Хуже тебя, даже когда ты ничего не говоришь — это точно.

— Так и скажи, что тебе просто в остроумии не на ком поупражняться, — парирует Германн, но на деле обижаться вряд ли соберется. К тому же, перспектива просто побыть в течение дня в обществе Ньютона после того, как они с две недели толком не пересекались, кажется весьма заманчивой. Разница между тем, чтобы делать домашнюю работу здесь или в чужой лаборатории, заключается, может, в том, что во втором случае будет разве что несколько беспокойно, потому что его присутствие там не слишком-то обосновано и, если подумать, без соответствующего пропуска вообще запрещено. Но едва ли хоть что-то из этих аргументов сработает для Ньютона, он только презрительно фыркнет сейчас, а потом, если все-таки у кого-нибудь возникнут претензии, найдет миллиард способов возразить и избежать неприятной ситуации, хотя бы и силой убедительной болтовни. Как показывает практика, хватит уже шугаться по углам и заранее отыскивать пути к отступлению. С Ньютоном это не срабатывает, потому что он отыскивает варианты куда лучше.

— Тогда соберу сумку, — наконец, говорит Германн, не позволяя тому больше ни слова вставить. Не то чтобы он собирается передумать, но просто слишком хорошо знает себя. Впрочем, что-то подсказывает, что даже сомнения по поводу правильности принятых решений померкнут достаточно быстро, если Ньютон продолжит так широко и довольно улыбаться, услышав его ответ.

Даже если бы захотел — Ньютон бы просто не смог сдерживать свой восторг. И потому, что в его голове до сих пор толком не укладывается, почему именно Германн смог в итоге начать терпеть его настолько, чтобы решить проводить с ним время, когда не обязан, ну или, если быть совсем откровенным, как хоть кто-то оказывается на это способен. Сомнения по поводу того, не может ли это оказаться просто удачным стечением обстоятельств или все тем же продолжающимся реалистичным сном, пытаются одолеть слишком уж последовательно и весьма настойчиво. Ньют пытается не поддаваться, но, с другой стороны, разве снами можно управлять, как и желаниями и поступками других людей? Едва ли. Остается только принимать эти реалии.

Он поспешно кидается собирать собственные материалы с такой скоростью, как будто опасается, что Германн попросту передумает, если он будет копаться слишком долго; к тому моменту, как тот только приступает к складыванию своих тетрадей и учебников в сумку, Ньютон уже успевает вспомнить, что хотел закончить умываться и побриться, потому что толком этого так и не сделал, сбежав. Германну ничего не остается, кроме как подавить очередной тяжелый вздох и позыв закатить глаза. Похоже, это входит в привычку. Вот еще не хватало.

Вот только скорее дело в том, что в глубине души даже расходящиеся с его собственной линией поведения поступки Ньютона вызывают у Германна скорее иррациональное чувство, схожее с восторженным удивлением. Чуть сильнее — оно бы уже перешло в зависть, потому что Германн многое бы отдал за такой легкий подход к жизни и явлениям в ней. Вот только даже представить не получается, кем нужно быть, чтобы позавидовать Ньютону. Чувство не самое хорошее по эмоциональному оттенку, а тот даже в своей иногда переходящей всякие границы энергичности все равно этого не заслужил. Германн размышляет об этом, пока Ньюта нет. Тишина сейчас ощущается несколько иначе, когда знаешь наверняка, что она ненадолго. И если эти две недели стоило промаяться в одиночестве, намек на определенность, пришедший им на смену, заставляет Германна чувствовать облегчение если не полноценное, то весьма ощутимое. Но спугнуть его тоже легче легкого — неосторожным словом и поступком. Или, наоборот, бездействием и молчанием. Изливать душу всегда оказывается трудно. Германну не повезло оказаться в положении самого неразговорчивого из них двоих.

Хотя и Ньютон тоже не восстановил еще привычную степень болтливости — закидывая на спину рюкзак и пропуская Германна вперед, чтобы выходил первым, он молчит до тех пор, пока тот все-таки не спрашивает, чем именно собирается Ньютон заниматься сегодня, и тогда тот уже пускается в восторженно-пространные рассуждения о скатах, которых им привезли, Германн радуется, что хотя бы на расчлененного кашалота его смотреть не потащат. Он смутно представляет, есть ли у Пан Пацифика средства на подобные образцы, чтобы тешить душу студентам вроде Ньютона, которые будут с удовольствием проводить все свое время, запуская руку по локоть в кишки. Но, хотя мысль о подобном провоцирует одну лишь брезгливость, Германн понимает, что это бы не отвратило его ровно до такой степени, чтобы не быть в состоянии с этим справиться. До тех пор, пока что-либо из этого не оказалось от него в опасной близости.

Потому что кто-то должен быть настолько самоотверженным приверженцем своего предназначения, чтобы умудриться заинтересовать в каких-то мелочах даже тех, кто в этом ровным счетом ничего не понимает. И Германну стоит больших усилий заставить себя оторваться и перестать пялиться на чужие приготовления, поскольку Ньютон даже надевает халат, пусть и бормочет недовольно, что с ним одни хлопоты, но _так уж и быть_ , если он в футболке, и подготавливает для себя рабочее пространство. Пускай оно и включает в себя слишком необоснованное громкое клацанье пустыми пробирками, лязганье тащимым по столу микроскопом (как вообще можно из него извлечь подобный звук?!), парочку резких слов, когда Ньютон обо что-то зашибает ногу, а потом с такой свирепостью стаскивает с одного из столов стопку записей, что Германн несколько ошарашенно смотрит за тем, как энергичность граничит с пассивной агрессией.

— Это я для тебя расчистил, садись, — грозно проговаривает Ньютон, подтаскивая ему стул и чуть ли не силком усаживая Германна за опустевший стол. Тот может только удивленно хлопать глазами, но, очнувшись, понимает, что против воли начинает улыбаться.

В лаборатории тихо, безлюдно из-за выходного дня и относительно прохладно, то ли вопреки, то ли благодаря тому, что окна открывать нельзя. Германн, не планировавший начинать день прямо так, все же раскрывает тетради и выкладывает из сумки нужные учебники, но тут на один сверху к его подавленному исключительно от неожиданности возмущению ставится пустая кружка. Поднимая взгляд, Германн видит Ньютона, который, отойдя от своего приступа гиперактивности, выглядит теперь совершенно невозмутимо.

— Мы не завтракали, не надейся, что я дам этому заглохнуть. Ты не думай, у нас заначка еды есть, пользуются и добавляют все. И она не хранится рядом с образцами, если тебя это смущает.

Не дав Германну откомментировать, Ньютон забирает пустую чашку и весьма бодро шмыгает в другую часть лаборатории, находящуюся за дверью. И если наличие холодильника объясняет даже тот факт, почему у Ньютона была возможность проводить столько времени здесь, что он даже оставался ночевать, остается открытым вопрос, не было ли логичным решить вопрос о еде до того, как они притащились сюда. Ответ приходит вспышкой внезапного озарения, заставляющей Германна почувствовать себя невероятно глупо, потому что это очевидно, хотя ему и понадобилось для догадки минут на пять больше, чем стоило ожидать. Он все еще борется с собой, когда Ньютон возвращается к нему с двумя кружками на удивление приятно пахнущего кофе, и смотрит на него снизу вверх, когда тот присаживается прямо на край стола, ставя одну из них перед Германном.

— Что-то не так? — интересуется Ньютон, поймав его взгляд. Тот чуть морщится, неловко обхватывает горячую чашку обеими ладонями, но, с видом человека, принимающего полную ответственность за свои действия, все же спрашивает:

— Ты не хотел идти завтракать в столовую, потому что здесь мы можем сделать это наедине? — Германн чувствует себя почти что до нелепого неловко, но, к его почти стыдливому облегчению, Ньютон не начинает смеяться, а смущается чуть ли не в той же степени.

— Ну да, — признает он, обводя большим пальцем дно кружки, затем делает большой глоток, громко хлюпнув, и на смену неловкому замешательству Германна приходит такое довольное выражение лица, что он вынужден давить слишком уж довольную ухмылку. — Радуйся возможности. Кто тебя еще на свидание в лабораторию позовет? — добавляет Ньютон, бравируя в попытке пошутить, но его тут же несет дальше, и его «Хотя, если кто-то осмелится, получит от меня лично» вполне заслуживает реакцию в виде в очередной раз закатываемых глаз. 

Для завтрака или свидания лаборатория, конечно, специфическое место, но чуть позже Германн находит вполне себе успокаивающим тот фактор, что ему любопытно ровно до такой степени, чтобы не отвлекаться, пока он делает домашнюю работу, но все же он и не скучает, когда в перерыве от нее Ньютон предлагает ему посмотреть на скатов, которые сейчас являлись объектами для его наблюдений. В большом передвижном аквариуме, стоящем в отдаленном конце помещения, двое совсем еще маленьких особей скользят вдоль стекла, помахивая краями плавников, демонстрируя жабры и напоминая дружелюбных привидений с лицами; еще неопределенное количество залегло на дне.

Ньютон, вполголоса и с откровенно влюбленным видом рассказывает об особенностях подвида, тянется, чтобы взять руку Германна.

— Не бойся, — проговаривает он, прикладывая ладонь того к стеклу. Заинтересованные зрелищем, скаты скользят к ней, словно для того, чтобы поздороваться. Кожу холодит стекло, но тыльную сторону греет шершавая ладонь Ньютона, и есть в моменте что-то невероятно интимное — до такой степени, что даже иррациональный, инстинктивный испуг не нашел бы здесь своего места. Если бы не было даже стекла, а на месте довольно милых скатов присутствовали бы какие-то неизвестные чудища из глубин Амазонки, Германн уверен, что ему было бы спокойно потому, что рядом Ньютон, который точно знал бы, что с этими тварями делать.

Слишком уж активная увлеченность Ньютона порой ему самому во вред, поскольку привязывается он быстро даже к таким вот случайным «гостям» их лаборатории, но в этом есть и неоспоримо положительные моменты — то, как сильно ему нравится, что Германн проявляет интерес вовсе не из вежливости, окупает абсолютно все несоизмеримое чувство противной горечи от расставания с любыми из прекрасных временных обитателей аквариума. Даже если они возвращаются в привычную среду обитания, где им все равно гораздо лучше, чем в унылом заточении в прозрачной тюрьме.

Скаты — в достаточной степени занимательное зрелище, но все же через какое-то время они расходятся по углам и продолжают заниматься своими делами; Ньютон подозревает, что его урезанное желание поболтать списывается только на то, что у него в достаточной степени устало после вчерашнего горло. Любой нормальный человек бы вообще не был в состоянии рта раскрыть, так что повод для самодовольства весьма очевиден. Ньютон чувствует, что его постепенно отпускает ощущение, что он пребывает в бесконечной гонке, от которого не мог отделаться последние две недели. Но когда они решают, что на сегодня все, можно возвращаться без зазрений совести, Германн явно готов взять обратно все слова о переживаниях, потому что Ньютон настолько громко заявляет о своем желании лицезреть Голдблюма прямо здесь и сейчас, что Германн морщится (под атаку попало ухо), а несколько проходящих мимо первокурсников испуганно косятся на Ньютона, как будто это он — ти-рекс. Поэтому Германну кажется, что тот падает на кровать скорее обижено, утыкаясь в телефон, как утром, но достаточно быстро Ньютон, пусть и не поднимая взгляд, приглашающе хлопает по одеялу рядом с собой.

— Хочу позвонить папе. Всю неделю не мог.

— С ума сошел? У нас с Берлином разница девять часов, — скептически проговаривает Германн, но Ньютон только отмахивается.

— Он встает в сумасшедшую рань, если вообще ложится, а у нас еще относительно рано. Не переживай, у нас договоренность. А вот тебя заодно могу представить. 

Германн, как раз принявшийся разбирать сумку, на мгновение замирает, пытаясь осмыслить предложение. Спонтанность Ньютона его уже давно не удивляет, но это не означает, что он чувствует себя полностью комфортно, когда она дает о себе знать.

— Представить меня? И что ты скажешь? — спрашивает он несколько напряженно, отчего испытывает досаду на самого себя. Ему совершенно не хочется, чтобы Ньютон считал его струхнувшим на ровном месте, но все происходит слишком стремительно, чтобы спокойно принять мысль, что тот может представить его, используя слово «парень». Ньютон же только громко фыркает, заставляя посмотреть на себя, и Германн не знает, как реагировать на его коварную ухмылочку, расплывающуюся чуть ли не до самых ушей.

— Расслабься, Гермс, никто не устраивает из этого объявления о помолвке, — отвечает он совершенно спокойно, вопреки выражению лица. — Просто я ему и без того уши тобой прожужжал, а тебя никогда не было рядом, когда я ему звонил, поэтому не отнекивайся. Ну или уйди, если не хочешь иметь дело ни с кем по фамилии Гайзлер, потому что я не хочу ломать комедию и заставлять тебя делать вид, что тебя здесь нет.

Ньютон говорит обычным, ровным голосом, но все-таки что-то подспудно дает намек почти что на легкую обиду, и Германн может понять, почему. Вместо того, чтобы ответить, он, закрыв дверь шкафа, проходит к кровати Ньютона, опускается на указанное место и отставляет трость, чтобы, поерзав, сесть почти вплотную к стене.

— Я просто не смогу сосредоточиться на разговоре с кем-то еще, если ты будешь рядом, — убийственно-серьезно проговаривает он. Ньютон смаргивает, глядя на него с подозрительностью и недоверием.

— Это что сейчас, флирт был? — проговаривает он ошарашенно. Германн давит смешок, но через мгновение суровеет, когда Ньютон качает головой:

— Никогда больше так не делай, это было кошмарно.

— Сам ты кошмарный, — обиженно бормочет Германн, скрестив руки на груди, но Ньютон, помедлив, тянется коротко поцеловать его в щеку, и обижаться на самом деле на того оказывается уже совершенно невозможно ни в какой степени. Германн даже руки опускает, вежливо не подглядывая за тем, что делает Ньютон — настраивает видеозвонок, судя по всему. Не признавать собственное любопытство достаточно сложно, хотя Германн ловит себя на том, что ему одновременно почти что волнительно, особенно если принимать во внимание опасения, что Ньютон в итоге сможет сказать что-то весьма конкретное и определенное — Германн не уверен, что готов к этому, хотя полагает, что у того есть на то полное право.

Связь устанавливается не сразу — понятное дело, что тому может быть множество причин. На экране сначала появляется потолок и край чужого уха, затем отец Ньютона, повозившись с телефоном, неловко перехватывает его в позицию, которую с натяжкой можно было бы назвать приемлемой. Ньютон тяжело вздыхает.

— Пап, сколько раз тебе говорил, камера находится сверху, держи телефон так, чтобы тебя можно было видеть… — тянет он под аккомпанемент из шорохов и легкого намека на возню за кадром. — Он ужасно обращается с техникой, стыдно даже, — вполголоса комментирует Ньютон, обращаясь к Германну, но, видимо, это все равно долетает до чужих ушей, потому что через мгновение Германн слышит акцентированный мягкий, отчасти пришепетывающий прононс, выдающий обычно его соотечественников с головой, особенно если они не говорят на английском б’ольшую часть времени.

— Я все слышал. Hallo, Krümelmonster, [1] — проговаривает отец Ньютона, появляясь в кадре. Германну хватает такта не показывать степень веселья, которое он испытывает, распознав прозвище. Ньют снова насупливается.

— Ну _пап_ , — тянет он, недовольно глазея на экран. — Можно было без этого. Я же с Германном.

— Ты не предупреждал, — резонно замечает отец Ньютона, наконец, находя достаточный угол обзора для того, чтобы можно было разглядеть его лицо. Общие черты, несомненно, у него с Ньютоном просматриваются, но в целом у второго куда более выразительные глаза и брови, у отца же его они словно сглажены. — Hallo, Herr Gottlieb, es freut mich Sie endlich kennenzulernen, Newt hat mir so viel erzählt. Vielleicht, ein bischen zu viel. [2]

Польщенный и слегка смущенный этим «вы», несмотря на достаточно стандартную фразу, Германн все же вежливо кивает, чувствуя все же искреннюю симпатию во фразах.

— Hallo, Herr Geiszler, — отзывается он вежливо. Ньютон пихает его плечом.

— Полегче, вы оба, — цокает языком он, — я все еще тут и все еще могу не успеть за вами двумя.

— Aber «Jacob», bitte, — проговаривает отец Ньютона, игнорируя недовольство сына.

— «Hermann», dann [3], — откликается тот с вежливой улыбкой. Ньютон показушно тяжело вздыхает, закатывая глаза.

— Прости, Krümelmonster, но не могу же я пренебрегать правилами приличия, — проговаривает Якоб Гайзлер, переключая свое внимание на него. — Вот теперь — как твои дела? Концерт прошел хорошо?

Германн не совсем уверен, что он здесь делает, но Ньютону, очевидно, приятно его присутствие, поэтому он остается. К тому же, ему выпадает возможность пронаблюдать еще раз за тем, с каким энтузиазмом он может рассказывать о вещах, которые ему действительно нравятся, и в какой-то момент он ловит себя на том, что они с отцом Ньютона смотрят на него с одинаковой степенью внимания и удовольствия, которым невозможно не заразиться, чувствуя исходящий от того энтузиазм. И совсем неудивительно, что в ответ на встречный вопрос Ньютона о том, как прошли последние дни, Якоб принимается рассказывать о какой-то крайне сложной работе над роялем (кажется, он сказал «Бехштайн»?), который взял с реставрацией. Сравнив способность так взахлеб рассказывать о том, что им нравится, никто бы даже не усомнился, что перед ним отец и сын. Будучи сторонним наблюдателем, не вовлеченным в разговор, Германн просто изображает вежливую заинтересованность, но детали рассказа ему не так важны, как осознание этого сходства, как понимание того, что он в достаточной степени изучил что-то, свойственное лишь Ньютону, чтобы понимать, когда видит параллели. И кто бы сомневался, что Ньютон в какой-то момент просто начнет засыпать отца вопросами, неподдельно удивляясь и ахая, как будто услышал что-то невероятное. Якоб отвечает на них с терпеливостью человека, у которого за плечами многолетний опыт общения с гиперактивным ребенком. Даже если их разделяет океан и еще континент, это совсем не означает, что подобное не требует выдержки и значительного опыта.

— Die echte Nervensäge, ja? — замечает Якоб, но по-доброму, замечая, что Германн несколько потерял суть происходящего, потому что Ньютона совершенно не заткнуть.

— Nein, er ist ziemlich liebenswert, [4] — откликается Германн.

— Вы меня сейчас послали? — грозно интересуется Ньютон, поворачиваясь в его сторону с театральной медлительностью, пока Германн отчаянно мотает головой. Похоже, не слишком убедительно. Тот выглядит откровенно нахохлившимся. — Вот поэтому я и не знакомил вас раньше, — бурчит он сердито. — Пап, ты же знаешь, что мне некогда заниматься языком, что вот ты начинаешь?

— Никто ничего плохого про тебя не говорил, Krümelmonster, — успокаивающе проговаривает Якоб, и, несмотря на то, что Ньютону было несколько неловко первоначально ожидать реакцию на его детское прозвище, оно же парадоксальным образом, как и всегда, в достаточной степени его смягчает. Тем более, что Германн не глумится откровенно, да и разговор с отцом его всегда успокаивает. Несмотря на разницу в часовых поясах, всегда можно рассчитывать на ответ, даже если не моментальный, на поддержку, на привычную тоненькую ниточку с тем, что является его домом на другом краю света. С мамой никогда так не бывает, там всегда неловко, странно, а ее несколько кочевой, в силу профессии, стиль жизни никогда не давал ему возможности укрепить связь с каким-то местом. Поэтому Пану пришлось занять место дома, это понять несложно.

— Ну ладно, — выдыхает Ньют все еще слегка недоверчиво, но все же расслабляется. — Пап, не буду тебя отвлекать. Удачи с реставрацией, но сегодня отдохни хорошо. И не забудь про свой прием у этого… забыл его фамилию, но ты не забудь. И к Гюнтеру загляни, ты собирался. И еще привет Илье.

Раздав ценные наставления и получив в ответ сдержанное обещание все выполнить, Ньютон отключается, с таким энтузиазмом помахав отцу напоследок, что чуть не начинает раскачивать кровать.

— Только попробуй начать шутить насчет того, как папа меня называет, — предупредительно проговаривает он в адрес Германна, — я ведь знаю, что ты не умеешь.

— Даже не собирался, — спокойно откликается Германн. Одна из самых больших низостей, на которую можно пойти, — это высмеивать человека за его семью или, глобально, за то, что тот объективным образом не контролирует. Ньютон не убежден, но все же особенно не ворчит, задумчиво водит ладонью по щеке и сдерживает короткий зевок. — И когда ты только успел рассказать обо мне своему папе?

— Начал приблизительно через три дня, как мы познакомились, — ничуть не смущаясь, пожимает плечами Ньютон; Германн не уверен, как на это реагировать, хотя чувствует смущение больше, чем что-либо еще другое. Быть тем, о ком постоянно рассказывают третьему человеку… зная Ньютона, удивляться стоило бы не так уж и много, но его отец выглядел в достаточной степени доброжелательно настроенным, чтобы не превратить даже краткое случайное взаимодействие во что-то неловкое. И ведь без аналогий не обойтись, и что-то подсказывает, что Ньютон как раз может думать о том, чтобы бросить нечто вроде детского, задиристого «Зато мой папа классный». Его и впрямь подмывает это сделать, но что-то останавливает. Может быть, еле уловимые, но все же намеки на перемену в настроении Германна, который слегка замыкается, не полноценно, но мелочами показывая, что он реагирует. Даже если не сознательно. Ньютон делает то, что считает в этой ситуации правильным — переводит тему.

Стараясь вырвать Германна из размышлений, он просто тянет руку, накрывая чужие пальцы своими, чуть пожимает в попытке ободрить, но Германн, к его удивлению, не только не отстраняется, но придвигается ближе, устраивая голову на его плече, чуть щекоча прядями волос, что подлиннее, шею Ньюта.

— Фильм? — спрашивает он, отвечая на прикосновения Ньютона схожим. Тот согласно мычит, но медлит, не желая высвобождаться.

— Если будешь так держать меня за руку на страшных моментах, я еще подумаю, может быть, я решу, что ты даже лучше Голдблюма.

Даже не видя лицо Германна, Ньютон знает, что тот слабо, но все же улыбается, еле слышно проговаривая «Спасибо».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Krümelmonster. — Он же Куки-монстр, он же Коржик.
> 
> [2] Hallo, Herr Gottlieb, es freut mich Sie endlich kennenzulernen, Newt hat mir so viel erzählt. Vielleicht, ein bischen zu viel. — Здравствуйте, господин Готтлиб, рад познакомиться с вами, Ньют мне так много рассказывал. Возможно, даже больше, чем нужно.
> 
> [3] — Aber «Jacob», bitte. — Но, пожалуйста, "Якоб".  
> — «Hermann», dann. — Тогда "Германн".
> 
> [4] — Die echte Nervensäge, ja? — Настоящая заноза, да?  
> — Nein, er ist ziemlich liebenswert. — Нет, он довольно милый.


	15. Chapter 15

Казалось бы, что окончательно уложить произошедшее в голове, приняв как аксиому, было бы для Ньютона проще, чем для Германна, но второй оказывается слишком сдержанным в проявлениях своих чувств и эмоций, даже если внесенная в ситуацию ясность принесла неоспоримое облегчение. Ловит себя на ошарашенном «я не верю» именно Ньютон. Восхищенные взгляды и подсознательное желание оказаться ближе, насколько это позволительно в той или иной ситуации, несвойственное и мгновенное переключение на молчание, если заговаривает Германн, — всего этого со стороны не заметил бы только совсем уж непроходимый идиот. Не то чтобы они оба часто бывают в компании кого-то еще, помимо друг друга, но за последнюю неделю у того же Тендо, с которым они пересекаются относительно часто, к примеру, явно появилась привычка при виде них двоих ухмыляться себе под нос. Ничего не говоря, — это не его дело — но все же безошибочно распознав симптомы.

Хотя Германн так и не собрался с духом, чтобы высказать отдельные вещи вслух и обсудить их, с Ньютоном он чувствует себя в достаточной степени комфортно и спокойно. Мелкого рода знаки внимания проявляются скорее в той самой естественной непринужденности, нежели раздражают, напрягают и вообще вызывают желание отступиться и откреститься от произошедшего.

Что не мешает Ньютону самым самодовольным образом пытаться раз за разом оценить, где пролегают границы чужого терпения, пускай делает он это относительно осторожно, не желая нарваться, и с самым невинным видом, принимать который научился более чем с завидной скоростью. Германн бы нашел слабое утешение в том, что все словесные упражнения в двусмысленностях хотя бы не достигают ушей посторонних, но его собственные раз за разом пылают так откровенно, что Ньютона это приводит в совершенно щенячий восторг, как только можно не сдерживать истинных эмоций.

— Германн? — невинный и почти робкий тон уже заранее предвещает подвох, но сейчас Ньютон лежит, обложенный учебниками, игнорируя рабочий стол, позволив Германну разложить свою невероятно огромную кипу с вычислениями на обоих; он щурится на Ньютона из-за очков, но тот не отводит взгляда от страницы, изображая сосредоточенность, просто студент-паинька. — Будь добр, выпиши для меня некоторые элементы, у меня таблицы Менделеева перед глазами нет.

Германн бурчит что-то недовольно под нос насчет того, что Ньютон все время имеет дело с ней, неужели не должен был запомнить, неужели это необязательно для его специальности, но все же выуживает с чужого стола распечатку таблицы и, взяв чистый лист, готовится писать под диктовку, выискивая перед этим значения элементов.

— В строчку пиши, без пробелов и всего, — просит Ньютон. — Селен. Неодим. Чуть отступи. Азот. Уран. Диспрозий. Эйнштейни…

Договорить он не успевает, потому что скомканный листок бумаги летит на удивление точно прямиком ему в голову, но, по крайней мере, Ньютон может больше не сдерживать торжествующее хихиканье, косясь на мгновенно покрасневшего Германна, который, приобретая образ оскорбленного до глубины души пострадавшего, молча принимается строчить дальше свою домашнюю работу. Надо было распознать подвох — чтобы Ньютон, с его-то мозгами, не знал таблицу Менделеева? Ньютон благоразумно не трогает его, позволяя остыть, но надолго не хватает. И не то чтобы можно остыть нормально — к концу мая погода определенно решает проверить на прочность, с каждым днем становится все жарче, настолько, что практически не находится желающих лишний раз оказываться во дворе, где почти постоянный штиль, спасаются все в более прохладных помещениях корпусов.

— Чем больше ты возмущаешься, тем смешнее тебя подначивать, — безмятежно сообщает Ньютон через какое-то время, откладывая учебник и выуживая из кровати скомканный лист. — Но если тебе настолько неприятно, стоит сказать, Гермс, я не закачу истерику, если ты вдруг ярый противник шуток с рейтингом шестнадцать плюс и вообще всего, что шестнадцать плюс.

Звучит фраза на удивление спокойно и сдержанно — от Ньютона такое не ожидалось, но Германн рад, что тот все же совершенно явно ушел от шутливости и желания просто подначить его. Он, слегка нервно поджав губы, не смотрит на Ньютона, но и перестает писать, крутит ручку в пальцах, затем, стянув с носа очки, все же поворачивает голову.

— Мне достаточно лет, чтобы уже считать такие шутки слишком инфантильными, — проговаривает Германн, заставив себя проигнорировать то, как громко, даже не пытаясь скрыть, Ньютон фыркает, закатывая глаза. — Вот только ты и правда думаешь, что я бы не сказал тебе о своих жестких границах, если бы они уже были под угрозой?

Ньютон не успевает проконтролировать себя, поэтому на его лице совершенно ясно читается, что именно так он себе все и представлял. Германн тяжело вздыхает.

— Я тебя слишком уважаю для этого, — терпеливо проговаривает он, но все же не удерживается, добавив: — Хотя, возможно, не стоило бы.

Ньютон не обижается, потому что отчасти это весьма справедливое заявление, отчасти потому, что, размышляя, погружается в задумчивость, рассеянно водя ногтем по обложке лежащего рядом учебника. Созерцать его таким, взъерошенным и валяющимся на кровати, а не собранным и аккуратным, все равно приятно. Ньютон, чувствуя на себе взгляд, переводит свой на Германна с легкой улыбкой, расплывающейся на губах.

— Я тебя тоже, — говорит он просто и почти безмятежно. Ответ, который ожидаешь услышать на несколько другую фразу, но Германн понимает и без дополнительных объяснений и оправданий, которые бы только все усугубили. С него хватит и уважения. Доказательства существования которого даже не требовались бы, потому что все проявления его, скапливаясь по мелочам, дают о себе знать раз за разом, оправдываясь, подтверждаясь сами собой.

За эту светлую мысль Германн цепляется ровно до вечера, когда он первым возвращается после того, как они с Ньютоном разошлись каждый по своим делам, обнаруживает на подушке аккуратно, точнее говоря, усердно разглаженный листок с выведенным его собственным почерком посланием, которое несколько часов назад было отправлено в полет до головы Ньютона.

Тяжелый вздох и мысль об издевательствах Германн адресует в пустоту комнаты.

***  
Жарко даже вечером, но все же более терпимо, так что Германн не возражает, когда Ньютон, без зазрения совести ближе к вечеру залезает к нему на кровать, усаживаясь рядом и устраиваясь щекой на его плече, сунув Германну в руки очередную порцию задач и примеров на проверку. Тот сдался еще дня три назад, перестав ворчать, что сидя на кровати писать что-либо вообще неудобно, потому что куда проще было приспособиться, чем заставить Ньютона стряхнуться и переместиться к рабочему столу. Не то чтобы, если бы пришлось это делать, Германн проявил бы полный энтузиазм. К тому же, что сказывается жара, что накопленная под конец года усталость, но нельзя не заметить, что даже Ньютон теперь ближе к вечеру слегка сдает обороты. По меркам простых смертных да, он все равно достаточно энергичен, но по своим собственным — тихий и почти спокойный. И тем более достаточно сложно сосредоточиться, когда рядом Германн, негромко объясняющий, в чем ошибка в решении, потому что звук его голоса слишком приятен, но не убаюкивающе — не перебудоражишься тут, когда он раскатывает «р», старательно, даже немного чересчур, как довольный собой иностранец, преодолевший грассирование и теперь пользующийся любой возможностью это продемонстрировать.

— Ты все понял?

— Ага, — рассеянно тянет Ньютон, разглядывающий чужие пальцы, которые перестали метаться по строчкам и столбцам цифр, а замерли, расправившись на тетради.

— По-моему, ты даже не слушал, — с недоверием проговаривает Германн, но позу сменить не пытается. Ньютон чуть поворачивает голову, аккуратно касаясь губами кожи на шее на границе с воротником рубашки.

— Прости, — откликается он, и правда с намеком на раскаяние в голосе, пусть и еле-еле уловимым. — На математике я сейчас не могу сосредоточиться. Мозги плавятся. Потом переделаю неправильно решенное. Спасибо, что проверил.

Весь потенциал к недовольству у Германна как рукой снимает — от прикосновения по коже расходятся мурашки, совершенно не связанные с холодом или неприязнью. Он слегка нервно облизывает губы, не успев остановить себя, когда вдруг выпаливает:

— Сделай так еще раз?

Ньютон слегка удивлен, но на смену этому приходит только довольная, короткая усмешка, которую Германн не видит, но чувствует, потому что горячее дыхание обдает шею. Только на пару секунд Ньютону приходится все же отстраниться — стянуть очки с носа, благоразумно кинув их не в кровать, а сунув в пальцы Германна. Что, возможно, тоже не слишком хорошая идея, учитывая, что тот едва ли не стискивает ладонь, когда Ньютон нежно и аккуратно целует его в то же место, но после сдвигается, оставляя на шее поцелуи, не торопясь, но, пробуя, усиливает напор, когда не получает неодобрения. Рискует разок даже прикусить кожу, чуть оттянув ее, и Германн шумно вздыхает.

— В леопарда только меня превращать не надо, — бормочет Германн, но явно без неудовольствия, так что Ньютон почти уверен, что если даже он переусердствует, тот не будет совсем уж сильно злиться. И когда через некоторое время он поднимает голову, обнаруживая, что Германн ему улыбается, Ньютон делает то же самое, тянется стянуть с чужого носа очки. После обе пары вместе с тетрадями и ручками перекочевывают на письменный стол. Ньютон подсаживается поближе, тянется за поцелуем, осторожным и аккуратным поначалу, но в итоге позволяет себе добавить настойчивости, на которую Германн отвечает сполна, так что это поощряет провести ладонью от его плеча, по боку, до самого бедра.

— Все нормально? — прерывая поцелуй, бормочет в чужие губы Ньютон, почувствовав, как Германн накрывает его ладонь своей. Тот морщится — раздосадованно и недовольно.

— Если будешь спрашивать каждую секунду… — начинает Германн довольно ворчливо.

— Ты мне угрожаешь? — вскидывает брови Ньютон, с силой толкая того в плечо, заставляя упасть на подушку. Германн выглядит скорее позабавленным, чем раздраженным, глядя на него снизу вверх и закидывая на кровать ноги, чтобы не остаться в странной полускрюченной позе с ногами на полу. Самым логичным было бы залезть к нему на бедра, но Ньютон, памятуя больную ногу, не усаживается на них, а просто нависает сверху, глядя на Германна сверху вниз. Чужой взгляд не читается в полной мере, но темные глаза почти что искрятся, теплые, яркие, живые. На них сфокусироваться несложно, очки для этого совершенно не нужны.

— Приветики, — проговаривает Ньютон внезапно и почти что шепотом. Германн, ничего не говоря, только касается его щек ладонями, чуть приподнимаясь для поцелуя, и любое желание болтать исчезает прямо-таки напрочь. Мельтешащие на кончике языка «Ты уверен? Ты в порядке? Ты согласен?» не могут воплотиться в жизнь, потому что нужно быть невообразимым дураком, чтобы пожертвовать возможностью целовать Германна, ради того, чтобы бросить очередную взволнованную глупость.

Германн аккуратно обводит кончиками пальцев его лицо, опускает руки, касаясь шеи, переводя их на плечи, и Ньютон с какой-то нелепой досадой успевает подумать о том, что совершенно зря на нем сегодня футболка, которая висит крайне свободно, потому что ощущать прикосновения на чем-то, сидящем в облипку, было бы куда приятнее. Точнее и ярче — это точно. Хотя, была бы проблема, от одежды избавляться не так уж и долго. С изумленным восторгом Ньютон позволяет Германну неторопливо, но весьма целеустремленно подобраться к краю футболки, запустив под нее ладони, аккуратно касаясь поясницы, гладя и словно приноравливаясь, как именно подступиться к Ньютону.

— Секунду, — все же заставляет себя отстраниться тот, пусть и не без досады. Он выпрямляется, но в ушах шумит совершенно явно не от того, что он делает это с резкостью, на импульсе, по инерции, заставляя себя не думать, не предполагать, не ожидать. Ньютон стягивает футболку через голову, застревая ненадолго, так что выныривает он из нее еще более взъерошенным, — не чем обычно, но чем был буквально только что.

Германн вытягивает руку, касается его плеча, словно прося не приближаться пока. Его взгляд скользит по линии ключиц, к той россыпи веснушек, которая до этого была доступна для глаз лишь мельком, потому что Ньютон всегда ходит в футболках и почти не переодевается на его глазах, либо делает это как можно быстрее. Германн проводит пальцем по груди и животу, пока это удобно делать, и Ньютон ежится от удовольствия, наблюдая, впрочем, не без скрытой опаски. Он не может прочесть по лицу Германна абсолютно ничего — и не потому, что тот ни о чем не думает, а потому что в его собственной голове слишком громко переплетаются обрывки мыслей и ненормально быстрый звук сердцебиения, заполняющие собой все. Страх, любопытство, волнение и возбуждение теплым порывом расходятся по телу, отдаются тянущим, противоречивым желанием поторопить и одновременно заставить момент замереть. Ньютон, избрав в качестве компромисса поцелуй, почти врезается в чужие теплые губы, сталкиваясь, впрочем, не с таким пылким энтузиазмом со стороны Германна — это к лучшему, это уравновешивает, это помогает слегка уняться и успокоиться. Чужие ладони теплее обычного, отчего ощущать их еще приятнее, касаются кожи на спине, и в голове еще на рефрене мысль — пусть не отпускает, пусть не ослабевает напряжение, — Ньютон чуть выгибается, подаваясь им навстречу, и Германн, распознав посыл, чуть усиливает нажатие ладоней, отчего у Ньютона вырывается короткий прерывистый выдох.

Ему приходится отстраниться, для того чтобы коротко перевести дыхание, хотя он мягко касается губ Германна еще несколько раз, как будто бы по инерции. Ньютон все еще опирается о кровать обеими ладонями, но он заставляет себя оторвать правую, коснуться шеи над линией воротника чужой рубашки, с досадой подумав о том, что жаль, невозможно испепелять что-либо одним только взглядом. Германн, вечно замкнутый в себе, запаковывается в этот защитный панцирь, скорее сам себя зажарит, чем лишний раз продемонстрирует лишний дюйм кожи. Что самое идиотское — Ньютон все прекрасно понимает, не укоряет его, не вздумал бы уговаривать это изменить. Что не означает, что он не будет испытывать хотя бы намек на досаду в связи с этим. Чувственность — не то, что все демонстрируют хоть в какой-то мере, даже если обладают ею, но тут можно осознать только положительную сторону. Если бы Германн в полной мере понимал, насколько хорош, он бы сводил с ума всех одним только взглядом, одним изгибом тонких губ. На Ньютоне ведь более чем работает, и он совсем не согласен делиться.

Он не осознает, что на несколько мгновений замер, увлекшись собственными размышлениями, но прикосновение Германна к щеке вырывает его из транса. Не нужно ничего говорить, не нужно подтверждений. Ньютон наклоняется обратно, пока Германн мягко сжимает пальцы на его боках, и пряное, колкое, едкое, тягучее возбуждение снова дает о себе знать, и Ньютон готов ставить, что не он один сейчас чувствует его. Это словно зеленый свет — одной рукой Ньютон все же, наконец, тянется к чужой рубашке, расстегивая воротник медленно, не нарочно растягивая процесс, а давая Германну возможность передумать. Не то чтобы это так удобно делать без помощи, но торопиться некуда. Ньютон снова отвлекается, глядя вниз, когда расстегивает все пуговицы. Отводит полы рубашки, обнажая бледную кожу, тяжело, восторженно выдыхает. Германн практически белый, неудивительно, что он запаковывается, иначе бы вспыхнул, как чертов вампир, на солнце. Вампиров Ньютон никогда не любил, предпочитая иных монстров, поинтереснее, но в данном случае готов даже пересмотреть свои приоритеты. Он скользит ладонью под тканью, прижимает несмело плотнее, ощущая под ней довольно четко очерчивающиеся ребра — Германн худой, хотя от него можно было бы ожидать куда более болезненной худобы. У Ньютона вдруг вырывается тихий, прерывистый стон, который смущает его самого, но пальцы Германна сильнее вжимаются в кожу на пояснице, поощряя, и он возвращается к одуревше-восторженному состоянию созерцания. Пускай пока кажется несправедливо мало — Ньютон ценит, что Германн позволяет наблюдать за ним хотя бы так, хотя бы смотреть, касаться. Тогда уж не как вампир, как античная статуя — с виду крепкий и непробиваемый бледный и холодный мрамор, но стоит удостоиться чести оказаться поближе, как думаешь уже с восхищением о деталях, понимая, что на самом деле имеешь дело с чем-то довольно хрупким, деликатным.

В Германне борются восторженность, напряженность и исключительно физические составляющие его реакции. Ему беспокойно, с уклоном в почти что дискомфорт, но таким Ньютона он никогда еще не видел. Есть разница между тем, когда ты смотришь на что-то, что вызывает пристальный интерес, что-то, что тебя удивляет, что-то, к чему ты относишься с энтузиазмом. Но тут (пожалуй, к счастью) не сравнить даже с тем, как Ньютон смотрит на какие-нибудь особо любопытные образцы, попавшие в лабораторию — Германн знает наверняка, он наблюдал, он замечал. Такой почти сдержанной осторожности от Ньютона он вовсе не ожидал, тактичности и аккуратности в своих локальных «исследованиях» тому не занимать. Неожиданно нежное и бережное прикосновение — Ньютон кладет ладонь прямо над его сердцем, и в этом простом жесте оказывается заключено слишком многое, чтобы воспринимать это спокойно. Германн чувствует, что на пару мгновений у него сбивается дыхание, пока он смотрит на нависшего над ним Ньютона, ощущая жар чужой ладони с такой силой, как будто вот-вот кожа расплавится, позволив проникнуть внутрь; отдать свое сердце, буквально? Метафора слегка пугает своей мрачной образностью, но сердце, будто нарочно, начинает биться еще быстрее, отдаваясь в ребра бешеным стуком, словно бы физически стремясь навстречу прикосновению руки.

В такие моменты легко поддаться соблазну импульсивно сказать все, что вертится на самом кончике языка, но Германн уже обжегся на этом, он не хочет проверять, насколько болезненным может оказаться очередной раз, признания в постели все равно не стоят ничего, порывы не приводят ни к чему.

Ньютон, прервавший процесс созерцания, наклоняется, целуя Германна между ключицами, и тот не без облегчения перемещает руки, запуская пальцы в его волосы, мягко перебирая взъерошенный беспорядок, превращая в еще больший — размеренность процесса позволяет почти что успокоиться, в той степени, чтобы не чувствовать себя слишком уж отпустившим всякое подобие контроля над собой.

Ньютон резко проводит ладонью ниже, накрывая ей пах Германна прежде, чем тот даже успевает сообразить, что тот делает, и громкое «Ох» кажется оглушительным даже ему самому. Ничего удивительного в том, что Ньютон не выдерживает, приподнимая голову, чтобы наградить того самым самодовольным взглядом из всевозможных, на что Германн отвечает ему весьма укоряющим, но все же в достаточной степени расслабленным, не без поощрения. Ньютону приходится воевать одной рукой с ремнем, который он мысленно буквально клянет на чем свет стоит, потому что сам никогда их не носит, но Германн благоразумно не лезет «помочь», потому что совместные усилия привели бы только к еще более плачевным результатам.

Вот только одно неконтролируемое, неуклюжее движение, и рука, на которую Ньютон опирается, почти подгибается, он заваливается на ногу Германну, вызывая приступ боли. Не успев сообразить, не успев сдержаться, тот резко сгибает ее, чуть не врезав ему под дых. Ньютон не успевает ни среагировать со смешком, ни подумать, стоит ли извиниться, когда Германн поспешно спихивает его с себя, садясь и отворачиваясь. Все происходит так быстро, словно по щелчку пальцев. Еще мгновение назад все было иначе. Ньютон нервно сглатывает, глядя в чужую спину. Он тянет руку, чтобы прикоснуться к плечу Германна, мгновенно успевая ощутить, как тот напряжен, но тот, извиваясь, уходит от касания.

— Гер…

— Все нормально, — почти рявкает тот с непривычной жесткостью, незнакомым голосом, с сильным акцентом. Ньютон перелезает поближе к краю кровати. Эрекция неприятно врезается в ткань белья под штанами, с легкостью движения не даются, возбуждение кажется совершенно неуместным состоянием, когда что-то явно не так, когда Германн опять сорвался — без повода, если судить со стороны, но Ньютон слишком хорошо представляет, что субъективное мнение кого-то другого обычно вразрез идет с реальностью, так что досаду можно испытывать лишь потому, что не способен понять истинную причину произошедшего. Он слегка робеет заговорить, но Германн избавляет его от необходимости, чеканя, глядя в одну точку:

— Ты не мог бы выйти на пять минут?

Ньютон не уверен, что это такая уж хорошая идея, но наклоняется за футболкой, надевает ее, затем нарочито медленно вытягивает со стола свои очки и бредет к шкафу, чтобы выудить полотенце и смену одежды. Если Германна это и бесит, он не произносит ни слова, ничем не выдает себя, и Ньютон, бросив на него последний взгляд, прежде чем скрыться за дверью комнаты, закрывая ее за собой, с тяжелым сердцем бредет в сторону душа.

Германн меняет позу, с силой стискивая пальцы, чувствуя, что испаряются последние крохи тепла и приятных ощущений; на смену им приходит череда отвратительных, тяжелых мыслей, на физическом уровне воплощающихся в ужасных, тошнотворных проявлениях, словно он проглотил что-то гадкое, склизкое и ледяное одновременно. Это ворочается в животе, подступает комом к горлу, почти перекрывая острую боль в ноге, вернувшуюся в самый неподходящий момент из всех возможных. Германн чувствует себя до отвратительного беспомощным, и это заставляет его злиться. Так же, как в подростковом возрасте, когда он совершенно не понимал, чем заслужил все, что с ним происходит. Так же, когда в порыве злости мог все усугубить, в бессильной ярости сжав кулак и ударяя самого себя по колену, пока не начинала саднить заодно и рука. Он давно не был близок к этому состоянию, но сейчас в голове абсолютный сумбур — спугнул Ньютона, испортил все, что намечалось, в очередной раз вспомнил о своей неполноценности. Он понимает, что чувствует себя невероятно глупо, сидя в расстегнутой рубашке, сползшей с одного плеча, в расстегнутых, но даже не приспущенных брюках. Их Германн стягивает с настоящей ожесточенностью, спихивает с лодыжек под аккомпанемент расходящейся по ноге боли. Замирает, с нескрываемым отвращением глядя на белесый шрам, проходящий по бедру светлой, длинной и некрасивой впадиной, пульсирующей отголосками мышечной боли до сих пор, ноющей и тянущей. Сколько раз он пытался представить в детстве, как просыпается, а тот исчез, за ночь сумев превратиться в живого паразита, что уполз раз и навсегда? Сколько раз отказывал себе в том, что считается нормой для любого обычного человека, сколько раз говорил себе, что ограничения в подвижности ноги не делают его каким-то жутким монстром Франкенштейна в глазах других, даже если себя он считает именно таким?

Глупости, достойные инфантильного подростка. Глупости и самомнение. Как другие должны понимать твои чувства, если ты о них не рассказываешь? Он бессильно злится, но прекрасно понимает, что вся злость может быть направлена лишь на самого себя. Германн опирается локтями о колени, пряча лицо в ладонях. Придурок, придурок, придурок, бьется рефреном в голове. Ньютон постарается замять произошедшее, и будет прав, если не захочет ничего обсуждать, но осадок останется непременно.

Чувство досады и вины гложет Ньютона, когда он залезает в душ, даже не думая делать воду прохладной, зная, что слишком малодушен, чтобы избавить себя от возбуждения каким-либо иным способом, кроме как все же дойдя до разрядки. Но удовлетворения в быстрой мастурбации под душем никакой — это должна быть не его рука, не его извечно шершавые пальцы, он должен кусать не свои губы, не должен сдерживать стоны, которые не перекроет шум воды, если кто-то вдруг зайдет в помещение. Легче не становится. Не становится и хорошо. Ньютона почти что мутит от мысли об в очередной раз замученном собственными переживаниями Германне; он кончает с ощущением стыда и досады, с силой ударив левой ладонью по покрытой кафелем стене. Легче не становится и от этого, вдобавок к ощущению тошнотворного отвращения к собственному поведению начинает ныть рука.

Пять минут явно превратились в десять или даже в больший промежуток времени, но Ньютон все равно не торопится, вытираясь так усердно, одеваясь так тщательно, что после этого не хватало бы только чисто выбриться, умыться и отправиться переодеваться в парадный костюм-тройку. Глупости. Не нужно было вообще уходить, Германн наверняка не имел в виду желание остаться в одиночестве, стоило поспорить, а не капитулировать с такой поспешностью. Как всегда — несвоевременно открываешь рот, Ньютон, когда не нужно этого делать, но в ситуации, где молчать совершенно точно нельзя, теряешься и затыкаешься мгновенно. Глупости самомнения. Непонимание других людей абсолютно. Злиться в такой ситуации можно только на самого себя. Вот уж точно придурок, Германн был прав с самых первых дней общения, назвав его именно так.

Ньютон нарочно возится медленно и шумно с карточкой, чтобы открыть дверь в комнату. Угадал — Германн явно воспользовался несколькими секундами, чтобы укрыться простыней, пришедшей с усилением жары на смену одеялу. Рубашку он так и не снял, и выглядит странным образом меньше, чем обычно, как будто сжался, пытаясь сделать вид, что его вовсе тут нет. Ньютон встревоженно смотрит на полоску шеи и слегка взъерошенные на затылке волосы. Мнется, комкая в руках вещи, прежде чем все-таки отбрасывает их на свою кровать и направляется на половину комнаты Германна, втискиваясь к нему в кровать и обнимая за талию. Места для двоих маловато; Германн дергается, но бежать ему, в общем-то, некуда, даже если первоначальный порыв был в этом. Он как-то странно вздыхает, то ли болезненно, то ли с облегчением, но Ньютон молчит. Не пытается ничего делать, просто обнимает, разве что коротко целует Германна в шею между выступающими позвонками — просто жест поддержки, никакого намека на эротизм в действии нет, он не нужен уже никому из них.

— Я все испортил, — проговаривает через неопределенное время Германн; голос его звучит глухо из-за того, что направлен в стенку, угрюмо, подавленно и неприятно. Ньютон сглатывает, мотает головой, но потом соображает, что Германн его сейчас не видит, поэтому откликается вслух:

— Неправда.

В ответ звучит какой-то устрашающий, совсем не веселый смешок.

— Есть вещи, которые ты не можешь контролировать, как бы сильно ни хотел, — проговаривает Ньютон сдержанно, но Германн только недовольно морщится в пустоту.

— Не надо утешать меня, я…

— Ты и без меня всегда все знаешь, я помню, — уже слегка раздраженно перебивает Ньютон, намереваясь довести мысль до конца. — Но ты можешь попытаться выслушать? — Пауза. — Спасибо, — не удержавшись от саркастических ноток, Ньютон все же продолжает, взяв себя в руки, спокойнее. — Не все вещи можно контролировать. Помнишь, как я говорил тебе, что не слишком уверен в себе? Хотя, вряд ли…

— Помню, — ворчливо и мгновенно откликается Германн, все еще сверх меры отстранённо, но Ньютон ничего не может поделать с иррациональным чувством удовольствия, которое рождается в качестве реакции на это поспешное возражение. Ни улыбки, ни намека на нее, но все же дышать легче.

— Я вечно прикрываюсь чем-то, шутками или громкими криками, потому что слишком боюсь быть уязвимым, — слова даже сейчас, даже ему подбирать сложно, но Ньютон знает, что делает это не для себя, поэтому уязвимость сейчас ему нужна, даже если трудно признаваться во всем Германну, этому глупому, гениальному, гордому и беспомощному, беззащитному, бесконечно идеальному Германну Готтлибу. Не для себя. Для другого. — Знаешь, что мне говорили, когда я начал безостановочно думать и говорить про татуировки, которыми обязательно обзаведусь? Что я просто ищу внимания. На самом деле, я хотел избавиться от внимания. Нет, не так. От определенной и весьма конкретной его части. Переключить внимание на татуировки, чтобы его меньше доставалось мне самому.

Ньютон вздыхает, понимая, что простая фраза дастся ему сейчас с трудом, но все же молчать сложнее, чем проговорить:

— В старшей школе у меня начались проблемы с эндокринной системой. Побочный эффект взросления плюс реакция на таблетки, которые я принимал по советам психотерапевта. Я ничего не мог поделать, ничего. С тем, что происходит с моим телом, с моим голосом, я ненавидел себя за каждый смешок в свой адрес. Я ненавидел себя за веснушки, за очки, за то, как громко я кричу, за то, что в глазах других — толстый. Это не подконтрольные вещи, но мне казалось, что я виноват, что меня наказали всем этим, что со мной происходит. Когда меня взяли в Пан, я сказал себе, что никто и никогда не узнает, каким я был в старшей школе, потому что никто из моих идиотов-одноклассников даже по счастливой случайности не оказался бы здесь. Поэтому я начал носить линзы. Забил руки до локтей, потому что на большее у меня не хватило бы никаких денег, чтобы веснушки не бросались в глаза хотя бы сразу. Хотя, не только поэтому. Татуировки казались единственным способом обрести контроль над своим телом, над своей жизнью, но… Это была иллюзия. Контроля над некоторыми вещами попросту не существует, есть лишь принятие. Ты либо принимаешь то, что не можешь изменить никакими усилиями, учишься с этим жить. Либо ломаешься в процессе. Можно выбрать татуировку, но нельзя выбрать, в каком теле живешь.

Германн молчит, но слышит и слушает, впитывая каждое слово. Он мог бы поспорить с некоторыми утверждениями, но Ньютон говорит искренне, пусть и импульсивно, поэтому перебивать его нет никакого желания. К тому же, он никогда не говорил настолько откровенных вещей о себе, и у Германна сжимается сердце. Помедлив, он приподнимает руку, чтобы накрыть пальцы Ньютона своими, гладит их, аккуратно и бережно. В ответ Ньютон снова мягко целует его в шею, обдавая теплым дыханием кожу, и Германн испытывает невообразимо сильное чувство вины, иррациональное лишь вполовину. За то, что так расклеился, за то, что не может ничего ответить, даже за то, что не знал Ньютона лет пять назад, чтобы переубедить того, чтобы сказать, что его веснушки — это очаровательно, что очки вовсе не делают его нердом, а любой голос, даже самый необычный, дарит человеку нечто индивидуальное и прекрасное. Германна хватает лишь на то, чтобы перевернуться на спину и взглянуть Ньютону в глаза, яркие и добрые, искрящиеся и обеспокоенные сейчас. Провести пальцами по предплечьям с татуировками, заставив обоих вернуться к реальности, заставив вернуться к себе. Принятие. Ньютон… принял его? Как, если Германн не может сделать того же самого уже почти двадцать четыре года?

— Прости, — все же вырывается у Германна, потому что он не может быть спокоен, пока не скажет этого вслух, да и после облегчения все равно не следует. Ньютон коротко мотает головой, мол, не стоило этого говорить, придвигается ближе, устраивая голову на плече Германна, целомудренно поправляя простыню, которой тот укрыт.

— Мы разберемся со всем, — проговаривает он не с бравурной уверенностью, но все же в достаточной мере спокойно, чтобы у обоих зародилась надежда, что это так и будет. Германн благодарен лишь за то, что Ньютон не обещает пустых «все будет хорошо» или «в порядке», которые никогда не сбываются, из чьих бы уст ни звучали. И это «мы» звучит лучше всего, что Ньютон мог бы сказать.


	16. Chapter 16

Редкие дни, когда воздух все же не кажется всем и каждому раскаленным, отследить несложно: все вырываются на волю, во двор, из зданий кампуса, оставляя горячему воздуху свободно гулять в опустевших коридорах. Очередную порцию недовольства, когда желает последовать примеру большинства, Ньютон пропускает мимо ушей уже практически на профессиональном уровне — на каждое «может, вернемся?» и все в этом духе начинает нарочито громко подпевать всему, что играет в голове. Он Германна за собой не тащит — даже если физически это возможно, то теоретически даже не рассматривается. Велик риск получить, если не буквально, то вербально, потому что на публике они все же держатся друг от друга на подобающем расстоянии. Ньютона это слегка удручает, но он не давит на Германна, понимая, что для того все — несколько выходящее за рамки приличий явление. Прошло еще недостаточно много времени для того, чтобы хоть что-то требовать. Если это вообще когда-либо будет разумным, но скрытая склонность к оптимизму говорит о том, что все может полностью измениться. Зато Ньютон почти полностью уверен, что Германн не стал бы делать что-либо исключительно ради него, так что и недовольство выражается сугубо по привычке, за ним он идет, потому что не против. А ворчания — неотъемлемая часть ритуала.

— Мне даже интересно, когда ты начнешь повторяться полностью, а не отдельными элементами в своих речах, — проговаривает Ньютон, стаскивая с плеча Германна сумку, чтобы тот мог опуститься на траву под чудом не занятый кусок в тени дуба. Германн, занятый не самым легким для себя процессом, не находит сил передразнивать, но морщится явно не от дискомфорта, а в подобии пародирования. Ньюту скорее смешно, нежели обидно, так что он фыркает себе под нос, опускаясь рядом и вытряхивая из рюкзака все, что было принесено с собой. Германн косится с неодобрением, потому что часть из содержимого — принадлежащие ему конспекты и учебники, которые Ньютон перетащил к себе, чтобы тому не пришлось нести слишком много. Их он забирает почти что с подчеркнутым недовольством, отряхивая, хотя ничего на них попасть не успело.

— Меня больше интересует, когда _ты_ наконец-то перестанешь повторяться и научишься спрашивать, все ли захотят поддержать твою идею, а не ставить просто перед фактом, что это происходит, а не существует в…

Ньютон зевает так подчеркнуто фальшиво и громко, что Германн возмущенно проглатывает окончание фразы, яростно принимаясь листать задачник. Выждав с какое-то время, Ньютон, неторопливо роющийся в своих вещах, уже спокойнее, без подначек, проговаривает:

— Только не вздумай обижаться.

— Я и не обижаюсь, — надменно проговаривает Германн, но и впрямь не стряхивает руку Ньютона, когда тот тянется украдкой погладить его по голове, проходясь пальцами по сбритым волосам на затылке. Хотя и косится в сторону на предмет нежеланных свидетелей — это не обидно, Ньютон уже понял, что чужое внимание привлекать Германну совершенно не хочется. У всех свои представления о том, насколько личная жизнь должна быть приватна, и даже если они слегка расходятся в своих понятиях, это пока что никому не мешает. Тревожно лишь слово «пока» в этом.

Ньютон старательно гонит от себя все мысли подобного рода: чуть ли не впервые в жизни рассматривает все, учитывая и внешние факторы. То, как выматывается он сам, едва ли сопоставимо с вечной подспудной усталостью Германна, который не может не думать обо всем сразу, зачастую рисуя для себя, совершенно необоснованно и зря, негативные последствия. Ньютону стоит усилий удерживаться на уровне, который он сам себе установил, решив, что он ему подходит, Германн же работает на износ. Его ворчливость и нервозность, иногда резкость даже в простых фразах — результат подобного отношения к самому себе. Даже если он сам не анализировал бы свое поведение с этой точки зрения, Ньютон понимает, поэтому относится к этому отходчиво, даже если его это порой все-таки задевает. Кажется абсурдным думать об этом сейчас, но всего через месяц все закончится, они будут свободны на бесконечно длинные, вечные недели. И тогда можно будет наверстать все, для чего сейчас нет ни времени, ни душевных сил.

Ньютону достаточно того, что у него уже есть. Даже если на людях проявление внимания превратится в табу — разве недостаточно просто сидеть рядом, плечом к плечу, нечаянно сталкиваться руками, когда потянулись за разбросанными в траве ручками, пересекаться взглядами? Отдает дешевым намеком на исторические драмы, но Ньютону совершенно точно все равно. Он не заблуждается, не считает свои чувства платоническими и невинными, до зубовного скрежета сетует, что они не могут переключиться на что-то серьезнее поцелуев в кровати, после которых он почти что на грани злости вынужден сбегать под душ, с некой мстительностью понимая, что оставшийся в комнате Германн тоже вынужден мастурбировать в одиночестве, потому что не подпускает к себе Ньютона. Но каждый раз гнев отступает на второй план, когда перед глазами встает воспоминание о том, насколько глубоко может задеть Германна неумелый напор. Ньютон вспоминает самого себя — младше, растерянного, еще не успевшего освоить, каково контролировать некоторые вещи. Нельзя ставить собственные желания выше чужого комфорта, это не приводит ни к чему хорошему. Он согласен ждать, потому что едва ли сможет простить себя, если каким-либо образом поступит так, что станет непосредственной причиной того, что Германну будет больно, если тот не сможет справиться с напором и собственными эмоциями. Как тот, кто хорошо знаком с понятием «мне причиняли боль», Ньютон не готов брать на себя ответственность за малейшую долю испытываемой кем-то другим.

Понимает ли это Германн — не так уж и важно. Если просить награду за свои действия, теряется искренность, искажается сама суть. Пускай так сильно подмывает просто потребовать внимания к своей персоне, чтобы сказали, насколько хорошо, насколько ценно все, что он делает. Ньютон наконец-то научился держать язык за зубами, пусть и несколько против своей воли. Законы сохранения энергии. Почему-то ни намека на удовлетворение в этом нет все равно. А Германн попросту из тех людей, которые будут подозревать, что и без их мнения человек способен оценить, насколько хорошо справляется. Даже если собственная самооценка у него никогда не была здравой ни в малейшей степени.

Они довольно долго сидят в молчании, занятые делом. Пару раз Ньютон порывается дернуть Германна пришедшей на ум мыслью, но диалога из этого не получается, приходится корпеть над заданиями и дальше. С таким же успехом можно было бы сунуть себе в ухо наушники, но Ньютону это кажется таким же невежливым поступком, как, сидя рядом с кем-то знакомым, утыкаться в телефон и проверять социальные сети. Отдаленный шум не мешает, перекрываясь в восприятии приятно щекочущими слух шорохами листвы, почему-то четко и отдельно выделяющимися звуками шуршания ручки о бумагу, пока Германн выводит в тетради бесконечные столбцы формул.

Внешний мир вторгается напоминанием о себе в самой неприятной форме, пусть и в человеческом обличье: аккуратное покашливание в качестве знака о своем присутствии сравнимо с драматично закрытым солнцем, когда любая из хищных птиц появляется, нацелившись напасть на избранную ею жертву. Хотя Ларс Готтлиб и не похож на птицу, не более, чем Германн. Приятного все равно мало.

— Здрасть, — без всякого энтузиазма первым заговаривает Ньютон, глядя на того снизу вверх. Мужественная попытка не дрогнуть, не выдать себя, срабатывает с чуть большим успехом, чем когда Германн притворяется непроницаемым для пошлых шуточек. С другой стороны, думает Ньютон не без желания хихикнуть, может у Ларса уже просто нервный тик развился в качестве реакции на его присутствие, существование и — боже правый! — способность разговаривать.

— Мистер Гайзлер, — натянуто вежливо проговаривает старший Готтлиб, не здороваясь, переводит взгляд на сына. — Германн, на пару слов.

Не дожидаясь, как это у него принято, реакции и тем более ответа Ларс стремится вернуться на асфальтовую дорожку, шагая по траве с такой поспешностью, брезгливостью и опаской, как будто не может допустить мысль о том, чтобы находиться на ней на секунду дольше необходимого. Хорошо еще, что не начал занудно грозить и махать сводом правил кампуса, поскольку еще неизвестно, есть ли там четко прописанное указание на то, что газон предназначен вовсе не для сидения на нем. Германн с мрачным видом, опираясь ладонью на шершавый ствол дуба, поднимается на ноги, не без труда, но протянутую руку Ньютона, страхующего его, игнорирует. Он бормочет под нос что-то по-немецки, Ньютон разобрать и понять не успевает. Подмывает спросить, не нужно ли пойти с ним, но ответ он знает заранее, Германн только отмахнется, поэтому остается лишь наблюдать за тем, как тот несколько понуро бредет к отцу, стараясь не слишком сильно опираться на трость, чтобы не перепачкать ее землей и не испортить газон. Они с Ларсом оказываются вне зоны слышимости, да и все равно наверняка будут говорить на немецком; старший Готтлиб делает нечто вроде жеста «иди за мной», но Германн качает головой, останавливаясь, негромко проговаривает что-то, вызывающее у его отца неприязненное удивление. Разговор едва ли можно приравнять к диалогу — Ньютон видит, что вещает, в основном, Ларс, Германн же стоит спиной, по редким кратким жестам можно угадать, что он проговаривает нечто в ответ. Ньютон видит, что в сторону двоих стоящих косятся, но без излишнего любопытства, несколько студентов, сидящих чуть в отдалении. Пока это не скандал, внимания общественности это едва ли стоит. К тому же, далеко не все представляют, что эти двое в родстве, скорее потянет на типичное обсуждение профессора и студента какой-то их локальной проблемы. Ньютон не знает, в этом ли причина на самом деле, но очень надеется, что да — нечто личное такой человек как Ларс вряд ли бы стал обсуждать посреди двора кампуса. Обратное все равно не означает, что Германн воспринимает это с легкостью или отстраненностью. Несколько минут разговора, и он оказывается свободен, но возвращается к Ньютону с лицом настолько каменным, что это ни в коем случае не воспринять как сигнал, что все обошлось. Что бы Германн сейчас ни выслушивал, это опять его задело. И Ньютон в любом случае на его стороне, даже если кто-то бы позволил себе мысль о том, что причина должна быть достаточно веской.

Германн подчеркнуто молчит, опускаясь рядом; Ньютон знает, что нет ничего хорошего в изображении, как будто все в полном порядке, но если тот хочет отвлечься — это еще ничего. Вот только Германн с пару минут невидящим взглядом смотрит на страницу раскрытого явно на первой попавшейся странице учебника, а не занят процессом, поэтому после трех брошенных взглядов, Ньютон все же собирается с духом. Но, не успевает он и рта раскрыть, Германн, краем глаза замечающий, что тот собирается заговорить, качает головой.

— Я не хочу ничего обсуждать, Ньютон, — довольно категорично проговаривает он, с яростью перелистывая страницу. Ньютон шумно выдыхает, недовольно хмурясь.

— Замалчивать проблему — не решать ее, — говорит он. Вроде бы и нейтрально, но Германн взвивается.

— Прости, а ты у нас _эксперт_? — выпаливает он с неприязнью, отчего — Ньютон вдруг с неудовольствием осознает это особенно четко — больше всего напоминает тоном и выражением лица Ларса, а не себя. — Мне казалось, у нас был уговор не лезть с ценными советами, если не разбираешься в теме.

Ньютон порывается было ответить что-то, но не хочет, не может сорваться на оскорбления, поэтому глупо сидит с приоткрытым ртом, пока, не осознав этого, не захлопывает его. Германн гневно поджимает губы, отводя взгляд, и преувеличенно громко и отвлеченно возится с вещами.

— Знаешь, между прочим, это обидно, — проговаривает, наконец, Ньютон. Тихо, сдержанно, но уязвленно. — Я ничем не заслужил такого отношения с твоей стороны.

Высказавшись, он слегка отодвигается, утыкаясь в свой учебник в такой же бесполезной попытке отвлечься. Германн дергается, как будто хочет протянуть руку и коснуться его плеча, но в последний момент передумывает. Он молчит, и Ньютон подчеркнуто не смотрит в его сторону, чтобы не нарываться на очередную порцию недовольства. Оба сидят в молчании, но не в тишине, с трудом заставляя себя сосредоточиться на деле. Ньютон повторяет себе несколько раз, что все в порядке, но в глубине души знает наверняка — нет, не в порядке.

***  
Дурное настроение крайне заразительно, влияет на находящихся рядом быстро, атакуя со всей стремительностью почти как вирус. Германн не желает обсуждать свое изрядно подпорченное настроение и причины, по которым оно таким стало, даже на следующий день. Планы на выходной, который Ньютон планировал провести в Лос-Анджелесе, накрываются, когда утром Германн внезапно объявляет, что ему придется делать слишком много всего, хотя неделю до этого был если не полон энтузиазма, то не имел ничего против этой идеи. С недовольным видом Ньютон, стараясь не давать волю всем эмоциям, хотя на самом деле довольно сильно злится, говорит, что в таком случае отправится дописывать лабораторную. Германн лишь пожимает плечами, говоря, что ему все равно. Напоследок, поколебавшись, Ньютон все же у самых дверей бросает, что тот может прийти в течение дня, если захочет, но в итоге торчит в лаборатории целый день, а Германна дождаться так и не приходится. Ньютон разочарован, но все же не совсем удивлен. Не то чтобы чужое присутствие было бы хоть в малейшей степени нужным и полезным, но это только с точки зрения учебы. Без Германна, который с таким же успехом мог делать что угодно, сидя здесь, а не в комнате, опять пришлось торчать в полном одиночестве, довольствуясь лишь громкой музыкой, и если Ньютону раньше это бы нравилось, альтернатива его устраивает гораздо сильнее. Не говоря уже о том, что происходящее в лаборатории влияет на ход работы — она тоже идет со скрипом, треском и прочим, вытягивая из Ньютона остатки сил напрочь. Больше всего он ненавидит, когда что-то идет наперекосяк не по его вине; он никогда не станет хорошим или хоть каким-то руководителем по причине того, что делегация полномочий — полная херня, и если видишь, как кто-то делает нечто неуверенно и потенциально плохо, проще взяться самому, чтобы после не переделывать и не разгребать последствия чужих ошибок.

— Последними образцами занимался полный дегенерат! — злобно выплескивая досаду, дав все же себе волю, Ньют захлопывает за собой дверь, когда возвращается в комнату, обессиленно скидывая со спины рюкзак и, пиная поочередно обеими ногами, отправляет его под кровать. — День вышел просто отвратительный. — Неоспоримый плюс его только в том, что злясь на кого-то еще Ньютон попросту забыл, что он должен злиться заодно и на Германна с его дурацким настроением. Тот, впрочем, не реагирует слишком уж эмоционально, хмыкает из вежливости себе под нос, в кои-то веки занятый чтением, причем, видимо, не имеющем отношения к домашней работе.

— В чем дело? — спрашивает он почти формально, закладывая страницу узкой полоской сложенного бумажного листка, снимая очки. Ньютон плюхается на кровать, заваливаясь на бок, отчего его собственные перекашиваются. Он стягивает их, откладывая на тумбочку, трет глаза. Силуэт Германна расплывается, стоит их открыть заново.

— Какой-то урод похерил образцы фитопланктона, потому что не учел элементарные правила их содержания, — бурчит Ньютон в ответ на вопрос, саданув кулаком по подушке, как будто она тоже виновата в этом. — Пытался выяснить, у кого руки…

— Не выражаться!

— Ну, да, сам знаешь, откуда, в общем, но всем, по-моему, пофиг. Как будто не с живыми существами дело имеем, серьезно! — это Ньютона возмущает больше всего. Больше кощунства, безалаберности и невозможности даже установить, кто виноват. — Всем как будто бы все равно.

— Это разве не… водоросли? — неуверенно проговаривает Германн. Ньютон морщится, глядя на него исподлобья.

— Сам ты водоросль, — говорит он почти что надменно, отчего лицо Германна обиженно вытягивается, но этого уже не заметить, поскольку Ньютон все же решает переодеться, и упускает даже кисло брошенное в ответ «Ну спасибо, конечно». Желание прочитать лекцию разбивается напрочь об осознание, насколько он все-таки устал, потому что на самом деле нет даже сил думать, какой именно водорослью можно было бы обозвать Германна — не просто так, а исходя из всех факторов поведения и взаимодействия с внешним миром. Ничего конкретного, одни только ошметки мыслей. И ведь весь день насмарку, лучше бы в город поехал, даже если и в одиночестве, даже если Германну он надоел, если все это идет по привычной схеме, где все закончится некрасиво, возможно, слезами и…

Прикосновение прохладных пальцев к плечу вырывает из сумбурного потока мыслей. Ньютон так и застрял, сидя в расшнурованных кедах, комкая обеими руками футболку, которую снял. Стоя рядом, Германн внимательно вглядывается в его лицо, без беспокойства, но настороженно.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он, и, несмотря на формальность, фраза все равно выдает некую противоположность полному безразличию. Ньютон неопределенно пожимает плечами, потому что искренне не понимает, как можно описать недовольство, которое его одолевает, не скатываясь в нытье, и какая реакция с чужой стороны его удовлетворит. — Могли бы что-нибудь посмотреть, если хочешь.

— Я устал, Гермс, — Ньютон качает головой, понимая, что не слишком-то преувеличивает, и готов сразу же рухнуть в подушку носом, оставив дурацкий день позади. Как будто это его угробили неправильным содержанием, вот честное слово. — Можешь сам что-нибудь включить, мне не будет мешать.

Но на самом деле Ньютон чувствует, что больше всего ему хочется, чтобы Германн остался, сидел рядом, пока он не заснет, как будто бы он болеет, необязательно было бы даже говорить, что-либо обсуждать, жалобы он тоже может оставить на неопределенное время. Просто почувствовать, что все это не зря, все это неспроста, все это не впустую. Инфантильность желания, помноженная на иррациональность того обстоятельства, что без малейшего намека с его стороны, Германн догадается и сам — все это глупости по поводу взаимопонимания, никогда не получишь желаемого, если не озвучишь, что именно тебе это нужно. Телепатия сделала бы коммуникацию в разы сложнее, но в разы проще, — увы, пока она все равно никому не доступна.

Закономерно, что Германн, коротко кивнув, уходит на свою половину комнаты, но Ньютон испытывает сейчас острый приступ болезненной неприязни к нему за это. Пускай на самом деле сам виноват.

***  
В последний день мая появляется расписание на июнь — последний месяц семестра и учебного года, поэтому большую часть занятий заменяют экзамены, хотя некоторые лекции все еще стоят в сетке. Германн с привычной обреченностью проверяет девятое число, с отстраненным удивлением отмечая, что в этом году повезло, назначен лишь один экзамен, причем далеко не самый сложный. Не то чтобы это на что-то влияло — он не празднует день рождения, поздравление от отца следует лишь если ему напомнит мама или кто-то из остальных, да и то если они вообще пересекаются, и Германн не уверен, что о дате знает Ньютон. Навязываться и устраивать из обычного дня какой-то «особенный» он совершенно точно не собирается. Кажется немного неправильным вообще не говорить, но всегда можно прикрыться тем, что «забыл». Проверенная схема, потому что это иногда нужно всем остальным, но не ему. Чем меньше народу помнит — тем проще, если быть откровенным.

Ньютон с кислым видом смотрит на расписание своих экзаменов, вздыхая так тяжело, как будто только что ему объявили день смертной казни. Удручает, впрочем, не то обстоятельство, что один из дней можно уже заранее обводить черной траурной линией в календаре.

— Они как нарочно поставили математику последней, — словно не веря своим глазам проговаривает он. — Ты представь только — я сдам все профильные, сдам все второстепенные, а его завалю. И все. Никаких больше шансов. До свидания, Пан.

— Не драматизируй, — Германн закатывает глаза, коротко цокая языком. — Ты получил допуск, значит, сможешь сдать. На базовом экзамене никого заваливать не будут, а ответы проверяются сразу же, не нужно даже ждать результатов. Нервы трепать себе не будешь.

Ньютон неопределенно хмыкает себе под нос, выражая сомнение. Торжествующий вопль при прочтении письма, в котором сообщалось, что кафедра математики зачла его дополнительные работы, повысив его балл аж до пятидесяти одного, что давало гарантированный допуск к экзамену, был единственным способом выразить радость, даже если прозвучал в семь утра при проверке почты и чуть не свалил Германна с кровати. Сейчас Ньютон уже не уверен в себе настолько, чтобы радоваться хоть немного. Расписание его перебудоражило так сильно, что он не может спокойно усидеть на месте, расхаживает по комнате, изучая его максимально пристально, как будто только под воздействием силы взгляда самый отвратительный предмет на планете переползет куда-нибудь на пару недель пораньше, чтобы смерть была, пусть и позорной, но быстрой, а не мучительной и отложенной на почти самый конец месяца.

— Мне уже треплет нервы перспектива заниматься еще три недели, решая уравнения и задачи, — проговаривает Ньютон, пока Германн, привычно открыв дверь шкафа, чтобы отгородиться, переодевается за ней. — Думая, что это практика, которая мне хоть сколько-то поможет.

— Почему нет? — доносится несколько глухое из недр шкафа. — Ты же улучшил свой предыдущий результат.

— Потому что я перенервничаю и все равно сдам хуже, чем мог бы, — ворчит Ньютон в ответ. — И потому что твой отец меня ненавидит.

То, что можно было бы свести к шутке, звучит практически убийственно-серьезно — Ньютон не собирался вкладывать это в свои слова, да и обычно он вообще драматизирует, потому что может, но сейчас даже Германн высовывается из-за дверцы, смотря на него хмуро, неодобрительно и непонимающе.

— Хватит глупости говорить, — проговаривает он недовольно, принимаясь застегивать верхние пуговицы рубашки. — Он тебя не ненавидит. «Ненависть» — это вообще слишком сильное слово.

— Ну да, конечно, — с сомнением тянет Ньютон, падая на стул, откидываясь на спинку и скрестив руки на груди, неодобрительно поглядывая на Германна. — Мы прекрасно ладим. Каждый наш разговор — проявление взаимной и глубокой симпатии. Думаю, каждому со стороны это заметно сразу же.

— Прекрати, — морщится Германн, закрывая дверь шкафа и прохрамывая к кровати.

— Сам прекрати говорить глупости, — огрызается Ньютон, ероша свои волосы. — Ты сам предупреждал, что он в состоянии навредить мне, если захочет, а тут такой прекрасный шанс, неужели стоит надеяться, что его можно упустить? Мне теперь только на удачу и надеяться.

— Но никто ничего не говорил о _ненависти_ , ты преувеличиваешь.

— Ага, а то я по лицу не вижу, твоего отца просто перекашивает, когда он меня видит. Думаешь, я совсем слепой и наивный, считаю, что нравлюсь априори всем и всегда? — не унимается Ньютон. — Тем более, учитывая, что я теперь с тобой. Ты тоже еще более дерганный стал рядом с ним. Как будто меня стыдишься.

— Достаточно.

Голос Германна вдруг резко становится очень тихим, но четкости в нем достаточно, чтобы заставить обратить на себя внимание. С поправкой на то, что Ньютон все еще не желает слушать кого-то еще, высказывая наболевшее, накипевшее, скопившееся даже не за последние дни, но именно в течение них приобретшее болезненный горький привкус даже не осознания, а догадок, что еще хуже — неопределенность всегда выбивает из колеи куда сильнее, чем самая неприятная правда. Которую стоило бы признать, озвучить вслух, но Германн бегает от нее так старательно, так мастерски, — выдает многолетний опыт.

— Нихрена не достаточно, Германн, — Ньютон уже завелся, поэтому вряд ли его можно осадить всего лишь одним словом. — Я готов был бы уважать даже твое желание сидеть в шкафу и не высовываться, потому что понимаю, как сложно делать камин-аут, особенно перед кем-то из семьи, особенно перед _такими_ членами семьи, но это уже влияет на наши с тобой отношения, если ты не заметил, причем довольно сильно. И я не могу тебе помочь, если ты со мной не разговариваешь на эти темы, оно так и будет тебя глодать, пока не сожрет окончательно, а ты даже не заметишь, в какой момент что пошло наперекосяк, понимаешь?

Ньютон тяжело дышит, потому что весь монолог, пусть и краткий, выпалил практически на одном дыхании. Разгорячившись, он чувствует, что заодно и почти раскраснелся — отличная антитеза Германну, который, наоборот, бледнеет практически смертельно, выглядя так, как будто вот-вот хлопнется в обморок, потому что Ньютон наговорил ему что-то несусветно грубое, несправедливое и возмутительное. Точка невозврата действительно осталась позади, стоило заткнуться в тот момент, когда прозвучало первое «достаточно», но шанс оказался безвозвратно упущен.

— Закончил? — ледяным тоном интересуется Германн, сжимая кулаки. Не агрессивная манера, как можно было бы истолковать, увидев со стороны, но потому, что пальцы вдруг начинают нервно подрагивать от волнения. Ньютон, чей взгляд прикован неотрывно к чужому лицу, ничего не замечает. Германн поджимает губы, как будто готовясь морально к тому, что прозвучит нечто совершенно гадкое, если он не сдержится. Он не сдерживается. Он не может просто физически заставить себя прикусить язык, хотя тут уже надо было бы делать именно это совсем не метафорически. Особенно если Ньютон заговорит, и тот после паузы все же огрызается:

— Не уверен.

И Германн не выдерживает.

— Тогда на твоем месте я бы задумался, сколько ты собираешься продолжать рассуждать о вещах, которые не касаются тебя, — с нажимом на последнее слово проговаривает он, еще сильнее стискивая кулаки. Почти до боли — тянущей, пронзительной, отрезвляющей, но не ослепляющей. Не до такой степени, чтобы забыть о раздражении, балансирующем на грани со злостью. Выводы делать просто, выводы за других — тоже. Но Ньютон не знает, не знает ничего, не знает ничерта, но он не заслужил и знания в своей самонадеянности, самоуверенности, в позиции абсолютного знания. У Германна тоже есть гордость, а когда ее с такой силой уязвляют, он тоже скорее промолчит о нужных вещах и все же продолжит давить. Не наоборот, не стараясь переубедить. Нападая, а не пытаясь увести все в нужное русло, где еще оставалась бы надежда закончить разговор безболезненно и лишь с легким осадком. — Ты не знаешь, но почему-то позволяешь себе рассуждать.

— Конечно же, я нихрена не знаю, ты же нихрена мне не рассказываешь, — взрывается Ньютон, всплеснув руками, так что стул едва ли не начинает опасно шататься. Германн ловит себя на неприятном желании дождаться, чтобы Ньютон свалился. Лишь бы это положило конец этому разговору, который если не перешел еще в определение ссоры, но уже явно метит именно в ее сторону. — Я могу определить, если тебе плохо, но как я могу помочь, если ты даже не рассказываешь, в чем именно заключается проблема?

— Кто сказал, что есть проблема, кто сказал, что мне нужна помощь в ее разрешении? — злобно почти что щерится Германн, и Ньютон наконец-то обращает внимание на его сжатые кулаки, отстраненно, но отчетливо осознавая, что именно сейчас вовсе не удивился бы, если Германну вдруг пришла бы мысль ему врезать. Он бы, наверное, даже не попытался уклониться, несмотря на необходимость довольно сложного маневра с чужой стороны. Смутное напоминание о том, как Германн не принимал жалость, — вполне закономерное продолжение в виде агрессии сейчас, когда нет никакого желания принимать чужую участливость, когда нападения ждать логичнее, чем защиты. Понимать — еще не означает принимать, и Ньютон не может взять под контроль и свои эмоции, заражаясь чужими, отчего оба оказываются заключены в замкнутый круг мелкой злобы друг на друга.

— По тебе сразу понятно, что именно это и нужно, — парирует Ньютон. С кажущийся чудовищно долгим промежуток времени они смотрят друг на друга почти с откровенной неприязнью, пока Германн не отводит взгляд. Будь умнее, промолчи, закончи первым — все это выбито на подкорке, на подсознании, на неподконтрольном уровне. И все же так легко проигнорировать это, как будто бы неписанные правила тут же теряют свою ценность, превращаясь для перебудораженного разума в какой-то пустой набор звуков, не несущий никакой смысловой нагрузки. Все вежливое, все ясное, понятное, существующее в системе ценности взаимоотношений, сметается, как если бы не было вообще никакого намека на самоконтроль и сдержанность.

Одна капля — это мало, но и она может стать последней.

Рационально Германн знает, что нужно молчать, это осядет, они оба успокоятся и смогут, может быть, даже извиниться друг перед другом поговорить, подумать, как не повторять настолько некрасивых сцен с переходом на личности. Иррационально Германн считает себя обиженной стороной, к тому же, это в его адрес пришлись самые обидные слова. Он не хочет оставлять последнее слово за Ньютоном.

— Я был бы тебе крайне благодарен, если бы ты перестал выносить мне мозг, — цедит Германн почти что устало, но не в силах хоть немного умерить язвительность в голосе. — У меня и без тебя проблем хватает.

Словно команда. Как по щелчку пальцев. Ньютон растягивает губы в улыбке, болезненной, вымученной, но яростно-злобной одновременно.

— Отлично, так бы сразу и сказал, — фальшиво-жизнерадостно объявляет он, подскакивая на ноги, пинком переворачивая стул, который падает с грохотом, кажущийся оглушительным в их не слишком большом замкнутом пространстве. — Хоть от одной проблемы могу тебя избавить. Хоть какая-то от меня польза, а?

Ответ на это не требуется. Ньютон разворачивается, рывком открывая шкаф и выкидывая из него первые попавшиеся под руку вещи. Германн с немой ошеломленностью смотрит на то, как к некоторым предметам одежды добавляется пара учебников, тетради, — бессистемно, все, что на столе — но не вмешивается. Может быть, дело и в оцепенении, но на подсознании все равно вертится мысль «Вот и вали», которую ужасно сильно хочется озвучить, но Германн осознает, что тогда на новую стадию перейдет их ссора, а это все же какая-то развязка, и он уже устал перебрасываться едкими остротами.

Ньютон же в запале сгребает всю груду вещей, запихивая как попало в рюкзак, что-то, что не влезает, отбрасывает в сторону. Он словно бы слишком поглощен процессом, но на самом деле просто не находит в себе силы хотя бы покоситься в сторону Германна, не говоря уже о том, чтобы ждать с его стороны хоть какую-то реакцию.

Можно было бы попробовать бросить нечто вроде «Стой», но зачем унижаться?

Громко хлопнувшая дверь отрезает Германна ото всего мира.

В комнате, в которой он остался один, тишина.


	17. Chapter 17

Боль и обида — жгучие спутницы-последствия перепалки, дарят острый, неприятный стальной привкус во рту, вызывающий почти что рефлекс сплюнуть, как будто это поможет избавиться от горькости, въевшейся в язык невысказанным и, наоборот, словами, сорвавшимися с него совершенно зря. Ньютон чувствует в горле ком, мешающий издать хоть один звук, мешающий дышать, мешающий осознанию и восприятию. Нет даже желания прокрутить диалог в голове еще раз, еще с десяток раз, но теперь уже найти, додумать, что еще стоило бы сказать Германну. Понимая, что это даже не диалог был — некрасивая громкая сцена, где каждый думал лишь о себе. С Ньютона достаточно, он считает, что Германн безоговорочно не прав. Надо было подтолкнуть того к разговору чуть раньше, когда только начала копиться эта раздражительность, но он пытался, бог видит, пытался, а теперь все полетело к чертям из-за обоюдного упрямства — и все же упрямства Германна в большей степени.

Признавать свои ошибки просто ради признания — глупо. Указывать другому на них, но в монологе, который происходит лишь в голове — неэффективно.

Для того, кто всю жизнь готов был поступаться собой, даже если не альтруистически-безболезненно, но все же довольно четко, это практически шаг вперед, если Ньютон готов признать, что облажался не только он. Это, кажется, называется работа над собой? Вот только нет ощущения хоть малейшего удовлетворения. Все неправильно. Все не так, нескладно, неприятно. Когда считаешь, что поступил правильно, — не мучают угрызения совести, источник которых даже невозможно отследить. И все же четкая мысль о том, что это Германн должен извиниться первым, выжигается клеймом, пресекая на корню все желание взять ситуацию в свои руки и все-таки что-то с ней сделать. Полная растерянность совершенно не означает, что Ньютон готов будет поступиться собой и принципами окончательно. Состояние фрустрации скорее заставит замолчать, нежели развяжет язык.

Подавленность заставляет желать исчезнуть, испариться, стать кем-то неприметным, пока нет возможности изобразить, что все в полном порядке.

Он не находит себе места совершенно буквально — состояние, при котором швыряет то в одну, то в другую сторону по спектру эмоций. Злость превалирует, кипит над ними, перекрывая переживания, только она, пожалуй, мешает Ньютону сесть где-то, схватившись за голову руками и думать, думать, думать, пока та не заболит. Он ненавидит обдумывать, предполагать, анализировать, предпочитая действие, но сейчас, когда сделано то, чего нельзя было допускать, только хуже, если позволить себе соскользнуть в этот практически первородный хаос. Беспредельный, неуправляемый.

Ощущение, с которым Ньютон боролся так долго, которое смог наконец-то преодолеть. Он знает, что невозможно избавиться окончательно — как что-то, с чем ты рождаешься, оно остается с тобой до конца. Сколько таблеток ни пей, сколько часов ни проводи у терапевта, сколько ни прикладывай усилий. И дело даже не в том, что в отрыве от понимания это звучит как безнадежный приговор. Нужно адаптироваться, нельзя поддаваться. И в сложившейся ситуации Ньютона бесит больше всего именно беспомощность. Утраченное чувство контроля над ситуацией, ощущение, словно почву выбили из-под ног. Реальность поколебалась, хотя ты верил в истины, которые казались нерушимыми, потому что ты сам их создал и выстроил. Глупо было поддаваться ощущению уверенности так быстро, но в чем смысл обдумывать свой каждый шаг, когда уже позволил себе поскользнуться и влюбиться? Излишнее количество мыслей необходимо лишь на определенных этапах.

А сейчас на рефрене в голове — ты ошибка, ты, ошибся только ты, в очередной раз, в очередной глупый, безгранично опасный и дурацкий раз.

Ошибка — не твоих рук дело.

Ошибка — ты, все заранее обречено на поражение.

И от себя никуда не сбежать, в этом самая главная, чудовищная, издевательская аксиома. Выключить поток мыслей Германн не мог бы при всем желании. Он ощущает себя растерянным и потерянным, утратившим контроль даже над собственным телом. Не то чтобы совершенно нет сил пошевелиться, но он не видит никакого смысла вставать, что-то делать. Нет никакой мотивации переключиться, нет уверенности в том, что ему хоть на чем-то удастся сосредоточиться. Вспоминать на зацикленном повторе. Как издевательски звучал голос Ньютона, когда он бросил последнюю фразу. Фальшь в знакомом музыкальном материале. Пропущенная ступенька, которую ожидал, спускаясь по лестнице в темноте, но промахнулся, на мгновение подумав, что вот это, эффект свободного падения. Только вместо пола впереди ожидает пропасть.

Тишина не приносит никакого удовлетворения. Диссонанс на диссонансе. Разбросанные вещи Ньютона на другой половине комнаты могли бы придать ей некоторое подобие живости, но пустота зияет, и Германн знает, — ему не нужно лишний раз подтверждения, тем более вербального — что тот не вернется сегодня вечером с белым флагом в качестве предложения мира. Знает, что первым извиняться Ньютон не соберется, а Германн, даже считая себя виноватым, перекладывает это лишь на установку, что это он неправильно относится к самому себе. У него есть чувство гордости. Надо не забывать напоминать об этом себе же.

Он все же поднимается через какое-то время, опираясь о столешницу ради опоры, переступает уже слегка поблекшую желтую линию, проведенную по полу, заступая на чужую половину комнаты. Разбросанные вещи поднимаются бездумно, и если бы Германн мог их лишний раз не касаться, так бы оно и было. Складывать и убирать их на места — акт педантизма, с заевшей между строчками мыслью о том, как символично выбранное им действие. Если бы с такой же легкостью можно было бы избавиться не от вещей, а размышлений — неужели бы он не пошел на подобное?

Германн хотел бы соврать, пускай даже самому себе, что ему совершенно все равно. Германн не может, потому что в глубине души осознает, как ему больно, обидно, тяжело. Ощущение неполноценности не зияет открытой раной, оно всегда скрыто, хранится в тайне, о нем умалчиваешь, его прячешь. Германн знает, потому что ему есть, с чем сравнивать, утрата и отсутствие, в целом, схожи. Вот только для человека, настолько хорошо представляющего, что такое боль, он слишком небрежно относится к другим людям, причиняя им ее же.

Для человека, настолько хорошо представляющего, что такое неполнота, он недостаточно хорошо стремится удержаться за ощущение единства. Ньютон дарил его, не прося ничего взамен, а он так бездарно отшвырнул буквально ему в лицо.

Как и в случае с просто фактом присутствия того рядом, ощутить, что потерял что-то важное, можно только тогда, когда в головоломке оказывается пропущен один крошечный кусочек, которого не хватает для того, чтобы изображение было цельным и совершенным. Германну невыносимо видеть пустую половину комнаты, но он заставляет себя смотреть на нее, впечатывая, словно ударами, мысль «это твоих рук дело».

Ньютон казался весьма отходчивым, когда речь шла о небольших расхождениях и разногласиях между ними двоими, никто не воспринимал друг друга всерьез, даже бросая весьма четкие обидные оскорбления, но сейчас едва ли есть право надеяться на то, что все замнется само собой. Чем дольше пустых минут проходит, тем более четко возникает осознание того, что поступили они чудовищно неправильно, и душевных усилий для того, чтобы восстановить привычный баланс взаимоотношений, потребуется немалое количество. Осознание того, что решать тоже придется в одиночку, неприятно поражает. Не потому, что Германн не считает, что на нем лежит эта ответственность — потому что в подобных ситуациях если не у всех, то у большинства, должна быть возможность быть услышанным. Ему не помешал бы даже кто-то, кто четко бы сказал Германну, какой он кретин, идиот и неблагодарный придурок. Все, что угодно, все будет лучше тишины. Надо быть осторожным со своими желаниями — они имеют весьма опасную тенденцию сбываться.

Тем более болезненным оказывается эта оторванность от кого угодно. Тем сильнее хочется злиться на самого себя. Как будто не было всех этих недель, как будто вот так легко избавиться от чего-то нового, чего никогда не было в твоей жизни на таком уровне взаимопонимания. Перекроить все несколькими раундами запальчивых слов. Никаких внешних факторов, никаких случайностей. Виноват, виноват, виноват.

Что хуже: за сумбуром сверлящих ядовитостью мыслей, направленных на себя одного, Германн не находит в себе сил на то, чтобы попытаться подумать, не совершит ли Ньютон чего-то откровенно глупого, куда более опасного, чем выходка с побегом в стиле двенадцатилетнего, который показательно бросает вызов родителям. Не то чтобы у него были на это основания, но, как это у него водится, Германн заведомо предполагает худшее. Что рождается намеком на предположение только после нескольких дурацких томительных часов, закрадываясь в голову, и сколько рациональная часть ни говорит ему, что это все домыслы на пустом месте, Германн не может просто отмахнуться. Слабое утешение в том, что ему не наплевать, — вопрос будет задан ради его собственного спокойствия. Если вообще найдутся силы это сделать.

Телефон перекочевывает с тумбочки в пальцы, Германну даже не нужно долго искать в списке адресата. Курсор мигает в пустом поле, он подчеркнуто старается смотреть на него, а не на предыдущие жизнерадостные сообщения от Ньютона, которые тот посылал ему то ли с лекций, то ли из лаборатории. Не то чтобы недавно — они, к счастью, избегают перманентной переписки, находясь вдали друг от друга дольше, чем час, не требуют отчета о каждом шаге и проведенной порознь минуте, не превратившись в одних из этих… Германн осекается мысленно, поняв, что боится использовать настоящее время. От дилеммы можно избавиться. Это легко — надо лишь промолчать сейчас. Забыть о своем беспокойстве напрочь, достичь того, чтобы было все равно, а не просто производить подобное впечатление.

Германн неловко крутит телефон в пальцах, кусая изнутри щеку. Он разрывается между противоречивым желанием не подставлять свою гордость под удар, потому что обязательно будет уязвлен, если Ньютон ему даже не ответит, и между тем, что ему действительно нужно знать, что тот в порядке. Определение неподходящее, но формулировку можно подобрать и другую. И все же это не будет извинением, Германн знает наверняка. Глупо, но никакой инициативы с его стороны следовать не должно, иначе он признает себя виноватым окончательно. Как всегда, вопрос ведь только в том, насколько ты готов пожертвовать собственной гордостью, поступиться тем, что одномоментно кажется правильным, чтобы поступить верно по отношению к кому-то другому.

Это словно импульс, но растянувшийся во времени — пауза от тревожно-стопорящего состояния, заставляющая Германна все же быстро набрать короткое сообщение, нажав на «отправить» даже раньше, чем успевает перечитать. Словно гонка с самим собой — он мгновенно жалеет о своем решении, но высветившийся статус «отправлено» уже аксиома. Ему хватило ума не спрашивать что-то, отдающее чудовищным формализмом, как бы ни хотелось, но все же просьба _«Напиши, пожалуйста, что ничего не случилось.»_ в достаточной степени двусмысленна, чтобы самому хотелось хмыкнуть. Случилось, еще как случилось. Языку явно не достает конструкций, чтобы свести все к правильному эмоциональному подтексту, и это лишь еще один повод для раздражения. Любой подойдет, особенно когда злости на самого себя уже не хватает. Все самые важные вещи в жизни, которые должны проговариваться вслух, на деле оказываются теми, которые не можешь заставить себя сказать.

Германн засовывает телефон под подушку, чтобы избежать соблазна проверять, не пришел ли ответ, каждые несколько секунд. Встает, перемещаясь за стол, заставляет даже взять себя карандаш, но только через несколько минут осознает, что сидит, уставившись в пространство, крутя в пальцах на этот раз с отвращением осознавая, что внимания ни на что не хватит. В голове пустота, но не та, что приносит облегчение, а фоновый белый шум, не дающий возможности сосредоточиться на чем-либо. От него пытаются избавиться обычно побочными, вспомогательными средствами, но Германн даже закурить не может, преследуя иллюзию облегчения, которую принесет небольшая доза яда в крови.

Еще один способ почувствовать себя жалким: ему почти двадцать четыре, а он даже не решает свои проблемы, как любой среднестатистический студент, с помощью доступных и даже легальных стимуляторов. Все взбалмошные свободы, принадлежащие по праву этапу жизни, проведенному в стенах университета, практически окончательно упустил. Как упустил и возможность построить с кем-то нормальные взаимоотношения.

Закольцевавшись, мысли возвращаются к прежней монотонной болезненной вариативности. Германн так и не притрагивается к работе, думая, думая, с тем же отвращением возвращаясь к тому, что выхода из ситуации он не видит, но не пытаясь заставить мысли свернуть в другую сторону. Плыть стоило бы против течения, но сейчас он даже не пытается бороться, предпочитая пойти ко дну.

Тонуть — не безболезненно.

***  
Рюкзак, несмотря на нерационально использованное место, все равно довольно тяжелый, так что вырваться с верхнего этажа здания — одно дело, и совершенно другое — тащить его на себе, руководствуясь скорее инерцией, нежели расходуя реальный запас сил. Ньютон не останавливается только из чистой воды упрямства, позволяя себе остановиться только когда оказывается за пару дворов от их корпуса, скидывая рюкзак на траву и падая рядом с ним. Объективно — он и пяти минут не прошел, но чувствует себя так, словно шел быстрым шагом если не целый день, то несколько часов точно. Перепалка выбила все силы. А еще находятся кретины, утверждающие, что эмоциональной усталости как понятие даже не существует.

На территории кампуса нельзя курить где попало, но Ньютону все равно, даже если он прекрасно понимает, что это плацебо. Он тянется к рюкзаку, долго копается в нем, перебирая бессмысленно-торопливо сунутые внутрь вещи, пока не натыкается на изрядно смятую пачку сигарет, доставшуюся от Элис. Сигареты тоже помяты, но не сломаны, так что плевать. Пальцы чуть подрагивают, пока Ньютон прикуривает, раздраженно щелкая зажигалкой, которая не поддается с первого раза. От вкуса табака тянет морщиться, от затяжки кружится голова, поскольку он уже, по идее, бросил, не испытывает зависимости, позволяя себе лишь в такие моменты полного душевного раздрая не больше пары сигарет. Какая разница, чем это чревато для организма, когда в такие моменты все, чего тебе хочется, — забыться, и вся зависимость от физического только усугубляет восприятие самого себя.

Низко со стороны Германна было бить по самому больному — с другой стороны, если это было не намерением, а лишь четким случайным попаданием в цель, неужели от этого легче? Либо выбрать вариант, при котором Германн знает его настолько хорошо, чтобы уязвить так четко совершенно сознательно, либо тот, при котором тот ничерта не понимает о происходящем в его голове. Меж двух огней. Удовлетворение от осознания, что в ответ он тоже не промолчал, оседает в достаточной степени быстро, чтобы на смену пришло тягостное, но далеко не новое по духу, состояние, что виноват лишь он. И плохо будет лишь ему одному, потому что Германну наплевать, его не беспокоит никто, кроме него самого, его комфорт и ощущение безопасности оказываются превыше некоторых базовых, доступных и понятных вещей, касающихся взаимодействия с другими человеческими существами. Втолковать бы это ему, вбить в дурацкую, слишком умную для простых смертных, башку. Почему с такой силой хочется злиться именно на тех, кто тебе далеко небезразличен? Потому что от просто раздражающих можно уйти, не пытаясь преодолеть это? Или потому что противоположные по смыслу эмоции находятся не диаметрально противоположно, а рядом, потому что шкала выстраивается иерархически, по силе эмоций, а не по тому, насколько они положительны? В таком случае, понятно, как от глубокой симпатии, если не чего-то большего, Германн так умело скомпрометировал себя, переместившись под определение глубокой личной неприязни со стороны Ньютона. Он не уверен сейчас даже в том, что простил бы того, даже если бы вслух прозвучало извинение.

Ничего нового, это ему давно известно и понятно, хотя мириться с осознанием крайностей Ньютону тяжело. Он с мрачным видом докуривает, не обращая внимание на периодически мелькающих в поле зрения студентов, пару раз агрессивно глянув на тех, кто слишком уж пристально смотрит на его сигарету, затем, подхватив рюкзак, кляня его за тяжесть на чем свет стоит, все же задумывается. Вариантов, куда отправиться, у него нет — тут только один. Вот только если на выходных стаскаться в Лос-Анджелес — это не проблематично, то на учебной неделе удовольствие ниже среднего, хватило тех двух недель перед концертом. Сам факт того, что Ньютон уже принимает во внимание второй вариант, должен удручать, но альтернативный режим существования все равно воспринимается куда приятнее сейчас, чем перспектива взаимодействовать с Германном, игнорируя его существование в опасной близости от себя. Потому что у Ньютона не получится, потому что ему бесконечно тяжело принимать отторжение, а если тот будет делать вид, что ничего никогда и не было, вовсе можно свихнуться. Конструктивного диалога не выйдет, особенно когда Ньютон сам чувствует, что на грани, и вряд ли его отпустит в достаточной степени быстро. Он уже, для кого вообще делает это — ради себя, ради Германна, которому едва ли будет приятно слушать постоянно вопли в свой адрес?

Кто-то зовет его по имени, но, хотя Ньютон не сразу соображает, что слышит это, ему хватает доли секунды понять, что голос совершенно точно не принадлежит Германну. Пока он оборачивается, звавший как раз догоняет его — это Тендо, чуть запыхавшийся, как будто бежал с другого конца двора.

— Привет, — бесцветным голосом, который неприятно режет уши ему самому, проговаривает Ньютон. Обычный энтузиазм, свойственный любому разряду взаимодействия с людьми, сейчас даже намеком на проявление не желает рождаться. Хотя к Тендо Ньютон относится замечательно, даже с ним разговаривать вряд ли о чем-то получится, они не настолько близки.

— Неважно выглядишь, — проговаривает тот несколько настороженно, но тут же спохватывается. — Извини, я лезу не в свое дело, но что-то случилось?

Ньютон открывает было рот, чтобы бросить что-то несущественное, но тут же закрывает его, неуверенно кивает. Лицо Тендо слегка вытягивается, но выглядит он в достаточной степени обеспокоенным, чтобы это не походило на формальность.

— Мне лучше тебя не трогать? Или все-таки чем-то могу помочь?

Ньютон борется между желанием благодарно схватиться за первое предложение, потому что это кажется путем наименьшего сопротивления, но все же включается рациональность.

— Вообще-то, есть кое-что, но не знаю, насколько тебе это будет по силам, — вздыхает Ньютон, поудобнее перехватывая лямки рюкзака.

***  
Ночь, подобравшаяся незаметно, не приносит облегчения. Ожидаемо, но все же от этого не проще смириться с самим фактом. Германн ловит себя на том, что ворочается исключительно потому, что таким образом в комнате хотя бы создается минимальный уровень шума, которого без этого нет в принципе. Нет ощущения чужого присутствия, и это в тягость. Нет смысла в ожидании, пускай это наводит на мысли о том, что уже было, а завершилось, в общем-то, не так уж и плохо, но теперь схожесть в полярной противоположности. Черное вместо белого. Мысли ходят по замкнутому кругу, ничего нового, никаких выводов. Физическая усталость вонзается словно бы когтями, но не отпускает, несмотря на все попытки отмахнуться, задвинуть ее в дальний угол. Байка о том, что стоит начать заниматься таким банальным действием, как подсчет, чтобы угомониться, не работает. Германн может вспомнить даже самые скучные, на его взгляд, виды вычислений, но и они не помогут ни в малейшей мере испытать сонливость.

Есть лишь условная разница между закрытыми и открытыми глазами. В первом случае еще можно отследить невнятные отблески на потолке, хаотичные, но все же более умеренные, чем мысли в никуда, в пустоту, в бездну. Во втором тревога, подкатывающая к горлу, на мгновения лишает возможности даже осознать, что не заперт в пределы собственной головы, где, в отличие от опустошающего безмолвия окружающего мира, целый шторм, разрывающий между злостью на внешние аспекты и на себя, между виной и оскорбленностью. Это выматывает куда сильнее, чем можно было бы ожидать, это раздражает, это показывает собственную несостоятельность — раз ты не можешь справиться, как ожидаешь, что справились бы другие?

Германн в бессилии бьет кулаком подушку, сбивая край, с каким-то отстраненным удивлением вдруг обнаруживая, что напрочь забыл о том, что сунул под нее телефон, как только перестал думать о том, что надо непременно проверять уведомления каждые пару минут в бесполезной надежде, что Ньютон ответит, пусть и запрещая себе по-настоящему проверять.

Тот и впрямь написал что-то — несколько часов назад, лаконичное _«жив»_ , без знаков препинания или каких-либо дополнительных символов, что совершенно явно не предполагает необходимость ответа. Да и в любом случае, Германну явно не хватило бы духа перенести ссору в невербальный вариант, даже учитывая, что в этом случае еще можно удержаться от отправки или отредактировать собственные резкие высказывания, хоть как-то их смягчив. Единственное слово, написанное для формального подобия отчета, в общем-то, подходит даже под то, как Германн бы сам ответил, если бы Ньютон сделал первый шаг. Если даже Ньютон не в порядке, он не хочет, чтобы Германну это было известно, следовательно, лезть тоже не стоит.

Как обычно — глупая попытка перевалить вину на другого. Как обычно — не достает духу признать и объясниться, в чем, по твоему мнению, заключается чужая неправота. Германну устал от самого себя за этот вечер так сильно, как никогда раньше с ним не бывало. В прошлый раз, когда речь шла о расставании, ему было плохо, но тому была четкая причина.

Неопределенность же и того хуже.

Неопределенность, помноженная на четкую нестабильность — вдвойне.

Ньютон корит себя за то, что остатки рациональности его вполне четко, не без оснований, напоминают ему о том, что склонность к слишком бурной реакции — в его случае вполне себе нормальное явление. Вот только если перекладывать на ощущения, то рациональности будет отведен тон вполголоса, себе под нос, пока вокруг царит атмосфера грохота, гама, многоголосия, гвалта и, возможно, парочки взрывов, в которых сгорают в агонии все его стремления нормально взаимодействовать с окружающим миром. Пожалуй, хорошо, что он все-таки не настолько близок с кем-то еще — запальчиво бросить тому, кто готов слушать, что он бесконечно ненавидит Германна, было бы просто, но после вряд ли принесло бы хоть что-то, кроме проблем. Даже облегчение было бы весьма мнимым.

И все же находиться не в одиночестве куда лучше, чем если бы пришлось сидеть и пытаться обдумывать произошедшее. Никаких четких выводов бы не последовало. Тендо в достаточной степени тактичен, чтобы не лезть с расспросами и пытаться выяснить подробности, а у Ньютона, увы, слишком большой опыт изображать, что все в порядке, даже если в конкретном случае у него ощущение, что в голове полный кавардак. Пока ему не нужно изливать душу, он может заставить себя не привлекать к себе внимание излишне мрачным видом, который не вяжется со стереотипным, въевшимся в чужое восприятие образом дружелюбного парня, которому с легкостью даются любые неприятности. Чего хотелось — то и получил, жаловаться и доказывать обратное теперь уже поздно. С одной стороны, возражать вряд ли придется, с другой — только совсем уж разумные сообразят, что даже у таких людей бывают проблемы. Люди слишком эгоистичны, чтобы копать глубже того, что им преподносят напоказ. На этот раз у Ньютона хотя бы есть возможность забить переживания внешним бессмысленным шумом, несущим лишь дополнительную нагрузку, но раньше он был лишен и ее, и в сравнении — уж лучше пусть треплются рядом, чем он в какой-то момент сорвется на выпады вслух.

Ньютон жалеет, что давно уже не сидит на таблетках, кажется, впервые с момента, как ему позволили от них отказаться, не мимолетно, а полноценно, искренне, допустив мысль о том, что они бы уж эффективно заставили бы отключить голову, но раз нет их, то можно позволить себе глупость за глупостью. На этот раз в перечень весьма легко ставится алкоголь. После которого будет хуже, но это сродни садомазохизму, потому что какая разница, он гробил себя в какой-то момент и похуже, и можно поддаться порыву сейчас, не выслушивая, насколько это безответственно, глупо и бессмысленно. Любая глупость, любая прихоть, лишь бы дать тяге к импульсивности выход. Почти как жертвоприношение, только себя же и себе. Плацебо мгновенного действия — потому что действует на считанные мгновения. Хотя, если обзавестись достаточным запасом, можно попытаться сложить их в единое целое, которое будет слегка более продолжительным. Этим Ньютон и пользуется, с энтузиазмом человека, который несется к обрыву на полной скорости, прекрасно зная о том, что ждет его впереди.

Во всем этом лишь неоспоримый плюс — он все же находит в себе силы ответить Германну, хотя сообщение похоже на отписку. Пускай таким и будет. Ньютон знает, что мог бы сделать это и раньше, даже не отпуская элемент формальности, но подспудно ловит себя на весьма откровенной, четкой и мелкой мстительности: так Германну и надо. Если он, конечно, вообще волнуется. Пусть вспомнит, что не единственный человек на планете, почувствует хоть что-то, кроме того, как ему важна собственная шкура. Это почти до отвращения инфантильно, но Ньютон ничего не может поделать с этим ощущением злобы. На него наплевали, почему не должно быть наплевать ему?

Шум, шум, больше шума. Пусть шумит от никотина и алкоголя — всего нелегального на территории, но не хочется даже задумываться о том, что можно нарваться, не сейчас, когда настолько все равно. Ньютону навязли в зубах поучения, ему наплевать. До тех пор, пока есть возможность притворяться кем-то иным, кем-то, кому не до проблем с копанием в самом себе, можно балансировать на грани веры в то, что ему действительно может стать все равно. Ведь чем сильнее действие, тем сильнее отдача. Если позволяешь себе быстро увлечься, в ответ получишь такую же глубокую степень ощущения бесполезности своих намерений, если тебя пошлют. Горькая истина на кончике языка. Все, что угодно, но не жалость к себе, Ньютон не может ее выносить, но и не получит, потому что не может пожаловаться.

На утро он почти уверен, что так и не попытался никому рассказать о произошедшем, а сочувственный взгляд Тендо, с которым они пристраиваются в очередь, чтобы потребовать самый крепкий из всех доступных видов кофе, такой лишь потому, что утро понедельника — то еще удовольствие, вне зависимости от того, кто вчера сколько выпил. Ньютон не заблуждается по поводу того, что ему было бы равноценно плохо и без добытой вчера тайными путями бутылки, но вот повод для плохого настроения в глазах окружающих выстроен превосходный, не подкопаешься при всем желании. Ньютон без энтузиазма, с ленивым смирением осознает, сколько лицемерия умудрился вложить в несколько своих поступков за последнее время, такое количество по его личным меркам почти тянет на рекорд. Все, что угодно, лишь бы попытаться сбежать от той личности, которая попросту не может думать равнодушно о том, что в очередной раз ошиблась, доверившись, поверив в возможность нормального, теплого, построенного на взаимности взаимодействии. Теперь останется только забивать уши белым шумом, вроде того, что сейчас вещает Тендо, что-то смешное про курсантов, которые в следующем году претендуют на место на первом курсе военной кафедры, с кем-то он по какой-то причине заболтался — это все не суть важно, неинтересно, бесполезно, но информация не играет такой роли, как сам факт звуков голоса, сигналящего о том, что жизнь не кончена, у кого-то что-то продолжает происходить, кто-то еще не находит в себе силы возненавидеть все человечество разом, продолжая удивляться и находить забавные вещи в мелких, бытовых ситуациях, которые происходят благодаря взаимодействию.

Ньютон реагирует только на то, когда Тендо, сидящий напротив него на месте, которое позволяет видеть столовую, протягивает вдруг руку, аккуратно тронув за плечо и кивнув за спину. Поворачиваться не хочется — сердце неприятно екает, и Ньютон знает, что может не поворачиваться, потому что со всей определенностью может сказать, что тот показывает ему на Германна. Он уже качает было головой, делает глоток кофе, нарочито растягивает его, но все же не выдерживает. Правда, даже за то короткое время, что Ньютону хватило удержаться, Германн уже успевает найти свободное место, поэтому пару мгновений того приходится выискивать взглядом.

Сидит в полном одиночестве, ничего удивительного. Выглядит бледным, точнее, бледнее обычного, как будто тоже не спал всю ночь. Ньютон отмечает все это машинально, даже особо не вглядываясь в его лицо. На крошечную, бесконечно незначительную долю секунды, он испытывает даже сочувствие к тому, ко всем этим мелким деталям, но один особенно громкий звук выбивает Ньютона из колеи, заставив поморщиться, когда голова отзывается болью. Он чуть ли не силой заставляет себя отвернуться, не желая быть пойманным на том, что он не игнорирует существование Германна, снова уткнуться в кофе. Вот только сосредоточиться в разы сложнее — неужели так будет каждый раз? Знать о присутствии Германна где-то рядом, отмечать его про себя, так мучительно, беспощадно для себя? Как дурному на голову влюбленному мальчишке чувствовать, что даже на физическом уровне становится беспокойно от его присутствия?

Не смотреть. Главное — не смотреть.

Ньютон растягивает остатки кофе на как можно более долгое время, поскольку до лекций еще есть время, мастерски делает почти что заинтересованное лицо, глядя на Тендо, который возвращается к одной из прежних тем, на которую говорил, но если до этого хотя бы отдельные слова долетали до сознания, то сейчас с таким же успехом Тендо мог бы вещать, просто открывая беззвучно рот. Присутствие Германна позади себя, пусть и в отдалении сродни ощущению, как будто вот-вот грядет расстрел. Мешок уже надели на голову, возможно, даже сняли с предохранителей оружие, но есть лишь мучительное ожидание, никакого намека на действие, которое положит конец всем переживаниям. Есть неоспоримый плюс в том, что он сидит спиной, потому что иначе не смог бы удержаться и не смотреть хотя бы в нужную сторону, не говоря уже о риске нарваться непосредственно на взгляд Германна. Но в какой-то момент растягивать один глоток кофе уже совершенно невозможно, Тендо тоже замечает, что Ньютон закончил, а придумать хоть сколько-нибудь дельное оправдание просто присутствию здесь, уже не получится. Нарываться на совет «поговорите друг с другом», который вот-вот воплотится в жизнь из уст Тендо, тоже совершенно не хочется, сдержать свою необоснованную агрессию и не послать на этот раз его у Ньютона может не получиться, а ему это сейчас не нужно.

Привычный затор, связанный с массовой миграцией туда и обратно из коридора в эти утренние часы, заставляет нервничать больше обычного. Не выдержав, Ньютон в какой-то момент все же отыскивает взглядом Германна и вздрагивает, когда понимает, что смотрит не просто на него в упор, но их взгляды встретились. Толпа весьма надежно гарантирует, что Германн до него не доберется даже за минуту, но в какой-то момент тот делает неловкий жест, глядя на него, который можно было бы истолковать как просьбу притормозить ненадолго, задержаться, остаться.

Ньютон видит его, но отводит взгляд и, отворачиваясь, пробивается к выходу, пресекая все возможности для них двоих все же начать диалог. Вырываясь в коридор, он постепенно принимается ускорять шаг. Просто на всякий случай.


End file.
